Naruto's path of chi
by gogeta408
Summary: At the age of 10 Naruto lay dying in an alley. But an old man saves him. Seems theres more to Naruto and the old man than meets the eye.
1. test chapter

Naruto's path of chi.

This is just a test run of Naruto's path of chi. Tell me what you think or if I should go back and change some stuff... It is helpful if readers give advice. Otherwise how can they enjoy it.

XXXXXXXX

Thunder roared over the night sky as rain poured. A figure walked down passed the trees in the rain. 'The heavens have a reason to cry tonight...' The figure looked up from under his umbrella at the large gates.

A small building where chunin greet travellers sat off to the side of the gate. Inside it a chunin slept. Only to jump awake with the thunder. "I wasn't sleeping sir!" The chunin yelled looking about. He sighed. "Damn thunder..." He muttered sitting back down. "Like anyone would be travelling in this weather. I just wish my time would finish and the next takes over...' He sighed and glanced over to the gate. Lightning flashed and the chunin blinked.

A man had appeared in one flash and vanished with the next. Slowly, the chunin grabbed a touch and made his way over to the gate. He scanned the darkness. 'Must have imagined it.' The chunin looked into the village to the bright light. 'When my break comes... I'm getting a drink.'

As we move from the chunin, we move deep into the village. Just south of the hokage's building just a bit east from it. We come to a large bon fire. Small stalls set about with people cheering and having fun. Children stood by their parents as they watched wooden, soft toy and paper designs of a fox with nine tails burn before them.

This night... Ten years ago was the night the Kyuubi no kitsune, the nine tailed fox attacked the village hidden in the leaf. The man known to people as the 4th hokage. The village leader. Gave his life to stop the demon.

But were as that is true. It is only known to the children not old enough to remember or born since then. That the kyuubi was killed.

But, to those with memory of that night... It was sealed into a new born. A young boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

While people feared the boy, many left him alone. Believing it is safer to stay away from what could escape from the child.

But others... many of which ninja who lost a friend or family member to the beast. Let themselves on this night go a bit over board with too much sake to drown their sorrows.

This has caused, which this night holds of great importance. Many of them drunk or slightly drunk angry ninja and villager. Turned this night into an attack to get revenge.

While people laughed and danced. Not one knows what was happening to one boy of ten. Who now... Lay on his back in an alley. Blood soaked with rain and mud as the blond haired child looked to the skies. His eyes slowly losing focus as his blood left his body.

'Am I going to die?' Naruto asked himself as he lay there. He didn't even look to the noise of approaching footsteps. Nor did he look up as the rain was blocked by cover.

"You've had it pretty bad." Naruto glanced to a darkened figure. A hand touched his forehead. "Rest... You need to recover now." Naruto vision went black as he passed out.

XXXXXXXX

Crackling... A nice smell and warmth was what brought Naruto back to his senses. Slowly his eyes open to a dim glowing roof over his head. Slowly he glanced to his left and found a figure sitting and looking at the fire.

"You awake?" Naruto blinked and slowly sat up. He winced as he felt the pain in his right arm. "Relax... You're in no danger here. You took quiet the beating." Naruto sighed as he lay back down.

'How am I not dead?' A plate was placed on the stool beside his head.

"Eat up... You need the energy." Naruto looked to the plate, then the man.

"Why did you..."

"Save you?" Naruto nodded to the man. The man chuckled as he sat facing the fire. "I'm doing this, because I promised a friend." Naruto took a bit of meat from the plate and took a bit. Naruto's eyes lit up as he mused at the taste.

"Good?" The man asked as Naruto nodded with a hum as he ate. "Glad you like it Naruto-kun." Naruto blinked and looked over to the man.

"How do you know me name?" The man glanced to the boy. But not enough so he could see this man's face.

"I'll tell you someday." Naruto put the plate to the side.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the forests around the village. But it would kind of like to stay here in piece. So please... Don't tell a soul I live out here." Naruto nods, even if the man did have his back to him. "I'll have a new set of clothing for you tomorrow. Your others were to bloody and torn." Naruto looked back over to the man and now noticed the small discarded pieces of orange from his vest and his white shirt and black shorts.

Naruto lay back down with a tired breath. The man glanced back a bit. "Rest Naruto. It's still early. We'll talk in the morning. Naruto rolled over on his side and slowly went to sleep with a warm stomach. The man glanced back to the boy and waved his hand at Naruto. The covers rolled up the boy's side.

The man smiled and closed his eyes. 'I should get some rest as well...'

As the morning sun began to rise. With the fire slowly burning out. Naruto's eyes twitched as birds chirped. 'Did I forget to close my window?' Naruto slowly opened his eyes to a wooden wall. 'What the...' He slowly turned to find that what he thought was a dream... Was reality. He slowly sat up and looked at his arm. The pain had faded and felt good as new.

The sound of digging got the boys attention and made his way to the door. He stopped as he saw on the stool was the new clothing.

XX

The man sighed as he rubbed his forehead. 'This rain is going to kill the crops at this rate...' The man had a large mass of grey hair. His hair spiked out like a palm tree. He had a grey beard that went round his jaw. He had black eyes that showed anything but an old man. There was too much youth and energy in them. He wore a white vest with grey sweat pants. He wore black boots as he stood in his small muddy field outside his house. And the most noticeable thing's on this man. Was that he was built like a body builder. No wrinkles on his body and he had a large green dragon tattoo along his right arm, from shoulder to wrist.

The door opened and the man looked to the door. He smiled. "Like the clothing?"

Naruto nods. "Yeah... But it's a little strange..."

Naruto wore a light blue slip on top with white pants. Orange shin ribbons and wrist bands. He also wore black sandals.

"Well... I know the clothing is a little strange to what people wear normally. But they are a stronger cloth than normal. Even strong enough to repel low level ninjutsu. If you want... I could get you something different?"

"N-no... This is ok thank you." Naruto said looking to the floor. The man nods. "I mean it's just that you're being so kind... It's a little strange for me." The man nods.

"I see... Would you like some copies?" Naruto looks up with a nod. "I'll get some for you by tonight."

Naruto nods and could be only amazed by the kindness of this man. But this wasn't the only thing. There was a complete calmness about this man. He could see this man was strong. But there was no hint of it coming off him at all. This man was really well trained.

"Naruto... Do you have school today?" Naruto blinked and then his eyes widen.

"Oh man! I'm probably late!" Naruto yelled in panic. His new sensei Iruka was going to have him up against the wall with the leaf test again if he doesn't hurry to school. The man chuckled.

"Relax... You're not late... But I best take you to the village. Come, I'll show you the way." Naruto watched as the man walked off and Naruto followed. They walked in silence for a bit before the man spoke.

"If you want... You could come and visit. It get's quiet boring out there with no one to talk to."

"What do you do out there Oji-san?" The man glanced to the boy in surprise. But quickly shook his head before looking back down the path.

"I just work out. I do a lot of taijutsu."

"I've noticed." Naruto stated. The man chuckled.

"If you would like... I would be happy to teach you my style..." Naruto came to a stop and looked at the man blankly.

"Train me..." Naruto repeated. The man nodded.

"Hai... It's the promise I made to my friend. Besides looking out for you."

"Who asked you..."

"Like how I found out your name... I'll tell you someday." The man turned to Naruto.

"So... Do you want to learn tai-jutsu. My style is called kumite. But, unlike ninja, I can't teach you ninjutsu or genjutsu. But I have a similar ability."

"You do?" The man nods.

"Yeah... But it will come when you begin to master my style. What do you say? The training isn't easy." Naruto looked at the ground as he thought if he should.

After a few seconds, Naruto looked up. "I'll do it." The man smiled.

"Then you will come to my place to night. I'll have a few things ready to begin teaching my hand to hand combat style." Naruto grinned as he quickly followed.

As they walked Naruto blinked as he realized something. As they reached the gate Naruto turned to the man. "I never asked you your name Oji-san." The man chuckled.

"That's ok… My name is Son Goku."

"Son… Go-ku…" Naruto muttered. Goku chuckled, patting Naruto's head.

"I'll see you later Naruto." Goku said walking off. "Remember… Don't tell anyone about me…" Goku called as he walked home. Naruto waved before he blinked.

"I better get to class… I hope I'm not late."

XXXX

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Here…"

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Iruka looked up to see the blond was late. That or he's doing a prank. 'I'll give him ten minutes… Then I best go find him.' The door slid open and Naruto panted.

"Sorry… I'm late sensei…" Naruto breathed out. Naruto blinked as everyone was looking at him. "What?"

"Oi Uzumaki! What's with the weird clothing?" Kiba called out.

"I… Got them today." Naruto said as he made his way to his seat.

"From where? The lost and found? I've never seen clothing like that before." Naruto shrugged.

"I just got them today. I don't need to tell you where."

"Fine whatever…" Kiba said turning to the front. Iruka just shook his head.

"Naruto, please take a seat. I would like to continue the registration." Naruto rubbed his head embarrassed and sat down.

As the classes went by Naruto was left to ponder on the man known as Goku. The man had been so nice to him and showed him kindness with new clothing. He also wondered what this style would be like. This left him to imagine him standing over Sasuke in victory. Sadly this got him in trouble for spacing out.

Lucky for Naruto, he wasn't held back after class, so when the bell went he blurred out the room before even Iruka got a word to him. A soon as he got to the gate he glanced about. He would be in trouble if he was caught leaving the village on his own. So when it was safe he rushed into the forest.

'This is going to be so cool… I can't wait to begin my training.' Naruto grinned as he made his way down the path he came to Goku's. When he got there he rushed right up to the door and knocked. "Oji-san!" Naruto called out. "I'm here for training!" There was a call and Naruto glanced to the left of the house as Goku came round. He found a long clear path. "What's this for?"

"I want to see your speed. This is 100 meters. Now… You know nothing of hand to hand combat right?" Naruto shook his head. "Ok… Stay here. When I call, you are to run as fast as you can." Naruto nodded. "And don't stop till you get to me." With that Goku walked some distance away. Goku pulled out a pocket watch. "Ready…" Naruto crouched forward. "Go!" Naruto then ran full on down the path. As he passed Goku, the man nods as Naruto panted.

"Not bad… but we're going to have to skim these 15 seconds away." Naruto blinked.

"How much by?" Goku looked up for a second. "Well, when I did this first with my sensei. I was about 8 seconds. And my sensei the turtle hermit could do near 5 seconds. But with what we'll do, it will be covered easily." Naruto could only blink.

'Not even some of our teachers could run 8 seconds down a 100 meter track.' Naruto grinned. 'I can't wait to leave them in my dust with my next prank.' Naruto blinked as Goku spoke again.

"Now Naruto… You got school tomorrow?"

"No… It's the weekend." Goku nods.

"Then follow me. We'll start with a light jog." Naruto nods and followed. Naruto followed Goku for awhile and jumped as Goku spoke. "Ok Naruto. We skip from here." Naruto blinked.

"What?" He watched Goku skip.

"Come on… This is all part of training. We'll skip for 2 kilometers." Naruto blinked.

'What he say?' Naruto was sure he heard Goku wrong.

But no… It did feel like 2 kilometers. Naruto panted as they reached the hut. Goku took a light breath. He wasn't even fazed. Naruto on the other hand was leaning forward panting.

"Don't lean forward Naruto. Keep yourself straight when you doing that. It's not good for you to do that." Naruto stood straight and panted.

"That was insane…" Goku smiled at Naruto.

"Yes… But since you're only a beginner… That was the easy run. Every day, morning, afternoon or both. You will do that route." Naruto didn't know what to say to that. "Once you begin to get the stamina for it. We'll move the path longer and different style running."

"Do I really have to skip after so long?" Goku nods.

"This is all for helping your stamina. You don't do it, and you won't improve to greater heights."

"I don't know if I can do this." Naruto groaned.

"Then let me tell you this. At your age the 4th hokage trained like this. And look how he turned out. Trust me… If you're anything like him. I'll give you near a year. Before I think you're ready for the main stuff." Naruto's jaw dropped.

"A year?" Goku nods.

"But Naruto, I plan to help you lower this. In the weeks and months to come. You will help me here, be it cutting wood or working on the field. This will all lead to your training. You have potential. Trust me Naruto. You'll do even greater than the 4th if you continue under me." Naruto nods with energy back in his eyes.

"Then let's continue!" Goku chuckled.

"Sorry Naruto, but it's getting late now. You can stay here. I have something for you to sleep in tonight. So we'll eat and I'll set up your sleeping space." Naruto nods.

"Thank you sensei."

As night fell Naruto sat looking at the small fire as his sensei cooked the food. "Oji-san."

"Hm?" Goku looked to Naruto as sat back down.

"Have you lived out here all your life?" Naruto asked. Goku nods.

"Yeah… Ever since I was a born, I've lived in the woods. I used to live with my grandpa… But he died not long after I was 8 or 9." Goku smiled as he looked to the fire.

"Must be lonely out here?" Goku shook his head.

"It never is… There are the animals around the forest. I have friends in places. And people like you that I train." Naruto glanced to Goku.

"What was the 4th like to train?" Goku blinked. He then rubbed his chin.

"Well… He's energetic that's for sure. A genius like many of his teachers said. With his current skills it took him the year I've given you to train up and be ready to learn my style." Naruto looked down.

"And you really think I can meet his standards…?" Goku nods with a smile.

"No doubt about it. He was a bit older than you. They say you can grasp things better when you're younger." Naruto sighed lightly.

"I'll do my best." Goku nods before standing. Naruto watched the man leave to the door. "Where you going?" Goku looked back.

"To set your living area up." With that Goku walked outside.

'I'm sleeping outside?' Naruto stood and made his way to the door. Naruto watched as Goku threw something to the floor and a white dome appeared. Naruto's eyes widen. 'H-he said he co-could do ninjutsu.' Naruto stuttered to himself. Goku glanced to Naruto with a smile.

"Come over… You'll sleep here tonight." Goku said entering. Naruto walked over from the hut.

"But you said you can't do ninjutsu…" Naruto said walking up.

"It's not." Goku said. Naruto was about to speak, so Goku continued. "I have a friend who can make special items that can store objects of huge size into a capsule with no chakra." Naruto blinked as he entered the dome.

Naruto was awed by the fact Goku could carry a small house around with him. He could only imagine the amount of ramen he could store away.

There was a lounge… Kitchen, bathroom and bedroom! All in such a small place. Naruto could only look left and right at the place. The electricity worked as well as the water and heating.

"Like it?" Naruto turned to Goku with a nod. Goku smiled. "I'll wake you up early tomorrow." Naruto blinked.

"How come?"

"Well… Tell me Naruto. Do you think it's fair you get all this training free?" Naruto blinked.

"It's not?" Goku shook his head.

"With training with me. You'll have to help about. But don't look so sad. This work helps with your training." Naruto blinked. But before he could speak. Goku stopped him. "I'll explain more in the morning." With that Goku turned to the door. "Night…"

The door shut and Naruto sighed in defeat. 'What's he going to have me do?' Naruto made his way back to his room and found spare clothing for him.

As Naruto went to sleep. He was soon to find out as the years come. That there was more to this training, to Goku, to himself and soon, to everything around him. Was more than meets the eye.


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto's path of chi.

A/N: Ok... Over this week... I've come to realise something.

All this time from when I began writing fics I was always hoping for hits to my fics and tons of reviews. Like I see with all of others. And it annoyed me that I never got what they got.

But... As I've come to gather by getting my thoughts straight.

It's not about quantity. It's quality.

I've been so hooked on getting my hit count up. That I never thought to take important notes to does who take that small moment to review. Leave what they thought of that chapter, what they liked and what they hope will happen or wonder what will.

ThenAgain has finally got me to realise that.

So I thank those for their advice.

Adamrpg. You're idea's will be useful.

Demoncreater2002. Your advice on adding more to small points is useful. I'll keep that in mind.

And thenAgain. You are right. I should do the story so I can enjoy typing it. If I bend to far and don't enjoy the story. Why do it in the first place?

So I will go on now and do as I must to please myself with these chapters. And hopefully the readers too.

And also thenAgain. Thanks for some advice. You've given me a good idea for later on.

Now let's get started. With Chapter 1!

XXXXXXXX

Marude sora wo yurugasu sono hageshii PAWAA, ano gekitotsu ga hajimatta

Yami wo saite sakuretsu suru chijou saikou no BATORU da ze, kore ga

Karada mo, tamashii mo, subete honoo ni kawaru

Atsui biggest fight

Kaze wa moete unaidaichi

Ikari wa, hora!, HARIKEEN ugokasu

Kore ga kuremae

Tenshi wa ima, hokori wo kaketatakatte iru sa

inochi yori mo daiji na yume mamorinuku tame ni

XXXXXXXX

Thunder roared over the night sky as rain poured. A figure walked down passed the trees in the rain. 'The heavens have a reason to cry tonight...' The figure looked up from under his umbrella at the large gates.

A small building where chunin greet travellers sat off to the side of the gate. Inside it a chunin slept. Only to jump awake with the thunder. "I wasn't sleeping sir!" The chunin yelled looking about. He sighed. "Damn thunder..." He muttered sitting back down. "Like anyone would be travelling in this weather. I just wish my time would finish and the next takes over...' He sighed and glanced over to the gate. Lightning flashed and the chunin blinked.

A man had appeared in one flash and vanished with the next. Slowly, the chunin grabbed a touch and made his way over to the gate. He scanned the darkness. 'Must have imagined it.' The chunin looked into the village to the bright light. 'When my break comes... I'm getting a drink.'

As we move from the chunin, we move deep into the village. Just south of the hokage's building just a bit east from it. We come to a large bon fire. Small stalls set about with people cheering and having fun. Children stood by their parents as they watched wooden, soft toy and paper designs of a fox with nine tails burn before them.

This night... Ten years ago was the night the Kyuubi no kitsune, the nine tailed fox attacked the village hidden in the leaf. The man known to people as the 4th hokage. The village leader. Gave his life to stop the demon.

But were as that is true. It is only known to the children not old enough to remember or born since then. That the kyuubi was killed.

But, to those with memory of that night... It was sealed into a new born. A young boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

While people feared the boy, many left him alone. Believing it is safer to stay away from what could escape from the child.

But others... many of which ninja who lost a friend or family member to the beast. Let themselves on this night go a bit over board with too much sake to drown their sorrows.

This has caused, which this night holds of great importance. Many of them drunk or slightly drunk angry ninja and villager. Turned this night into an attack to get revenge.

While people laughed and danced. Not one knows what was happening to one boy of ten. Who now... Lay on his back in an alley. Blood soaked with rain and mud as the blond haired child looked to the skies. His eyes slowly losing focus as his blood left his body.

'Am I going to die?' Naruto asked himself as he lay there. He didn't even look to the noise of approaching footsteps. Nor did he look up as the rain was blocked by cover.

"You've had it pretty bad." Naruto glanced to a darkened figure. A hand touched his forehead. "Rest... You need to recover now." Naruto vision went black as he passed out.

XXXXXXXX

Crackling... A nice smell and warmth was what brought Naruto back to his senses. Slowly his eyes open to a dim glowing roof over his head. Slowly he glanced to his left and found a figure sitting and looking at the fire.

"You awake?" Naruto blinked and slowly sat up. He winced as he felt the pain in his right arm. "Relax... You're in no danger here. You took quiet the beating." Naruto sighed as he lay back down.

'How am I not dead?' A plate was placed on the stool beside his head.

"Eat up... You need the energy." Naruto looked to the plate, then the man.

"Why did you..."

"Save you?" Naruto nodded to the man. The man chuckled as he sat facing the fire. "I'm doing this, because I promised a friend." Naruto took a bit of meat from the plate and took a bit. Naruto's eyes lit up as he mused at the taste.

"Good?" The man asked as Naruto nodded with a hum as he ate. "Glad you like it Naruto-kun." Naruto blinked and looked over to the man.

"How do you know me name?" The man glanced to the boy. But not enough so he could see this man's face.

"I'll tell you someday." Naruto put the plate to the side.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the forests around the village. But it would kind of like to stay here in piece. So please... Don't tell a soul I live out here." Naruto nods, even if the man did have his back to him. "I'll have a new set of clothing for you tomorrow. Your others were to bloody and torn." Naruto looked back over to the man and now noticed the small discarded pieces of orange from his vest and his white shirt and black shorts.

Naruto lay back down with a tired breath. The man glanced back a bit. "Rest Naruto. It's still early. We'll talk in the morning. Naruto rolled over on his side and slowly went to sleep with a warm stomach. The man glanced back to the boy and waved his hand at Naruto. The covers rolled up the boy's side.

The man smiled and closed his eyes. 'I should get some rest as well...'

As the morning sun began to rise. With the fire slowly burning out. Naruto's eyes twitched as birds chirped. 'Did I forget to close my window?' Naruto slowly opened his eyes to a wooden wall. 'What the...' He slowly turned to find that what he thought was a dream... Was reality. He slowly sat up and looked at his arm. The pain had faded and felt good as new.

The sound of digging got the boys attention and made his way to the door. He stopped as he saw on the stool was the new clothing.

XX

The man sighed as he rubbed his forehead. 'This rain is going to kill the crops at this rate...' The man had a large mass of grey hair. His hair spiked out like a palm tree. He had a grey beard that went round his jaw. He had black eyes that showed anything but an old man. There was too much youth and energy in them. He wore a white vest with grey sweat pants. He wore black boots as he stood in his small muddy field outside his house. And the most noticeable thing's on this man. Was that he was built like a body builder. No wrinkles on his body and he had a large green dragon tattoo along his right arm, from shoulder to wrist.

The door opened and the man looked to the door. He smiled. "Like the clothing?"

Naruto nods. "Yeah... But it's a little strange..."

Naruto wore a light blue slip on top with white pants. Orange shin ribbons and wrist bands. He also wore black sandals.

"Well... I know the clothing is a little strange to what people wear normally. But they are a stronger cloth than normal. Even strong enough to repel low level ninjutsu. If you want... I could get you something different?"

"N-no... This is ok thank you." Naruto said looking to the floor. The man nods. "I mean it's just that you're being so kind... It's a little strange for me." The man nods.

"I see... Would you like some copies?" Naruto looks up with a nod. "I'll get some for you by tonight."

Naruto nods and could be only amazed by the kindness of this man. But this wasn't the only thing. There was a complete calmness about this man. He could see this man was strong. But there was no hint of it coming off him at all. This man was really well trained.

"Naruto... Do you have school today?" Naruto blinked and then his eyes widen.

"Oh man! I'm probably late!" Naruto yelled in panic. His new sensei Iruka was going to have him up against the wall with the leaf test again if he doesn't hurry to school. The man chuckled.

"Relax... You're not late... But I best take you to the village. Come, I'll show you the way." Naruto watched as the man walked off and Naruto followed. They walked in silence for a bit before the man spoke.

"If you want... You could come and visit. It get's quiet boring out there with no one to talk to."

"What do you do out there Oji-san?" The man glanced to the boy in surprise. But quickly shook his head before looking back down the path.

"I just work out. I do a lot of taijutsu."

"I've noticed." Naruto stated. The man chuckled.

"If you would like... I would be happy to teach you my style..." Naruto came to a stop and looked at the man blankly.

"Train me..." Naruto repeated. The man nodded.

"Hai... It's the promise I made to my friend. Besides looking out for you."

"Who asked you..."

"Like how I found out your name... I'll tell you someday." The man turned to Naruto.

"So... Do you want to learn tai-jutsu. My style is called kumite. But, unlike ninja, I can't teach you ninjutsu or genjutsu. But I have a similar ability."

"You do?" The man nods.

"Yeah... But it will come when you begin to master my style. What do you say? The training isn't easy." Naruto looked at the ground as he thought if he should.

After a few seconds, Naruto looked up. "I'll do it." The man smiled.

"Then you will come to my place to night. I'll have a few things ready to begin teaching my hand to hand combat style." Naruto grinned as he quickly followed.

As they walked Naruto blinked as he realized something. As they reached the gate Naruto turned to the man. "I never asked you your name Oji-san." The man chuckled.

"That's ok… My name is Son Goku."

"Son… Go-ku…" Naruto muttered. Goku chuckled, patting Naruto's head.

"I'll see you later Naruto." Goku said walking off. "Remember… Don't tell anyone about me…" Goku called as he walked home. Naruto waved before he blinked.

"I better get to class… I hope I'm not late."

XXXX

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Here…"

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Iruka looked up to see the blond was late. That or he's doing a prank. 'I'll give him ten minutes… Then I best go find him.' The door slid open and Naruto panted.

"Sorry… I'm late sensei…" Naruto breathed out. Naruto blinked as everyone was looking at him. "What?"

"Oi Uzumaki! What's with the weird clothing?" Kiba called out.

"I… Got them today." Naruto said as he made his way to his seat.

"From where? The lost and found? I've never seen clothing like that before." Naruto shrugged.

"I just got them today. I don't need to tell you where."

"Fine whatever…" Kiba said turning to the front. Iruka just shook his head.

"Naruto, please take a seat. I would like to continue the registration." Naruto rubbed his head embarrassed and sat down.

As the classes went by Naruto was left to ponder on the man known as Goku. The man had been so nice to him and showed him kindness with new clothing. He also wondered what this style would be like. This left him to imagine him standing over Sasuke in victory. Sadly this got him in trouble for spacing out.

Lucky for Naruto, he wasn't held back after class, so when the bell went he blurred out the room before even Iruka got a word to him. A soon as he got to the gate he glanced about. He would be in trouble if he was caught leaving the village on his own. So when it was safe he rushed into the forest.

'This is going to be so cool… I can't wait to begin my training.' Naruto grinned as he made his way down the path he came to Goku's. When he got there he rushed right up to the door and knocked. "Oji-san!" Naruto called out. "I'm here for training!" There was a call and Naruto glanced to the left of the house as Goku came round. He found a long clear path. "What's this for?"

"I want to see your speed. This is 100 meters. Now… You know nothing of hand to hand combat right?" Naruto shook his head. "Ok… Stay here. When I call, you are to run as fast as you can." Naruto nodded. "And don't stop till you get to me." With that Goku walked some distance away. Goku pulled out a pocket watch. "Ready…" Naruto crouched forward. "Go!" Naruto then ran full on down the path. As he passed Goku, the man nods as Naruto panted.

"Not bad… but we're going to have to skim these 15 seconds away." Naruto blinked.

"How much by?" Goku looked up for a second. "Well, when I did this first with my sensei. I was about 8 seconds. And my sensei the turtle hermit could do near 5 seconds. But with what we'll do, it will be covered easily." Naruto could only blink.

'Not even some of our teachers could run 8 seconds down a 100 meter track.' Naruto grinned. 'I can't wait to leave them in my dust with my next prank.' Naruto blinked as Goku spoke again.

"Now Naruto… You got school tomorrow?"

"No… It's the weekend." Goku nods.

"Then follow me. We'll start with a light jog." Naruto nods and followed. Naruto followed Goku for awhile and jumped as Goku spoke. "Ok Naruto. We skip from here." Naruto blinked.

"What?" He watched Goku skip.

"Come on… This is all part of training. We'll skip for 2 kilometers." Naruto blinked.

'What he say?' Naruto was sure he heard Goku wrong.

But no… It did feel like 2 kilometers. Naruto panted as they reached the hut. Goku took a light breath. He wasn't even fazed. Naruto on the other hand was leaning forward panting.

"Don't lean forward Naruto. Keep yourself straight when you doing that. It's not good for you to do that." Naruto stood straight and panted.

"That was insane…" Goku smiled at Naruto.

"Yes… But since you're only a beginner… That was the easy run. Every day, morning, afternoon or both. You will do that route." Naruto didn't know what to say to that.

"Do I really have to skip after so long?" Goku nods.

"This is all for helping your stamina. You don't do it, and you won't improve to greater heights."

"I don't know if I can do this." Naruto groaned.

"Then let me tell you this. At your age the 4th hokage trained like this. And look how he turned out. Trust me… If you're anything like him. I'll give you near a year. Before I think you're ready for the main stuff." Naruto's jaw dropped.

"A year?" Goku nods.

"That's what I've estimated. But I believe this will be lowered quiet quickly. You're a unique kid Naruto. And in the month's to come, we'll not only increase the distance you run, but the styles as well. And in also me training you, you will help me here at home. The tasks will be different and some harder than normal. By the time we reach the estimated time. You will not only be able to run at incredible speed's… But jump to incredible heights. And your body will be stronger than even some of the best jonin in your village."

"Do you… Really think I can do this?"

"You have potential. Trust me Naruto. You'll do even greater than the 4th if you continue under me." Naruto nods with energy back in his eyes.

"Then let's continue!" Goku chuckled.

"Sorry Naruto, but it's getting late now. You can stay here. I have something for you to sleep in tonight. So we'll eat and I'll set up your sleeping space." Naruto nods.

"Thank you sensei."

As night fell Naruto sat looking at the small fire as his sensei cooked the food. "Oji-san."

"Hm?" Goku looked to Naruto as sat back down.

"Have you lived out here all your life?" Naruto asked. Goku nods.

"Yeah… Ever since I was a born, I've lived in the woods. I used to live with my grandpa… But he died not long after I was 8 or 9." Goku smiled as he looked to the fire.

"Must be lonely out here?" Goku shook his head.

"It never is… There are the animals around the forest. I have friends in places. And people like you that I train." Naruto glanced to Goku.

"What was the 4th like to train?" Goku blinked. He then rubbed his chin.

"Well… He's energetic that's for sure. A genius like many of his teachers said. With his current skills it took him the year I've given you to train up and be ready to learn my style." Naruto looked down.

"And you really think I can meet his standards…?" Goku nods with a smile.

"No doubt about it. He was a bit older than you. They say you can grasp things better when you're younger." Naruto sighed lightly.

"I'll do my best." Goku nods before standing. Naruto watched the man leave to the door. "Where you going?" Goku looked back.

"To set your living area up." With that Goku walked outside.

'I'm sleeping outside?' Naruto stood and made his way to the door. Naruto watched as Goku threw something to the floor and a white dome appeared. Naruto's eyes widen. 'H-he said he co-could do ninjutsu.' Naruto stuttered to himself. Goku glanced to Naruto with a smile.

"Come over… You'll sleep here tonight." Goku said entering. Naruto walked over from the hut.

"But you said you can't do ninjutsu…" Naruto said walking up.

"It's not." Goku said. Naruto was about to speak, so Goku continued. "I have a friend who can make special items that can store objects of huge size into a capsule with no chakra." Naruto blinked as he entered the dome.

Naruto was awed by the fact Goku could carry a small house around with him. He could only imagine the amount of ramen he could store away.

There was a lounge… Kitchen, bathroom and bedroom! All in such a small place. Naruto could only look left and right at the place. The electricity worked as well as the water and heating.

"Like it?" Naruto turned to Goku with a nod. Goku smiled. "I'll wake you up early tomorrow." Naruto blinked.

"How come?"

"Because we have work to do. Night."

"Night…"

The door shut and Naruto sighed in defeat. 'What's he going to have me do?' Naruto made his way back to his room and found spare clothing for him.

As Naruto went to sleep. He was soon to find out as the years come. That there was more to this training, to Goku, to himself and soon, to everything around him. Was more than meets the eye.

XXXXXX

The sun hadn't risen yet. But the area was in a low glow. Goku looked at his pocket watch before nodding. 'Time to wake him up.'

Naruto snoozed quietly unaware of the figure now standing over him. 'Three… two… one…'

"Argh…!!!" Naruto's yells echoed into the forest.

XXXXXX

"That was mean…" Naruto muttered behind Goku. His hair soaked as they walked through the forest. "Did you really have to soak me in cold water…? I wouldn't have minded warm…" Goku glanced back.

"It's the quickest way to wake someone up. Plus you need to be alert about someone being in your room. If not the next time it could be your life than a cold bath." Naruto looked down scratching his cheek.

'Never thought of that…' Naruto's image was Goku's leg as he walked into it. "Ouch…" Naruto muttered on his butt. He looked up to see Goku looking at a tree.

"This will do." Naruto looked to the fairly large tree. "Here…" Naruto blinked as an axe as passed to him.

"Err…" He looked to Goku. Goku smiled.

"I want you to cut it down…"

"You serious?" Naruto asked surprised as he stood up quickly. Goku nods. Naruto grinned and took the axe and run up to the tree. 'Ok… One, two…' Naruto's body shook as the axe hit the tree. He stepped back shaking his arms. Goku stepped up beside him. "What I do wrong?" Naruto muttered.

"It's about stance, angle of strike and technique." Goku said taking the axe from the floor. "Watch… I'll start the first cut." Goku said. Goku stepped round to the side. "First let's remove the bark." Goku gripped the axe at the base of the handle and the top near the blade. Goku then swung and took out a large chunk.

Naruto stared on as Goku chipped away some of the bark left in the cutting. He turned to Naruto.

"Ok… Try again. Right hand at the top under the blade. Left at the base. Use the momentum of the axe as you swing. It's not all about strength." Naruto looked at the axe in his hand.

'Not about strength… Use the momentum…' Naruto stood facing the tree. Goku stood watching from the back.

"Um." Goku blinked as Naruto turned to him. "What's momentum?" Goku faltered hitting the floor.

"Err… Well." Goku said standing straight. "It's basically letting the object carry itself forward with its own force… I think…" Goku muttered at the end. 'I wish I took time with the years I've had to read a book… Everything is just remembered by the body. Explaining stuff is not my strong point unless it's as simple as explaining chi.'

A loud cutting noise brought Goku back to look at Naruto trying to pull the axe out. "It's… stuck!" Naruto yelled.

"Guess you swing too hard."

"No… I did it ok the first time. But it got stuck the second time." Goku sighed walking up. 'It's a simple repeat as before...' Goku pulled the axe free and then looked to Naruto.

"On this swing. Go at an upper or lower angle to the cut. Making it triangular. This will weaken the tree and help with its fall." Naruto nods.

It took five minutes before the tree came crashing to the ground. As Naruto hopped about cheering about cutting it down, Goku was fetching the other item he brought with him.

"Good job Naruto." Naruto turned grinning only to blink at the large saw.

"Now we have to cut it. And it won't be as easy as swinging a blade." Naruto stood to one side of the log as Goku rested the saw down. "Now hold the handle with the left hand and stand side on. The right hand's palm rests on the side of the saw. So it doesn't bend." Naruto nods.

"Now when I say pull. You pull. And push you push."

"Ok!" Naruto replied holding the saw.

"Push!"

"Whoa! …. Ouch…"

XXXXX

Naruto grumbled as Goku and Naruto walked back to the house. Goku chuckled as he watched Naruto drag the wood back. "I really am sorry Naruto. It's not easy when it's normally on my own. I didn't know my own strength I pull…" Goku said rubbing the back of his head. Naruto sighed.

"It's ok sensei…" Naruto grinned to the man. "I just can't wait till I get stronger… Then I can show my skills off as a shinobi to achieve my title of hokage. And show Sakura-chan just how great I am!"

"Sakura-chan…?" Goku asked. Naruto nods.

"Hai! She's this cute girl in class… I sort of have a crush on her." Naruto watched Goku's face become a saddened one.

"Naruto." Goku said stopping. Naruto looked at Goku. "Forget about the girl." Naruto blinked.

"Wh-what? Why?" Naruto asked. Goku crouched down beside the lad.

"Because…" Goku sighed. 'It's going to be hard to find the right words… Everything needs to follow how he planned it. Guess I'll need to go away from the plans… Sorry Minato.'

"Naruto… What I'm going to tell you, you must not repeat. Not to a soul. It won't help us. Me, or you. Got that." Naruto nods slowly. Goku took a breath.

"Now… I won't go into detail just at this point. But, there are two secret's that are connected to you. One of which is connected to the village. And only they know. This secret will be told to you one day." Naruto blinked.

"Secret… What secret?" Naruto saw Goku's face. "Sorry." Goku sighed.

"Now… This second secret. Only I know. It's connected to you… And it's connected to Sakura. But you can't say anything. I won't do you any good. This secret is bigger than the one the village believes is a big secret." Naruto was about to ask again. But stopped, knowing he wouldn't get the answer.

"This secret. I will tell you 6 months or more after the first secret." Naruto blinked again.

"6 months after? But what if when the first secret is told to me… It's not when you planned?" Goku chuckled.

"It will happen Naruto. In the month's to come. You will find out why I know it so. Now, you will do as I say right? Not bother about Sakura? And not tell anyone about this?" Naruto nods slowly.

"Ok…" Naruto said sadly. Goku rubbed the boys shoulder.

"I know you don't like the fact that it takes you away from a girl you like. But trust me, it's for the better, you're main focus is training. Not girls. Now come on. Let's go." Goku said standing and walking off.

As they walked Goku spoke again.

"Tell you what Naruto. Seeing as you've been so helpful. We'll have ramen tonight." Naruto cheered. "I know this place in a town an hour's jog from my place. We'll go there."

"Eh! And hour? Why not konoha?"

"We'll… I believe its better we have a good workout before a good snack. Plus I'm paying. So at least be happy." Naruto grumbled. "And since you seem so bored with the idea. We'll skip back."

"Skip back?!"

"Of course. But we have to let the food settle first. Don't want to be sick do we."

The day continued as Naruto was shown how to chop wood and then in an act of training. Goku had Naruto race back and forth with wood cuttings and stacking them. Which left Naruto with many splinters.

Even if Naruto found all this, and running to a town an hour away and skipping back after letting the food settle. Exhausting… He enjoyed himself beyond anything. This man Goku had given him something he wonders what he could only describe. A father figure? Maybe grandpa…

Whichever it was, Naruto was going to enjoy coming to see this man for days, weeks and months to come.

But this, my dear readers. This is only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Before I begin this story. I would like to let some people know one or two things.

Marc: I would like to point out to you and to all my readers. That there is a deep twist to this story on so many level's I don't think anyone will see it coming. I don't know if you'll get it before that secret is finally out. But we can only guess. And a side note... Don't hope on me sticking to character. I suck at that for the most part and seemed to be lucky on that test chapter. And finally. I like Jiraiya so he won't be in trouble.

Because as I said. There is something big in this story I have planned. And everything that happens from when Naruto becomes a ninja. Will lead to the main story to come. I hope.

Chapter 2

In the day's that past, Goku monitored Naruto's progress to see if he could meet Minato's pace.

But what Goku found was that Naruto advanced faster than the 4th. Where it took Minato longer for Minato to get used to a route, task, or challenge that required time to train up to reach. Naruto took days less.

So as the first month came up, Naruto was now doing his route with a better ease than before. So Goku pushed Naruto's route longer and added a new task. Zigzagging round trees.

But it seemed Naruto would get through this in time less than Goku thought Naruto would. So Goku has decided something better for Naruto.

And now, we moved to our young blond in training. Out in the forest on his task for Goku.

"Hm..." Naruto rubbed his hand against the tree as he walked along. 'No... Not ready yet...' Naruto glanced about.

Naruto had improved so much under Goku's watch. That he began to teach Naruto basic information for him to use as a ninja.

Such as finding the right kind of fire wood. This went from checking a tree's age by telling Naruto to find three tree's ready to be cut out of ten trees. And if he got 3 out of 6 right. It was ramen that night.

But this left Naruto to go with days without ramen. But the training did its work. So Naruto could find the right tree to cut without trouble. And so Goku gave Naruto this challenge for the day.

To find a ready tree. Cut it down and saw off a good chunk. Drag it back and chop it into small blocks. And then stack them all up before midday.

If Naruto completed this on time. Goku was going to take Naruto fishing. Show him how to make a rod, catch fish with it, make a spear and catch fish with it and also catch fish with one's own hands. Naruto found the last one to be the most fun.

The sound of a feet and Naruto planted himself against the wall of a tree. Ninja passed over the top and Naruto sighed.

Another thing Goku began to teach Naruto. Was to hide ones presence. Seeing as Naruto wasn't technically aloud in the land of fire outside the village till he was older. So Naruto with his training from running after a prank and Goku's teachings. Naruto's learned to evade some of the more skilled ninja to hide in the forest and continue training. Naruto had always wondered why no one ever found Goku's place... But Goku simply said it's out of sight of routes ninja run through.

XXXXX

"There... All done." Naruto said rubbing his hands together. He smiled at the wood all stacked up in a neat pile for the winter.

It was predicted that it was either this winter or the next that would be heavy wood snow. Goku was making preparations for whatever comes.

"Let's see..." Naruto popped his head through the door and checked the clock. "5 minutes too... Just in time."

"I better clean this place up a bit." Naruto said as he grabbed a brush and swept the lose wood away.

This was how Goku found the blond when he arrived. "Done all ready?" Goku asked as he walked up. Naruto looked up with a grin.

"Yeah! Go take a look! I've got everything done on time." Goku looked at the stack and nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered.

XXXXX

"The keep is not to scare the fish when the bait lands." Goku said as he flung the bait out on the line. A soft splash rung out. "You're go." Naruto nods and sends his lone out.

Sadly it was a loud flop. Goku shook his head as Naruto hung his in shame. Goku se the rod's down.

"While they try to catch something I'll show you on how to make your spear. Now remember." Goku said as he held the too long poles of wood. "You don't throw these. You have to stab the fish."

Naruto nods. During the month when it came to catching food. Naruto had been with Goku to catching animals in the forest. Goku teaching Naruto a bit about traps. And air projectiles. Like using a bow and arrow.

It made Naruto a bit ill. But it was quickly ridded as Goku explained that this was how people had to survive. And he would most likely see death in all kinds of forms.

Goku then showed Naruto how to skin the animal and use the parts of an animal. Like using the waste to keep predators from going too far towards the hut. Even if Goku was strong enough to handle a scuffle. It was better to keep an animal like a bear or pack of wolfs from coming to close and making a mass of the place. As long as they had food to distract them elsewhere. They wouldn't bother Goku.

Then came to cooking the meat and storing food for later. All of which Naruto took to memory as it would because as Goku said, it would help when he's out in the mild of nowhere and the team needed to eat to keep their strength up.

With the final part of what was skinned. Goku showed Naruto ways to use the skin for simple forms from carriers to decoration.

"Now Naruto... It's all about being still and keeping a cool nerve." Both Naruto and Goku had been standing in the cold water for 5 minutes now. Not moving and Naruto was beginning to be annoyed. But didn't speak up. You had to stay quiet as best one could.

'So... cold.' Naruto saw a fish. With a splash the fish scattered and Goku sighed. Naruto pulled the pole out, with no fish.

"Another thing about fishing this way. It about timing. And being able to kill something as quiet as possible." Naruto hung his head in shame.

"Now..." Goku said as Naruto sat on the bank. Goku stood in the water as Naruto dried off. "This is the hardest to master. You have to grab a fish with your hands. But with the water in front of you as a barrier. You have to keep you hand closer to the water.

"Why not keep you hand under?"

"Because the water slows down body movement. It's about fast movement. And since this is part of your body. You can judge better. Even if the water still gives the distance illusion of a close to surface fish."

Naruto nods as Goku hand his arm back and waited. Naruto glanced over to the rods and blinked as both began to bend. "Hey the rods!" Naruto said running over. Goku glanced up and sighed.

"Pull on the line and hold on till I get there Naruto!" Goku called out making his way to the bank.

Naruto pulled on Goku's, as it was the closest. But as soon as Naruto had a hold on the fish the line snapped. Naruto was about to yell when Goku dived over his head and into the water. The blond boy could only blink.

"Ah!" Goku called half a minute later a bit downstream. "Crafty devil!" Goku said holding the fish up. Naruto cheered at the fact they'll be eating a big fish to night.

XXXXX

"Itadakimasu!" Goku and Naruto called out as they sat by the fire along the river. Naruto enjoyed every night he was out in the forest. So peaceful, and quiet. Yet great to enjoy from the clear night sky on most nights. And what he enjoyed beside the moon glowing off the river was the shooting stars. He never saw any at night since the village's light dimmed the night sky.

"Every time I come out here. I enjoy every night in the forest. You must see all sorts of things. Like comets over maybe even close passing planets." Naruto said looking at Goku.

"True... You see all sorts. But I enjoy it because I can live in peace."

"Why do you want to? I know you said you have the odd person like me or you have the animals. But why don't you go into the village? I'm sure you could make friends there." Goku sighed.

"It would be nice. But I've lived long enough. My closest friends have passed on, and I'm only waiting to join them."

"Oh..." Naruto muttered. Goku smiled lightly.

"You'll understand one day."

"But not just yet... I know." Naruto muttered. Goku sighed with a smile.

The morning came and Naruto was out in the stream trying to catch breakfast. As he made his way a bit more out Goku called to him.

"Naruto, take care, not all the area is safe, the rocks can be sharp, and there are ditches you could drop into... Speaking of which, can you even swim...?" Naruto froze for a second.

'Can I?' Naruto scratched his head. Goku sighed shaking his head.

"That's no then. Come back here and I'll teach you how to swim." Naruto nods and makes his way back. Only to trip.

"You ok?" Goku called out. Naruto bobbed out the water. He glanced to his foot.

"No... I think I found one of them sharp rocks you mentioned." Goku waved his hand.

"Stay there. I'll come get you."

With Naruto now taken out of the water and put somewhere so Goku could check the wound. "That's a large cut. And with the river water that's going to infect it."

"That's bad... Right?" Goku nods.

"I'm not much for a medic. But I do have something to stop the cut from becoming infected more." 'With the nine tails inside him... I'm sure Naruto will be fine.' "And we'll give you time to rest up with a special cream for the wound. And see how you do." Naruto nods.

"Ok..." Naruto lay down as Goku reached into his bag and with a puff of smoke a small container appeared. He opened the door and took out a cotton bud and dabbed Naruto's wound with an ointment. Naruto winced.

"Just relax." Goku spoke as he cleaned off the foot. 'Clean cut and no rocks got stuck. That's fine. Now...' Goku opened a small container and pulled a leaf out. He rubbed the yellow cream into the leaf and held it to Naruto's foot. "Now this may sting." Goku said putting the leaf on. Naruto yelled out as the cream took to the wound like a burn. Goku sighed with a smile. "But it's got to be done."

"Agh! What you put in that... Fire?!" Naruto asked as he tried to grip his foot. But Goku held his hands off.

"Let's it work. The pain will fade."

XXXXX

The morning for school came and as Naruto was about to make his way off Goku called out.

"Oi Naruto!"

"Yeah sensei?" Naruto said running over. "I forget something?" Goku shook his head.

"No... But before you go... Put these one." Goku said passing Naruto a white shirt, two orange wrist bands. And blue boots with a red and yellow strip running down the side. Naruto blinked as his arms shook as he held them.

"Their heavy."

"Weighted actually. Naruto, because of how you're improving. I've decided to give you weighted clothing instead of increasing your running distance and tasks with them."

Naruto let them drop. "How heavy are they. I couldn't hold them any more."

"About... 20 kilo's."

"Eh?! 20!"

"Yeah, when I was 11 I carried them under my sensei's training. And when you've mastered everything I'm teaching you. You may remove them."

"What will I be able to do once I remove it?" Naruto said. Goku crouched and jumped up like a rocket. Naruto's jaw fell in awe as Goku seemed to float in the air before dropping.

"That."

"Amazing! Ok! I'll wear them." Naruto said putting the clothing on. Naruto waved as he struggled his way off to school.

'Good luck Naruto. Those clothes are made by Kaio-sama himself.'

XXXXXX

The week's passed again into late November. And we find Naruto running through the snow.

Turned out that predictions had been right, and the 5 year cycle of winter had come. Even when the sun was out, it was still cold. The snow has been to see out till the end into the New Year.

For Naruto it was only more difficult. But luckily Goku was being helpful. With new orange clothing for the winter. But still carried the weights in them. Naruto was pleased he was able to stay warm from training in this weather. But Goku had pointed out to Naruto that the blond must keep his feet dry. The boots weren't good for snow. And his feet will get wet and cold.

Naruto took Goku's word to heart and made sure his boots dried off in class while he studied.

Speaking of which. Goku had told Naruto he would have to study more. When Naruto moaned at the fact of this Goku stated.

"That when learning martial arts. No person in this element becomes a master just by strength. You need to train the mind too."

He also made another quote from his sensei to Naruto in this time.

"Move well, study well, play well, eat well, rest well. That is the style of the turtle masters way. You shall follow the same principle."

And so Naruto did. He moved with running, studied with his lessons and what Goku taught him. Played in games that required either running or tactics... Most of time with Shikamaru Nara who Naruto was beginning to enjoy playing in shougi with. And also... Took time to do what Shikamaru did for resting, watching the clouds go by.

This made Goku impressed with the young blond. The blonds was getting better under the weight of the clothing as well as improving in his running.

Naruto's run under 20 kilos of weight moved from running a kilometre, then 2 skipping. Then zigzagging through a forest pathway to running up the side of a cliff pathway. And then he would return.

Sadly for Goku, there were no deserts in the land of fire. Or even dinosaurs or large sharks. So some of Goku's training ideas could not be achieved for Naruto.

But right now, let's go back to our blond in training. He was currently entering the small area Goku had. The area was amazingly absent of snow. It was like the snow was forced away or something.

"Ah Naruto." Naruto turned to Goku who entered from the forest. Goku was clad in a similar orange and black winter suit as Naruto. With black pants and boots. Along with black top with orange sleeves. A symbol for Go on his back.

This one of the big reason Naruto liked Goku. They both liked orange in their clothing.

"With this winter weather. It has given me an idea."

"Idea?" Naruto muttered. Goku nods and motions Naruto to follow.

Both walked back through the forest till they reached the river... Naruto's jaw fell in awe.

It was an endless sheet of ice.

"Woah!" Naruto yelled running out. Goku didn't say anything. But only sweat dropped as Naruto slipped and banged his head on the ice. "Ouch..." Naruto cried out. Goku picked him up by the collar. Goku sighed as he put Naruto back on his feet.

"Steady... But this why we're here. I checked the ice and it's good and thick. So falling through is highly unlikely. Now this weekend I'll have a training course set up for you."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked. Goku smiled.

"You see... You won't always have ground beneath you to fight on. You will be on water, sand or ice. And you need to learn how to control your footing in scenarios like this. I had trouble one time on ice. But I got lucky in my fight." Naruto blinked.

"So from now till the ice is thinned too much. We'll be going over fight trials." Naruto cheered.

"Finally! I get to learn taijutsu." Goku chuckled.

"No." Naruto faltered.

"But you just said!"

"I said trails. The tasks you'll be doing won't mean hand to hand combat. But it will be something close. But you'll have to wait till the weekend." Naruto hung his head.

"Great..." Goku sighed with a smile.

'You're doing well Naruto. You're improving rapidly. But we're not there yet and by summer next year. We'll begin.' Goku helped Naruto off the ice.

The days passed and Naruto spent those days to train on what he knows. The morning came and Naruto stood on the ice looking down. Goku stood off to the side.

"Ready... Go!" Naruto sprinted forward and landed flat on his face. Goku sweat dropped.

'The first task is to master using chakra to hold you on the ice. Let's see if you can figure it out.'

Naruto grunted before putting his hands to the ice and flipping back onto his feet. With a slip and a slid Naruto ran forward to his first task or the course.

Which he of course didn't know about. So the second he makes up the slop he could only blink and yelp as he fell into the cold rushing water.

Goku stood a ways down tapping his foot. His arm shot into the water beside him and pulled out and blue and frozen cold Naruto.

XXXXX

"Achoo!" Naruto said shivering. "Teme..." Naruto growled with a scowl. Goku glanced over with a slight smile.

"I never said it was going to be easy. This is supposed to help you every task you meet. The ice is the first target you must pass."

Naruto grumbled as the two sat by the fire. Naruto glanced back out to the frozen river. The snow made it look so weird. Like he was in another land. Goku glanced to Naruto. He then glances back to the fire.

'I'm going to push you Naruto. You need to learn. You have talents you need to tap into. But...' Goku glanced to the starry sky. He coughed. Naruto glanced over.

"Use chakra." Naruto blinked as Goku said that looking at the fire. Naruto scratched his head before looking at the river.

'Is he... giving me a tip?'

Day came and Naruto was amazed he was as good as new. Goku stood at the side.

"Ready?" Naruto closed his eyes.

'Use chakra... What does he mean?' Naruto moved his foot a bit. 'Maybe... On the ice?'

"Set..." Goku spoke again. Naruto formed a half seal.

'That's it Naruto...' Goku smiled as Naruto focused his chakra.

"Go!" Naruto pushed forward and slid on the first step.

'Not enough grip...' Naruto's right foot gripped tight and Naruto smirked as he got his footing. Goku watched Naruto get his feet moving.

'That's good... He's gathered that he needs enough to stick.'

Naruto ran up the slop and jumped the large open gap. Naruto would of grinned if he wasn't face to face with two swinging poles.

That next thing Naruto saw was stars. And a sudden deep freeze.

Goku sighed.

'This is going to be a long winter.'

But even dough it saw hard. Naruto succeeded slowly.

With learning to stick to the ice with chakra. Then learning to move his body through the air in order to roll between the poles. Then it got harder.

He had to land and control his chakra and control of footing as he skidded past multiple pillars of ice and poles of water.

He would then skid between two pillars, jump a puddle, slid on his back under a pillar and then flip over the next. Which was also set so he would need to be fast enough to flip the distance past the open gap into the water.

Yes Naruto got past it all. And in just a month. With only days to Christmas. And of course Naruto prize for getting to the end.

A dip into the water for finishing.

Yes... Goku was indeed a good person to be around and for advice.

But when it came to training. He was a royal teme to Naruto.

But Naruto couldn't complain. He could tell his body was moving really well. Even with all the weight on his body.

It was a sunny day and Naruto was sat on top the fourth hokage's head.

"How did you ever survive his training...?" Naruto asked. "But then again... His training must have helped you to hokage?" Naruto asked again. Naruto looked down as villagers and shinobi were in high spirits with the 25 fifth only a week from now. Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Got any idea what Goku would like? Sigh... Why do I bother to ask question's I know I won't get answers for? Guess it helps me think."

"I wonder what Goku will get me?" Naruto sighed again. "Most likely more training tasks that will put me in the deep freeze. I swear he enjoyed every dip I got. Man that was a hard month." Naruto rolled his shoulders.

'Man... It's like I can't feel the weight now. All this training has made me forget I wear this nearly 24/7. I wonder what I'll be like when this is finally off. And when I'll get to take it off? Hehe... No ninja alive will match me in speed if I hope correctly.' Naruto grinned.

'The old man isn't too bad... But I guess anything will make him happy. He lives on his own in the middle of a forest. He could do with anything. Like...' Naruto rubbed his chin with a smile. 'I know...'

It was eve when Naruto was blitzing the snow. On his back was a large package. He smirked as he found the snow no problem with his training. The chakra control he's gained from the river is useful to get through the snow.

One of the thing's Naruto gained out of it was what Goku called to Naruto. Chakra thrust. It's controlled by bursting chakra from points of the body like the feet so Naruto could jet round the pillars. Naruto took this into getting through snow by bursting at the base of his feet.

Naruto broke through the trees to the clear area that Goku lived in. Naruto kept hoping one day for snow to settle... But still nothing.

"Oji-san!" Naruto called out. Goku didn't reply.

"Oji-san?" Naruto glanced inside the hut.

"Oji-san?" Nothing round back.

"Geez... He must be off doing something. Let's see."

"He's got wood..."

"Foods stacked up. So he's not hunting."

"Nothing's out of place..." Naruto frowned. 'Guess I'll just have to wait.'

And wait he did. It was late afternoon when Goku returned. Naruto was asleep in the hut when Goku entered. Goku smiled at the blond.

"Hey... Up Naruto you lazy bones." Naruto grunted as he rolled on his side from the tap.

"Wasn't rest well... One of your rules?"

"Sleeping doesn't count as rest... Even on my floor. Now up." Naruto sighed and stood. He walked to the wall and grabbed his package.

"Here..." Naruto said in his tired state. Goku blinked.

"For me?" Naruto nods.

"I thought you may like something for Christmas. So... I got you this."

"Thanks..." Goku said setting it beside the small tree he had in there. "I'll open it on the day. And seeing as where exchanging gifts..." Naruto blinked as two packages were put before him.

"What... The..." Naruto muttered stunned. This was the first time he got gifts from people beside the 3rd. "For me?" Naruto asked surprised. Goku nods.

"You can open it if you wish." Naruto looked at it. But shook his head.

"No... I'll wait till the day. It's only fair." Goku smiled.

"Ok... So... You heading back?"

"I best... I've wasted my entire day waiting. I'll see you sometime soon oji-san." Goku smiled as Naruto made his way to the door.

"Later Naruto. Come by if you want. I won't mind a visit." Naruto nods.

"I'll try come." Naruto then shut the door. Goku smiled.

"Well see."

The days passed and Naruto took time to do something he's not done for a while.

Prank.

Yes... An old sport for Naruto now. He did this for two reasons.

One, was because when ninja chased him. It helped him improve his body and stamina.

And two... Heh. It's always funny to see their face when a group of male shinobi have been dyed blue ion the hot springs.

But the 25th came and Naruto awoke that morning.

Normally... These days left him sad with the fact he was alone and no one on these days.

But this time, he had a reason to be happy. And he now grinned as he looked at the orange packages. Naruto hit the rapping like a tornado.

The box lid hit the floor and Naruto blinked. There was a set of clothing folded up. A paper on the top. Naruto read the note.

'These will replace the old clothing. It's a bit more up to date. And I have new weighted clothing for you. Take and look and read this once you've put it on.' Naruto picked up the clothing. Naruto decided to read as he put his clothing on.

'Knowing you.... You ignored me and continued. Anyway... I had this outfit made like the last one. It's light weight and can endure low level ninjutsu.' Naruto's right arm slipped out the black sleeve.

'I based the design off modern ninja to martial arts. This way you can perform both without trouble.' A dark blue rest slipped over the top. A kanji for 'go' stitched into the back. This labelled Naruto one of Goku's students.

'I would recommend not using this outfit till after the winter. Unless you want a cold.' Black baggy jeans slid up Naruto's legs with an orange belt clipping on the front. A spiral in red as the clip.

'This will be the base outfit for the next year till you get close to the end of your ninja training. Hope you enjoy.' Naruto's wrists flicked forward as he felt the new black wrist bands. Black boots with an orange strip up the middle. Naruto gripped the black sash tightening the blue vest up. Naruto looked at the mirror and grinned.

The sleeves of the black shirt covered up to his elbows and the vest hung down not just below the waist. The outfit was fitted out with pockets for places to stick ninja tools. Naruto grinned. Since this was a base outfit. Naruto could give Goku tip's on what he could do with next time and what he liked. He pulled up the paper.

'The final piece to this outfit is the new seal I had made. Only I can set the weight level and I have made it so when you push chakra into the seal on the belt. The outfit will return to the weight of 20 kilos. Give it a try.'

Naruto put his hand to the seal and it glowed. Naruto watched the glow fade before hoping a bit. Seemed to work.

Because if it didn't. Naruto would have gone through the roof. He hadn't done that no... But watching Goku jump...'

Naruto smiled as he looked at the kanji on the back. It may have less orange. But he liked it non-the less.

He then sat down and went through the other package. Naruto blinked as he looked at the weapon placed inside. Naruto picked up the paper.

'As you grow you'll need new skills as both shinobi and martial artists. This kodachi will be your weapon for the time being. There are scrolls listed with the training you will follow when you have free time. I will also like to recommend using the sash on the vest for the buke-zukuri style. This is the best placed style to keep the kodachi. And remember to have the blade facing up.'

Naruto gripped the black sheath and black hilt. A soft click echoed as Naruto unsheathed the blade. Naruto stared in amazement at the fine reflective steel. Like waves it was that seemed to rush on the blade. The hilt was in a rectangular style. With gold studs running down the blade. Naruto smiled as he sheathed the blade.

Naruto rested the sheath and looked at the mirror. He nodded.

"This is the best Christmas ever."

XXXXXXXX

Hm... Not bad I say, and sorry for the time it took for chapter 2. I've been playing tales of vesperia. And it's so cool! It's giving me some ideas for new fics and future ideas.

Anyway I'm thankful you all waited and didn't ask where the next chapter was. So I may as well get this little bit over with.

Now soon n the future Naruto's going to look really powerful. But I'm sure your saying right now. 'He's training with son Goku, Of course he's going to be super powerful than normal.' But there's more to this and I'm going to have a few thing's pop up.

Like blood lines. A unique one I hope. And I hope to have handicaps in this for Naruto. But I hope it doesn't turn out bad.

Anyway I may as well leave with an ending song. I though this one would be good and I hope to get more people to look at this if they don't even know about it. This is for teamfourstar. Haha!

"So people for signing out I give you the ghost, who knows the most about poke'mon! Nappa!"

(Lights dim on a stage.)

'This show is brought to a live deviant art audience.' (Meaning fanfiction's not included.)

"Vegeta... Vegeeeetaa..."

"Hu... What?"

(Light's turn on.) "I'm haunting you."

"Nooooooooo.....!!!!!"

Vege-geta geta , ge ge ge ge geta  
Vege-geta geta, ghost nappa! Yeah...

There's something strange, in your neighborhood  
Guess who it is - Ghost Nappa!

There's something weird, and it don't look good  
Guess who it is - Ghost Nappa!

Here we go.

Vegeta geta geta geta geta geta  
geta geta geta, you know you love me as a ghost,  
geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta

WHOOO!

All yah right come on sing this. Clap baby clap!

Vege geta geta, ge ge ge ge geta

All the things, running through your head.  
Guess who it is, Ghost Nappa!

Who's the man, sleeping in your bed?

Guess who it is... Wooo Ghost Nappa!

Come on baby sing it!

Vegeta geta geta geta geta geta  
geta geta geta, you know you love me as a ghost,  
geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta.

WHOOO!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ok student's... Step forward when I call your name." Iruka called as the young ninja in training chattered to each other.

Naruto was slightly bouncing on his feet.

Why you may ask? Simple.

Today was taijutsu lessons. Normally the physical lessons were just running.

Now, they get to actually practice fighting in hand to hand combat. Naruto was itching to see how well he had improved.

True... He may not have learned any fighting style yet... But with what he's been learning, he could clearly see his body was improving. He could clearly see that when he noticed the muscles in his arms were more notice able than the others around him.

"Okay." Iruka spoke up. "As I explained before the break. We will be trying a new technique to teaching you."

Naruto with the student's nod. The academy decided to put classes in groups of people on their level.

There was group level five who had trouble with the class. And level one who learned at a higher level to others. They used this to help student's excel, by showing their improvements as they go up a level.

Everyone was going to be tested in each set and moved with a group of people to a teacher to learn more skilled techniques of their level to the slow learners.

Naruto's hand twitched. If there was one thing he knew he was good at. His strength was at the top. And he'll use it to his advantage to get him up in the class.

"So let's go from a-z in last names." Naruto sighed as he sat down and watched Shino step forward.

The task was simple. Iruka would spar one on one with a student and see what level they worked at. True not everyone is going to be great at all skills. But one's who are skilled in more classes have better chance at being long lasting shinobi.

Naruto watched as Iruka spared with each student. And studied his movements. But Naruto wasn't alone and it helped as he watched others prepare for the same move and go for a counter only to fail.

Iruka wasn't a chunin for a reason. He's a skilled shinobi and Naruto shouldn't hope to outdo the older male. But with what he's got for knowledge he may be able to surprise the chunin for a small bit before being beaten.

Naruto also took note to study his sensei. Iruka was going to be faster and stronger. But how much was what Naruto was trying to gauge. And also added to the fact Iruka was longer than Naruto. All this had to be gauged if he wanted to get better grades.

As Iruka finished with Sasuke, Naruto grinned. His turn as he made his way over Iruka spoke up.

"Seeing as we are getting short of time. Ino will fight with you Naruto. Seeing as you're the last two in the class."

Naruto blinked, Ino... Naruto watched a blond girl walk by and Naruto remembered her as one of Sakura's old friends and Sasuke's fan-girl. Naruto stood beside the girl. Naruto watched as Iruka got ready.

"You may start when you wish." Ino rushed forward and Naruto followed.

'Let's see what you're made of sensei.' Naruto burst sideways and pushed forward as Iruka blocked Ino's strike. Naruto rushed Iruka from his side.

The chunin twisted his feet and dragged Ino to his side as a shield. Naruto flipped up and over the pair before rotating in the air and kicking out. Iruka ducked and pushed Ino aside and moved to counter Naruto.

Naruto pulled his body backward, dodging the fist and gripped Iruka's arm. With a tug he went for a double kick, which the chunin blocked.

"Gotcha!" Ino yelled going on the attack. Iruka stepped back and released Naruto into the air. The blond landed as Ino's footing went. Naruto stopped her fall and helped her back up.

"Steady... No point rushing him when he's got more skill." Naruto muttered.

"And what do you think we should then?" Ino muttered back.

"It's about reading his movement, we time our actions it will improve our chances in the future. I have an idea if you're willing to listen."

Iruka smiled as he watched Naruto and Ino plan their next move. Iruka could clearly tell what they were saying. One of the things you learn as a ninja. Is lip reading. 'Let's see what you two can do.'

"Go..." Naruto said looking full at Iruka. Both rushed out to the side and Iruka glanced to them both. Ino twisted and went for Iruka's upper body and Naruto rushed the lower. Iruka sidestepped backwards as Naruto smirked. Naruto gripped Ino's right arm and with a rotation in his foot threw the girl at the chunin.

Iruka blocked the double kick as Naruto rushed forward with Iruka's arm's blocked.

But Iruka wasn't about to give up the game yet as he pushed Ino off of him and went for a kick at Naruto. Naruto tilled back dodging the kick and slid his feet at Iruka's feet kick. The chunin hopped Naruto.

But where he thought he was safe vanished as Naruto's hand gripped ankle and pulled him forward. And landed with a thud.

The bell rung and the student's began to leave. Each muttering over what they just saw.

Naruto panted as he stood. Ino groaned as he sat up. That push from Iruka had shaken her up a bit. But a bruise was maybe all she would get.

"Well done..." Iruka breathed as he got up.

"Yeah... Well we should be lucky you had to spar with all the others. You were bound to tire." Naruto said walking over.

"Still... You two did well. I hope to see you improve in the future to come." Naruto grinned.

"Thanks sensei. I best be going I'm going for ramen!" Naruto said taking off. Iruka smiled as Naruto raced out the room and a tired Ino walked off.

Iruka pulled out his note pad and made note's on it.

Though Ino showed skill... level three suits her standard of skill. Naruto on the other hand... four maybe five. Hm...' Iruka rubbed his chin.

Naruto was something he going to enjoy watching improve.

XXXXXX

'Focus...' Naruto closed his eyes as he stood in the centre of the set of wooden poles. Naruto's eyes snapped open. 'Now!'

Naruto gripped his weapon's hilt and in a one slash, Naruto's blade rested to the back of him. Naruto waited a second before sighing. 'Still not enough.' Naruto mussed as he noted the wooden poles.

Each were set at a point around him so that it could be useful that if he was surrounded. How much damage could he do from one draw slash?

The pole's showed that Naruto wasn't hitting well enough. Mainly for the fact is that the blade weighed as heavy as him.

When he had gone to see Goku to thank him. Goku had offered to help him by weighting his sword. Making it harder to swing, but will improve arm strength and when it comes to using the blade without it. He could attack in a blink of an eye.

Naruto believed that for the fact when Goku cut wood, the axe never seemed to move when Goku cut. Sure he heard the noise. But no movement. And it was so controlled.

This made Naruto determined to meet that standard. He was determined to cut all these wooden poles with the heavy blade in his hand. But he to work slowly. Doing broad swings and keeping his control so that the blade doesn't throw him off his footing.

This also... Would take time. But luckily he has just over a year to get is skills to a standard Goku would be pleased with. And he was determined to do it to a T.

Naruto sheathed his blade and returned to his spot. And began to repeat the same attack again. He would keep going till he cut all the poles or had to go back to Goku's for his little odd jobs.

'....' Naruto's eyes snapped open and he unleashed a wide swing. Naruto waited for the sound of a broken pole hitting the floor.

But nothing.

XXXXXX

Slowly time rolled by as Naruto's training went up step by step. His running seemed near endless. And Naruto's skills of techniques in everyday things improved as well.

In this time Goku slowly teach Naruto proper training. Mainly such with the sword fighting. Goku also began to teach Naruto in hand to hand. Even if it wasn't much.

All Naruto was taught was stance and movement. How to get the best of a strike from places it would be hard to make an attack. And what to do when on offensive and defensive.

But unbeknown to Naruto. Goku was preparing to begin teaching Naruto.

Over the month's, Goku had watched Naruto's skill's increase at a good pace as he had expected. And more so. But he also knew Naruto had a lot of hidden potential still needing to unlock before Goku is sure it will be time to tell Naruto the truth.

So as Goku packed his bag. Now being into the 6th month of the year. Naruto had a summer break and Goku was going to give Naruto a boost that will put him beyond what Naruto could ever believe to reach.

Slowly the saiyan stood and walked to the door. After making one last glance he shut the door and walked off from his small home in the forest.

Elsewhere, Naruto was pondering as he looked at the shougi board. Shikamaru was watching and waiting in a tired state.

"You going to make a move some time this year?" Naruto grunted in annoyance before moving the knight forward.

"Check." Naruto said with a grin. He's been hoping to finally get Shikamaru...

"Checkmate." Shikamaru spoke up taking Naruto's knight and leaving the king nowhere to go or be protected.

Naruto groaned and hung his head in shame for poor tactics. The sound of foot step's echoed but Naruto didn't look behind him. Shikamaru glanced up. Being as this was his family house, he would like to know the person walking round.

"And you are..." Shikamaru asked looking just behind Naruto.

"I'm here for Naruto." Naruto blinked and looked up to see Goku. Naruto grinned.

"Oji-san." Naruto said turning and standing. Goku smiled.

"Get your things." Naruto blinked. "Time for your real training to begin."

Slowly as it began to register. Naruto's face broke out into a large grin. "Yatta!" Naruto yelled as he jumped. Goku chuckled as Naruto raced off. "I'll see you at the gate." Naruto said running round the corner.

Goku chuckled before walking off. "I still don't know who you are." Goku stopped before glancing to Shikamaru. "Normally it would be troublesome. But as I've never seen you in the village are around. It would not be right to see a friend run off with a stranger to the village."

Goku smiled.

"Kakarotto. That's my name." Goku said turning and walking off. Shikamaru sighed rubbing the side of his head.

"Weird guy."

XXXXXX

Naruto's grin never faded as he raced up to the gate. Goku stood some distance off to the side watching people leave and enter before looking at Naruto. Goku smiled before Naruto stopped before him.

"Where we going?" Naruto asked. It was easy to tell with Goku's backpack that they were going somewhere far.

Goku smile before putting his hand on Naruto's head. Goku's hand glowed before Naruto could blinked Naruto along with Goku wore brown cloaks with brown basket hats. String tied under the chin.

"Out to the land of iwa. That's our first stop." Goku said waking off. Naruto blinked and followed.

"Iwa... But that's like really far out from Konoha. If the old man knew I was missing."

"Don't worry... Just relax and focus on your training." Goku said as they continued out the gate and into the forest.

"So... Why we going to the land of earth." Goku smiled to Naruto.

"I'm going to be teaching you three different thing's on our travel." Goku said with a smile. "The first, is hand to hand combat. You and I will fight in lots of different locations. Places where you have to think fast or you'll get hurt quickly." Goku said as he rolled out a second finger.

"Two... I'm going to be teaching you an energy you'll be able to tap into thanks to my training and three, I'll be teaching you the fundamentals of it all."

Naruto looked at Goku in confusion. Goku smiled.

"Don't worry. You're the sort who learns from doing thing's more than listening to it. So just enjoy the fact you'll be learning more of the lands up close. And as a future shinobi. Learning terrain is extremely useful for future fights." Naruto nods.

"So where in Iwa we going?" Goku glanced to Naruto.

"That's a secret till we get close. So don't worry." Naruto sighed.

As the pair travelled Naruto enjoyed the travel from the forest to open land as they passed farming land Goku stopped by the fence and glanced out to the farmer.

"Oji-san?" Naruto blinked as Goku hopped the fence and made his way across the field. Naruto watched as Goku talked to the man on the horse and plow. Goku turned to Naruto and waved him over. Naruto rushed across the field as the man on the plow was pulled away. Naruto looked from the farmer to Goku.

"....." Goku glanced to Naruto.

"I have a training exercise." Naruto blinked.

"Doing what?"

"Ploughing the field. With only your hands."

Goku watched Naruto blink, glance to the wide open field. Then cleaning his ear's out. "I'm sure I didn't just hear you say that."

"Yep. You heard me." Goku looked out to the field. "I want you to dig the trenches with your bare hands. And you have all day to do it. And the faster you do it... The quicker we can move onto our location." Naruto sighed.

"Ok... I best get started then..." Naruto handed his bag to Goku. Goku smiled as Naruto got to work.

'On the way Naruto. You'll be doing a lot of tasks like this. I know you're annoyed that it stops you from getting closer to training fully. But we have enough time.' Goku watched as Naruto began to dig.

It was slow and by the end of lunch time, to Naruto's amazement. He was done. He now sat with Goku in the shade as they drank cold milk.

"Good work." Goku said as he put his hand on Naruto's head. Naruto grinned.

"I'm surprise I got it done so quickly." Goku took a sip.

"I'm not." 'After all... I know more than you do.' Goku mussed.

"Thank you for your help you two." The farmer said. "It would have taken me all day at my pace. You can stay for some food if you like. It's the least I can do."

"No... That's ok." Goku said putting his glass down. "We best be going." Goku said standing.

"Can I at least know the names of the ones who helped me?" Naruto opened his mouth.

"My name is Son Goku... This is my grandson Gohan." Naruto blinked looking at Goku.

As the pair left Naruto spoke up.

"Err..." Goku sighed.

"Naruto, you can't have people finding out your away from the village. My name is not heard of as much. But you're from a village where everyone knows your name. It's only a matter of time before a blond boy named Naruto comes up and they'll be searching for you."

"Oh..."

"So try to remember, your name around other people unless I say otherwise. Is Son Gohan."

"Was that really your grandson's name?" Goku glanced to Naruto.

"My son's actually. But it's more believable because of our appearance and age difference. Uncle and grandson. That's how we'll represent each other on our travels." Naruto nods.

"Ok... So where we stopping tonight?"

"We'll visit every town we come to. Seeing as we're not travelling that fast. So you may as well relax and rest easy with the fact that you'll be ten times stronger than you are right now if we play our cards right."

'Ten times...' Naruto pondered at the thought. 'Is that really possible?'

From one day to the next. Goku and Naruto travelled. Helping in odd jobs that Goku would have Naruto do with means of making him stronger.

But not only was there work. They made friends also in places. Some from being an old couple having trouble with shopping. To young children, one of such young girl had been cornered by some older men and with Naruto's swift work, tackled and ran with the girl to Goku who made short work of them in less than ten seconds.

But slowly they left the lands of fire and reached the boarder. This boarder connected to the lands of wind, fire and earth.

The land of rain...

XXXX

Thunder cracked over head as Naruto and Goku walked the marshy water's. Naruto was busy with teaching himself a jutsu from the academy.

"Bunshin!" Naruto called only for an ill looking clone to appear. Naruto grumbled as they continued to walk. "How long does it rain out here?" Naruto asked as they walked.

"A lot... It's near constant. Hence the reason it's called the land of rain." Goku said as they continued to walk.

"Still can't believe we have to cross through here to reach iwa... Makes no sense."

"You shouldn't mind the rain Naruto. It's supposed to be calming."

"Not very help for me and this blood bunshin."

"Watch that language Naruto-kun. But don't worry Naruto. You'll do it, promise. You'll make a bunshin." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Goku said as they continued to walk quietly. As they walked the water behind the pair rippled and pulled into the air.

Naruto's body stiffened as he heard something and acting on an instinct his blade was drown and he blocked the blade that connected.

Naruto was pulled off his feet and flung across the water.

Naruto groaned as he stood. He blinked as he saw a shinobi standing there. He was a large muscular man wielding a huge axe. The symbol for water with a scratch across it. The man growled.

"Hand over your money food... Otherwise you're next old man." The nuke nin said looking at Goku.

Goku glanced in his direction. "It wouldn't be wise to threaten an old man." Goku said with a mild glare. "Leave before I force you two." The man smirked.

"Your... Dead!" The axe slung down and crashed into the water. The man panted and blinked as Goku stood back from the blade.

"That it?" Goku asked with a smile. The man growled and twisted the axe with the point at the end and swung up. Goku flipped backwards dodging the blade.

"Die..." The man roared turning to Naruto in his momentum. "You brat!" Naruto, who had been watching the two blinked as he realised the axe was going to be thrown at him.

"You know..." Goku spoke in front of the man as his right hand rested out. The finger's pressing against the blade with a light glow. "You should always listen..." Goku spun pushing the blade into the air. The man stumbled as Goku faced him and put his left hand out. "To your elders..." Goku said as a circle of white energy appeared and hit the man. Naruto watched in awe as the man was blown from sight into the vast open marsh.

"Stand up Naruto." Naruto blinked before quickly standing. He would be complaining about the water if he wasn't awed by what he saw. Goku walked his way.

"Let's fetch your blade." Naruto nods as they turned to the spot the blade dug in.

"That was amazing Oji-san." Naruto said as he flicked the dirt from the blade. He was about to sheath it when Goku took it from him.

"It's not very impressive." Goku said drying the blade on his cloak. He handed it back to Naruto.

"Why did he attack?" Goku sighed.

"We sort of made it easy for him. Seeing as were off from the path and crossing open marsh in the dark rain. Plus he's a missing ninja. He was bound to not have supplies and attack an old man and boy. Nice work with that instinct of yours."

Naruto grinned as the rain began to stop.

"It was nothing, but I don't know what happen... It was as if I'd moved like that before." Goku smiled.

"Maybe it's just basic instinct." 'His subconscious still holds a lot of memory. I didn't expect it to be that close to the surface.' Goku turned as he waved Naruto to follow. 'Best be careful... It's not time yet for that... Not for a few more years.'

"Let's get going Naruto. Let's get to the boarder before the rain comes." Naruto quickly ran up beside him.

"Why can't we stay in rain Oji-san?"

"It's not a safe place. So no more questions." Naruto nods.

'I wonder why?'

XXXXX

It took a day to full pass rain and into the borders of iwa.

It was a fresh new morning for the pair as they were jogging up the stone path that cart's and travellers took through the mountains to reach iwa and its many small towns. Both blinked as a cart passing waved to them. They stopped as the cart stopped to the side of them.

"Best turn round you two..." The old man spoke. "The tunnel through the mountain had a land slide. Iwa ninja will be hours before you can get through.

"That's ok... We'll be fine. We're heading to the earth temple." Naruto blinked as Goku told him of their location. "And don't worry. I'm sure we'll be able to sort out. Later..." Goku said as they walked on. Naruto glanced back to the old man before back to Goku.

"Earth temple?" Naruto asked. Goku nodded.

"We'll be spending time at all five main element temples. Earth is the first one. Fire will be our last. It's up in the mountains... But let's see if we can't do something about the cliff... Who knows you might learn something here." Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Really? What?" Naruto asked in excitement. Goku chuckled.

"Wait and see." The pair continued to climb and passed cart's returning downhill till the path was clear or to find another way round. It wasn't long before they reached the line of carts and made their way to the front. When they got to the front they found people trying to use makeshift explosives to destroy.

"Let it rip!" One yelled as they pushed the trigger.

There was an explosion. But the rock's hardly moved.

"Jeez..." Goku smiled walking.

"Please... Allow us." Goku motioned Naruto to put his bag. The two walked forward and Naruto turned to Naruto.

"What I'm going to teach you a technique known as the Kamehameha. Though you may not know how to control it. It's about focusing your energy and firing it out at the rocks. I'll demonstrate." Goku stepped forward and Naruto watched.

"Ka..." Goku said cupping his hands forward. "Me..." Goku drew it back. Naruto blinked as something like blue chakra gathered in Goku's hand.

"Ha.... me..." The light shone brightly. "Ha!" Naruto watched in awe as a blue beam fired at the rock slide and a huge explosion whipped up. Naruto covered his face as the wind rushed passed. But when it cleared. Naruto looked at the now clear path. Only for a rock to fall on the path. Goku smiled.

"This will be your target. Now don't call out the technique. Just do as you saw me..." Naruto nods.

'Ok... Like he did...' Naruto cupped his hands forward and drew it back. Goku stood off to the side.

'Let's see how you do...'

Naruto thrust his hands forward and a beam as thick as Naruto's head shot forward. It blew a hole in the rock and Naruto looked in awe and surprise. Goku clapped.

"Good... It's beginning to flow. That proves you can begin the use of chi." Naruto blinked.

XXXXXX

"What is chi?" Naruto asked.

"It's... The life force in every being. You have to train to use it. It's the only way to be able to control it."

"Oh... So is that why you've been making me do all those odd jobs?"

"Pretty much. Watch your step." Naruto's foot slipped and Goku's hand shot out.

Naruto looked down the side of the mountain as the rock fell. "You sure climbing up the side, was better than walking up?" Naruto asked. "I know this is training but I want to live to be as old as you oji-san..." Naruto said as Goku pulled Naruto up.

"Where's your sense in fun... Besides... After this, you will no longer need that weighted clothing."

"Really?" Naruto asked as he climbed.

"Honest. You can finally begin to fight free of that weight." Naruto grinned as they looked to the top.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get to the top!" Naruto yelled as he began to climb faster.

"Steady... You go to fast you'll slip. Then all that training will be for nothing." Naruto stopped.

"True..."

Slowly they reached the top and as they stood on flat ground. Naruto looked at awe at the sight before him.

The view was the sight of the rest of iwa. Just below was a large stone temple. Naruto looked at the sight of men in monk's robes fighting in hand to hand combat.

"What they..." Naruto muttered as Goku began to the walk down. Naruto quickly followed.

"The temples are different to ninja. They work on focusing their powers in hand to hand combat with their element. Earth is the main temple for hand to hand combat because earth is a strong force. So this is why I picked here. You will learn with the monk's and train with me as well. When I believe you are ready. We will move to the next temple."

"Woah..." Naruto glanced about as the monk's sparred. Goku and Naruto stopped before an elderly male.

"Greetings... Welcome to our temple."

"Hello... My name is Son Goku, this is my grandson Gohan. Do you mind if we had a word sir." Goku asked.

The man nods. "Please follow me." The three entered the temple.

"Huh..." The old man blinked as he looked at the pair. "Live here and train?"

"I know it's not a rare thing to hear. But were travelling from temple to temple to learn new skills. Gohan's planning to become a ninja in future and I believe that training here with the monks will help him for the better."

"I don't know... But I guess I can't say no to such a young person willing to learn. You will have to go by the temple rules and wear the temple clothing. And take part in the temple activities." Goku nods.

Goku nods. "We can do that. Thank you." Goku said bowing his head. "Right Gohan?" Naruto looked over and nods.

"Hai."

And so Naruto's training will begin properly. And for the next weeks to come. Naruto was going to find out more about himself than he ever new possible.

XXXXXXXXX

As we can see, I'm finally going to begin Naruto's true training. This may cover two to three chapters. Not long before I finally begin Naruto's ninja tale.

Now with the start of chapter three here. I will also be doing the start of part two to saiyan reborn. Which I shall call, Saiyan reborn: A change in tail.

Why you may ask? You'll soon read find out right?

Anyway I'm going to take a break and plot my next chapter. I don't know why but I always see into the future of a fic. Never what is needed?

Well enjoy reading.

I still need to find a true ending for this story... (Music theme.)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Smoke littered the rocky field as Naruto appeared out the smoke. He flipped and landed on a rock and quickly glanced about.

"Focus!" Naruto's eyes widen and Goku appeared behind him.

Another explosion appeared one after another as Naruto and Goku dashed along the rocky outcrop.

Naruto panted as he rested flat against the rocky walls. His body was bloody and covered in dirt and scars. His uniform was a mess and Goku was being heavy handed.

He never knew it would be this hard...

Only a week and ago... He never thought he would be in a situation like this...

"Here you will be staying." The elder of the temple spoke showing Goku and Naruto their room. The room was nothing but mats and a window. The elder was a bold headed man with a long white beard. He wore a white cloak over his temple garments.

"It's so bear..." Naruto muttered.

"We do all our tasks together. You will begin to get used to it. I will have your clothing ready soon."

"Clothing?" Naruto asked.

"Living under out temple roof. You must follow the example of the monks." Naruto nods.

"Ok..."

"The bell will ring for dinner and I will great you to the brothers." The room shut and Naruto sighed. Goku put his bag down by the wall and took a deep breath.

"Oji-san... What will I be doing for training?" Goku glanced over with a smile.

"For starters. You will follow the monk's example of life. Each of the temple's focuses on an element and they play their role too it. You'll understand that the earth temple will be different wind or fire."

"How will this help with me mastering... Err chi was it?" Naruto asked.

"Chi comes in all kinds of element's Naruto. But, unlike Chakra. You have no set amount of elements."

"Chakra... Elements?" Naruto muttered as he sat before Goku. The older male took a long breath.

"That's right; you're still too young for that. Actually, scratch that. You can only be a genin to begin to know something like this. Here... I'll try explain this to you." Goku took out a scroll and some ink.

"You already know about chakra... But I'll dip into the more technical bit. Each and every ninja has an elemental affinity. It could be one of the five. Earth, lightening, wind, fire and water. By the time your jonin you could have up to at least three main elements."

"Can I use all the element's though?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... But if you are not under the element your chakra is... It won't be as strong. Like say... Someone of a water chakra used a water dragon jutsu... Were someone who hasn't got that elemental chakra used the same attack. The one with suiton in their chakra would win."

"Oh..." Naruto muttered. Goku continued.

"But with these five element's. Each one work's against the other. Let's start with wind. That win's against lightening. But loses to fire. Where fire loses to water and water loses to earth."

"And lightening beat's earth?" Goku nods.

"You got it. It's best to know how to beat a foe by how they use a jutsu. So be careful. Otherwise if you used something like wind attack on someone and they attacked with fire. You would be no better than them rabbits we ate." Naruto shuddered at the thought.

"Now... with chi it's different. You have no set element with chi. So you can use anything you want. And the elements don't apply with chakra. And one last thing. There are two other affinities to chi. Light... And dark. These are all the main elements in chi."

"Question."

"Yes?" Goku asked.

"Can I use moves like say an ice attack?"

"Well... Not really. There is one way to do it with chakra. You need a bloodline."

"Huh? Bloodline?" Naruto asked. Goku sighed.

'This is going to be a long afternoon. And even I don't know everything. I wish I asked Minato more before doing something like this.'

The day went by and the pair was greeted to the rest of the temple before eating. Afterwards Goku and Naruto returned to their room and Goku spent the rest of the night trying to answer as many of Naruto's questions.

Sadly for Goku... They never came back to chi for the rest of the night.

Morning came on their first day and Naruto was sleeping peacefully only to be shaken out his bed by a loud gong.

"What the?!" Naruto yelled jumping up. He raced to the door to see monk's leaving. "What's going on?" Naruto asked monk's walked passed.

"Morning meditation. Best get ready and catch up." Naruto looked to the man pointing at the package by the door.

Naruto took the package into the room and shut the door. Goku yawned. "That our clothing?" Goku asked. Naruto nodded.

"We're supposed to get ready and go to morning meditation." Goku nods. He took the larger package and both got changed.

As both left the room Naruto looked at his feet as he gave a light hop.

Naruto wore light brown slack with a white sash. A long white flap rested on the front. The body of his clothing was covered in black jiggered patterns. He wore a white wristbands and sockless sandals. Goku walked out in the same clothing.

"We really have to wear this?"

"Earth temple is the main focus of one's body." The elder spoke behind the pair. One's body cannot improve if it is covered up. And it must face the elements like everyone should. Now please follow, we must join our brothers..." Naruto glanced up to Goku.

"But we're not staying her full time. Why do we have to wear stuff like this?" Naruto asked.

"Remember. We follow their rules. It would be an insult to them if you wore what you wanted after they let you in." Naruto hung his head.

"Sorry..." Naruto muttered. Goku patted Naruto's head.

"You'll learn. And just be careful not to catch a cold."

"Why?" Naruto didn't get his answer from Goku as they stepped out into the courtyard. A sudden chill rushed in and Naruto shivered. It was like he was in ice.

"It's so cold..."

"We are high in the mountain's... Course it's going to be cold. Now come on... We must be quiet and join the rest." Goku said walking over.

Naruto watched as Goku sat cross legged and sat with his eyes closed like all the others. Naruto sat down beside Goku. The body shivered as the wind howled. He glanced about and found no one shaking in the cold. He glanced to Goku and found the same. Naruto closed his eyes again. If they could do it, so would he.

Time went by quietly. Naruto let his mind wonder as he wondered why he even had to sit here. Why did they have to sit in quiet and close their eyes? It made no sense. Slowly Naruto began to lose focus with his thoughts and all became quiet in his mind.

He listened to all that was around him. The bird's that flew over head. The fish in the pond to the side of the temple. Naruto had not yet realised yet. That the reason for doing this task. Was to clear one's mind. To become one with the surroundings and sitting around the rocky outcrop, was to help one mould with earth.

Naruto had become so calm that he jumped when he heard this noise.

'Brrrrp' Naruto blinked as he realised what just happened. Slowly all head's turned to him as he became red with embarrassment.

No one sniggered. If it had been someone else. Naruto would have laughed his ass off. But right now he just wanted to vanish.

But... He guessed it was a good thing no one laughed. Maybe at one time or another they had let it rip by accident. Guess it just surprised them that it was so loud.

Naruto couldn't focus after that and when the bell rung everyone stood and began to leave.

"Don't worry... It's happened to us at one time or another." A monk said to Naruto as they walked by. Naruto blinked as some gave thumbs up. Like saying nice one. Naruto now didn't know how to feel.

"I must say..." Naruto jumped as the elder cropped up again. "It's been a long time since that's happened."

"S-sorry..." Naruto muttered. The old man chuckled.

"Don't worry. You're not the first... And won't be the last. It's happened to nearly everyone. But they've learned to control so not to distract people. But then again... When something like that happens... It brings people back to a sense of normality before becoming a monk again." Naruto blinked.

"What?" Naruto blinked as Goku put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's saying that thing's like this is good to always bring out a more human side. You saw people's reactions. They're doing something they rarely get to do. Seeing as it must be rare to some emotions outside of the calm quiet persona of the temple."

"Oh..." Naruto muttered as Goku walked off.

"But..." Goku spoke as he stopped.

"Don't think about doing it as a constant thing. A temple is supposed to about centring one's body. Trying to be funny will do no good for the temple. No matter how boring it is..." Naruto frowned.

'To live out here with no means of fun? Is that what temples are like?'

Naruto sat quietly through breakfast before the gong rung out. Slowly monks finished eating and cleaned the mess. Naruto quickly finished off his food and followed. Naruto glanced to Goku. The old man he knew would have shovelled food down. But he ate so little to normal amounts and eats it calmly.

It was like Goku was a different person. Slowly the monk's entered the outdoors and Naruto watched as slowly monks paired up and quickly began to spar.

"Woah..." Naruto spoke. He flinched as he felt as if someone stood behind him.

"The morning begins with light sparing. It is not technically meant for people to fight after just eating. But that is the factor to this."

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he regained his cool.

"People could be attacked at anytime young Gohan. One has to be able to control their stomach and fight back. It's about focus on the inner body. Just look at your grandfather..."

Naruto watched as Goku blocked a right downward swing with the left arm and gripping tight with his left arm and pressing the right hand under the man's stomach. Goku used the momentum to force the man over his head onto his back. Goku bowed as the man groaned.

"For a man his age. He's well trained..." The elder muttered.

"Err... Is there a style to this fighting? Or is it anything goes?" The old man glanced to Naruto.

"There is a style... Do you wish to learn it?" Naruto nods.

"The style you will learn is chi-ken. The earth's fist. It's not an easy art to learn... But then again, none of the temples arts are."

"Trust me sir... I'll master this art before I leave." The old man chuckled.

"We'll see if you have that energy to say that after you get half way." He turned and walked off. "Follow."

Naruto made one last glance to Goku before following.

They made their way down a stone path till they stopped by the lake. Around Naruto were rocky outcrops.

"Why we down here?" Naruto asked.

"Chi-ken... For one to master the basics must work in that element's environment." The old man glanced to the rock pillars.

"Take that rock pillar." Naruto looked over to it.

"While ones who can use chakra could crumble it. A user of the element of doton. Could turn it to dust."

"You can use earth style?" The old man glanced to Naruto.

"It is that reason I was given the title of temple guardian. I protect the temple with my mastery of chi-ken."

Naruto glanced about. "So what am I going to do?"

"I would like you to spar. I want to see what you can do." The old man spoke. Naruto grinned.

Last night Naruto got to finally feel what it was like to be rid of his weight. And he felt so light that he spent most of the time trying to control his body movement. Now he was going to show the old man what he was made of.

"I'll try not to hurt you oji-san." Naruto said. The old man chuckled.

"It should be the other way round."

Naruto pushed forward and dashed with awed speed the old man had to move fast to deflect Naruto's right fist.

'His speed is impressive...' He ducked Naruto's jump and right kick. 'But he's still just a boy...' The old man slid back along the ground as Naruto landed. Naruto rushed forward as the old man slid his right leg across the front. Naruto stumbled as he ground left his feet. Naruto looked up and he didn't even get time to react as a large chunk of rock slammed into his chest. Naruto bounced along the groaned.

'Ouch...' Naruto moaned in his head.

"Stand up lad. Is that all you've got? I haven't even begun to fight!" Naruto put his right hand down and flipped himself to his feet. Naruto patted his chest.

'Ok... This guy is really good. I'll have to be careful.' Naruto rushed forward again. The old man dodged the right fist. But before Naruto could turn and attack. Earth cracked under Naruto and he stumbled. A knee came to his face and he was kicked to the water. Naruto growled and twisted. He skidded onto his hands and feet only to see a large rock again.

The monk's stopped as a large plum of water shot up.

"What's going on?" One of the monk's spoke.

"Seems that boy is fighting Tenchi-dono." Another monk spoke. Slowly, one by one each made their way to the cliff edge and looked down to see what was happening.

"You're fast..." The old man spoke as Naruto panted. The ground beside him was blown away by the rock.

'Is he trying to kill me?' Naruto asked himself. Naruto growled as he stood. 'No... he's just toying with me, not taking me serious. I'll show him!' Naruto smirked. 'Let's try something different.' Naruto rushed forward.

'Same moves again boy...' The old man dodged to the left and Naruto slid beside him. Naruto smirked as he hopped and flipped out the way of the crack and spun. He twisted as he was still moving and as he landed pushed forward. The old man dodged again as Naruto slid with his right fist and quickly rolled to dodge the ground.

'I've just got to keep moving. Staying still will only throw it in his favour.' Naruto turned and rolled as a rock shard shot passed him. Naruto quickly dodged the next.

"You're good... But let's see how you handle this..." Tenchi scrapped the ground and multiple shards of rock jumped into the air. Naruto could only blink as the old man's right hand blurred hitting each one of the rocks. Naruto brought up his arms as he was rained on by the shards. His vision was blocked by his arms and he was struck in the chest by a large rock. Naruto was blown back into the water.

"The kid did well... But Tenchi-dono is a master of the chi-ken. Ever we are nowhere near good enough."

Naruto gasped as he surfaced. Slowly he made his way to the bank with a glum look. Tenchi stood before Naruto.

"Young lad... You are rather unique. But... After fighting you, I can tell that the art of chi-ken is not your style."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

"Chi-ken. Is a power based art. You're not the sort yet to learn this style. You're body is more to offensive. Which is covered in the arts of fire, wind and water. Earth is power and defence."

Naruto sighed. "But... Can I at least learn it? After all... Don't all taijutsu based users learn different style's if one is not effective against a foe? And by moving from that style to another, it throws the enemy off by not expecting the change?"

The old man smiled. "Very well... But, as I've said. It won't be easy. And all of you." Tenchi spoke looking at the monks. "Back to your training. Or suffer the punishment."

The monk's quickly rushed off. Tenchi looked to Naruto. "I'll let your grandfather know you'll be spending the next week with me. Is that ok Gohan-kun?" Naruto nods.

And so it began...

For Goku... It just made things more difficult. But he could wait. Learning one on one with masters of a temple were hard things to achieve. But for Naruto. Goku wouldn't be surprised if he learned all the elemental fighting arts.

So Goku's lesson's on chi was put aside. And Naruto trained under master Tenchi. But apart from learning what he could. He still had to follow the monk's rules.

Naruto and Goku worked together on the tasks with the other monks.

From cleaning room's, to cooking food. Which amazed Naruto that one could do so much with just rice based meals. (I don't know what you could do... But I'm sure there's plenty right?)

Other tasks such as washing clothes and sweeping the out door's also followed under the tasks.

Naruto also began to take his meditation more seriously. Tenchi had fixed him with that. Naruto also took part in the jog's on the Wednesday and swim on the Friday.

Tenchi could only watched amaze as Naruto grasped each one of the basic forms of the chi-ken. True he was no master of each form. But he was like a sponge.

He couldn't understand by being explained. He grasped his knowledge by watching and seeing how it's done. This was how Naruto worked.

As he watched Naruto destroy the rock pillar. The old man nodded with a smile.

Time to put him to the test.

As the sun rose the monk's stood side by side. Goku was chatting to the elder as they walked out. Naruto stood in the middle of the two rows. The two men stopped and looked to Naruto.

"Gohan... I can only say that you are one of the most unique students to ever come to the temple. Not as good as me back in my day... But still gather unique." Naruto smiled.

"You have shown me you can grasp the art of chi-ken to the level many here have attained. And in such a short time. Though it's not perfect. It is time for your final test." The old man took a breath.

"You will spar one on one with one of the monk's of this temple. And by lasting as long as you can, if not winning. I will then decide if I can label you as the true monk of this temple. Please turn round and walk to the end Naruto. Once you have, turn around and face your foe." Naruto nod's and turned.

Every step he took was nerve racking. He just hoped he could do this. Naruto stopped at the end and took a breath. 'Here goes...' Naruto turned and froze.

"Ready...?" Goku asked as he stood at the other end.

"B-but..." Naruto muttered as he pointed to Goku. The elder spoke.

"Goku here requested the only person fit to fight you. Was your own grandfather. And if you ask any of the monk's here who have spared with him. They would agree he is the best choice. Now stand straight Gohan. And prove your worth! Begin the trial!"

A loud gong rung and Naruto gulped. Goku smiled.

"Show me your resolve Naruto. Fight me with all you've learned... For I won't hold back." Goku shifted his left leg forward. His left arm followed resting above it. Goku's right arm bent up behind him. Naruto nods.

'Here goes...' Naruto took a breath. 'I maybe still may not have fully mastered the arts as sensei said. But I will prove my worth.' Naruto's right leg rested forward in a sort of crouch as Naruto brought his right arm forward with his palm out flat. His left back and his hand clawed.

Goku vanished and Naruto's eyes widen. He didn't have time to react as Goku's right hand connected with his chest and Naruto was flung back out and over into the rocky out crop. Naruto growled and twisted his body in the air and flipped and landed. Goku stood and faced the elder.

Tenchi nodded and Goku jumped into the air.

"You're training begins here!" Naruto looked up as Goku flew into the sun light.

'What?' Naruto's body jumped back at the sense of danger. Goku's fist impacted the ground throwing up dust.

Naruto shot back and tapped onto a rocky platform. He glanced and flipped back and landed on a tilted rock face.

'Where he go?' Naruto glanced about quickly.

"Focus..." Naruto froze as Goku spoke from behind him. His left arm back ready for a swift chop.

Naruto glanced back and shifted his right foot round. The rock cracked and jumped up in front of Naruto as Goku swung.

Another explosion whipped up and was quickly followed as Naruto ran.

'Damn...' Naruto covered his face as he lost his footing. Naruto flipped forward as Goku swung with his right leg. Just skimming pasted the strong kick. Naruto's hand slid along the ground and rock shard's hoped up. Naruto didn't get time to fight back as Goku was in front of him.

The earth was blown up again and Naruto slid onto all four's. His body covered in scratches. 'He's leaving me no opening. I've got to fight back!' Naruto stomped his foot into the ground and a shard of earth jumped up. Naruto spun and kicked out. The rock flew and Naruto heard a thud.

The smoke cleared and Naruto watched as Goku appeared. He held the rock shard in his hand.

"That it?" Goku vanished.

"That all you got!" Naruto's felt like it hit a wall as Goku's knee connected. The cliff wall exploded as Naruto pounded into the wall.

"This what person who wants to become hokage can do? This all my training been good for?" Naruto panted as he rested against the cracked wall. Goku scowled.

"This what you made of? If so... How will you ever be able to protect anyone!"

Naruto clenched his fist. "Don't you... dare!" Naruto growled.

"Don't you dare look down on my dream!" Naruto yelled.

"Then where is the student I've trained? Is this all I've got for a student when he's truly put to the task." Naruto took deep breaths.

'Come on Naruto...' "The person who gain's the title of kage has to protect the village! If you can't even stand after a kick like that and come back... You're not worth the title. You're not worth anything."

"Don't... You dare..." Naruto growled as his body glowed. "Mock me!" Naruto yelled as his chakra burst round him. Goku kept up a scowl.

"Then prove it." Naruto glared and rushed forward with a burst of speed. Goku caught Naruto's right fist and pulled him into his right left knee.

Naruto's hand shot up and caught it pulled his leg's up and kicked Goku in the face.

Goku released Naruto to dodge the double kick and as Naruto flipped Goku spun with his right leg to kick Naruto.

Naruto turned and tucked his body in to block the kick with all his body. He exploded through three rocks. Goku lowered his leg and gave a small smirk.

'That's it Naruto. Let it become instinctual. Let them dormant memories flow. Let them take control and use your skills.' Naruto slowly stood in the rubble. The three rock pillars resting behind him. Naruto had cracked them three times over in under a second to soften his impact.

His body was shaking as he found it painful to move. But he wouldn't give up. He will show what he's made of. He was going to become hokage and he will do everything to do it. No one will speak ill of his dream!

Goku watched Naruto's eyes flicker to light blue and fade as Naruto crossed the ground in under a second. Goku smiled and vanished. Naruto flipped and landed on the rock face and flipped up into the air. He glanced about. He saw Goku standing down in the rocky area and Naruto growled.

"Take this!" Naruto roared as he cupped his hands back. "The Kamehameha!" Naruto yelled firing the attack in a bright blue aura.

"You're still not good enough yet Naruto..." Goku said as he batted the attack away. Naruto appeared in the bright light and punched out. Goku caught Naruto's right arm with his left.

"Well done..." Naruto's mouth gape and Naruto flung Naruto into the rock face. It webbed out and Naruto panted heavily.

"You ok..." Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Goku smiled at the exhausted look. "You're strong Naruto... All ways remember that." Naruto grinned. And chuckled lightly before it died down and he passed out. Goku pulled Naruto free.

"You're on your way Naruto. Soon you'll be ready to tap into your true power. It's only a matter of time."

Up above the elder monk smiled. "All of you who saw this fight. Will never speak of this to anyone. Let it remain with us till we part from this world."

"Hai, Tenchi-dono!" The monk's spoke in agreement.

The day's passed as Naruto recovered. It took a full week for him to recover and now he and Goku stood before the temple monks. The elder stood in front of them.

"Thank you for visiting. I will not forget what has passed. And I hope one day to see you both again."

"Me too Oji-san! And when I return. I'll be as strong as you. So I can fully fight you with giving your all." The old man smiled.

"Let us see. I still have years ahead of me." Naruto watched as the old man gave Naruto a package.

"Wear this when you visit a temple. The elder's over the temple will understand it." Naruto nods.

"Thank you."

"We best be going Naruto. Our next stop is the water temple." Naruto nods as he turned with Goku. Both begin to leave and Naruto turned back and waved. The monks waved as the pair disappeared from sight.

"I do hope he returns. I would like to see his improvement's before this old man passes on. Now... Everyone back to your task. Meditation."

"Hai!"

XXXXXXXX

And there we have earth temple. Not back I say.

What is Goku talking about? Heh, like I'll tell you yet.

I'm sure some of you would say it had a slight avatar feel to it... But I think it's a good idea outside of the ninja arts. And after all... It's a monk's secret trade. Not even Naruto learned everything.

Tell me what you think and I'll see you later.

Ps: As of right now. I've lost my word stuff because of spyware. So I won't be doing any work anytime soon. Which is taking the piss. I have tonnes of ideas... And I can't do a bloody thing.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a mid morning as two figures walked through the mist. Both wore brown cloaks and reed hats. The shortest of the pair yawned.

"So... Tired..." Naruto yawned as they walked.

"You should have slept more. I told you we would be getting an early start if we want to reach the water temple by night fall."

"I know..." Naruto muttered. "I just wanted to work over the forms of chi-ken."

"You should be listening more to me teaching you chi right now. Chakra element based fighting can wait."

"I've heard what you told me..." Naruto yawned. "I know the fact I have to learn now to control the chi on the spot. And not let instinct summon it... Which... By the way. You won't say as to how I know its instinct to summon chi to that kamehameha."

"As I've told you... I will explain the truth one day. Just let everything flow as normal and when the time comes. Everything will fall into place. And you will understand everything that day. So don't ask what you won't get."

"You can't expect me now to wonder... Something so important, that's connected to me and you won't tell me. It's like you know when everything will happen."

"Maybe..." Naruto stopped and glanced to Goku. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Can you see the future?"

"...." Naruto watched Goku walk by. Naruto sighed.

"I'll find out one day..." Naruto muttered.

"Good boy."

Naruto sighed as he walked.

Over the past few days of travelling. Goku had been explaining to Naruto about chi.

Goku told Naruto that the fight was to push Naruto and show Goku what he wanted to see. He didn't explain what it was... But Naruto guessed it was some kind of instinct.

The fight had been much a blur. All he knew was that he summoned the kamehameha like a first time pro. His speed had tripled and his actions when he attacked were that of someone with years of experience.

Least that's what Naruto assumed. He could be way off. But Goku wouldn't say.

But what Goku did say was what he was trying to explain to Naruto that night.

Goku had shown Naruto the kamehameha and wanted to see if he could do as much as Goku could when he first did the kamehameha. With Naruto performing that attack. Goku could now begin to teach Naruto the better points of chi.

The first night away from the temple. Goku began to teach Naruto how to draw on his chi.

Much to Naruto's annoyance. He didn't draw on it straight away. But... With the three day's he's had since then. He's finally been able to draw on it.

Now was the part where he had to draw on it in an instant. Only then could Naruto move onto step two.

The day passed with no sign of the mist leaving... It seemed it was mostly misty in the land of water, due to the right temperature in the air that causes the water to release mist.

As night fell, Naruto began to realise that they hadn't even gone up hill... More like down a bit, but nothing steep like earth temple.

"Oji-san..."

"I know what you're going to ask. And no... Water temple isn't surrounded by a mountain. Water's closer to the earth."

"But... Wouldn't it be easier to get to...? After all, Tenchi-oji-san said, that temple's can only be reached by those most determined. So how does one get to the water temple?"

"You'll see." Naruto sighed as they walked.

It didn't take long before Naruto and Goku stood before a large body of water. Naruto glanced about.

"Oji-san... Where's..." Naruto blinked as Goku began to walk into the heavy mist. Goku vanished and a large splash echoed out. Naruto rushed forward.

"Oji-san!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the water.

He got no more than 5 steps before he lost all ground and went under. Naruto gasped in surprise and water was drawn in on instinct to breathing.

That last think Naruto remembered before blacking out... Was a dragging feel.

XXXXX

Down a light blue, grey hallway. We come to a door and find inside... In similar style to an earth temple room. Naruto lying in a blanket. Goku resting off to the side in his own.

The sound of the gong brought Naruto to his senses... He blinked as his vision came back and as he remembered what happened, he shot up and looked about in worry.

Upon seeing Goku he rushed over. "Oji-san!" Naruto yelled as he pushed at Goku.

"Naruto... Calm down..." Goku muttered. "You're in the water temple." Naruto blinked.

"W-we are?" Naruto asked looking about. Goku nods.

"We are... Maybe I should have mentioned before we entered... Otherwise I wouldn't have been so embarrassed when I was told off by the temple monk's for nearly drowning you..." Goku said rubbing the back of his head. He then stood.

"Get dressed Naruto... We have to go meet the temple guardian."

Naruto nod's and dressed in the earth monk clothing. It wasn't much different but now he wore a black vest on with a circle patch with the earth symbol stitched in.

Goku dressed in his normal garb and both left the room. As both made their way outside. Naruto gasped in awe.

It was a cave... The water temple was in a cave...

"We're in a cave...?" Naruto asked as he looked to Goku.

"Yeah... Water temple is under ground. It's under that lake above us. See... that's where we entered." Naruto looked to the right to see a jet of water coming out the rock wall.

"The water under here is drawn out by special seal's made by the temple. It's dragged up back into the lake and the water is drawn back down. Any water that comes down in rain... Flow's off into the river connected for flooding." Naruto glanced back at the voice.

The person who stood there was a woman in her late 50's. She had short white hair and wore a white with light blue lacks. A blue sash round the waist like the earth temple. She wore long blue gloves with white fins on the sides.

"My name's Koori. I'm the temple elder and guardian... It's strange to have an earth temple student here... But you're not one are you?" Naruto shook his head. The woman walked up.

"I thought as much... I recognise the vest here." She said rubbing the cloth between finger and thumb. "So you've been learning the styles huh? You must have done something impressive to convince Tenchi-san." Naruto glanced down embarrassed.

"Oohh... You're so embarrassed. And so cute for a young man like young." Goku chuckled as Naruto blushed.

"My name is Son Goku and this is my grandson Gohan. We're travelling from temple to temple. But Gohan here seems to be trying to learn fighting styles."

"And you sir?" Koori asked Goku.

"To enhance one's knowledge of fighting. I'm merely studying styles."

"And why would you want to learn our style Gohan-kun? Seeing as you've learned chi-ken?"

"As I said to Tenchi-oji-san. As a taijutsu learner. One must learn more than one style. I'm no master of the earth temple but by having knowledge of one sort of style, I can switch as a fight goes on. This way I surprise and take advantage of a foe with a style more suited."

"You said that?"

"More or less... I've just tried to refine my explanation better." Naruto said grinning.

"How cute... But." Koori said as she rubbed Naruto's head. "It won't be easy to work with water. But we'll see. I can see a lot of potential in you. Goku-san. You don't mind Gohan coming with me?"

"As long as no harm comes to the child. And I can go about the temple as the other monk's would."

"Very well. And don't worry... We like all temples... Don't work on the same lines as the village or the land. We aren't like the people who want to kill off bloodline carriers or are like people of the mist village."

"I never said you were..." Goku said walking off. Naruto blinked.

"What did you mean?" Koori looked to Naruto.

"You'll learn soon Gohan... Please follow me." Naruto followed Koori into the temple.

"Is the earth temple the first you went to?" Koori spoke up.

"Hai..."

"And what land do you come from."

"Fire."

"I see..." Koori said rubbing her chin. "Young Gohan, did Tenchi-san explain in depth about learning the elemental styles."

"All he said is that it wasn't my style to master. He said I'm offensive,"

"Right... We earth is about power and defence."

The pair went quiet.

"What's your element?" Naruto blinked.

"Huh?"

"You're chakra element."

"Uh... I don't know."

"I see... Guess we'll have to look." The pair entered a temple room and the door closed behind them.

"Why?" Naruto asked as Koori sat on the large cushion. Naruto sat facing here.

"For one to learn the elemental style. You need the elemental chakra for it. Tenchi can use earth chakra. I use water chakra. Every temple elder and/ or guardian can use chakra elements to that temple. It's normally how they become that title for the temple... So he didn't question you?"

"He said a spar would determine. It's why he originally told me I can't learn the style."

"Well... He was known to see someone's potential through fighting. He's a cunning devil and a true master of chi-ken."

"So what will we be doing?"

"Well first... We need to see something." Koori reached into a small pot and pulled out a slip of paper. She handed it to Naruto.

"Channel your chakra into it." Naruto blinked and looked at the paper.

"Ok..." Naruto closed his eyes and let his chakra flow.

"I see..." Naruto opened his eyes to see the paper in two.

"It's cut in two..."

"Meaning you're not going to be able to master this temple's style."

"How come... What does this mean?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find out when you enter the temple. When they ask, tell them that happened. That's all you need to know."

"I see..." Koori stood. Naruto slowly stood.

"Stay seated Gohan." Naruto slowly sat back down.

"Gogyou-ken. Art of the water fist... Is an offensive and defensive based style."

"Question."

"Yes?" Koori growled at Naruto. She was not one for being stopped midway into something.

"How come water is only defensive and offensive? When you mentioned chi-ken was defensive and power. But when I battled Tenchi-oji-san..."

An image flicked through Naruto's mind.

"His attacks didn't seem like all out power attacks..."

"Good of you to notice... True... Not all style's follow their categories..."

"How come?"

"It's the true masters who can bend the element to their will that they are the most powerful... And the rarest. Tenchi is one of them. Any normal monk's of the earth temple that can use earth chakra. Can perform powerful and strong defensive abilities... Tenchi can use them all, offensive, defensive, attacking and power." Naruto was amazed at what he was hearing.

"He is the strongest of all the elemental temple monks... But he is the most peaceful and kindest man there is."

"Didn't seem that kind when he sent me flying into the water..." Naruto grumbled.

"Trust me... I've seen him when he's had to fight to put an end to someone..." Koori closed her eyes.

"It's something no person should see... Ever." Naruto gulped.

"Ok... What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Can you do the same as Tenchi-oji-san? Master all the styles?"

"Sadly... I'm not as gifted... But I make up for the skills I lack."

"Oh..."

"Now... As I was saying... Water temple is offensive and defensive fighting. We move like the water, we flow our attacks out like a rushing river. Striking the foe with attacks that are hard to dodge. And we can defend without taking damage. We absorb the blow."

"Absorb?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah... I guess it would be easier to explain through showing."

"That's how I work. I learn from experience. Not by explanation."

"Good to here... Then you will follow me out back then." Koori walked to the door and Naruto followed Koori to an outside pool. Koori stepped out and Naruto remained by the bank.

"What you doing out there... Come on."

"Err... Ok..." Naruto said walking into the water.

"Oh for the love of... You don't know how to walk on water do you?"

"Nope." Naruto stated.

"Well that won't do. Until you can walk on water we can't do anything."

"Er... Is it like running on ice?"

"No... But it's not as hard I say."

With that Naruto was taken through chakra control on how to walk on water. She also used the incentive, that if Naruto couldn't learn water walking fast enough. Then no learning the water fist.

The incentive was enough for Naruto to focus and do it by the end of the day.

Morning came and before Naruto could rush off, Goku began to drag Naruto with him.

"Oi Oji-san! You're messing my new clothing!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto wore blue slack with lower cloak round with the front open up. A light blue cloth covering the right side of his body at an angle. With most of his right arm covered in cloth.

That was the male clothing. The female was a full white vest like Koori with no sleeves.

"But I thought you should see this..." Naruto blinked as Goku let go.

"What?" Naruto asked turning to Goku.

"Follow." Naruto followed Goku out onto the temple grounds.

"So... What we out here for?"

"Watch..." Goku said looking at the water.

"What am I..." Naruto shut up as the water exploded.

A small figure in a full blue ninja clothing appeared. Three older water monk's around the smaller one.

"Watch this..." Goku muttered as the smaller figure brought its hands together and instantly water shot up and spiralled round the figure before blasting the monk's into the water.

The figure landed and bowed.

"Woah... Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"The temple prodigy..." Naruto glanced back to Koori.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked. Koori growled.

"He..." Naruto glanced to the masked monk. Naruto then blinked at the fact it wasn't a guy's voice.

"Is a she you runt." The blue cloth dropped showing a dark skinned girl.

(Ok... I decided that I would use a Katara based person for this... Look's alone I mean. I think this is a good idea...)

"Uuhhh err...." Naruto was dumb founded and embarrassed at his comment.

Koori sighed. "Forgive Gohan... He's young and stupid... Like all boys their age."

"Hey..." Naruto, Goku and many of the male monk's spoke together.

"Whatever... Who is he anyway?" The girl asked.

"And you are?" Naruto asked annoyed with the girl.

"Nami..."

"Gohan..."

Both glared at one another. Goku put his hand on Naruto's head.

"Don't start a fight... It's not how you should act in the temple."

"The old man's right." Nami spoke.

"Hey! Only I get to call Oji-san that. Treat him with respect!" Naruto yelled.

"Dream on pipsqueak!" The girl huffed and walked by. "What ever... I'm going to get changed."

Naruto growled as Koori had a slight smirk.

"She's energetic. Unlike many others." Goku said with a smile. Koori sighed.

"She's the only one who seems to like bending the rules... So..." Koori said walking up to the monks. "What she say this time to get you so angry huh?" The men looked away before speaking.

Sadly Naruto couldn't hear it. But Koori's reaction.

"Ten lap's round the temple. Now get to it... And if you don't learn to control yourselves..." The men quickly scampered into the water and began swimming.

"Isn't it kind of wrong that they get punished while Nami walk's free?" Goku asked as Koori walked up.

"Oh she won't... But I let her do what she does so that I can see how far these monks can be pushed."

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"I want someone to put her in her place. She's all arrogant because her skills are so advanced. Even more so than me... But she'll show me respect. Seeing as I'm in charge."

"I'll show her!" Naruto growled.

"Not so fast small fry. You can't even control water... How can you fight someone like her, huh?"

"I'll show you! Give me one week and I'll beat her."

"And if you don't. You have to spend two more weeks here. Doing what she asks and not training. But if you win? Well, we'll see how much you've learned... Now come on small fry... Training a waits."

Goku sighed as Naruto was dragged off.

'I'm beginning to wonder if everything will fit in... But I guess I already know what will happen. But you never know...' Goku mussed walking to join the monks in meditation. 'Future's can change.'

"Ok..." Koori said looking at Naruto.

"If you want to even come close to beating Nami... You'll need to learn as much as you can in the smallest amount of time."

"I learned all I could of earth fist. This will be no different." Koori grunted.

"We'll see... Now let's begin." Naruto grinned and ran out onto the water.

"But first..." Naruto fell into the water. "Are you a hands on learner...? Or a listener...?" Naruto stood.

"Heh... I learn from experience... I learned Tenchi-oji-sans style by fighting him... And I'll learn this too."

"Then you best remember... This is not a front out attack. It's counter style."

"Gotcha!"

And so... Naruto's training began. It wasn't as easy as he first thought of course...

The water fist was a style that forced the body to move more than he thought he could. So instead... Naruto made it up with his unpredictable movement. And Koori was impressed of his way round that problem.

Koori didn't tell anyone but the people who know. So Nami was left in the dark about this fight.

She wanted two things out of this. Nami to learn that she's not all that. And to see how good Goku's student was...

She also had a few questions... Which she knows may go un-answered.

The wee passed with Naruto not only learning, but following the same conduct like he did at the earth temple.

Now... It was Naruto's time to shine.

Naruto stood ready and waiting. He was going to do this. Goku and Koori were in conversation about something and Naruto watched as Nami walked out.

"What's going on?"

Koori smiled. "Young Gohan-kun... Wishes to fight you. I think this would be good."

"Tch... This squirt..."

"You're not that much older Nami... What was it again...?"

"Fine... Let's get started..." Nami then got into stance.

Naruto got into his style. Koori smiled.

"Go!"

Naruto rushed forward. 'Let's see how good you are...' Naruto drew his right fist back.

Koori smirked and moved her stance to Naruto's left.

She caught Naruto's right fist and gripped his arm. With a twist of her foot she flung Naruto out into the lake.

Naruto flipped and smirked.

'Now we'll see who's got the better style. Earth or water.' Nami rushed out and quickly jumped onto the water.

The water moulded round her feet as she slid along the water like it was ice. Naruto crouched as Nami flung the water out in a giant wave.

Naruto jumped back and flipped. 'Remember... Focus...' Naruto looked at a spike coming down from the cave roof and kicked out.

With a fine cut of chakra. Naruto cut the rock away. Naruto then spun with his left foot and gripped it with chakra and threw it at her.

Nami scowled. "Like that will work!" She palmed the water and it shot up like a wall. The spike hit it and spotted just in front of her face.

Naruto blinked.

The wall had turned to ice.

Goku glanced to Koori. "Hyoton?"

"Yep... She's the strongest here..."

"She your successor?"

"No... Sadly not..."

"I see... So the rules remain the same."

"Yeah..." Koori muttered as she watched the ice shatter.

"No one can use two elements and become a temple guardian... It's one element purest..,"

Nami gripped the spike and flung it at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and deflected the spike up and turned it to rubble. Naruto flipped and landed.

"That all?" Naruto asked. Nami scowled. That changed to a smirk.

"Not really..." She stomped the ground and Naruto was blasted by a jet of water.

Naruto bounced along and quickly righted. Naruto quickly spun sideways as the water jetted at his side. Naruto jumped back and continued to dodge.

'There has to be a way round? I need to get in close...' Naruto growled. 'I have one way but...'

Naruto thought back to a few days ago.

"Hey Oji-san." Naruto spoke to Goku as they rested in their room.

"Yeah?"

"Can you teach me something about chi? I'll need it if I'm to beat Nami..."

"No..." Goku muttered.

"Huh? Why?" Goku glanced to Naruto.

"It's dangerous... Chi is not something to throw around... You saw what I did to that rock slid."

"Yeah..."

"That was only 1 percent of my full power."

"No way!" Naruto gasped.

"Yeah... Naruto what I'm teaching you is a last resort... You won't use it in this match. Got it."

"I... I guess..."

"You can't take stuff for granted. You have to understand this. Just because I'm teaching you chi... Doesn't mean you can freely use it."

"I understand... I'll beat her with my own skills."

"Good boy." Goku said going to sleep. Naruto lay there looking at the roof.

'But how?'

Naruto closed his eyes.

'Just like those times... I need something to give me an edge... I need that instinct!'

Naruto's eyes snapped open... But it wasn't what he wanted.

This time... He got nothing...

Water blasted Naruto into the Cliffside and Naruto groaned as he hit the water.

Nami smirked.

"That all?" Naruto put his hand on the water.

"No..." Naruto clenched his eyes shut.

'Why...'

"Then let's give you more then..."

'Why?' Naruto asked as he was blown by a jet of water.

'Why?' Naruto asked himself again as he was hit again. He lay on the water as he could hear muffled yells.

'Why?' Naruto watched water build.

'Why...' Naruto's vision blurred as he was blown into the water.

'Am I really that weak?'

Nami smirked as she turned to the adults. Naruto's body flopped to the surface. The monk's ran forward to help Naruto as Nami walked up to Koori.

"His own fault..."

"You..." Koori growled. She was about to continue when Goku stopped her.

"Well you won... So you get your prize..." Koori blinked in shock.

"And that is?"

"Naruto has to do what you want for a week." Nami smirked.

"Sweet..." With that she walked off. Koori growled.

"What you..." She stopped as Goku made eye contact. She fell silent as Goku walked off.

'....'

XXXXXXX

Naruto groaned as he woke up from his bad hang over. That's probably what he could best describe it.

"What happened?"

"You lost..." Goku said sitting by the wall.

"I noticed... But..."

"This all you're good at?" Naruto looked at Goku.

"I trained you to use your skills."

"I..."

"No... You tried to draw on something you can't control."

"But I used it..."

"Before..." Goku sighed. Naruto hung his head.

"Your training is supposed to make up for that hidden potential till you are ready."

"I don't understand what you mean? What do you mean ready?"

"It's something that can't be told to you yet."

"Oji-san... When... When will you tell me? Are you just making this up as you go along huh? Do you not even know and are just trying to figure it out?"

"You trained the fourth... Would this be different if it was him huh?"

Goku frowned.

"...." Goku let out a low grunt. He stood and left.

"Oji-san? Oi where you going?" Goku glanced to Naruto.

"To think... You start working for Nami tomorrow... So rest." With that Goku left.

'Oji-san...'

XXXXXX

Goku sighed as he sat by the lake. 'I'm too old to be getting worked up by a gaki... But... It comes with the price made that day... And I promised I'd do it.'

"I've just got to remember what I'm doing this for... And why..."

"For someone so old... You seem, even now... So mysterious." Koori spoke as Goku glanced to her.

"Koori-chan..." The woman sat beside Goku.

Both remained quiet.

"It's been too long old man..." Goku chuckled.

"Still use that title for me huh?"

"It's been nearly 25 years... The old man was right about you..."

"I'm surprised he even told you..."

"All those of the temples... When the next takes their place. Learns the truth... About Son Goku. The guardian of earth." Goku sighed.

"It's not my world to protect... I gave that up nearly 500 years ago."

"Yeah... Yet you still stay around."

"No one's ready to take my place."

"What about Gohan? Or is he someone else? Come to think of it... He looks like one of your students... Minato right? The gaki with blond hair?"

"You remember him?"

"That hyper gaki? Course... Who was the other with him?"

"Kushina..."

"Ah yes... But I can't remember their last names... Damn my old age."

"Tenchi was the same. Guess I should explain myself.... You see..."

"Oji-san..." Goku and Koori looked to Naruto.

"I want to say sorry... I just..." Goku smiled.

"It's ok... Go rest." Naruto nods and ran off.

"How old is he?"

"Ten... nearly eleven now. And Nami?"

"13... 14 I think... Age really begins to vanish with the amount of time you stay here..."

"Bet it's hard for those who have to leave?" Koori nods.

"All those who reach 50 leave the temple... Only the one chosen as guardian can stay. It's only then that they become the elder of the temple... If the other hasn't passed on."

"What happens to those that leave?"

"Join normal monasteries... Or travel the world to seek answer's... But they will always follow the rules of the temple."

"Do they ever come back?"

"Some... But only to enlighten themselves and then move on.

"So... You were going to tell me something." Goku nods.

"It started 10 years ago..."

XXXXXXX

Naruto growled as he walked behind Nami. "Keep moving brat... You're my personal slave for the week."

"I hate you... I didn't think monks ever treated people like slaves... Where's your temple rules?" Naruto growled.

Nami smirked. "What rules? Like anyone can do anything..."

"Why did you even come to the temple huh? Doesn't seem your sort of thing."

"Like I'll tell... So shut up and be quiet!"

Naruto growled.

'I'll find away round this... You better believe it...'

XXXXXX

Wow... I'm happy to be back.

Now I bet this has opened some plot holes for a lot of you?

I will leave you to ask the question on what you think is my true story line. Because it's not what you think.

I will give small hints here and there... But I don't know if you'll get your answer.

I still can't think of a decent ending... I hope to find one by the end of the training arc. Which I think will be near ten chapters...

What is the truth behind Goku...? And is connected to everything?

And what about Naruto? Will he escape...? And continue his journey?

Only time will tell in the Naruto's path of chi...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tap, tap, tap...

"Naruto... Strange..." The Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi called out. He stood outside Naruto's apartment door with takeaway ramen in a small carrier.

Hiruzen had come by having been busy the last two weeks... And felt a nice ramen lunch with Naruto would be fun.

But for the love of it... Naruto wouldn't answer the door.

He had heard that Naruto hadn't been seen for that time... But he let it off as a rumour.

After all, Naruto did normally vanish every now and then... Ever since his tenth birthday...

'I best see if he's ok... Maybe something's wrong?' Hizuren forced the door open.

Thump!

The old man groaned as he felt his left eye. He looked at the rock swing shot at the side of the hallway.

'That's going to leave a bruise...'

Thump!

The old man groaned again as he felt the second bruise forming...

Two black eyes... From set up catapults... Yeah... He's not in tip top shape if he's that caught off.

The old man stumbled as he looked about through his squinted eyes. "Naruto?!" The old man called.

"I've got-"

Thud!

"Ouch..." The old man squeaked.

He had been that blinded that he didn't see the sting on the floor... Which was connected to another trap.

This trap... Sadly for the old man. Just so happened to swing in below the belt.

'Yeah... I'll come back tomorrow... For now...' The old man mused as he stumbled out.

'I'll treat this like a bad hang over...'

Sadly for him... He wouldn't be visiting Naruto anytime that week... Maybe more.

XXXXXXX

While Sarutobi was aching in pain.

Naruto on the other hand was going through hell.

And it hadn't even been a day yet.

But sure he thought it was easy at first... Doing her washing up chores... cleaning the floors.

Then it got more annoying.

Carrying her food... Running around for items that didn't either belong to her... Or even have in the temple.

The next morning Naruto was stuck to washing clothes... And had to swallow his pride to wash her delicates...

He was in hell...

And he was about to snap... And it had only been two days.

The door creaked open and as the candles lit up, Naruto's jaw hung as he stared at the room.

It was a mess.... Clothing, food... everything was in here.

"Th-this is..." Naruto stuttered.

"Yep... My room. And you have to clean it. I haven't come in this room since... About 6 months ago."

"Why's that?" Naruto was answered by a growl.

"Yeah you see... I there was some food that seems to have been here long enough to become a living fungus. After you clean it out there's the dusting... washing of the walls. Cleaning of my clothing. And please try not to scream like a girl when you touch my clothing... loser."

Naruto growled. "Anything else..." Naruto growled out.

"Actually... I'll need my bed sorted... clothing put away... and my bath products I got off the monks found and brought to me by dinner."

"That's it! I've had it... This is getting on my nerves."

"Well you lost... But I was hoping to see you snap... So too bad." Naruto glared at the girl.

"I want a rematch! Last time I didn't even give my fullest. Just because you were a girl. This time I'll teach you!"

That was a lie of course. But Naruto seemed to tick Nami off with fact he went easy on her because she was a girl. Lie or not... He was going to burn!"

"Ok... We'll have a rematch... But we need new wagers."

"If I win... I get out of doing your stuff and you will have to stop being a jerk!" Nami smirked.

"If you're going to make two wagers... Then if I win. You have to stay here till I say so... I hope you like living in a cave for the next year..."

Naruto blinked. "No way! I need to be home in the next two months!"

"Two month's then... Doesn't matter. Just as long as you crack before then."

"Fine! Let's go!"

"Nope!"

"What? Why?" Naruto yelled as he wanted to get away as fast as possible.

"Simple... To be nice... I'll give you till tomorrow... I don't mind waiting a day to see the look on your face when you have to go in... So I'll leave you till then... By my little slave."

It was only till she was gone that Naruto weighted out his chances.

Unless he can pull his training off like a pro... He's screwed.

'What was I thinking?'

XXXXXXX

Later that night. When everyone had gone to bed. Naruto stood outside the temple looking at his surroundings.

'Ok... Her skills are water and ice... I hope. I didn't get much out of fighting her because of my stupidity. But the thing is... I don't think my training will be enough. I've got only the thing's Goku taught me... And tenchi-oji-san... What else... I feel like I'm forgetting something...'

Naruto froze, he knew he had away to win now!

"That's it!" Naruto yelled as he ran off. Up above, Goku smiled from the temple roof.

'Let's see if you've learned anything from this Naruto?'

The morning came for the temple. And as Koori was walking down the hallway she blinked as the monks rushed passed.

"Whoa... Where's the fire?" She called out. One of the monks stopped.

"Gohan's having a rematch... Seems he's pretty determined."

"Really?" Koori asked walking to the grounds. 'Let's see this then? Maybe we'll get to see this thing of Naruto's...'

As Koori walked outside. She found Nami standing on the water with her arms crossed.

"Tch... The squirt didn't leave in the night did he?"

Koori was about to say no, knowing she had just spoken to Goku when Naruto came running out.

Nami raised an eye brow. "What's this?"

Naruto panted as he was dressed in the clothing he got from Goku at Christmas. "I'm ready!" Naruto yawned.

'Man he sounds tired... At this rate he'll get his ass handed to him.' Koori mussed as Naruto walked out onto the water.

"Good luck Gohan!" Koori looked to see Goku on the roof. Koori joined him.

"Has he?"

"No... But he's at a disadvantage with lack of sleep."

Koori glanced to the pair. "So tell me... who's going to win?"

"Now that would be cheating. Watch and enjoy." Goku said with a smile as he looked at Naruto.

'Go on Naruto... Show everyone what you can do.'

Goku got into his stance. "Ready?" Nami smirked.

"Prepare to be cleaning my room for the next two months." Nami then spun. Her hand glided the surface and a stream or water snaked his way.

'Study and repel!' Naruto jumped as the water rushed him. His feet glowed with chakra and Naruto glided onto the stream. 'Pay back!' Naruto cupped the water and threw it.

The chakra rapped the water into a disk like a shuriken.

'Playing my level huh? Not going to work!' Nami deflected the water with a simple tap. With a stomp, Naruto jumped as a turret of water jumped up. Naruto landed on the ceiling.

'Let's try something different...' Naruto twisted and jumped forward at Nami.

Nami jumped back. "Idiot!" She called as she palmed the water.

Water jumped out at all sides and drew in on the blond as Naruto spun and Nami was forced to jump. Naruto skidded and rushed the girl.

Nami caught his left punch and let him slid by. Naruto put his hand down and skimmed back. Naruto's arm flicked forward as he cupped water.

Nami tapped it away. But she blinked as she was something slid down her face. She put her hand to it.

"That's..." she gasped.

"Blood..." Koori muttered. "But when?"

"When he was on the ceiling."

"Hm?" Koori glanced to Goku.

"When Naruto landed, he chipped rocks out with chakra spikes and cupped them. When he jumped forward he threw one at Nami when the girl attacked. This left him the chance to attack. Knowing full well she would deflect him."

"So he had another? How many has he got?"

"Look above you." Koori looked at the ceiling and knew what Goku meant.

"But the speed he threw that rock."

"He's learned to use his body better. He didn't look much into what else he could do when the weight was removed. Now he has. That chip moved faster than she detect. That's why he threw the water disk."

'I get it... Distract her with water vapour... Then strike with a hidden move...'

"He's not going by the monk's art's... He's..."

"Using the art of a ninja. He dreams of becoming hokage. And he has the skills to do it."

"I see... Just so long as he doesn't shout he's a ninja out. Nami hates ninja's..."

"Oh he will... Then it get's interesting."

Nami put her hand in the water and wiped her face. "Bit under handed... I'll get you back for that."

Naruto smirked.

'Ok... I've got her a bit edgy... She'll up her defence...' Naruto's mind flicked back.

'I need to see as much as I can... I need to see away to use her ice against her when the time comes. This is a shinobi game now. I'm not playing by the rules.' Naruto brought his hands back and paled the rocks together. He jumped back.

"Take this!" Naruto yelled as he threw two disks forward.

Nami dropped underwater. 'Earth disks? Bit ninja if you ask me, now I'll show you my skills'

Naruto skidded and glanced about. 'Ok... She's in her element. And I don't think she's going to be coming up.' Naruto jumped and landed on the ceiling. 'This way... I can see her coming.'

'Sticking off the water huh? Won't save you...'

'Ok... If she's any good like Tenchi-oji-san... She'll pull something outside her normal moves. Sp let's get defensive.' Naruto drew his right arm back as his skin glowed. Earth rippled and stuck to his arm like a magnet, it became solid like a shield.

'Not as good as Tenchi-oji-san's... But it will do.'

'Now!'

The water rippled and a spear of water shot up. Naruto pulled himself to his left and was forced to move from rock to rock as more water spears shot up. Each turned to water. But not before leaving a deep crack in the rock

'Oh that is so going to hurt on contact.' Naruto jumped to the water as a spear shot at him.

'Gotcha!' The water rippled and Naruto tucked his body in as he rotated side on. It was like hail against his mini earth shield.

Naruto rolled and was about to jump when something solid connected. He flew into the air as Nami flipped onto the surface. She rubbed her knuckle.

Naruto gasped as he drew in air to his lungs. 'Ok... Time for this!' Naruto flipped and kicked a spike in two. He repeated his move and launched a rock shard at Nami.

Nami jumped back. 'I know the time for that move. Won't...' The water that had shot up was blown away as Naruto appeared.

A flicker of metal and Nami jumped back. She skidded and flinched as she looked at her right arm. It had been her only point of defending as she tried to evade. She looked up from the cut and looked to what caused it.

Naruto panted as he gripped his sword tight. 'Ok... My trump card is out.'

"A sword? What the hell? This a fight in the art of elements and you bring a sword?!" Nami yelled.

"Who said it was? This a fight right? As a future shinobi to the hidden leaf village I'll use whatever I need! So..." Naruto blinked as he saw Nami with her hand down. Her right arm shaking. Naruto grinned. 'Must have caught her off.'

Goku smirked from where he sat. 'Over confident Naruto? Well you'll learn that sort of thing is a bad idea.'

"So what you going to down now?" Naruto called out. He glanced to his right and noticed the monks stepping back one by one.

'Huh?' He froze as the air became cold.

"Shinobi...?" The water below Nami began to freeze.

"Want to know something?" Naruto gripped his blade tight.

"What?"

"My family was killed by shinobi from the land of water. Because of my blood line..." She crouched and her hand sunk into the ice.

Slowly the water froze. Naruto glanced about noticing the walls began to freeze too. A mist filling the air.

"I hate shinobi... And I said I would deal with any... No matter who or what they are." She drew her arm out and Naruto looked at the large chunk of ice on her arm.

"I made this technique to kill them... You'll be the first." The ice shattered showing a large ice claw.

Naruto tensed. 'Great... Guess I shouldn't have said that.' Naruto focused chakra into his feet. 'But I have the skill. I'll use what I learned with Goku and...' In the blink of an eye Nami vanished.

Everything became quiet and slow. Naruto felt something tug at the back of his head and he glanced to his right.

Naruto was thrown backwards as his blade stabbed the ceiling. Naruto skidded into the wall with a thud.

'Ouch...' Naruto groaned as he pushed himself up. He looked up to see Nami up close and Naruto's eyes widen.

An explosion whipped up as the monks and Koori stood looking on with worry.

"He's fine..." Goku said to Koori.

The smoke cleared and showed Naruto's arms covered by stone. Naruto looked up as blood dripped from the cuts in his arm.

The stone had saved his life. But his arms took the brunt. Koori drew her left arm back and a water spear formed in the air.

"Don't take this personal... I'm settling a score." Naruto ducked as the water spear hit the wall. Naruto yelped as he drew his arms from the ice and skidded along the frozen surface.

'Shit... This is bad... I didn't think a person could turn from an arrogant witch to murder in seconds...' Naruto glanced to a chasing Nami, her right arm swung. Naruto jumped just dodging the large claw.

'Ok... Think, think... Ice and water are her specialty... Earth's mine... Ok...' Naruto jumped as Nami attacked with a frozen barrage of rain.

'Think... What could match her...?' Naruto slipped as the top layer of ice turned to water. Naruto was met with the claw again and quickly spun out its way. Naruto righted himself and burst backwards with chakra.

'Ok... Use Goku-sensei's teachings... Chakra burst. That's one thing that will keep me alive.' Naruto turned and ran as Nami gave chase in similar style. But she raced at him like she was skating.

'My speed is no good on the ice... My strength is no match for that ice claw. Think...' Naruto jumped to the side as sensed an attack from his left. A water spear shot by.

'This area is completely to her style now. I'm running out of options... I only know how to master water at its base. She's got the most advanced skills that it's like fighting Tenchi-oji-san again.' Naruto burst to the side as an ice wall shot up.

Nami ploughed right through it.

'Ok... think... What have I got to use against her?' Naruto closed his eyes.

'Think!' Naruto's eyes widened.

'I have nothing...' Naruto didn't have time to react this time as a block of ice shot up and into his chest.

Naruto's eyes widen as all the wind left his lungs. Nami drew her claw back.

"Argh!"

"Nami stop!" Koori called as Goku remained still.

Naruto quickly rolled forward and landed on his back as the claws just missed his head. Naruto panted as he saw the look in Nami's. The girl was tired... But the hate was still there.

"Finally... You're too tired to move." She walked forward. She drew her arm back as Naruto remained eye contact. He was too tired. He had nothing in his arsenal that could pull him out. He was fighting a foe in his element. But he had one last thing he could try.

"Agh!" Nami attacked.

"I know what it feels like." The claw stopped. Naruto felt his temple go cold. The claw pulled back showing a red dot.

"What...?" Nami asked looking at Naruto. The claw ready to go down.

"Hate... I know what it's like... Every day in my village. I'm hated, shunned, feared... No one was ever kind to me. If it wasn't for Oji-san... I wouldn't be alive right now. I was nearly killed when I was ten. And I don't know why."

The look in Nami's eyes seem to change a bit. Naruto was just glad the 'you're dead' look had faded.

"But... why be a shinobi then? Why, if your village hates you?"

"Because..." Naruto said as he finally gained his strength. He rolled over and stood. "I want to become hokage. And earn the respect of the village. I won't to prove them wrong for whatever reason they see me as."

Nami slowly lowered the claw as she glanced away. "But you have people close right?" Nami asked.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah... My teach Iruka-sensei... Hokage-oji-san. The ramen shop owner and his daughter. Goku-oji-san. And now the people of the earth temple and people here at the water."

The ice began to crack as the temperature changed and began warm. "Yeah... Though I wouldn't... and most of them wouldn't... They're the closest thing to family. Guess I just act like I do for attention."

"Same as I do..." Naruto said with a grin. "Maybe we're more alike than we thought?" Nami looked at Naruto.

"Tell me... Did you used to hate as well?" Naruto frowned.

"Yeah... I was angry because they hated me for no reason. But I turned away from that path. I don't know what would have happened if I didn't."

"That's good... Oh and Gohan." Nami spoke

"Hm?" Naruto looked up. And was met with stars.

As Naruto landed flat on his back. Completely out. Nami turn to walk off. "I win..."

As she passed Goku she spoke out. "Tell him the bet's off... I've had my fun now... No if you excuse me... I'm hungry." She spoke in a voice that seemed like she was just as arrogant as before.

As she walked off. Goku and Koori walked out to Naruto. "Guess someone can change..." Koori said as the ice turned to water at their feet."

"Naruto can do that... And more." Goku said picking the now black eyed lad up.

"I look forward to see him again." Koori said. Goku smiled as Koori looked up. It dropped a little.

'Sadly... It won't be so...' Goku then walked with Naruto under his arm.

A few days passed and Naruto had recovered. But the bruise still remained, even with rapid healing. So he had bandages over his right eye as he stood in his normal wear for his battle with Nami. The cloak and headwear on. Koori handed Naruto his vest with a water symbol stitched in.

"You're no pro... But you're ok for a gaki." Nami spoke with a smirk. Naruto smirked.

"When I return... We'll have a rematch. And I want you to go at me like that again. For next time... You'll need to be able to match all my skills. Including one I didn't use during our fight,"

"And why pray tell... Didn't you use it? It's not because I was a girl right?" Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not good with something I can't control..." Naruto chuckled as Goku patted his head.

"We best be going Gohan... Thank you for letting us stay Koori-san."

"Just be careful. The water and earth are the easiest styles to learn. Fire, wind and lightening on the other hand..."

Goku nods. "Yeah... But he'll master what he can... This is a training trip. One can only learn by meeting new people with knowledge one can pass down."

The temple bowed and Naruto and Goku returned it. As they walked to the water. Naruto blinked.

"How do we get out?" Goku smiled.

"Like I said when we got here... Seals control the water flow. This area is the way out" Naruto glanced down at the water,

"So..." Naruto blinked as Goku dropped into the water. Naruto then blinked.

"Wait a second..." Naruto yelled as he followed. 'He can use chakra what the hell!?'

Koori chuckled. 'Wonder when he'll teach him to fly... Wish I could.' She turned to her monks.

"Ok... Back to normal now... We've all had fun, but everything must return to normal now." The monks nod and walked off.

"Brat was fun for a punching bag. I'll beat him again when he comes." Nami said walking off.

Koori smirked. 'He's changed you quite a bit... Sort of cute in away... But...' Koori mused waling off.

'When one becomes a temple monk... You stay a temple monk till it's time to go...'

As Naruto and Goku surfaced. Naruto spoke up. "I thought you couldn't use chakra?"

"I didn't... I can fly." Goku said walking off. Naruto blinked.

"You'll teach me right?" Naruto asked as they walked off.

"When you're training reaches that level... And I hope this experience at the temple has taught you stuff. Naruto's nods.

"Yeah..." Naruto glanced back to the lake as it vanished in the mist. He then remembered the last thing he asked when Nami came to see his black eye.

"_So how did you survive?"_ _Naruto asked as Nami blinked._

"_Huh?"_

"_The ninja? How did you escape?" Nami sighed._

"_I was just luckily... One of the monks had just left to start his travels and saved me by the skin of my teeth .He brought me to recover... I stayed after that. So I could protect myself."_

"_Oh... Ouch!" Naruto yelped as he covered his eye. Nami smirked as she drew her finger back._

"_Oh yeah... That punch was a good one..." She said chuckling._

Naruto sighed as he looked to Goku. 'I've learned a lot from this temple. And I'll put what I've learned to good use.' Naruto then cupped his hands in front of him and began to summon his chi.

XXXX

Night fell and Naruto and Goku were camped out in the forests. Goku sighed looking at the misty blanket that covered the area round the fire.

The sound of Naruto's sword being drawn made the old man glance to the blond.

"What's up?" Naruto drew his blade up.

"I've learned a lot... I'm not as strong as I thought. And I'm stronger than I thought."

"Huh?" Goku asked with a puzzled look.

"I know from your training I'm strong... But I've never really paid much attention to it. Now that I've battled Nami. I now know that I need to focus on what I've got, and improve. So I'm going to start on my sword skills tonight. Then I'll move onto taijutsu tomorrow night. And I'll work on focusing my chi and working on jutsu in the day."

"Just remember what I've taught you Naruto. The thing's important to the turtle master."

"Move well, study well, play well, eat well, rest well. Yeah I know." Goku nods.

"I'm going to sleep. Night." Naruto replied as Goku lay down. Naruto swing with his sword.

'I'll get the hang of everything I've learned I'll master it before I become a ninja…'

XXXXXX

A week passed and we find Sarutobi once again standing outside Naruto's apartment. Ramen still sitting by the still open door.

'Ok… I'm worried.' The traps still remained where they had gone off and the old man was no of high alert. He won't be caught out again.

As he walked the hall. He found the kitchen, lounge, bedroom and bath room with a fine layer of dust. All of which had remained unsettled.

'Naruto's not been here for some time.' Sarutobi blinked as he noticed water coming out from under one of the doors. 'Hm? I thought that was a storage room… What would.' As he opened the door, he was forced to jump back.

Naruto had been using the storage room. Which wasn't that big. As a cold room for his food. Mainly all the, rabbits and other animals.

The hokage, who hadn't expected this from his young blond. Had jumped back startled into another trap.

This one seemed really well designed.

At first it didn't. A simple trapdoor rock sling to the knee. Which made the old man hop. He hoped right into a wire which snapped and let off a barrage of egg's… Rotten as well… From the bathroom.

This was followed by a log rolling down the hall from Naruto's bedroom which the old man was now running on.

And finally. Two more spring loaded trap's released. One hitting the only man in the back of the head. The other in the gut.

The old man tumbled out the room and right into the wall facing the door.

'I will never say a word to what has happened here today… I'll just recover again… Have some shinobi look for Naruto. And have some anbu reset all the traps so it's like no one was ever that. Just like it should be. And when that's all and done… I'm going to stay and do paper work. So much less pain.'

And with that… The old man went home to rest. With no plans on visiting Naruto soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok... I felt this one didn't meet my best standards... But I liked it none the less.

Now onto important info.

I have no idea for shinobi teams.

I'm thinking maybe gai-sensei or asuma...

Maybe Lee (Say he failed and was held back a year and passed with Naruto. Or Naruto passed with enough to go a year forward?)

I won't have Neji, sasuke or shino. For the fact they are the top in their teams. So they won't be teamed with Naruto.

This leaves a small space of choices... I'll be thinking of mind. But if you have good ones. Let me know and I'll think about it.

It needs to be something that makes sense. You can't just put a team together without good reason.

Thank you.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I just noticed something... I didn't know anything about the geography of the ninja world... What a fool I am.

Chapter 7

Goku stood quietly in the middle of a small open river bed. Reed's surrounded the area in a circle. Goku had his eyes closed and had a staff rested on his shoulder.

It had been a week since they left water. And having tracked a great distance. They were now in the boarding areas of fire and river country.

Naruto kept on asking why Goku insisted they go to wind from water. When it would be quicker to go to lightening. Then work down to wind.

Goku stated that of the next three elements. Wind was the important one. It would help in his task to work on both fire and lightening once they were finished.

It had now been a total of over three weeks now since Naruto left Konoha. Leaving 5 weeks left before he returned for his next year.

Goku said that this will enhance his skills beyond what they were. But Naruto so far had been beaten by every foe he faced.

When Goku was questioned as to why. The simple answer was.

While Naruto has the knowledge and the skills of techniques. He has yet to focus that into practice.

Meaning, he knows how to use moves but can't use them to his best without practice.

So this is what they were doing. Naruto was fighting Goku. And was going to try everything he could.

Goku remained still as the wind rustled the reeds. They shook as something moved. Goku remained quiet and eyes closed.

Instantly the reeds bent as disks flew out. Goku's right hand rose and he deflected all three of the water disks.

Then at Goku's left the reeds speared open as Naruto rushed forward. He jumped and swung out with a right kick. Goku blocked as Naruto then rotated with a left swing. Goku deflected as Naruto twisted and double kicked with Goku countered and attacked with a left kick which was fast enough for Naruto to turn and catch with his right arm and flip into the rush.

Naruto crouched low as Goku stood straight. 'Ok... Let's try this on for size. I've been working on moulding my earth.'

Time went by slowly as Naruto slowly crept through the reed. Naruto dipped some shuriken made of rock into the water and formed a disk. Naruto drew them back.

'I haven't had much practice with this move. But it's worth trying out new things.'

Goku turned as 6 water disks shot out. Goku's eyes opened as he drew on his staff. Goku swung in rapid motion and knocked all the disks in his range.

Naruto rushed in low as his blade glided the water. Goku hopped as Naruto swung and Naruto twisted and looked up at Goku. Naruto crouched, ready to strike Goku on the drop.

Goku smirked as he flicked the pole in his hand and using his middle right finger. Launched the pole at Naruto. The blond jumped up and used the pole as a lever to jump at Goku and swing.

Goku's right glowed and he blocked the sword with his two middle fingers.

Naruto growled as the sword curled. Naruto then drew back and swung round and up. Goku blocked and in a speed Naruto didn't expect. Goku knocked the blade from his grasp with a flick. Goku then spun in Naruto's awed shock and back handed the blond into the water.

Naruto thudded onto the floor as the water wasn't any more than ankle deep and they had just fallen 4 meter's.

Naruto looked up as Goku landed and the old man gripped his blade before pointing it at Naruto.

"Extend... Nyoibo." The pole shot forward and Naruto quickly flipped sideways. His hand gripping the blade in the water.

Naruto smirked at an idea and rushed Goku. He swung down and Goku blocked with his arm to Naruto's amazement. Goku then kicked Naruto backward and the blond flipped.

'If I do this right... I should be able to focus out like Nami could!' Naruto landed both feet on the water and it pulsed out.

Instantly the water rippled around Goku at four sides and four water jets shot out. Naruto rushed forward as he landed. Ready to strike the moment Goku was defenceless.

Goku smirked as he drew his arms in. 'Not good enough!' Goku threw his arms out and a sphere of chi burst to life. Naruto landed against it like he hit a wall and was thrown back. Naruto panted as he landed on his back. Goku sighed with a smile.

"Not bad. But you're still not done yet, are you?" Goku asked as Naruto pushed himself up.

"Dream on... I'm just getting started." Goku smiled as he got into a simple stance.

"Then come on then... Show me what else you've got." Naruto stabbed the blade in the ground and got into stance. Naruto then jumped forward.

The fire flicked as Naruto sat by it, cleaning his blade. "Feeling ok Oji-san?"

Goku, who sat by the fire to Naruto's right. Goku glanced over and Naruto had to keep his face still at the black eye.

No... Naruto didn't beat Goku. He got a lucky right hook to the old man. Sadly it was strong enough to bruise.

Goku smiled. "Yeah... I've taken worse."

"Hey Oji-san..." Goku glanced over.

"Err yeah?"

"You know when we were walking through the land of fire. We passed a monk on the way to his temple."

"Yeah?"

"Well... You said monks can't leave... Till they reach the age of 50."

"True... But there's more than temple." Naruto blinked.

"Really?" Goku nods.

"I have a bit of a long story. You up for listening?" Naruto sighed as he sheathed his blade.

"I guess." Naruto sat near the fire as Goku poked it.

"It goes back nearly 500 hundred years ago..." Goku said as he looked to the night sky.

XXXXX

Back then... There wasn't chakra. But it didn't take long. A man who carried the legendary bloodline.

Rinnegan, the transmigration eye. Held by the rikudou sennin. The six realms sage.

He brought the power of chakra and its element's into the world...

But he didn't do it alone. Alongside him were 5 students.

Huchi... The user of fire, and known as the fire temple god.

O-kuni-nushi... The user of earth, and known as the earth temple god.

Raijin... The user of lightening, and known as the lightening temple god.

Fujin... The user of wind.

And Suijin... The user of water.

These five people were the purists of their elements. Each controlling the power's to a point no one could.

While the sage travelled the world and taught ninjutsu and genjutsu to the world. His student's. All formed the temples you know. And taught people who came to enlighten one's self and learned the elder's arts.

The land was at peace... But then peace never lasts forever.

Some who came to the temple... Wanted to use the powers they learned. And by using ninjutsu and the monks arts. Ninjas were born. And brought the world into war once again.

Slowly monks left to form clans and stood to fight these people. And over time the land was lost to war. For those who wanted to control.

Among them... This one man was truly unique.

Of the senju clan. The man who became the first hokage. Hashirama the man who could use mokuton.

"How come?" Naruto asked.

Hashirama's parents came from both a water temple and earth temple. Their chakra was pure in their elements and when Hashirama was born. He learned from both his mother and father.

The control in which he was given in this was born to the first few elemental bloodlines. This is how the wood release was made.

"So... Chakra bloodlines came from the temples?"

Now all the time. But this is how mokuton was born. It was also this pure chakra that gave him control of the bijuu.

"Bijuu?"

Tailed beasts. Made by demonic chakra.

There's 9 in total.

Ichibi, the one tailed raccon dog.

Nibi, the two tailed cat.

Sanbi, the three tailed turtle.

Yonbi, the four tailed ape.

Gobi, the five tailed whale-horse.

Rokubi, the six tailed gastropod.

"Err..."

Slug...

"Oh."

Shichibi, the seven tailed rhino beetle.

Hachibi, the eight tailed Ox-cephalopod.

And finally...

"The kyuubi, the nine tailed fox."

Yes... Most of these beasts were under the control of the first hokage. He then gave them out to different counties. As an act of kindness.

"For an old guy... You seemed to know a lot."

True... I have seen a lot. But back to what I was saying.

But he wasn't the only one to control the beast. Uchiha Madara, the leader of the Uchiha clan.

"Really?"

Yeah... Back then during the wars, the Uchiha and Senju clans were the two strongest clans. Both waging wars when one was hired. It was how it worked.

But soon after, Senju asked peace. Uchiha wouldn't have it. And Madara left.

"So what happened then?"

Madara came back, and attacked with the Kyuubi. Hashirama stopped him and killed Madara.

"Woah..."

I believe that is why he asked Tobirama.

"Could he use wood too?"

Tobirama was a water purist. Being able to form water out of air. And master water jutsu to a level other's couldn't. He put the Uchiha in charge of police force.

"How do you know so much?"

I tried the force, so he mentioned things to me.

"Lucky."

Nah not really... But Minato normally seeks advice on what I thought.

"Oh right..."

Now.... Onto what I was originally talking about. Back to the temple monks.

"Oh yeah."

Now... When the monk's formed the temples. It was O-kuni-nushi and suijin that formed and made the temples.

The earth temple in the mountains.

The water temple in an underground water pocket.

The fire temple in a volcano pit.

The lightening temple on an open platform surrounded by high cliffs that flows lightening through them.

And the wind temple. In a winding canyon where the winds can be so strong they could destroy houses.

The temples work like this. The easiest... but strongest elements to master are water and earth.

"How come?"

Earth and water are the life of this planet. They make the world for what it is.

The next one to come is air. This is known as the base art.

"Base art?"

It means that using air helps master the other elements.

"Then... Why did we go to those temples first? Why not wind?"

Simple. The factor of learning wind was to be after you learned basic elemental control. Learning minor and easier arts help for when focusing on the higher levels.

"So fire and lightening are the highest?"

They require the use of wind control. Without wind you can't form fire and lightening is what gives the element of lightening. With temperature, pressure, friction you can make lightening.

Wind is also what helps Tenchi and Koori form techniques outside the water to use flying techniques.

So while water and earth and body of the earth. The wind is the life of everything.

So when you think about like this.

Water and earth are beginner arts.

Wind is moderate arts.

Fire and Lightening are advanced arts. Being the hardest to learn.

"So what element am I? Cause Koori-obaa-san said I would find out later."

Your paper split in two right?

"Yeah..."

Your element is the next along. Moderate. Wind is where we will be staying the longest.

"So I'm going to master my element? How long will it take?"

Mastering wind takes 10 years. But that's the ninja style of training. If you focus hard on the wind temples way of life. Wind style will take a lot less time.

"How much by?"

The temple guardian. Master his element. In 5 weeks. And if you placed him against a ninja. Rumours state that he would win no matter what jutsu is played. He is the only person I know who openly trains wind chakra ninja. He even helped the fourth.

"Ok! That's it! I'm so getting this guy's training!"

Hehe... Well best rest now. We have a day's full of walking ahead.

"Night..."

XXXXXXX

The morning came and Naruto stood in front of Goku. Who was looking at Naruto.

"Let's see then?" Goku asked as Naruto took a breath.

He cupped his hands in front of him, and in the blink of an eye, his chi appeared. Then vanished and then returned. Naruto grinned.

"I've mastered the first step."

"That's good."

"So what's step two?"

"Brining the chi out around you. Using it to enhance the body... Watch." Goku said.

Naruto stepped back as Goku slowly raised his arms. In an instant, Goku was alight with white energy. The sudden force had thrown Naruto back. When he sat up he was awed by the sight.

"That's so cool!" Naruto yelled. Goku smirked as he jumped in the air and Naruto watched as Goku released rapid kicks and punches.

What awed Naruto more was Goku vanishing in the air and appearing in other places. Goku appeared behind Naruto.

"And that's step two." Naruto turned to Goku.

"What's step three?"

"That, you'll have to wait and see."

"Awww..."

"Come on... I'll explain on the way about brining your chi out." Goku said walking. Naruto quickly followed.

Slowly the day rolled by and Naruto was tired in the desert sun.

They had passed a small town on the way through the desert for travellers but spent a few minutes on drinks before going on.

Naruto was hoping it wouldn't get hotter.

And as if the god's heard him... It got hotter.

"Oji-san..." Naruto groaned. "I'm tired... Where's the temple?" Goku glanced to Naruto.

"The temple is still a walks away. It's best to keep moving and not stop in the sun. It's why we're wearing this. It's more than just a disguise."

"But it's so hot... I want out of the sun."

"Naruto... You'll be out in the sun a lot at the temple. If we travelled at night. You would be complaining about the cold." Goku said as they walked.

"I'm a kid... I'm supposed to complain!" Naruto yelled. Naruto sighed and drew his blade. He stared at the blade as he swung it along the sand. Trying different grips and attack styles. Goku had called out to not over do it. Over working in the sun would make him sick.

The day rolled by and Naruto began to wonder if he should get a bigger blade?

He had seen anbu carrying katana on their back and Naruto wondered what he would be like with one. He hoped Goku gave him one for his next birthday, or Christmas gift.

"There... We're almost there." Naruto moved to Goku's side as he sheathed his blade. In the distance was a small rock face.

It hook half an hour for the small rock face to become a huge one. As the pair entered the shaded pathways of the tall vast cliff sides. Naruto looked on in interest.

"Woah..."

"Best keep an eye out Naruto. Just because we're nearing a temple. Doesn't mean this place is safe. Bandits live out here. And unless you're careful. They'll take everything from you."

As if predicting the future. The rock face exploded and Naruto watched as they're path was blocked.

"My... Aren't you a smart old man?" Naruto looked up at the top of the cliff to see a man in what Naruto would guess as typical bandit gear. Around the sides Naruto could see more men in similar clothing.

"Hand over everything and you may just leave alive."

"And if we don't?" Goku asked.

"Then we'll kill you and take you're things anyway. Doesn't really matter how we do it. We just want your things."

"It's not polite to threaten your elders. And people who are stronger than you..." Goku said calmly. The leader chuckled.

"Funny... Kill them." He stated.

"Oji-san..." Naruto muttered as the bandits held up bow and arrows.

"Don't move... Just watch." Goku muttered back. Naruto remained calm. If anything happened he knew Goku would save them.

Naruto flinched slightly as all the bow strings were released together.

As they got in close the wind began to rush passed the pair and it knocked the arrows out the sky.

"What? No way it's not time... Unless..." The leader called as the rocks began to rise as a vortex of wind began to tear away at the rocks. Slowly 5 figures became clear as Naruto blinked while Goku smiled.

"Damn... These guys..." The leader called in annoyance. "Pull back this is no fight we can match." With that, the leader took off up the side of the cliff.

As the wind calmed Naruto watched the figures step into the light.

All three wore monk's clothing like all normal temples. The colours were light grey with blue curled symbols formed along the sides of their legs. They wore black sashes with two flaps on both legs at the front.

The centre wore a black shirt with no sleeves and had two long grey wrist bands.

The two at his sides wore half versions on the right. With long sleeves down their right arm.

And two final one at the back wore long sashes over their left. Naruto blinked at the weapons on the twos backs.

"Woah..." Naruto muttered as Goku walked forward. The middle of the team did as well.

Both faced each other in the deep valley.

The bold haired man smirked and lashed out with a jumped right kick. Goku ducked and flipped backwards with a wide kick. The old man flipped backwards and sideways on before landing.

The man rushed forward and skidded as Goku was still going through his flip. Goku hopped off his hands and with a flip he swung out with the back of his right leg.

The old man blocked it and slid sideways to the wall on his left. An explosion whipped up from the force and as Naruto blinked wind whipped up and shot forward at Goku.

Goku brought his arms up and an energy force dispelled the attack. The wind cleared the area and both faced each other.

"It's good to see you... Old man." The monk spoke with a smile. Goku and the man relaxed.

"Good to see you too... Unido-san. You have improved."

The monk bowed. "I had hoped I had... Facing a master such as yourself. Please... Follow me." Unido spoke as he turned and walked past the men. They turned and followed.

As Goku walked Naruto could only blink.

'What... the... hell?'

XXXXX

All around on an open courtyard. Naruto watched monk's fighting. They were battling not just on the ground. The air and off different angles.

"I see the temple has increased in it training? When did fighting in the air come into play?" Goku spoke as Naruto looked up.

"I see you still remember our arts. But to be honest... You're the key to our fighting Goku. Since our last spar of course."

Goku chuckled.

"Good to see my teachings are being trained into normal arts..." Goku said as he watched with a smile at the monks.

"Oji-san... What's he talking about?" Goku glanced to Naruto.

"I'll explain soon." Goku said as they walked into a large temple. Unido gave a small nod and the monks walked off as the three walked on. They entered a large room and Goku stopped. Naruto stood by Goku as Unido stood facing the wall.

"So what brings you here?" He turned to Goku. Then glanced at Naruto. He then glanced to Goku. He was about to speak but Goku stopped him.

"Before you speak Unido..." Goku said as he lowered his hand. "Naruto-kun is here for training. He has wind following in his chakra. And I would like to speak with you alone..." Goku glanced to Naruto. "Please go find something to do for now... I shall be out soon." Naruto glanced to Goku. He nods and leaves.

As the door closed, Unido spoke.

"He looks like a clone. There is no way a son can look that close to his father. But... I guess you want to tell me something. Is it about Naruto?" Goku nods.

"I won't go into detail yet. But I'm just going to ask if you have free time for the next 2 weeks? To help train Naruto in his wind arts?"

"Sadly... I do not. I will be busy for a week. The kazekage is coming with his youngest son. And eldest daughter. She is coming for training. Like she does every year. And I have also said I would help the young jinchurriki, Garra. With using air to power his sand." Goku nods.

"Though I'm not one to judge people. Be careful of Garra... It is not your time yet and I don't want to future to change before I need it." Unido smiled.

"Do not worry Son Goku. I am far stronger than what a simple one tail could use against me." Goku nods. He turned to leave.

"I will return in one week. In that time I will do what I need to do for Naruto..." Goku stopped and glanced back. "When I return. I think this training may take up the rest of his holiday... So..." Goku said with a sigh. He turned away and left.

'I guess I'll have to try squeezing it in during the winter holidays then... I guess it's like they say... You can't truly predict the future...'

XXXXXX

"Why we leaving?" Naruto asked as he and Goku walked down the path to the high mountains.

"Look down below..." Naruto looked down to the temple and saw a cart. "That carriage is carrying the kazekage. He is visiting with his son and daughter for training. We will return in a week for your training. But for now... I will train you so you can prepare for the task at hand." Naruto blinked.

"Really? The temples going to be that much harder?" Goku smiled.

"It's going to be. But when I've finished... It will make the training at the temple, that much more worth it." Naruto grinned.

"Then what we waiting for?! Let's get going!" Naruto yelled. Goku chuckled.

'Smile all you want Naruto...' Goku's expression became dark. 'For this next training lesson will decide if what I saw for you will be true... Or will my training be for nothing.' Goku mussed as he walked up the side of the cliff.

XXXXXX

The wind howled as Naruto stood atop the large cliff side. Down below, a raging river rushed. Naruto looked down in awe.

"Oji-san... This place is dangerous..." Naruto said turning to Goku. Goku was tucking their bags to the rocks with rope. Goku then turned to Naruto.

"No time to talk Naruto. This is what we'll be doing for the next week." Goku stabbed a blade into the ground. Naruto blinked as he looked at the blade.

The blade was a long katana. It had a black hilt with a stud pattern stitched in. It was patterned out with two stars.

A chain connected to base of the hilt had a small orb on it. About eyeball sized. The hilt guard was silver with four points.

But what amazed Naruto was the blade was a bright golden red. Goku rested on his blade as it dug into the ground.

"For the next 7 days. We will fight non-stop. By the end I will hope to push you to your limits and push you beyond your current level."

Naruto could only blink. As Goku smiled.

"If you can survive these 7 days. And show me everything you're made of. I will teach you the most advanced technique when you graduate as genin. The art of Kaio-ken... And..." Goku said as he brought his sword up.

"I will give you one of these." Goku gripped the blade tight.

"What's so good about that katana?" Goku smiled.

"This blade is special... I made it myself. It's one of seven. Each with their own ability. This sword is known as the fourth star... And what I will give you." Goku said as he pointed his blade at Naruto.

"It's the blade known as the first star... But that's if you survive." Naruto grinned as he drew his blade. He aimed at Goku as the wind howled.

"I see... Well then Oji-san... I will complete this task... I'll survive and push beyond my level. I show you what I'm made of that you will be proud... Let's begin!" Naruto said as he rested his blade down. Naruto rushed Goku as Goku did the same.

'Naruto... This training will put you at deaths door...' Goku mussed as both drew their blades back.

'I hope you're ready... Because if not... I won't be able to save you in time.' Both swung at each other.

And the fight began.

XXXXXXXXX

And there we have Naruto wind training chapter.

I plan hope you all enjoyed my little story. And they indeed all the correct demons. All from .

Now to point out if many still haven't realised this. This is based after dbz. There is no gt in Goku's past. So I can do as I wish from that point.

The katana's are just as you think. But I'll explain more in later chapters.

For now... Enjoy the fact that you got your chapter.

Also people have offered Idea's for Naruto's future team.

Remember. Give a good reason how they work together.

Like say Naruto under gai's teaching. Naruto is taijutsu based. What better than a taijutsu expert?

Or Naruto being under asuma because of his chakra nature.

It's like my friend said. Team's need balance. So before you send team ideas. Think of how they would work together to cover the other weakness... (If Naruto has any that is...)

I like it you gave me something to think about with the teams.

But if I can't fully reach a conclusion before I can make my change. I guess I'll just go by instinct. Seems to get me far enough.

Remember. Your idea's and thoughts are useful to me. Keep's me on my toes and also helps me think ahead.

Like one reviewer who wanted to know about what was going on in konoha.

Later!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Before you begin. I would like to say this.

That when this story came to my head and I posted it to you to decided what story I do next. The bit in this chapter was one of my main ideas from the very beginning. And I've done my best to make this part a good one.

Remember, I'm no pro story writer. But I do my good god damned best. So enjoy and always tell me what you think.

Though I write off the bat. People's thoughts and idea's may spark something. Like what happened to old man hokage a couple chapters back.

Chapter 8

As soon as the fight began. Goku put Naruto on the defensive.

Ever since Naruto had trained Goku knew that just training wouldn't help him. This was what this trip was about. To teach Naruto to fight.

Either fighting monks or himself. Or even the random bandit or nuke ninja. The fact was Naruto was to gain experience from the fights. It's how the blond worked and how Goku knew he would work best.

Naruto was a reminder of people of his past. And Naruto was connected to his past. Naruto would learn through fighting. Like his student before.

So when Naruto attacked and Goku blocked. Naruto would match that block with as much strength as he could. And learn how to use it other time on his instincts.

This was the other reason that Goku was doing this 7 day none stop fighting.

Goku knew that Naruto's instincts were connected far deeper than Naruto even knows. And Goku was going to put his Naruto's instinct to breaking point that only Naruto would be able to draw on his power and control it.

This was the lock and Goku was the key to unlock Naruto's hidden power.

But it may come at a cost.

And if it fails... Naruto will be entering konoha.

In an urn.

Naruto dropped down swinging his blade and Goku blocked as both blades bent under the force. Goku pushed up and Naruto's blade flew up and out his hand. Naruto twisted and swung with a right fist.

Goku's hand released his blade and dodged Naruto's punch. With a lean left hook. Naruto impacted the rock face.

Naruto growled as he tensed his body.

He began to calculate something over the time since Naruto learned how to pull on his chi at instant.

Though Goku still hadn't got so far as to teach him to summon the power out like he'd down a few times. Naruto had seen enough and he knew away to draw on the power.

From the second Naruto had done a kamehameha. Naruto had drawn his chi out. Naruto just had to remember the feel and draw on it out his body than his hands.

Naruto grunted and Goku watched as Naruto shattered the rocks around his body in an aura of white energy.

Naruto landed and rushed forward as Goku got ready. And smile formed on the old man's face as he moved to defensive and Naruto attacked with rapid punches and kicks.

Though Naruto may have seemed weak. He was far from it.

Naruto was strong. But he didn't know how strong.

He'd not taken time to fully see what he could do. All he did know was that he could jump very high and move very quickly.

But he never looked deeper. That he could punch and shatter a rock without the need for his earth fist.

This fight was what Goku wanted. To draw on Naruto's power like he remembered that time with Uub. How the small child learned to fight and continued to match Goku every step.

True... Naruto's no Uub... But Naruto was someone who Goku could see that could match Uub's learning experience. And Naruto was the only one Goku knew could step up for what will come in future.

It all depended on this week. Nothing more.

Night began to fall and Naruto and Goku were nothing but thuds and sparks as fists and swords connected in the dark.

As day two came, Naruto was still going strong. His stamina was a show of his training.

Goku wasn't even fazed... After all, he was a saiyan who's through more periods of time than anyone. So he's got to have learned something.

Naruto jumped back and stamped into the ground.

All yesterday. Naruto had put on a full on attack with nothing but swords and fists. Now was so element.

Goku jumped back as spikes of rock shot out the ground. Goku twisted in the air and drew his sword back. "Take this!" Goku yelled as the blade glowed. "Hargh!" Goku roared as he swung. Naruto watched as a wave of fire rushed the blond. Melting the rock and forcing Naruto to jumped incredibly high.

Naruto gulped as the heat could be felt from his height. He blinked as he sensed an attack from behind. Naruto twisted and blocked Goku's downward slice and with the force sent the blond, crashing into the ground.

Goku landed and waited for the blond to return. The ground light up as Naruto rushed from the ground and swung at Goku. Goku dodged the right fist, which was coated in rock. This ducked the sweep kick with the same effect as the fist.

The second the blond landed Goku lashed out and Naruto blocked and shattered the rock on his arm. And in an instant the pair was a blur of punches and kicks. The pair pushed back across the open space. Which was littered with cuts and craters. The pair rushed forward with a battle cry.

A shock wave echoed out over the rocky area. The cliffs chipping and the river shaking.

The area Naruto and Goku stood with fist to fist. Left the pair standing in a 4 by 4 meter round creator.

The pair remained eye contact as Naruto and Goku battled. But it lasted only a moment before the vanished and was now moving at speed.

Goku having the far greater speed advantage over the blond. But Naruto wasn't about to lost this endurance task.

If one was the watch. All they would here are the thundering sounds of the pair connecting along the cliff side.

Goku appeared and ducked Naruto's attack from behind before Goku spun and kicked Naruto out off the cliff.

Naruto rotated and landed on the rock face and looked up to the old man. And in an instant connected with the old man's knee having not seen the attack before he could finish his own.

Naruto stumbled back, gasping for air like a fish out of water. It felt like something broke. But he couldn't really tell. Seeing as even thought blood was seeping out the side of his mouth. That had been from the first morning.

Naruto glared and crouched. Goku jumped to the side as Naruto attacked with his earth shuriken. And ten dodged Naruto's right punch. Goku brought his knee up and Naruto put his left hand to it.

With a push the blond flipped over and landed some distance back.

Naruto panted. Not that he was using more of his chakra. His stamina was wavering. But he had no choice. Naruto stomped the ground and the area Naruto impacted shot his blade into the air.

The blond gripped hold and gathered his chi and released a burst behind him. Propelling him at the old man.

Goku smirked as his arm glowed and he blocked the blade with his arm. Goku then took that moment with Naruto's mind stopping at the fact this awed the blond to no end. Put his hand up to Naruto's chest and launched the boy back with chi. Naruto skidded and flipped to his feet.

The blond vanished and began anew.

The night appeared once more with the strong winds brushing the cliff tops.

Naruto wondered if this would get any harder. With the fact he had to now sense Goku's movement. Keep his feet gripped to the ground. And focus on his attack.

His stamina may not hold out now till tomorrow at this rate!

Dawn came and Naruto was ready to collapse.

His body was heavy, and he was tired more than anything.

7 days was too much. He couldn't even last 3... But, he wasn't about to give up. He still energy to fight and as long as he could stand and grip his blade...

Goku saw the blond was almost out of steam. Goku knew it was now or never. With a full day coming. Naruto's challenge is now!

Goku vanished from the blond's sight and senses. There wasn't even any warning as Goku backhanded Naruto right off the cliff and into the cliff the other side.

Naruto yelled as his body fell. He glanced to the rushing water and with a mighty pull with his chakra. Dragged a wall of rock out. He gripped on tight and slid down. The rock giving way to his last bit.

Naruto swung helplessly as he glanced to the raging river only hundreds of yards below. He looked up to see Goku's shadowed figure.

"Oji-san..." Naruto grunted as his hand slid. The chakra slowly lowering. "Oji-san help!!!"

Naruto's eyes widen as Goku faded from the cliff face. And his chakra gave out. Naruto could only think to himself as he fell.

'Why... Why didn't you do anything? You could fly... Why not save me?'

Images of Naruto and Goku spending time together appeared.

'Was it just a trick...? Just to get close?'

An image of him in Goku's cabin for the first time.

'So that I'd die and no one would look for me? Is that it?' Naruto growled as his eyes glowed like a raging blue river.

'You think I'll just let you do that!' The water below began to swirl as wind whipped up.

'I'll... I'll...' Naruto felt something snap. Like he had just broken through a plate of glass and plummet into its darkness.

Wind swirled up like a tornado and saved the blond. And then began to rocket into the sky.

Goku watched as a tornado appeared before him. Only then to see water be dragged up into the tornado. He watched as Naruto rose up the spiral and in an instant stopped the wind and water. His arms out as he glared at the old man.

Goku smirked. "So you got some fight huh?" Naruto swung his arms back. "Then show me!" Naruto rocketed forward.

Goku jumped back as Naruto destroyed the ground. Only then to block as the blond moved like the wind and kick out at Goku's side.

Goku winced. He knew just how powerful Naruto's power was. And he had it right with his plan.

Naruto had unlocked all three stages at once. And was using it both aware and unaware of it. Naruto was thrown back and Goku looked at the three fine cuts in his arm. Goku looked up.

Goku could see as Naruto got into stance. Wind swirled round his body like armour. And now completely under the blonds control. Goku knew that if he battled with the now anger fuelled blond. Goku will be feeling worst than he's even been in a long time.

Naruto lashed out and in a burst. Goku vanished from Naruto's vision and appeared behind the blond.

Naruto turned and blocked the strike to his neck.

But it wasn't with his body. Goku could see a fine rushing wind whirl between Goku's hand and Naruto's arm.

Naruto's glowing blue eyes met Goku's calm black. "Teme..." Naruto growled before swinging a leg out.

Goku ducked the wind slicing kick and spun onto his hands with a double kick to the blond's chest.

Wind formed between the pair and Naruto was thrown back. Naruto pressed against the wall with a light touch as it was chipped away by the wind. Goku got into stance.

'This will be hard. I need to get under Naruto's defence and knock him out... At this rate he'll lose control of what he's now gained control of... He's not trained in wind chakra...' Goku watched Naruto push his hand forward. Goku's eyes widen and he jumped. At that second the area Goku stood in was now cut away by the wind. Goku drew his hand back and his hand glowed.

Out of the ground Goku's blade shot up and into his palm. Goku gripped tight as the blade glowed with fire. 'I've got no choice... The stunt was too effective.' "Hargh!" Goku yelled as he sent a wave of fire at the blond.

Naruto looked at the fire and stopped the ground. Instantly the ground cut open and a large wall of rock shot up. Naruto then put his hand up and fired the large wall at the attack.

The two connected and molten rock shot out from the explosion. Goku tensed as Naruto rushed forward. Jumping from molten rock to another and appear out the smoke with his fist back. Goku blocked with his blade and using the blunt side knocked his hand up before kicking Naruto backwards. Goku then vanished in the air and punched Naruto in the gut with great force before turning and kicking Naruto down into the ground.

Naruto was engulfed in smoke from the explosion. Goku sighed as he sensed Naruto's energy lower back to safe level before he dropped down. As he landed the smoke cleared showing Naruto. Out cold in a rubble of rock. The last traces of wind fading away.

Goku smiled. And began to set up camp.

Naruto sighed as he rolled in his bed. Goku sat beside the fire of the capsule corp hut he had set up. No normal tent and fire would survive this wind. Naruto opened his eyes and Goku spoke.

"Feeling better?" Naruto sat up quickly, facing the old man.

"Why..."

"Didn't I save you at the cliff?" Naruto nods. He was finding everything confusing right now.

"To unlock you power."

"My... power?" Naruto asked. Goku stood and walked over to Naruto's bed.

"Your power is very unique. I know of only one other person with the level you used today."

Naruto's thoughts went back to the fight.

"You remember right?" Naruto nods. "And how it felt?" Naruto looked at Goku.

"Just what was it I used...? And how did I control that anyway?" Goku sighed sitting straight.

"How... I can tell you is something that you've always known. And why, I can't tell you."

"Oh come on Oji-san!" Naruto yelled. "You keep saying something new to me that is connected to this big secret. What is it? Why can't you tell me?" Goku smirked.

"Everything comes with time. You are not ready yet to know the truth. I told you when. 6 months after you become a ninja. Which means you have to wait another year and a half almost." Naruto growled.

"That's stupid..." Goku sighed. "Then tell me..." Goku looks at the blond.

"What is my power?" Goku sat back.

"You remember the 5 monks?" Naruto nods. "Your power comes from a line that is connected to the wind monk."

"It is?" Goku nods.

"Your power is a chakra bloodline. Like Hashirama's wood style. Yours is pure wind style. But it's not simple ninjutsu."

"I guessed that... I used the air around me." Goku nods.

"Yes. Your chakra flows through the wind and you can control it to your whim. There are 3 levels to unlock. But, you've unlocked all three."

"So how do I control it?" Goku stood up and walked to the door.

"For now... You can't even control the basics. If I hadn't tried to stop you. The wind would have killed you. It's a control that takes fine work to master. So for now... You won't use the power you've gained." Naruto opened his mouth.

"Until... You've trained at the wind temple. The temple leader will help you. He is the only one who can help you master your limit." Naruto shut up.

"So what now?" Naruto asked. Goku coughed.

"Well... You did what I wanted. The incentive was that I would teach you a taijutsu skill. But the thing is I was going to teach you it when you became a shinobi anyway. So no worries there. But, starting tomorrow. We will focus on chi. I'm going to make sure by the end of the week you can fly. That's what I hope for. And from there, we'll see." Naruto grinned.

"Got yah! Night!" Naruto said going to sleep. Goku chuckled.

"Night Naruto..." Goku said going to his room. The wind outside howling like a hurricane.

The sun rose the next morning and as it lit up the area. Naruto and Goku stood on the open area. Naruto and Goku were in battle stance.

"Remember what you felt yesterday... Focus and attack me with everything you've got!" Naruto nods as he tensed.

Slowly the ground round Naruto began to swirl with dirt as Naruto's chi flared to life. And in a boom Naruto was burning bright with chi.

Goku smiled. "Good..." Goku said as his chi flared.

Naruto dashed forward with great speed and jumped with a kick. Goku blocked and a loud boom echoed as Goku turned backwards and swung a wide right back kick to the blond.

Naruto blocked and was knocked away. The blond flipped. Goku smiled. Time to teach Naruto as they attacked. Goku waved Naruto to attack him. Naruto rushed forward.

"To fly..." Goku said as he blocked. "You need to focus your chi outward... Then push out from below you and do a constant release." Goku said as Naruto jumped a kick. "Once you've got this it works the same for going in different directions. And to stop in and stay in the air..." Goku blocked Naruto's multiple strikes and jumped upward and stopped.

"Just release your chi at all angles... Like you ward powering up. But in a constant flow." Naruto growled and flipped back along the ground before jumping on a high rock and jumping up.

Naruto swung a right kick and Goku blocked before both rapidly attack each other. Both connected with a great force and Naruto was knocked away.

"If that's true how to the fly. I think I've figure out this..." Naruto said cupping his hands back. "Kamehameha!" Naruto yelled as he drew his hands forward. He was blown back at the beam fired.

Goku stood still in the air watched as the beam curved away as Naruto fell. Goku smirked at Naruto.

"Not bad... But if you can't control your fire while you move... You won't hit anyone with such a good attack." Naruto skidded back and growled.

His eyes widen as Goku drew his hands back.

"This... Is how you do it!" Goku yelled as he fired a beam at Naruto.

Naruto gulped and on instinct put his hands up. The beam connected as Naruto channelled his chi. Naruto blinked as he realised he caught the beam.

'If that's true... Then.' Naruto growled as he fired a beam out of his palms and forced the attack back.

Goku smirked as Naruto tried to fight a struggle he was bound to lose. But in order not to do harm to the blond Goku stopped his attack and let the beam come his way. With a mighty swing with his right arm. Goku deflected the attack into the sky. He then watched Naruto's chi flare and on a whim boost jumped at Goku. Goku smirked as he blocked the strike.

"That's it... But you can't win by jumping!" Goku yelled kicking out. Naruto flipped over and spun the air.

"I know that!" Naruto yelled as his chi flared and Naruto flipped backwards as Goku kicked out again. He then jetted to the ground and landed with a flip. He turned and smirked.

"But I'm super learner... It'll take time to master each of these skills." Goku calmed and waved his hand at Naruto.

"Then let's keep this training going then." Naruto smirked as he flared his chi.

"With pleasure! Agh!" Naruto then rushed forward.

Day passed and night fell. The fourth day rolled by before the 5 day settled.

By now Naruto and Goku had moved to another cliff side. Having finally done so much damage that the cliff gave way and dammed the river.

Now they had moved to a lower, wider region. Tall rocky out crops with enough to race around and hide for cover.

Naruto was hiding behind a rocky pillar as he glanced out to the 4 Goku's who glided about. Having used a move which split him into three more people. But Naruto also noted they were weaker by the fact he'd picked up the ability very quickly to sense chi.

Naruto sighed as he sat with his back to the rock. 'As long as I keep my chi low... He can't sense me... But.' Naruto glanced about him. 'He put me in a terrain of my advantage. So if I time everything correctly... Aww whom I kidding. I'll just take my chances... I'm not slow player like Shikamaru.' Naruto smirked.

'I work on the fly... That's my specialty.' Naruto drew a scroll from his pouch. 'Sensei was right...' Naruto mused as he rolled the scroll out. 'Sealing is useful.' "Kai."

One of the Goku's saw smoke and dashed at Naruto's spot. He glanced to find nothing there but the scroll.

Over to the far right or the three Goku's 5 earth disks flew out round the boulders and at the Goku's.

One of the Goku's deflected and rushed the spot to find it empty. 'He's moved again... I see what he's doing.' Goku mused with a smirk.

Naruto glanced to the last two Goku's. 'I can't tell the really one... But I'll just have to attack once their all in place. Now... For the third.' Naruto tensed as the third Goku rushed his spot. 'Shit.'

The Goku glanced round and found no one. Naruto took deep breaths as he slowly climbed the rock side without a sound. 'Ok... Here I go!' Naruto formed a seal. 'Kai!'

Instantly, by the three Goku's tags glowed and were hit by flash bangs.

The final Goku turned to his copies and sees a kunai fly at him. He blocked the kunai and a tag glowed and he was hit by the final flash bang.

Naruto turned to the lower Goku. 'One...' Naruto jumped and went for a drop kick.

The Goku glanced about before vanishing and Naruto crumpled onto the floor.

"Ouch..." Naruto muttered with swirled eyes. Three chuckles and Naruto looked up to see Goku. Goku laughed.

"Not bad tactics... Too bad you didn't suppress your chi well when you ran off."

"You mean..." Naruto muttered. Goku smiled.

"I could tell were you were from the second you unsealed that sword... By the way. How where you going to use that? I mean you just tried to drop kick me."

"I can't really kill you old man. But it was just in case I needed something." Goku smiled.

"Well let's call it a day and move on to teaching you some more control on chi." Naruto nods as he stood.

"Ok!"

That night the pair were sitting by the fire. Goku was smiling at fun days training. Naruto was in deep thought.

He had been in thought every night since he unlocked his limit. His thoughts were on Son Goku. He had thought he knew the man. But he seemed to be far more unique than anything he could think would make sense.

"Something wrong?" Naruto looked to Goku to see him looking at him. Naruto nods.

"Yeah... Oji-san." Naruto spoke. Goku nods. "Who are you?" Goku blinked at Naruto. Goku glanced to the fire with a smile.

He said nothing for a few minutes as Naruto waited.

"Naruto." Goku spoke, getting Naruto's attention.

"Yeah?" Goku poked the fire a bit. "Tell me... What's your opinion on me?" Naruto looked at the fire as he tried to find the best answer for that.

"Well... I think you're someone who's travelled and trained in a lot of areas in life. And gained great knowledge and strength. The fourth hokage met you on an off chance and he somehow gained the right to be trained by you. And now you're passing it on to me... Which has made me wonder." Goku blinked.

"Did you train my father too? Or was the fourth my father." Goku smirked.

"You seemed to have had a bit of thought on that."

"Yeah... You said you promised a friend. But you've never mentioned anyone beside the fourth hokage. So... Am I right?" Goku sighed.

"Naruto..." Goku stopped at that. He was having a moment to find the right words. "So many people's knowledge... Yes. You are the son of the fourth. But!" Goku said, stopping Naruto's mouth. "There is more to it than that. And that has to wait." Naruto sighed.

"Why wasn't I told? Why didn't you tell me?" Goku raised an eyebrow.

"I think you already know why..." Naruto sighed with a nod.

With someone known as the 4th hokage. The one man who wiped out an entire force of iwa ninja in the great war. They would want to take revenge on that me. Even kill his family.

"Yeah..." Goku coughed and Naruto looked back at Goku.

"Now that we've passed that. Tell me, how old do you think I am?" Naruto blinked. He grinned.

"Well..." Naruto started. "Considering the fact you have grey hair. But hardly have any wrinkles like the 3rd hokage. I would say you must be about 60, maybe 70 years old." Goku chuckled.

"Good guess by my looks. But that's not my age." Goku said with a grin.

"My full age... Is 725 years old."

If it wasn't for the wind. You would have Naruto's jaw snap.

"Se.... seven hundred and twenty five? No way!" Naruto yelled. Goku nods. "But how? How can you be that old?" Naruto asked.

"That... Will have to wait."

"What, why?"

"It's the end of the chapter."

"Oh."

XXXXXXX

And yes I wanted to end it like that. That's how I wanted this chapter to go.

Now.... Over the weeks up to this I've been going over the team ideas. Weighing them out. While people have given good idea's... I began to realise I couldn't mess with all the teams.

Inoshikachou... I couldn't really change them for the fact that they work well together. But it's also for the fact the friend ship with shikamaru and chouji. Without the pair on the same team. Chouji hasn't got that friend to back him up. So with Ino's insults and the sensei's comments on his weight. Who's there to at least give him friendly support.

So Shikamaru is out.

I already said that the ones who couldn't be teamed up with Naruto were sasuke, neji and shino. Because they are the best of their squads.

I also had to toss about some ideas for teammates here and there and plot my story lines ahead of my original setting.

But after kicking some but in the imagination department. I've come up with my team.

So these are the teams.

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. Under asuma

Kiba, Shino... And Mina. (For now) Under kurenai

Mina is a oc that I will be asking for background from Mattmathews who does the naruhina doujin. Though she isn't the sort for recon like kiba and shino. She might have something useful once I've checked with Matt on her full background.

Next is Sasuke and Sakura... With an unknown member. Under kakashi.

I decided these two should stay as cannon... But I need a final member.

I could go with Sai. But this sai isn't root. Seeing as he doesn't seem to have been taken into root until he was older. But that is unsure. My last attempt with this sort of was well... crappy.

Or I'll go with an oc. If people want I don't mind one. But please note that if you do give one. He's not to be too strong. This kids got to be low in the class to be in this team. So he's a Naruto replacement.

I will take the best ideal oc for the team.

Now. We have Ten-ten and Neji. And unknown under an unknown.

Same as before. They do well together. And like before. I'll need two oc's for this.

So remember. This one is a low class like lee.

But, I haven't decided yet, if I should go with neji in the exam's... Or he passes a year before the rookies go for it.

It's going to take time to decide. So be careful. The ninja may only have slight mentions.

And a jonin is useful. This one doesn't need much background. Just looks and name. He won't do much from else really. He's one of them minor's that will be their then gone. Unless he's an important character in Naruto.

And finally. After much thought and weighing out how to do it.

We have, Naruto, Lee and Hinata under Gai.

Yes I know their all close range. But we must remember.

Naruto is more than close range. He's long range! Kamehameha! He's sort of the ten-ten to the team.

Lee will fall under Gai's training. But not right away. After all, you know how it works.

And Hinata is like the neji. But her confidence will grow in this.

So in away, I've made a cannon and non-cannon team.

Well that's it for now. Enjoy and give me your views. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is chapter 10. Chapter 9 is taking too long and it won't really make much difference to the story. It's basically Goku's passed and my own event's after dbz. I'll put it in soon. So remember this please.

Plus I hate viruses... They make my work take longer... T/_\T

Chapter 10

The wind whipped up the sandy cliffs as Goku and Naruto tracked to the temple. Goku glanced up from under his brown cloak and hat to see the kazekages cart coming their way. Naruto glanced up as well.

As the carriage passed Naruto made eye contract for a second with a red haired lad before they passed. Naruto turned to the cart. 'What was that just now?' Naruto quickly turned to Goku's call and followed.

The pair reached the temple to see it look like a battle field.

"What happened here?" Naruto gasped in shock to the sight. Unido walked up. He was in happy spirits.

"I see the son of the kazekage had his time well here?" Goku said as he watched monk's trying to pull one out by his leg's who was buried torso first in the ground. "And the daughter as well..." Goku muttered looking at some of the monk's hanging from pillar's by their sliced clothing.

"It's always fun when those two come. Show's these monk's that their still a long way from being ready to leave." Unido looked to Naruto. "So my boy... You ready to learn the style we call, shippuu-ken. The hurricane fist?" Naruto nods. "Then please this way..." Naruto nods and walk's passed Unido. Goku and Unido exchange quick words.

"He's passed right?"

"All three stages... Train him from first to last..." Goku said walking off. Unido nod's and followed behind Naruto.

The pair walked into the temple and Unido led Naruto down stairs to a large pair of doors. Unido glanced to Naruto, the boy was wearing his monk clothing, having much less destroyed his old ones training with Goku. Unido opened the doors.

It was a large underground training area. Filled with all sorts of obstacles. "Naruto..." Naruto glanced to Unido as the man walked forward. "You spend the rest of your time here, till I think you're ready. Only then will I let you leave and move onto the temples of fire and lightning." Naruto nods.

"Now... What you see out there. This what you'll learn to do when fighting in the wind fighting style. But before we can go so far as to touch them. You have to control your wind chakra."

"Oji-san said that. He said you trained the fourth in his element. Is it true it would take less time that what it would take?" Unido nods.

"Ninja's don't normally get to train here. But Minato knew Goku. And Goku knew the temples. Goku was the only reason we even let you, or anyone else come to our temples to train." Naruto nods.

"He did say that... So, where do I start?" Unido waved his hand to follow.

"First you need to focus out that wind chakra. I know of your limit. And it wouldn't help going by the monk's usual style of training. So we're going to use something else." The pair entered the room to the left.

Naruto blinked as he glanced about the large room. In the centre was a set of staffs and at the back a large bell.

"This is where we will focus your wind nature. Out before you is a line of candle poles. You will have to put out each one of these. But there is a problem." He clapped his hands and they lit up. "Each one is made of a stronger fire jutsu than the last. I'm sure you know the five element's table?" Naruto nods.

"You will have to put each out. But I will also point out. That it has to be the fire alone. You can't, and will not. Damage or destroy any one of the staffs or candles. Otherwise you do it all again. And finally, once you have finished all these 8 poles. You must ring the bell at the back. And you must do this from where you're standing now." Naruto looked at his targets as Unido continued.

"This will help in you control, normally you would have to cut a leaf and slice water. That being how a ninja would do it. Our temple put's our monk's in the harshest winds, and you must be able to stand your grounds against the raging winds. But as you're not on their level. A harder one is set for anyone above them. This place works on the mind. You focus at your target, and summon the wind there. You will also learn to form wind out would from your body at a distance and control the speed and power." Naruto rubbed his head. "It is confusing yes. But you'll begin to understand once you start." Unido said walking to the side of the hall.

"I will stay and watch. And remember. There are three over room's left. And you have very little time to do it. Don't disappoint me." Naruto took a breath and focused at the candle. Unido sat with his legs cross and had a serious look on his face and he watched the boy.

'I want to see if I'm correct. Goku may not have told me, but I feel I know what's going on.' Naruto closed his eyes.

'My power comes from the wind itself. So...' Naruto brought his right arm up. Focus...' Naruto mussed as wind began to slowly appear round the flame of the candle. This only had the flame increase and Naruto blinked before the wind vanished. 'There has to be a way to stop that flame...' Naruto closed his eyes for a moment.

'Fire need's oxygen to stay active... So...' Naruto looked at his palm. Wind rippled along his hand. 'I need to find away to remove that oxygen...' Naruto look at the candle. 'Let's try this...' Naruto looked at his palms and cupped them together. 'Focus...' Naruto closes his eyes and let the wind flow and spiral in his hands before blowing into them. 'If I focus on an orb of wind. And use the carbon in my lungs.' He slowly opened his palm and look at the light orb of wind. He then looked at the flame and aimed his hand at the flame.

Unido watched with interest as the blond sent the orb out. The flame's expanded before dimming. But didn't go out. 'Seems he knows how to kill fire off. But simple carbon dioxide won't help here. You need to kill the flames with the wind. And simply doing what you've been doing won't help you here. You need to use such force that the wind cuts the fire out. That is the only way you'll do this...'

The minutes... and hours rolled by, and Naruto was nowhere near passed the first candle. Unido yawned and stood as Naruto glared. "Keep trying... I'll go get some food. I'll bring something back." With that he left. As the door closed Naruto groaned.

"Why won't this work? I've tried all the ways to kill the flame under the sun... And some I thought were pretty good ideas and they didn't work either. Ugh..." Naruto sighed as he slumped a bit. "This is too hard. How did he do it...? How did the 4th do it?" Naruto asked himself. "I need to figure out how to kill that flame. Naruto looked at the candle. He glanced to the door. 'Let's try something...' Naruto crept over to the candle. "Ok..." Naruto pinched his tongue a bit before pinching the flame with his finger and thumb.

This only left the result with Naruto burning his finger as the flame didn't go out. "Ouch..." Naruto grumbled as he looked at his burnt hand. 'Oji-san made it look so easy...' He walked back to his spot and tried again, and again, and again.

And like the candle. Naruto's fuse was getting shorter and shorter till. "Argh!" Naruto yelled. "Why won't it work!" Naruto yelled as he stamped at the ground in annoyance. Naruto blinked as he heard a light tap and looked at the floor. A small chipped piece of rock rested by his food.

"Where did..." Naruto blinked as he looked up. He then looked down and lifted his foot.

The area around his foot was completely cut up.

'Cut up... cut... It's worth a shot. If trying to put out the fire won't work any other way. Then maybe... Then maybe using a small condensed blast of wind will kill that flame.' Naruto then looked from his distance to the flame, and then to the chipping. 'I best practice if I'm going to hit that target.'

When Unido returned he could only blink as he walked into the room. It looked like someone had gone at it with a blade.

"Naruto..." Unido said with his arms crossed as he looked about. "Did you really have to damage the room? Your target was the flames..." Naruto grinned while rubbing his head.

"Sorry... But I've done it... Look." Naruto said pointing at the three smoking candles.

"Not bad..."

"I've been able to send focused disks of wind and it slices right through. But I can't focus it anymore..." Naruto muttered. Unido nods from behind Naruto.

"You got a weapon?" Naruto nods.

"A sword but what that going to do?"

"This is where wind style goes to the next level. Because you can channel your chakra through weapons. Unlike water or earth. Wind, fire and lightning chakra can be pushed into a weapon. Focus you wind at the point and fire... That's all I'll help with." Unido said as he put the food down.

More rice... It's like the only thing the temples eat... Naruto inwardly groaned. He was missing his ramen. He pulled his scroll out from his bag at the wall side and summoned his blade. Naruto looked at it and pondered.

How was he going to channel chakra into his blade? He's now done that before.

'But then again... I've done earth chakra control... Water chakra control. And each required me to do a form of chakra channelling. From sticking to walls to standing on water. I've got the air running through my system where I don't need normal chakra control for that element... Hm... The paper...' Naruto held the blade out and focused out from his palms. The blade glowed with a light green chakra. Naruto looked at it. It looked like it was covered in jelly. Naruto looked at the next candle. He drew the blade back and focused at the tip as best he could. And swung.

He got what he wanted. But the orb shot out to wide and hit the wall. It didn't even really just into it.

"...." Naruto looked at the blade. 'The chakra's to lumpy to control... My chakra needs to be sharp like my sword... So maybe...' Unido smirked as he watched.

'He's a fast learner... But I'll give him a week. Then he'll have the hard part to do.'

And learn he did. With every slash, every swing. Naruto's move that he calls the cutting wave. Or Kattoha. Got sharper, faster, and more accurate. And Unido watched as Naruto cut out each of the flames. Till his final target was the bell. Before Naruto could swing.

"That won't be needed Naruto. This requires a whole different form than before." Unido said walking up. Naruto lowered his blade.

"How so?" Unido stood beside the blond. And looked at the large bell.

"This task requires you to hit the bell and make it ring with a thrust of wind..." Unido said as he thrusts his right arm forward. Naruto blinked as he watched the air ripple before the bell shook with a gong. Naruto looked to Unido.

"You must do this three times. After that, we can move on. And you have to thrust the wind from here. Not from a distance. Have a go." Naruto looked at the bell and held his right arm up. He gathered wind and pushed forward.

No gong... Not even a ripple in the area. Naruto then blinked as he noticed one of the candle's light back up. "What the?"

"It took you 5 days to knock all the flames out. Not you're on a time limit." Naruto blinked more.

"With every second that's passing by. A candle will light up from the time difference it took to knock it out. It took you five days to get them out. It will take five to get them all on. But, with every candle. The bell will get heavier and harder to push with your wind. So you don't have much time Naruto. This will require a greater amount of energy needed than what you used for that wind slicing ability." Naruto nods.

And began he did one day passed and Naruto had only got half the distance with one thrust.

The aim was to gather enough energy that it will travel fast and hit hard. But the combination of focus and control was higher than before. And was really getting Naruto's blood boiled.

By day three....

"Hargh!" Naruto yelled as he thrust a blast of air at the bell. It hit the bell and dispersed with no noise. Naruto took a breath.

"Let's take a break Naruto." Unido called out. The blond sat beside him and a bowl was put in front of the blond.

"Rice... Again..." Naruto muttered. "If Goku hadn't got him onto different food nearly a year ago. He would have gone mad without ramen for so long. Hm... He wondered how the ramen shop was doing without him? The first he'll do when he gets back is stack up the dishes, not matter if it's morning or night. He was going to get his fix when he got back.

"Naruto..." Unido spoke. "I might have something info that Goku said will get you more focused at the task." Naruti looked at the old man.

"What?"

"Goku has gone out to gather ingredients to make you ramen for when you get through this training. Though... He did say it may not be as good as what you normally have."

"That's cool. I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to get some ramen... But." Naruto looked at the 4 candles. "Unido-san."

"Hm?"

"Would you still be able to ring the bell with 5 flames going?" Unido shook his head.

"My skills will never be that strong. But yours will. Your connection to wind is far greater than mine. I'm even sure you could ring the bell at 8 candles. But the point of this is to help you master wind in shape and power."

"What's in the next door?"

"Well... I may as well tell you. The next room is all about speed and defence. And the final room is all about attack."

"So it's control, defence... And attack. What does wind come under here?"

"Offensive and attacking. But with your limit."

"It can be anything... I know that from the earth and water temple..." Naruto sighed. "It all ways makes me feel odd thinking this..." Unido watched Naruto as he pondered.

"But ever since my tenth birthday... Everything I've done up until now... It almost doesn't feel real to me. I mean Son Goku... A saiyan... Picked the 4th hokage and then me to protect the world. I don't know if I could meet his standards..."

"But he picked you Naruto. Meaning he must believe you can."

"But for some reason... That amount of weight on my shoulders... Really hasn't registered yet... I wonder if it ever will. And when it does, what will happen?" Naruto stared at the ground for a small amount of time. His mind going over what he should be about to do, if the story Goku told him really was true. The unlimited potential he'll have... And he'd have to take Goku's place for him. It's something Naruto was beginning to dread more than get excited about. Having to do what Goku could.

Could he really meet a man of such a title...? Such a level of skill? No... All he could do was just try his best, and hope not to fail this great hero.

"I bets get back to it. I have to get this down before long... And ugh, Unido."

"Yeah?"

"How long have I been down here? Time seems to have no meaning in a place like this?"

"Do you want to know?"

"... I guess not. It wouldn't make much difference." Naruto said as he looked at the bell. "I just have to ring the bell. To move on." Naruto looked at the bell with his right arm forward but stopped a second. Something dawned on him.

'It's worth a shot...' Naruto put both palms out together and gathered the wind. 'Let's try this first...' Naruto released a stream of wind and Naruto watched the shadow move back a bit. 'More....' Naruto tensed as a burst of wind bulged down the stream and the bell moved back. But the wind slowed and stopped after that.

'I think I might have a way to do this. So...' Naruto closed his eyes with a smirk. 'Let's try a bit of a combination.' Naruto cupped his hands out and brought his hands back as he moved his body into stance.

Unido watched as wind became brighter and more visible in Naruto's cupped his hands. 'The air's been condensed into an orb. Naruto opened his eyes.

"Let's go! Futon: Kazehameha!" Naruto yelled as he brought his hands forward.

A violent vortex of wind drilled out from Naruto's hands and slashed up the ground and at the bell.

There was no ring. More an explosion as Naruto's feet where forced off the ground and into the back wall with a thud. Naruto's head hit with enough force to knock him out.

As the smoke cleared Unido stood and walked to the centre of the room. He looked to his right. Down the path of destruction, and the now destroyed bell. Then to the left to the blond. Then to the floor in front of him at his feet.

The orb had lost control and expanded leaving a crater. Unido looked back to Naruto and saw the light smoke on his palms. The man rubbed his head.

"Not even Minato... Could do something like that. Impressive." He then walked up to the blond and gripped him by the vest. With a small tug he carried the blond out and off to the next room.

9 day's it took Naruto to pass the first test. And with only just 17 days left... Could Naruto master his powers in time?

When Naruto awoke he found himself in another room. This one had hole's... But not just 5 or 6. Hundreds of holes. About his fist in size.

"What the?"

"Welcome to stage two." Unido spoke as Naruto quickly stood.

"So what am I doing now?" Naruto asked looking round.

"Only one thing really. Just dodge."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked as he heard a click. And a ball shot out of the ground passed his face. Naruto stumbled back as a click echoed out again.

"This room is a self learning room. Each hole. Contains a rubber ball. And will be fired to the hole opposite. The more you dodge the faster the ball will get. But, if a ball hit's you. They increase by one. The speed drop's too normal. But like before. Continue to dodge and they will increase in speed. The aim is to use your wind to move faster than normal. Even by your chi standards at this point. And use the wind round you to send balls another direction. That's all I can really say. The key, is to feel the air. Right down to the pressure being pushed out the hole. This will help with prediction of movement."

Unido turned to the door. "The best I can do is ten balls moving a 4 times a second. That's with speed. Garra... The kazekage's son on the other hand..." Unido said as he stepped through the door.

"200 balls at 2 times a second. And that's without moving. Good luck." The door shut and Naruto sighed.

Naruto heard a click and he quickly jumped out the way of a ball. And then jumped sideways as one shot from behind.

Up, down, left and right. The ball got faster. And even predicted Naruto to his surprise. It didn't take long before Naruto was blurring his way past 10 balls moving at incredible speed.

And boy when they hit. They hurt. But Naruto kept going.

He didn't know how long he dodged, deflected or even evaded the balls. But by the end he could say he had never experienced something so hard in his life. Unido showed Naruto out and Goku stood there with a smile.

"How you feeling?"

"Painful..."

"You did well... I watch you in a special room. You've improved greatly." Naruto gave a light smile.

"Thanks.

"And in 6 day's too. Non-stop." Naruto froze. 6 day's? What the hell? He didn't even feel hungry in that time or anything? Goku chuckled.

"I added something to the rice. So that way you could fully focus. It should wear off in 4 more days."

"What was I supposed to learn from that room?" Naruto asked. Goku raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't figure it out?"

"All I did was evade and block. What was I supposed to learn?"

"It's to help when facing more than one enemy. You have to evade an enemy strike while still evading or blocking the next. I've had to have fights where I've battled more than one foe and had to keep moving to evade the next. Tell me, how many balls at one time did you evade from within an arm's reach?"

"Ugh... About 7 I think."

"Then that means you could evade and or block nearly 7 different kinds of melee attacks. But we're getting short on time. You have 6 days left to finish this final room." Goku said as they stepped into the next.

"This is another self learning room. About combat. You can use any weapons of moves you want that are wind based alone." Unido said. "You will spend 4 days in here."

"Why so short?" Goku then spoke up.

"The self learning rooms. Are so advanced for training. That too much time would kill someone. 6 day's is beyond the normal limit of 4 day's max. But you are beyond the normal human. You need to be pushed to all your limits. And in this room I'll give one final word of advice." Goku said as he put a hand on the blonds shoulder.

"Save the weapons till the end... But then again. You won't know how far you are from it." Goku said as his hand glowed and Naruto felt his energy and fatigue fade. Naruto looked about the two story room with 6 statues and 6 glowing doors. The statues eyes lit up. Naruto blinked as a stone being appeared before him. It attack and Naruto evaded like a pro and crushed the being with one kick.

Naruto grinned and blinked as the statue's eyes glowed red and another appeared. But faster than his attack on that last statue.

The room would learn, increase and improve each of the stone dolls. Going from predicting combat movement. To copying moves like Naruto's kazehameha. And then to go as far as to carry a weapon when he used it.

It calculated his every move and kept pushing Naruto more and more. All ways keeping the blond on his toes.

The fighting had gone nonstop. Naruto wasn't sure how long he'd been in there, but the room now looked like a battle field more than a training room. And Naruto looked worse than he felt.

But then, everything stopped. Naruto himself found he was at blade point by 5 of the ten statues while the other five, were ready to attack.

As the door opened the statues eyes glowed and the dolls turned dust. Naruto, after having gone further and beyond his limit's. Passed out.

4 day's he'd spent fighting. And now it was time to return home.

XXXXXX

Naruto awoke in one of the temple rooms just a day later. With six days to go. He knew he would have to really work hard... But first...

He really had to use the bath room. Badly.

Once he was finished... He was going to do two things. Train more in his wind art. And find out what the hell Goku put in his rice!

It took a total of 2 hours. 5 minutes to track Goku of course. To the training room. Goku grinned at the blond.

"Good to see you up. How you killing?" The answer came with Naruto drawing his blade.

"I'll kill you for putting me through that!" Naruto roared rushing the elderly saiyan.

For the next few hours. Unido watched as Naruto went through the complete obstacle course and training tasks as he chased after Goku. Unido had to say. Goku maybe a good teacher. But he was slyer at his minor pranks.

The day passed and Naruto had gone to bed. Giving up trying to kill Goku for the whole experience or it could be the fact he promised to pay for Naruto's ramen once they got back into Konoha. Unido wasn't sure.

Day after day, sun rise to sun set. Naruto went over wind style combat for four days. This went from learning how to fight in mid air to jumping great distances on a single leap. Which Naruto found to be the most fun. And would definitely continue to do that once he got back in Konoha.

But finally, it was the day to return. But it seemed Naruto would get to put his skills to the test.

It was a bright morning and Naruto left the temple to find monk's all facing out to the gate. "What's going on?" Naruto spoke as he walked up. One of the monk's glanced to him.

"Seems them bandit's have grown some bravery to come and take the temple." Naruto blinked.

On the other side of the line. Goku and Unido faced the line of bandits.

"Just hand this place over. If you do, we'll let everything go about what you've done to us." The leader spoke with a grin.

"Geez... You on drugs on something?" Unido muttered rubbing the side of his head. He was clearly not bothered by this guy's threats.

"I wouldn't be making a statement like this if I wasn't confident." The leader said with a grin. Unido said as he stepped forward. But Goku put his hand on his shoulder.

"Leave this to me..." Goku said only for Naruto to appear in the sky and land between the groups.

"No... Let me." Naruto said standing. The leader and his men chuckled.

"Of come off it. I'm not here to kill a small child. Step aside and let us just take over."

"No way." Unido said with his arms crossed. "This it the sacred temple wind temple of Karin. I will not let you take over. Naruto I'm tired of this. I'll sort him." Unido said, only Naruto didn't move.

"Let him do this." Goku spoke before Unido could. "Naruto seems to want to. Right?" Goku asked. Naruto nods.

"I want to pay Unido-san's help back. I'll clear these guys off." Naruto said as he got into his stance. Goku nods.

"Then you have no worries from me. Go to town with them. Just don't damage the place." Unido sighed with a nod and followed Goku.

"You think he's ready?" Unido muttered as Naruto smirked. Goku nods.

"He's always been ready."

The leader sighed. "Fine... If you want to die, very well. Ichi, ni, san!" The leader snapped his fingers and three men landed in front of him. Each wore red vests with black jeans. Each carrying a weapon. "Kill him."

Naruto's eyes glowed. "Bring it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Man! That was troublesome. And yet this took five days to do. Not bad.

I'm sorry it took so long. But as I said, chapter 9 is taking it's time. Now before you leave. I have a long notice. So let's start with the most important.

Starting Monday. I start a new job and my times will be shorter for my work. But I doubt it will make much difference. Plus the more annoying part is now my Saturdays are taken up. T/_\T

Ok. That's info one.

My next bit of information comes with chapter 9. Because it's so long. And mainly because it's more filler. I'm going to do a separate story for this sort of thing. Now I guess you wonder why? Simple, I've decided to do long movie chapters. I have one in mind that came from watching a moving. Won't say. But I'll have it ready maybe a chapter or two, for you to read. I will post a note for you to know.

Now number three.

I have so far. One oc. Thanks to diimmortal for one. So far team 7 has a replacement. There are spaces still open for those who still want to pass one over. And don't think that just because team 7 has a ninja. Doesn't mean you can't make one better, it's supposed to be challenging. And a final note on this. You have till the chapter just before the first exam. I will let you know when you're getting close.

Now to info 4.

Like saiyan reborn. This story Naruto's path of chi. Is a 3 part story.

The first being the cover of things through the cannon. Which end around the sasuke retrieval time point.

The second part is the longest, which may just cover the three years. Like saiyan reborn will. While this story will cover that and much of the shippuuden time line. So these are going to be the longest.

And the final part is the ending. Saiyan reborn will most likely finish along cannon line. While I have something planned for N,P,O,C. I bet your stunned I've even seen this far? Well I have, in minor viewings of my imagination. And I hope it goes as good as I see it.

Now for the final bit. Once part one is done. I will be taking on 3 minor stories. I understand from thenagain that doing this is bad. But I've planned and I'll be making notes to not forget them.

Now the reason for this is to help my idea's expand.

So the two main stories will be Naruto's path of chi part two. Which will need a new title I think at that point.

Saiyan reborn: a change in tails.

Now the minors. I've had a think and I've decided to have a go at these thre or four.

Naruto, card captor cross. In the ccs world. I'll sort my first chapter out having made a big error from not watching nearly all the anime.

The next is a Naruto digimon cross. Part one in dg world then part 2 in Naruto. Pairing's being minikushi. From those who remember ninja tamers. It's going to be something similar.

Number three. The maybe is the one piece Naruto. This along with way of the blade are idea's I like. But I need to let things progress in two areas. That being to let the bleach time line go on so I can see shinigamis I can use for my story show what they've got. And I need to watch the one piece anime and look at the manga after before I feel ready for it.

And finally. This idea is something I've tossed and turned at and I'll be doing it for two reasons.

One, this pairing is hardly used. And I hate to admit it, but it could just be a good shot at one. Plus I really want to try one of the styles I've read from someone else's story to make this pairing work.

Now, this is a Naruto with future yugioh cross. So think back to my fic white wings. And you have some idea of what's going to happen. And the pair. Is a Naruto shizune pair. Yes I know it not the sort I do.

But the idea's I've got. And how I see things. It's possible. Shizune is a character that could work with because of how little we know of her skills. I won't say what I'll do with this story. But you will just have to wait and see... Sigh.

I'm a naruhina fan in heart and soul. But I've never done a good fic in my eyes for that pairing. I seem to do better with fics that have pairings not used much for people to really poke at. So I'll do with what I'm good at and hope that I'll be able to do a good naruhina one day.

Now That I've said what I've wanted. Thankyou for reading and see you soon.

Oh and last things. Teamfourstar is suspended. But I'm sure everyone knows this. T/_\T Damn it! And also look up raruto on youtube. It's a Spanish manga parody of Naruto. But someone did an English dub animation. Part one is not really good. But part two is funny as hell. Sadly there isn't a part three. And the English language is sort of been stabbed at with a rusty nail from listening to it. But have fun.

Take care, Geta.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The three bandits rushed forward, each grabbing a weapon as Naruto grouched. He jumped and with a flip landed on a high pillar. The three bandits in that moment of Naruto's jump. Spread out and bounced off multiple pillars and each were now in the air with their weapons held high.

Naruto gripped his blade. And closed his eyes. As they closed in time seemed to slow as wind slowly rippled into the air and in that small instant turned into a vortex of wind. Naruto vanished with its appearance and as quickly as the wind appeared. It vanished. Naruto appeared in the air and flipped, landing on in a crouch. His sword clicked back into place and the three bandits flopped to the floor.

Their bodies slashed up by the wind. Well to the eyes of the viewers. But Goku saw under that.

Naruto had delivered multiple slashes with in the wind as he attacked. Using his speed, chi and wind in combination.

And Goku knew one more thing. Naruto wasn't even getting his work out. That's why he was put through that training room. To come up with his own style of attacks.

The leader scowled as snapped his fingers.

"Seems this kid is quick. Shun. You're up."

Naruto picked up a noise and his body quickly reacted as Naruto jumped back from a wide slash. The blond skidded back and looked at the black spandex covered bandit. Naruto watched before he could blink, the man vanished. Naruto drew his blade and deflected the stab to his right as the blond was pushed back. Both his sword and the man's blade locked together.

Naruto noticed movement and jumped up as he evaded a slash from a kunai blade. Naruto flipped and growled. This guy was quick. But... Naruto was quicker.

In that instant before every one's eyes. They vanished.

The monks glanced about trying to find them. Even the bandits.

The only ones who didn't look about. Were the leader and Unido. Goku was watching the whole thing with ease.

Instantly one of the pillars shattered and smoke filled the spot. With two pings the bandit was kicked out of the smoke and Naruto landed on the pillar with a crouch. The bandit had flipped and pressed against the pillar. His left arm holding on. His right was rubbing his chest from the kick. The bandit looked up with a scowl. Naruto smirked.

Unido blinked.

While the bandit was lightly breathing. Naruto looked unfazed. Amazing, even after doing what he did to the three bandits and the speed he pulled with this guy.

Naruto leaned to the side and vanished. The bandit spun and kicked out, catching Naruto in the cheek as the blond came from the right, Naruto flipped and quickly moved his body as kunai were lunched at him. Naruto then caught two in the air and deflected before throwing them back. The bandit jumped away and landed back in the open area. Naruto landed to the side of a pillar. His chakra keeping him held tight to the side.

'He's good. He's not just about speed. It's been really hard to hit him directly. He quick to meet me, but I'm his level. I can see why he was chosen. But unlike me... His stamina isn't holding out. Give it a bit more time.'

Naruto vanished again and the bandits jumped to the side with a roll as Naruto skidded passed the bandit's spot. His blade just touching the ground with a ping. At that moment the ground sliced up by a vortex of wind.

'He saw through that. Guess I should have expected it.' Naruto mussed as he glanced to the damaged zone.

"Watch out!" A monk yelled as Naruto glanced to his left. With a flick of Naruto's wrist he twisted round, dodging the blade. Naruto looked up and held his palm flat.

But instead of attacking. Naruto let it slide by. He flipped back onto his feet as the bandit flipped onto his.

"What's the idea? Think I'm not worth attacking in that position?" The bandit growled.

"No... You would have hit me if it weren't for the monk. I'd let myself lose focus for that second. So instead of attacking. I let it pass to make it even. But I won't be making the same mistake again.

"Good... It be a shame to kill you... Now it's time to show you something special." He said forming a half seal.

The ninja sheathed his blade and formed a second half seal side on. "Just to let you know..." The bandit spoke. Naruto blinked.

The fatigue had vanished from the man.

"Never underestimate a ninja. Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Instantly 5 more bandits appeared.

"Shit..." Naruto flipped to his side as a stab at his back appeared. He then lean his bode back to dodge the wide swing. And just as the other three had him. Naruto vanished in the blink of an eye. Naruto smirked from above before he sensed killing intent. Naruto glanced back as the man slashed at the blond. Naruto's body faded as the blade cut him in two,

"What?!" The man yelled before a kick met his face. Goku smirked from below.

Seems Naruto had figured out how to do after image... That or he's just plain lucky.

Naruto glanced down and saw the bandits running in a circle.

"Futon!" Naruto looked to the bandit he kicked away. "Soudai Kachuu!"

Instantly a vortex of wind began to rise. Naruto smirked. He cupped his hands back. "Wont... Work!" Naruto yelled as he pushed his palms forward. "Kazehameha!"

Goku chuckled as he watched the wind tunnel counter the vortex and destroy the ground and clones.

The wind destruction wave. Interesting.

Naruto rotated and landed on the floor with a crouch. Naruto then turned to the bandit who was not pleased Naruto smirked. Naruto paled and the bandit swung his blade.

"I won't be fooled by the same more that failed before!" The bandit yelled as he sliced the faded image of Naruto. "What?!"

Naruto's fist connected with the bandit and the man flew across the ground and slid before the leader's feet. Naruto smiled as he appeared in front of the bandits. The three other bandits had slowly made their way back to their comrades.

'This child...' The leader glanced to his men. "Bring it out." The men nod and slowly they stepped aside as one brought a scroll forward. The scroll was as big as the man carrying it. "You leave me no choice!" He waved the man forward. "I told you we had something to deal with you... Looks like this child has forced my hand... Do it."

The bandit in a cloak nods and rolled the scroll out. A large seal was on it. A seal appeared round the cloaked figure and a chant could be heard.

Naruto tensed as the seal glowed and the symbols moved. Unido was interested in this change of events.

"What's he..."

"A spell summon."

"Spell...? Wait, you don't mean that there are still people out there?" Unido asked surprised. Mage's or spell casters were thought to have vanished nearly 300 years ago. Only in history were they ever mentioned a small bit before... Well the history that far back had been destroyed because of a great battle. So any mention before that was small till they vanished from the world. Having thought to have died out.

The cloak figure stuck his arm forward and a large 6 point star with a circle rose up. "Rise from the depts. Of hell and turn our foes to ashes. Awaken!"

Slowly smoke seeped out across the ground and Goku glanced to Unido. The monk nods.

"Everyone, get some distance!" The group all jump back after that, giving Naruto more room to fight.

Slowly the ground began to shake. And Naruto slowly stepped back as the large shadow began to loom over him. The blond jumped as a large spiked tail stabbed at his spot and Naruto glared hard at the large dark blue stone shard like body. The glowing red eyes. The beast looked at him and with a mighty, earth shaking roar. Naruto couldn't believe the large four legged beast he was seeing. But that's when he heard it.

"Demon...!!!" Naruto glanced back as he heard the monk.

"Boy!" Unido yelled as Naruto quickly looked to the demon and jumped out of its tail strike.

Unido was about to acted when Goku put his arm out. "Leave this to Naruto..." Unido growled at Goku.

"How can you leave that boy to fight?! That's got to be at least level 3 class. I won't stand back and let..."

"Naruto can handle this Unido... Have faith in him... He's got what it takes..." Unido looked at Goku. He may now understand everything... But Naruto's just a boy!

"Naruto can win. Have faith in who he is..." Unido turned back to the blond.

'He slip's up once... I'm stopping this.'

The beast's mouth open and a beam hit Naruto's position. A large explosion whipped up and Naruto quickly appeared, jumping from rock shard to rock shard. Naruto put his hand on the rock, and with a flip double kicked the rock at the demon. The rock exploded and the beast looked at Naruto with a roar and swung its tail.

Naruto saw the tail and flipped backwards. 'Shit, got no choice... Time for the big guns!' Naruto took off into the sky, out of the beast's range. "Ka..." Naruto roared out as he cupped his hands forward. "Me...." His hand's slid back to his side. "Ha.... Me...." Slowly, energy gathers, leaving the area in light blue.

The beast roared at Naruto as the blond growled out his attack. With a thrust of his hands. "Ha...!!!" A blue beam fired out at the demon.

The ground below glowed red and a red beam, larger and faster than the kamehameha fired back.

Naruto could only see a blinding light. And was hit full force by a super stretched tail. Naruto impacted the ground hard.

"Ugh..." Naruto grunted as he pushed himself up. "Man that's strong..." Naruto saw a shadow and jumped back. The blond skidded and thumped his hands into the ground.

Shards of earth shot up and stabbed into the demons legs. As it roared Naruto swirled his hands on the ground and earth swirled up in a spiral to trap the legs. The beast began to struggle. Naruto smirked.

"Trapped by the legs... Now for the final capture!" Naruto stood and jumped. The beast swung its tail at the blond which Naruto spun past. With a draw of his sword he sliced it off.

The beast roared in pain as Naruto put his hand on it back. His hand glowed and instantly the beast was engulfed in a blast of energy.

As the smoke cleared the demons body smoked and faded into masses of energy. Naruto dropped through and landed.

The bandits gasped. The leader remained calm. "To be able to beat that... Who is this boy...?" The mage behind the leader muttered.

'This kid... He's not normal. But then again...' His eyes moved to Goku. 'This guy seems to be the one who trained him... They both came here when we encountered them... Damn...' The leader sighed.

"Guess we know when where beat..." The leader stated. The group behind him blinked. "We are out matched by a child... He's beaten our best..." He said with his eyes closed. "We have no choice but to stand down... If this kid trained here... What's our chances of beating the rest..." He turned and began to walk down past his men.

"We will leave you be... But this is our home as much as your monks..." He said glancing back. "We'll meet again..." With that his men followed.

Naruto blinked. "He didn't seem so bad..." Naruto muttered while scratching his head. Goku chuckled behind the blond.

"He just knows when he's met his match. He's a wise leader... He may be a bandit... But he knows his stuff... I have no doubt he'll come again Unido..." Goku said turning to his friend. "Prepare yourself... Naruto won't be here next time to save you." Unido chuckled.

"It's been fun Goku-dono... I look forward to seeing you again." Goku smiled with a nod.

"I hope so too..." With that the pair turned to leave. Goku then stopped. "That's right!" Naruto blinked. "Unido-san... Naruto's..." Unido blinked.

"Of course...! I forgot with what happened." Naruto blinked.

'What?'

XXXXX

It was misty in Konoha... And in the street, a large cart rested outside a small shack. A loud tapping could be heard. A hammer hitting a nail over a sign.

"Well... Guess we have no choice..." The male spoke as he stepped away from the closed down sign. It was the old man of the ramen shop. His daughter sighed at her father.

"Was Naruto really that important to the shop? I mean we still got business while Naruto was gone." The old man turns to his daughter with tears falling down his face.

"He was the most important thing to our business..." His daughter sweat dropped at her father. Her father walked up to the cart. "We best be going... Maybe we'll find another ramen loving child like Naruto..."

As they walked off a figure appeared from a roof top and landed in front of the shop.

"Argh! No way! Why kami-sama... Why have you taken my food of the gods...?" The two shop owners stopped and turned to the cloaked figure.

"Damn it....!!!" The hood fell and the pair saw a blond hair whiskered blond.

"Naruto!" The pair yelled as Naruto blinked.

"Hm..." His eyes shot open wide. "Old man! What the hell!" Naruto yelled pointing at the sign. "I come here looking for the best ramen ever... And you're closing down... Is this some kind of sick joke?! I was only gone for the summer..." Naruto said.

"Ayame... Open up! Our best customer is hungry!!!" Ayame sighed. "It's good to have you back Naruto... What you been doing? It's been so quiet without you around." Naruto chuckled.

"Just training is all..."

XXXXXX

A few days passed. And the next six months of Naruto's ninja training began. But Naruto couldn't let the year start without a bang right?

The 3rd yawned as he got out of bed. He looked out his window to look at his young face on the mountain. His eyes shot out and wide.

"Huargh!!!" Echoed out across the village. The old man just stared... Gasoing at the sight of his face.

A great big moustache... Was moulded onto his face. And not any kind. But a great big cowboy style cartoon one

"Hahaha!!!" The old man looked up to the small dot atop the head. A blond laughing his head off.

"Konoha! I'm back! And I'm starting this new term with a bang!!! Haha!"

"Naruto! You little bastard! What have you done to my face!!"

Naruto grinned as he stood with his arms crossed. The sun resting on his new clothing.

He wore a back tank top under a long sleeve haori. It was white with blue criss-cross diamond patterns down the right and left side. His cuffs and the waist line in the same design. A blue sash tied at the waist. With hung at the sides. He also had his orange wrist bands.

Naruto wore baggy white hakama. With orange shin ribbons and black sandles that stopped below the ankle. The hakama stopped just above the ankle. The cuff line with in the same pattern as the haori. The blond had a gold sash round the top of his hakama, hidden by the hanging haori. Naruto grinned.

"My best outfit yet... And all for Konoha to see..." The blond smiled as he looked out over the village.

If there was one thing he would protect most for his village. It was to see this view every day.

And with that he took off. The 3rd sighed as he heard yells and curses as shinobi chased after the blond. The hokage smiled.

'It's good to see your back... And unharmed to Naruto... But...' He looked at his face again. 'You are so going to be stuck doing d-rank missions for the rest of your life on this stunt of yours...'

XXXXX

"Aaahh..." Naruto sighed as he rested in the play ground at lunch. It was good to be back in school. But he must admit. He misses the temples just as much. They showed no indifference to him. While people still showed fear or hate to him.

Which left him wondering on the stuff he already knew... Why do people hate him? Sure he guessed that no one but a small trusted few knew he was the son of the fourth... But that didn't explain why he would be treated so bad?

He knew Goku knew why. But he didn't seem to want to tell him yet... But, then again, a guy who can see the future must know when he would be told... That's why he makes everything he knows more annoying to get out of him.

Well he had two choice... Go and find out through intelligence gathering... Or wait till he's told through some strange event.

The fact that this intelligence could be far more difficult. Naruto was hoping for a strange event that would tell him. He grinned.

He'd wait... But only for so long.

"Oi Naruto..." Naruto blinked and looked down. Shikamaru and Chouji stood at the base of the tree he was in. Naruto hopped down.

"Yo Shikamaru... Chouji." Naruto said with a grin.

"Where did you go all summer? I thought you were kidnapped or something when you left with that old man." Naruto grinned rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, I know we normally do shougi during that time... But I was training... And ugh, you haven't said this to anyone right?" Shikamaru shook his head.

"It was too troublesome to go through with it... Having to explain all the details of events, what the guy looked like. I was even wondering if I should mention if you didn't show up today."

"Gee... How nice of you... But it's good you didn't. I've been learning a lot. And I'm still learning... So you'll have to excuse me when I vanish for the winter holidays... Secret training and all that."

"Sigh... Fine... But anyway..." Naruto nods.

"Sure why not... And I'll show you something cool. And remember, don't tell any one." Naruto then glanced about, and used his senses to check any presences on him. With nothing to worry about. Naruto summoned a stone table up from the ground.

"Doton without seals?" Naruto grinned.

"Trust me; this is far more advanced than any doton." Naruto said with a smile. "I'll start." Shikamaru nods as he put the shougi board down. The three sat on stone chairs as they played.

Strangely enough, no one questioned how the three got a stone table on by the tree's...

The days went by and Naruto's training paid off. His taijutsu levels had shot up in his grades. Staying the best in his class. Much to someone's annoyance. His genjutsu still failed below everyone's. And his ninjutsu was marked high.

Over the time at each temple. And learning new styles of chakra control. Naruto's chakra was steadying out.

Now he could do the one jutsu he had trouble with.

Bunshin no jutsu... True, he could do one full clone. But that was his main goal. And he couldn't be happier.

And following behind his ninjutsu. Was his weapon skills.

Over all, Naruto was lined at the top of the class with Shino and Sasuke. He had even got better in the brains department.

That was one thing Goku and his temple sensei's got through to him. All the things he's learnt to date. Has helped him improve. And this was still only half of Naruto's training.

He still had away to go... Naruto could only wonder after all the temples he's been too... Would he be a rank chunin with his level? Even before becoming a genin?

This made Naruto giddy. To think he could be that good before leaving. And what's even better is he's had battle expirence.

So in away, he was a full fledge genin with field experience. And no student could say there any better.

But one thing's for sure. Goku made it clear not to let it go to his head.

He may be skilled. But there are still strong people out there. There were those kinds of people, shinobi or otherwise. That have skills that Naruto will have to face and over come. And learn from errors from true life or death ninja battles.

True, he's come close in some places. But Naruto's had only had one ninja battle. Time will only tell if he can handle more when time comes, against large groups of shinobi or really skilled ones.

This only made Naruto excited. To have foes still stronger out then him out there. It was a good thing for him. The only way to improve is to fight stronger foes. And beat them against the odds.

Goku's done this before. He's battle incredible foes. And come out of it with greater experience and knowledge.

Naruto was going to follow that example. He wasn't going to go out there to remove them strong foes. Instead, he'll let them go and get stronger. So he could fight them again and see if he's improved as much as they have.

True, their maybe people that will have to go to the other side. Naruto knew this much for his job as a ninja.

But Naruto would only know by fighting the person. If they can change or not.

And so... The day's turned into weeks. And slowly the month's rolled by. His 11th birthday pasted without a hitch. But he didn't get anything new.

Goku had stated to him. He would get a new sword by Christmas. As he would have had a year's experience with his old one. But he mustn't stop training.

Using different blades made it more difficult for foes to gauge a foe. But Goku did give him something. A new book on seals. And requested to Naruto to make special storage seals one could attach to the body. As it would help when he could draw and seal a weapon away without it slowing you down.

This was a good idea. With two blades. It would be hard to carry them both and fight hand to hand. And a scroll took time.

So by making seal's on the clothing. And remembering what each one had. Naruto could seal all sorts of unique tools on the body without his foe even thinking he's a threat.

This was something Naruto was going to accomplish...

But... Like all sealers. It takes time to make a great seal.

Winter was coming. And so was the holidays.

Goku had requested Naruto to be ready the day he finishes to be off to the lightning temple. But Naruto had to do something first.

Let the poor hokage know he was heading off. Or meet a painful fate with his traps.

Naruto never let it be known that he knew the old man knew of his painful ends with the traps. He had set them up so unique that the anbu couldn't even put them back right. And he knew he'd got the old man. Tch, like anyone but him would come visit. He always left to see Goku. And no one ever came to his place.

Plus... The old man had quizzed the blond hard and fast about where he'd been all summer. And Naruto said the simplest answer.

Off training in a secret location. One that he would never tell a soul of.

The old man could only sigh at that. He guessed it was good he had a place to train. Unlike the other children. Naruto had no one to help him. So if the boy had a place to train and improve to this level on his own. Or with some ones help, though he would never ask. He'd let the boy be and hope he would tell him one day.

And so, with Naruto's word to the old man about heading off for Christmas training. Much to the old man's sadness he couldn't have time to spend with the boy. He told the blond he would pay for his ramen when he returned.

He said by to the ramen owners, promising to rack up a large bowl count on his return. Naruto left with Goku and out to the land of lightning...

It was a total of 3 days to reach his knew place of training. And Naruto had about 2 weeks before he returned to konoha. So he had to work hard.

His new sensei, a man named Raichi. A dark skinned man with a powerful lightning ability. A man who could rival the next in line for raikage and his rapping brother. Though Naruto didn't know he was a jinchuuriki.

Naruto had to go by the name of Gohan again. And he found out, why lightning was an advanced art.

Lightning was a free and powerful element. His wind was its enemy. But it didn't hinder his skills.

It was because of his wind limit. That he could control lightning. But he also found it to be his weakest ability of all the temples. Raichi stated that when Naruto found that many of his lightning strikes did very little.

It was because lightning require a more serious emotion. It requires one to dig into emotions that require pain and anger.

Lightning isn't a friendly element. This is where lightning takes its own place.

Fire

Water

Earth

Wind

These four elements are the key to the earth.

Lightning

This ability is something only few have the gift. And even lightning ninja don't all have the greatest ability with it.

It require a darker part of you to draw on the lightning. Which was something Naruto would only use when he was out for the kill. Raichi made that clear.

He could never use lightning as he was. Yes he'd learn it. But he'd need hate or some kind of dark emotion to give its real effect. Only then, could Naruto control that power.

Naruto found it cool to learn lightning. He had to stand out in open spaces. And channel his energy into fine powerful strikes. Lightning was fast and that's how it's fighting style worked. Fast and sharp blows.

Naruto had one training exercise, after he learns to summon lightning. Was to send a current from one finger to the next. And work out. Till he could stretch his arms out wide and have a current run along.

That was more for show of power. But Naruto wouldn't be able to use it properly.

He spent his Christmas there on his last day. And got given a new blade. Naruto had also been hold of how to control his weight seal.

True the seal hadn't been used since he got the clothing. But Naruto had wanted to begin upping his weights since he heard Goku's story.

Naruto sealed his old blade into a scroll, as he was still working on his seal. And wore his knew blade.

A wikizashi, this blade fell into the shoto, while his old kodachi fell into the daito. Though Naruto didn't have his katana yet. Naruto's weapon's fell under the title of daisho, as he now had a shoto and daito as most samurai do.

But he wasn't just going to go for his katana when he became a ninja. He was determined to get the final two himself. A nodachi, being even longer than a katana and a tsurugi, a double edged long sword.

Since he first got his blade Naruto had come interested in that style. And studied about the sorts or blades out there, and even though Naruto has selected a few so far. He's going to collect one of each of the best blades he can.

He was going to learn and master each of the sword arts to the best of his abilities. And when he took on his own student's... He will pass his own wisdom and knowledge onto them.

But that bit he pushed away for the future.

He had years to master each blade. And for now, with his wikizashi in the jindachi-zukuri style with the edge down.

Took off with his sensei into the night. The final temple to come awaited the blond.

The temple of fire.

XXXXXXXX

Sigh... Man that has been fun. And I'm slightly cursing for not giving him the wikizashi first. As the wikizashi is shorter than the kodachi.

Anyway, seems I've given Naruto a bit of a love for the sword... I think it's more fun.

Naruto's going to hunt out his blades and learn the way of the swordsman? Maybe, but I say he's in more line of the warrior. Which I think is a good title for the next one on. Naruto's path of the warrior... Good title I say.

Sorry if you wanted more on the lightning temple. But I felt it was a suited area to skip this. As even I don't know the ins and outs of this skill. Which I say is bad of me...

So what if Naruto can't master lightning like the others. Leave it to kyuubi Naruto to use lightning... If he even goes that far of course?

I choose the jindachi-zukuri style for the fact Naruto's using a different blade. The kodachi looks better if you draw it blade edge up. While I would think the wikizashi looks nice being drawn with the edge down.

If there are specialist's in this area. Offer me advice. It would be nice.

Who else here thinks this has a bit of a bleach feel?

I was also thinking, that if I combine ninjutsu and chi attacks...

Do we get Kido?

It's a thought for the future. Where Naruto finds a point his ability lays a neither side of scale. But a combination of both. See I see it like this.

Naruto, bleach and dragon ball in powers.

Naruto's skills can't meet bleach while I say chi out does bleach full out.

What do you guys think? It's a plan for the main story.

I will leave you now. Got chapter 12 to do. Also go check out movie one and chapter 9 in my new story part. Make sure you read the index on that story. It will explain something first.

And one last note. We're nearing the end of Naruto's training arc. Won't say till I get there. But I'll leave you to guess where the arc finishes...

The movie and chapter 9 will be up in the next few days.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Naruto stared in awe at the sight before him. This was never how he truly expected to see the temple of fire.

They had passed back into the land of fire and had run all the way. Naruto had also decided that this would also be a good time to weight his body up. Going to about 5 times his body weight as a good starting point.

They had descended into a cavern to the south of the land of fire, nearing the land of wind. That was then that Naruto found it beginning to get hot. And as soon as they entered the cave, Naruto gasped at the sight before him.

A large lava pit could be seen from the great height he was at. He could see monks travelling round on small pathways leading to different areas and locations. But he didn't know what yet.

At the base was a large temple. With an open court yard. And what amazed Naruto was this way at lava level.

"Sugoi..." Goku chuckled as he walked down the path.

"Watch your step Naruto. But then again... You can fly but still be careful." Naruto nods and followed behind the old man.

They took five minutes to descend down to the temple floor. Naruto felt like he was about to burst into the flames with the heat. Yet, everyone around him was fine.

"Konnichiwa, welcome to the setsu no houka." A monk greeted.

The monks clothing seemed to be unique like the other temples. They wore or course the standard robe style.

But they wore long lower robes to the ankle and long loose sleeved vest. Much of the clothing was red in the sleeves and lower robe. The legs were white with the vest.

What Naruto noticed also was the samuri shoulder pad on his right arm.

"I'm son Goku. This is Gohan. We've come to see the temple elder..." Goku stated to the monk.

"He's currently..." The monk blinked as the ground shook. Instantly the ground exploded behind him.

Naruto blinked. 'This aura...'

A swing of its black tail and a deep roar shook the area. Naruto jumped back with Goku and monk.

"What's that doing here? I thought it died at the wind temple." Naruto questioned. Goku glanced to the boy.

"Well you see..." Goku blinked and looked up. Naruto looked up with him as a figure yelled out above the demon.

"Nenshou Inferuno!" Naruto watched as the figure began to spin and fire whipped round him like a top. He crashed down on the demon and the top exploded into a spinning inferno of fire. The figure skidded to a stop at its base and watched as the fire began to fade. A smirk on his face as the demon appeared as a smoke heap. And faded into dust.

"Heh... That was too easy." He stopped as a figure gripped his vest and blinked as he faced Goku. The monk paled.

"Goku-dono!" The monk yelled panicked. 'Shit... When he get here...'

"We're going to have a little chat... Enkou..." Goku growled.

Minutes later Naruto was watching with interest as Goku yelled at this temple elder.

"What the hell are you thinking? You're supposed to be an elder. You're supposed to protect that seal from letting them out. Not messing with it for your own fun!" Goku sighed as he looked at the monk who looked like a child now being put on the naughty step.

"When are you going to learn...? That seal was made by Hashirama to stop demons from coming to our land. This location is their only entrance and it's the fire temples duty to protect it with their lives. Not let demons through just so you can have fun with them..." Goku sighed again.

"One of these day's... It won't be a level 2 or 3 demon... It'll be 5 or 6. And that will only happen if you keep messing with the seal."

Naruto spoke up. "What is this seal?" Goku looked to Naruto.

"Remember I told you Hashirama gave some of the tailed demons to other lands?" Naruto nods. "This very area is where they come from." Naruto blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"The land of fire, this very pit. Is where the boundary between the human world and demon worlds sits closest. The fire temple is the strongest art in this location. Hashirama created a seal on a large wall to seal that fine line shut. And the monks are to keep it intact."

"But we saw one in wind... How it get there?"

"There are people out there who can summon demons or spirits through different kinds of powers. Madara was one of them. He even broke through here and pulled out the Kyuubi to attack Konoha. This is why the seal was made. So it wouldn't happen..." Goku growled looking at the elder.

"...." Goku tried to keep his cool as he continued.

"Only the ones who become the temples guardian and, or elder. Know the seal combination. And by weakening the seal. It will give chance to a strong demon breaking through... Thankfully. Nothing as strong as the kyuubi... But anything below. What we saw out there was only but a 3 tail level demon."

Naruto blinked three tails no way! He battled that at the wind temple.

"You have to remember Naruto... You're far stronger than you think. I have no doubt you could handle a strong demon should it come to light. But even Minato couldn't compete with the kyuubi... Only I can..." Goku muttered.

"So why do you keep doing it? Do you want the land to be whipped out? You know what will happen right?"

"I wasn't doing anything stupid... I just wanted to work out."

"So by weakening the demon seal. You want something to play with. And yet you know..."

"I know what will happen... I've seen it once before... What that fox did to the land. To so many people..." The monk said as he looked down.

"But... You know I can't just let it go when I know there beyond that door... I've lost allot to demons and humans alike..." Goku sighed more calmly this time.

"This doesn't give you right to drag a demon out so you can get some kind of justice...I want that seal patched up before I leave. And I will have someone make sure you don't do it again. Or I will have them come to me. And I will remove you from your rank." The monk flinched.

"I don't want to do it..." Goku said sadly. "But I want this planet safe. And I won't have someone foolish; cause the death of thousands... There have been too many beings that have done that so far." The elder nods.

"I will get to it..." With that he stood and passed the pair. Naruto watched Enkou leave.

The man was well built and seemed to be in his early sixties... He wore the same style garments. But had a sleeveless vest and no lower robe. He also wore black wrist bands. And a red head band which rested down his shoulders.

"I will say this..." Naruto muttered to Goku. "I've never seen you put the fear of god into someone. It's so funny watching someone so old get told off by someone so much older. Hehe." Naruto chuckle.

Goku sighed. "Sometimes you have to harsh. To do what's right. Enkou will hopefully not make the mistake again."

"Why does he let demons out anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Enkou is a person who's seen too much for his age. At the age of five... He watched his home village burned down by the hands of a demon. Summoned to wreak havoc.

He got out alive. But he wants all demons to pay. But I think he's after the one who killed his family.

He joined konoha ninja once he was old enough. And at the age of 20 was subjected to a large scale battle between ninja. Not a war, but something that began to form into one.

Enkou lost his friend and comrades... Even his family. They had been used to drag him out there during the fighting."

"How come?"

"Enkou is a gifted fire jutsu specialist. One that gave him the title of the konohas will of fire. He was one of the best.

But after that, he vanished off the ninja radar. And came to the temple. He took to the fire style learning with speed and with vast improvements to his fire style beyond any normal level. It was how he became a guardian and then the elder."

"Woah... So he left before the Kyuubi came..."

"He left before Minato became the yellow flash." Goku muttered. He turned to Naruto. "You will begin training with him a soon as he returns. Fire will be one of the strongest allies to your wind, learn all you can..." Goku said.

Naruto stood with a salute "You got it!"

Meanwhile with Enkou...

'I should know better...' Enkou stretched his hands out and clasped them together. 'I should know what I did was wrong but I can't help but want my revenge...' He looked at the seal. '...' He closed his eyes.

"Fuu!" The seal glowed and it twisted round anti clockwise till the mark a quarter down reached the top. As the glow faded.

"There... I've sealed the door. Now to return to the old man..." Enkou muttered walking pasted the guards on duty.

'**Kukukuku....**' Behind them, a small fine line of black smoke began to appear, only faint. And unseen in the dark.

Goku and Naruto awaited Enkou at the entrance to the temple.

"Done?" Enkou nods to Goku. "Good, now my young companion here is to be training under you... He only has days. But I know you'll get it done." Enkou looked and Naruto. Naruto looked back.

'He looks exactly like...' "Ok... We'll get started. Come..." Enkou ordered as he passed.

"Train hard. He'll get you done before the end of the holiday." Naruto nods.

"I won't let you down now." With that the blond followed.

'Good... Because you'll have to face a challenge soon enough. And Enkou will learn something that day...' Goku mussed looking in the direction of the seal.

XXXXXX

"Ok Naruto... We best get straight into it. To master the art of fire with your limit. Means we need a spark, and the fuel to get a fire going."

"Spark? Fuel?" Naruto pondered. Enkou nods.

"See... With a normal fire user... Ha!" Enkou yelled as he threw his fist forward. A stream of fire rushed forward and faded.

"We could focus our chakra as fire. But because your chakra is always wind..."

"Always? What do you mean?"

"To put it simple, your limit will always be wind chakra. You can't turn it off. But it won't affect normal jutsu like henge and bunshin. That's what your limit does. It's a constant wind chakra that affects the area around you. Goku knew this and it's been with your learning at each temple, with each knowing who you were."

"How could you know who I was? You've never met me."

"But you look just like Minato. And the fact you're with Goku. Speaks for itself. Your wind has been the key to all your abilities you've learned."

"From cutting the earth and water, then turning them into projectiles."

"From being able to change the pressure of the wind round you to mould fine lightning along your body. And now to being able to spark fire at a whim. Your wind bloodline has no equal but the other five chakra elements. You have the power of the air monk running through you. And I'll show you just how powerful your fire will become under my training."

Naruto could only blink. This guy knew more than Naruto knew himself. Why would Goku not tell him?

"Let's get started. To create a spark, you need friction. But you can't do that with chakra. And the fuel is but your wind to bring the flame to life. Let me show you this little gift I kept should it ever be needed."

He reached into his vest and pulled out what looked like two clumps of white ribbons.

"Minato used this. We make this for only those with your gift. There is nothing for the other elements. This things soul purpose is to help a wind user like you make fire." Enkou looked into the air.

"It's made from the special rocks in the cava. You can't find it anywhere else. So don't break them or you'll have to come here from more... And they take a year to craft." He tossed them to Naruto. "Put them on... Then we can begin on how to use them."

Naruto removed his wrist bands and unwrapped the ribbon. He found two red diamond stones. He put each one on his hand and tied the strap under them. Naruto blinked as the ribbons glowed and rapped round his arm.

"The ribbon reacts to the chakra in you. Now put your wrist bands back on.

Naruto looked at the ends or the ribbons hanging off his arms. "Wont these fall off?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, they stick to your wind chakra. By un-strapping them stones on your hands. The ribbons will unwrap. It's simple sealing idea's over the years that's made these. Remember..."

"Yeah I know... There's nothing like them but here." Naruto said clenching his fist. "What now."

"The way they work is simply this. First, focus the wind round your wrists." Naruto nods. A faint glow could be seen.

'Good... He's got it under control rather well.' "Ok, now see the bands work like this. Any friction between the pair will spark a fire and form into the wind. But be careful, fire is uncontrollable. Don't get cocky."

"Got it..." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. 'Hehe.. Let's try doing it like this!' Naruto brought his arm above him, crossed. He blinked.

"What's the fire fight style called?" Enkou blinked.

"Err... Kasai-ken... Why?"

"This... Kasai...ken!" Naruto yelled as he drew his arms apart, a spark light up and Naruto's arms rested out to his side. The fists fully in flames.

"I've got one thing to say. You've got a gift to get that on your first try." Naruto grinned.

"Thanks..." Naruto said rubbing his head. He then regretted it as his head burst into flames. "Argh!" Naruto roared before water was tipped on him. He grumbled as his head smoked.

"Baka... I've still got to teach you how to put them out." 'I'm surprised his hair surprised...' "Now if you just turn of the wind chakra. You're arms will be burned by the fire. You have to use the wind like this... Focus the wind forward in a spiral to the front of your arms and stop the flow as you do so. The fire will stick to the wind chakra still being leaked. Do it till it's right off the front then stop the chakra. Do it right and you come without a scratch. Wrong and it'll burn the skin and burn the chakra point. Which will then have to heal. So don't fail too many times."

Naruto nods and looked at his arms. 'Like a spiral...' His mind drifted to Enkou's spinning more and held his arms out. The fire spiralled down his arm and forward from them as he stopped the chakra. It was hard but he came out with very little burning to his skin.

"Well done. You'll work on doing this faster. It's safer this way." Naruto nods. "Now we'll begin on the fighting style. You ready. And no need for fire yet." Naruto nods. Enkou grinned.

"Let's begin."

And so they did, Naruto found that he could only use this fighting style with his fire element. He couldn't use it without fire or he wouldn't be able to hurt a fly with it.

The time rolled by and by day they trained in the combat arts. While at night Naruto practiced his fire style control.

He found where as he could do very little with lightning. His fire was far greater. He quizzed Goku on why this was.

It was simple. It was all about his chakra. Fire and lightning are the most consuming elements and strongest elements out of the five. But since Naruto is wind. He could only control one beyond normal control while he could control lightning below normal control.

That was simply it, his chakra just made it harder to use lightning while he had no trouble with fire.

Day's passed and with every punch and kick. Naruto's skilled smoothed out.

4 days later and Goku stood beside Naruto and Enkou. "So let's see how you've done. This is to show me how well you've practiced all your elements..." Goku said looking down the path at the 5 pillars.

"You must destroy all 5. One with each element if possible." Naruto nods.

"Start from left to right..."

"Okay!" Naruto yelled as he stopped on the ground. "Earth!" A large boulder popped out the ground. Naruto jumped and gave a powerful kick, sending the rock at the pillar and destroying it.

"Man... That was a good kick." Enkou mused.

"Now..." Naruto growled as the water bucket behind him bubbled as his wind rose it into the air. "Water!" The water snaked forward and swung out like a sword.

The pillar slid down the cut mark in two.

'Heh... He used a really good combination of wind and water.' Enkou mused with a smirk.

"Nice combo... Next."

"Hehe easy..." Naruto mused as he held his hand out in front of him, palm flat. "Wind!" Naruto yelled as he swung his arm across the front. A fine layer of wind sliced through the air and passed the pillar.

It leaned to the side as the cut became clear.

"Very nice. Go with lightning next." Naruto nods.

"Ok... But I've been thinking of an idea since my time practicing fire style... Watch this!" Naruto said clamming his hands together. Lightning sparked round before he cupped his hands out with a sphere or wind forming. Lightening rippling the edges.

'If wind helps fire. Lightning backs up wind... so...' Naruto faced the orb forward. "My new attack! Arashi!" The orb fired forward and hit the pillar. It exploded into a raging vortex of wind and lightning before vanishing. Unlike the others the pillar was completely gone.

"Well... what do you think?" Goku titled his head.

"Not bad..." Naruto grinned in victory of his new move. "Buts just an advanced wind technique. It's not a lightning move really so I can't pass you there..." Naruto hung his head in defeat.

Enkou chuckled. "Not easy is it... Now for fire... Let's see what you've learned." Naruto nods.

"Okay..." Naruto blinked as the ground shook. "What was that?" A loud explosion ruptured from the upper tunnel.

"That's the seal path!" Enkou roared. "But I sealed it..."

"Looks like what I warned you about happened. One broke through the seal after watching it's open and closing formula."

The group rushed to the front as a figure landed in the courtyard. Smoke erupting from the impact.

"**It's been so long since I've had the feeling of the human world around me... And this time I'll kill more than just a small village.**"

"Who's there... Show you're self!" Naruto yelled as he summoned his wikizashi. "Come out..."

Enkou growled as sweat appeared on his forehead. 'That voice... I know that anywhere...' "You!" Enkou roared rushing forward.

"Enkou wait!" Naruto yelled as Enkou rushed into the smoke. "Argh!" The smoke burst out as fire burst from the smoke. Enkou had his fist connected with the flat side of a black steal long sword.

The pair pushed back and Naruto got a good look at the figure. He blinked; the figure was a completely black knight... But his armour... And his aura.

'So demonic...'

"I knew it! I recognise that sword of yours!" Enkou yelled as he summoned fire onto his wrists.

"I can never forget that sword. The one who took my family and friends. My village!" Enkou yelled punching forward. A rush of fire shot out and the knight stopped it with his shield.

"**So... You're that child... The one Iet get away...**" Red eyes appeared in the knights visor. "**Time to finish what I started that day...**"

Enkou growled as he jumped. "Go to hell! Argh!" He twisted in the air. "Nenshou Inferuno!" The knight rose his shield.

"**Sorry to inform you...**" The attack hit. "**Fire doesn't work on me...**" The attack was repelled and Enkou slid along the ground.

"Enkou!" Naruto yelled as he rushed forward. 'If fire won't work...' Naruto gripped his blade tight. "Let's try some... Wind!" The knight looked at Naruto and swung his blade at the blond. The pair connected. The blade glowed black and the two energy's whirled round them.

"**So... There are some gifted few in this world... Good, I'll get some fun before I kill you... And wind won't work either.**" The blade pushed Naruto into the air. Naruto growled. He drew his right amr back.

"Then eat some of this!" Naruto yelled as he fired an orb of chi at the knight. Naruto smirked.

"**Pitiful...**" The knight spoke as he appeared out of the smoke, his blade ready. Enkou appeared in between the pair.

"Naruto stay out of this! Houkaha!" An orb of fire forced the three apart. Naruto flipped and skidded beside Enkou.

"Thanks..." Naruto spoke. Naruto blinked as the ground glowed. "What's going on."

"The seals finally checked the foes level."

"Level?"

"Remember, this place it the gate to the demon world. This place has a seal that will read a demons chakra level in tails. And display to all to give them the warning..." Naruto looked up as the round circle glowed above the area.

Enkou's eyes widen. "N-no..."

On the circle was 6.

"Roku... Shit...!!" The pair jumped aside as the knight attacked with a black wave of chakra.

"**Enough talk... I'm here for fun. Not to hear how strong I am... So don't run now. The fun has only just begun...**" Naruto tensed.

'6... I battled 3 and had a fair old time. No wonder that orb did shit all.' "Oji-san!" Naruto called.

Goku shook his head. Naruto blinked.

"What you thinking?! You think I can handle this? You're out of your mind!" Enkou yelled at Goku.

"You two took on the demon. You two will finish it." Enkou growled.

"Shit... Damn you old man." Enkou muttered.

"Guess I've got no choice but to try use the Daisho..." Naruto muttered as he drew his kodachi out. Wind chakra glowed on the blades. 'Focus... Make them sharper...' Naruto crossed the blades above his head. 'Now combine the chakra's!'

"Kasai-ken!" Naruto yelled as he held two burning swords. The knight looked at the pair.

"**Foolish mortals... You're power will never out do what you can't compete with...**" Black chakra whirled round before dispersing into the air. "**You're as good as dead...**"

Naruto and Enkou rushed forward. "We'll never know until we try!" Naruto yelled as he swung his Kodachi.

"Yeah! And you can't defend against two!" Enkou yelled as he gathered fire at his fists.

"**You still know nothing about demons...**" The knight spoke before vanishing. Naruto froze as he felt the demonic energy behind him. "**My armour is very light... But I'll also say one thing... In such a small body. My power is heightened. Unlike large slow bodies like the last that got through.**" Naruto twisted to strike only to be kicked in the chest.

It felt like Goku had just punched him as he collided with Enkou and both crashed into the temple.

"Senpai!" The monks yelled.

Naruto grunted as his hands smoked. "Damn..." Enkou coughed as he stood slowly.

"He's strong... I thought that armour would slow him down."

"Because of that small body. His power is condensed. Unlike that demon you battled. He's got the power of six in his small form. We shouldn't have underestimated this guy..."

"Damn straight... And I'm a guardian... I should know better. Listen Gohan..."

"Call me Naruto..."

"Naruto... Try earth. Water's no good here. It's too hot this side of the temple."

"I'll try. I just hope we can do this."

"Good... Because right now we're running shot of choices... We could really do with some fire power."

"If that's what you want then I have something."

"Then let's give this guy a show... Houka dasshu!" Enkou yelled as he ran forward. Fire light up at his feet increasing his speed. He drew his fist back. "Kasai-ken!" He yelled punching forward. The shield stopped him.

"**That's all you could come up with in that temple...**" Enkou smirked.

"Nope..." The knight didn't even look at Naruto as he appeared at the side. A blue aura lit up.

"Kamehame..." Naruto didn't get to finish as a hand gripped round his neck. The knight gripped tight.

'Shit...' Enkou growled as he didn't even see the demon move. "Hang on!" Enkou was kicked in side of the head and sent flying across the ground.

"...." Naruto could only grunt and growl as he tried to pull away.

"**Human's are such simple and fragile beings... I'll start with the old man first...**" The knight turned to Enkou. His shield facing him. Black lightning formed and swirled. "**Time to finish that job...**"

'J-job...' Enkou gasped as he rolled to his side. His body still trying to move from the force of the strike.

Naruto glanced to Enkou. 'No... Come on... I need my strength... I need it... Come on!'

Instantly Naruto's eyes widen as red energy rippled his body. And in that instant, the knight and Naruto went up in red chakra.

Goku stood mussing over the red rotating chakra. 'So it begins...'

The knight looked about the chakra. 'What is this...?' He turned to where the blond had been and couldn't see his arm with the chakra. 'What's going on?' Instantly a fist connected and the knight impacted the rock side.

Slowly the chakra began to fade away. As it did the knight stood with a smokeing right arm. Slowly the chakra faded and Enkou could only blink.

'What the...'

A red tail waved in the air as red chi flared round the boy. His hair stood up in pitch black colour. Two red chakra fox ears above his head.

The boy glanced to Goku. Pure red eyes met Goku's serious black ones. A smirk appeared on the boys face showing his fangs before he turned to the knight.

"**What are you...?**" The knight muttered. The boy smirked.

"**I'm your destruction...**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh boy I've done it now... There are gonna be some serious questions... But I'm sorry to tell everyone...!!!

No one will be told the trust till part three of this story... So you have a long wait ahead.

Sorry, but this moment came faster than I thought. And maybe in away, it seemed like the right time.

Many of the fire style attacks came from enjoying digimon... Guess who the attacks are from?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"**My... destruction...?**" The knight chuckled as he stood. "**Very funny... So you changed your looks... But you're still no match for me...**"

Naruto chuckled. "**Kukuku... Seems you don't know what you're up against... How foolish. Let me show you the difference another thousand years will never help you achieve!!!**" Naruto then rushed forward, his right arm back. "**Hargh!**" The shield connected with the kick and the knight was along the ground. Naruto landed with ease as the glanced to the knight. He smirked. "**Want to say I'm no match for you again?**"

"**...Ugh... Damn you.. What the hell are you...**" The knight growled.

"**You're worst nightmare...**"

"**Bull shit...!!!**" The Knight roared rushing Naruto.

'What happened to the blond?' Enkou could only blink. "He was done for a second again."

"He's a jinchurriki..." Goku muttered behind Enkou. "And whatever happens. Don't tell him. He will find out soon enough..."

"Why aren't you doing anything... That thing will turn on us next."

"He won't... Trust me..." Goku stated as he watch the fight.

"**Argh!**" Naruto vanished from the knight's sight and delivered a powerful kick to the right side of the helmet. The knight flipt in the air and as he touched the ground, vanished.

Naruto didn't even more his head as he looked to the direction his foe was coming. Naruto ducked with strong right swing and twisted. Naruto drove a strong left kick to the same side of the helmet he struck and it shattered as he knight flew across the ground.

"**Y...you're a demon...**"The knight growled as his shaking right hand rested on the broken part of his helm. A black beast like face glared back as Naruto smirked.

"**What's it to you? Like you really care.**"

"**Perish!**" The knight brought his shield up and fired a powerful beam of lightning.

"Naruto!" Enkou roared.

Naruto smirked as he put his hand up. The lightning hit a wall and burst out to the sides. As it faded the wind could be seen rushing in front of the blond like a shield. Naruto smirked. "**That what you call lightning...? This...**" Naruto pointed his middle and index at the knight. A red orb sparked. "**Is lightning...**"

A power burst of lightning shot out, cracking the ground. The knight raised his shield to block. Only for it to shatter from impact.

"**Impossible..!!! That shields demonic energy should have absorbed anything demon or human could dish out...**"

"**That primitive thing? You really are a knight... Time's change you fool... And it's time to put your days as a knight in retirement...**" Naruto crouched and rushed the knight. "**This is the end...**" Naruto ducked under the sword and drove a powerful right punch to his gut. Causing it to crack. Naruto slid to the side and jumped up, delivering a left knee to the neck. Then with a twist kicked the front of the helm. The knight stumbled. His helmet shatters showing a boar like face under it. He growled...

Naruto smirked as he flipped back along the ground. "**This is the end for you...!!**" Naruto roared as he skidded back on his feet. His arms shot out wide as two orbs of lightning red chi orbs appeared. "**Welcome...**" He slammed them together, aiming them at the crouched knight.

'My body... It's paralyzed, his lightning got through the armour... Damn him...' "**Damn you!!!**"

"**To oblivion!!!**" A beam fired out and the knight could only watch it come.

The ground shook before a towering smoke cloud erupted. A barrier of wind swirled stopping Naruto's vision being blocked. As the smoke faded Naruto walked forward.

"**C...curs-s-sssee...**" The knight muttered as his body shook. His armour melted under the heat of the attack. Naruto gripped the knight by the neck.

"**Answer me this...**" Naruto said looking into the slowly dying demon.

"**What...?**"

"**Who put you up to that job? I know full well no demon can't pass anywhere but here. Unless you were summoned.**"

The demon spat at Naruto. "**You'll know nothing...**"

"**Pity... I was going to let you die with no more pain... Shame...**" Naruto slowly rose from the ground and threw the demon into the air. "**Humph...**" Naruto shot hit index and middle forward and the demons body convulsed and exploded. Naruto landed and continued looking over the lava. "**Ahh... That felt so good to do that... It's been so long.**" The sound of foot step caused the Naruto to glance back. He smirked.

Goku gave an annoyed look at the blond. "You've had your fun... Let go of him now."

"**Tch... I was going to... Can't you give me a break?**"

"You could turn any time... You're still not safe to be out of your cage too long..."

"**Geez give me a break... But I understand... You know when I'll be free of this...**"

"Sadly... I can't fully predict that time yet... Sorry..."

"**No matter... I know you will some day. When you do... I'll be waiting.**" Naruto smiled. "**He's trained well... Don't worry about him, I'll make sure he keeps up his work.**"

"But don't do anything yet. Give it a year still. Then you may talk to him."

"**I best go... See you round...**" The red aura faded as did the black hair and chakra. Naruto stumbled back and Goku caught him.

'Heh... I best just say I step forward and handled the demon.' Goku lifted the blond onto his shoulder. The swords on the ground flew to Goku and he carried them with him as he passed Enkou. "Well be heading home. Take Enkou, and don't let anything seen here be spread from this temple."

Enkou looked to Goku. "But what exactly happened? You seemed too..."

"That will be left with me alone. Sorry Enkou, but this is something I won't be telling anyone. Take care..." Goku said walking off. Enkou sighed.

'Damn you old man... Hm... And you Naruto better find out who was one that caused the death of my village. I just know it, you'll find out soon. And I want you to let me know when you do...'

XXXXX

"Ugh..." Naruto grumbled to himself as he found the ground moving below him. "Where am I...?"

"You're awake." Naruto glanced to Goku.

"Oji-san... Where are we?" Goku mused a minute.

"About between konoha and the temple now."

"Eh?!" Naruto quickly jumped down. "What happened? What happened to the temple?!"

"Relax... I dealt with the knight. Seems he was working for someone. So you better keep training. You may cross paths with someone that strong."

"You got it..." Naruto blinked as his swords were put in front of him.

"I don't want you to lose these blades just yet."

"Just yet...?" Naruto muttered as he put them away. "What do you mean?" Goku glanced back.

"The time will come when the blade can't meet the users improved skills. That's when you will have to upgrade."

"But you gave me these. Like hell I would get rid of them."

"It won't be a matter of choice. The blades will do what they can for you. But you will meet a time when you find your skills don't fit the blades design. It's the whole point of improving. A swordsman has to know that when the time comes."

"But about your katana?"

"The blade has reached my standard. I can't improve anymore."

"....?" Naruto looked confused. His blade has reached his standard?

"I'll explain when the time comes. But for now, let's get home. You have studies to return to. And we must train when we get everything back in order." Naruto sighed as he walked along.

"You said you would train me kaio-ken and give me that katana, the 1st star right? When I became a ninja?"

"Yep."

"I have to ask you something."

"Hmm...?" Goku glanced to Naruto. "How are you going to give me time to learn, I'm guessing I can't really take time to learn kaio-ken while I'm a ninja? I have missions."

Goku smiled. "Don't worry, you will get time. But we have to wait it out... Oh and Naruto. I might have to change the time of when I tell about that secret... The future's changing a bit."

"Really? What will happen?"

"Not saying."

"No fair..." Naruto muttered. "If it concerns me, I should know."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Naruto sighed.

'Geez, he really likes keeping me in the dark.'

The days from there passed quietly through the months. And one day while training...

Kaboom!

Naruto sweat dropped at the long trail of earth dug up. "Shit I over did it..." Naruto yelled as he ran down the path. "I hope I didn't hit anyone." Naruto reached a road and glanced about. "Good, I didn't..."

"Ouh... What hit me?" Naruto blinked as he saw two orange poles in the air.

Well, they were poles till they bent over and a green spandex wearing man stood. He had massive black eyebrows, black eyes, and a black bowl hair cut.

"I'm sorry about that." Naruto said grinning as he rubbed his head. "I guess I over did it a bit." The man shook his head.

"No worry's young lad. But er... What was that that just hit me?" The man that Naruto had guessed by the jacket a jonin asked.

"Oh, that was a training pole. I sort practice taijutsu out here. And I didn't know people travelled so close. If I did I would have gone out farther..." Naruto muttered.

The jonin looked surprised by the fact the boy was practicing taijutsu out here. He looked down the path. 'Hmm... If he did this...' A smile began to form as he rubbed his chin.

"What's your name lad?" Naruto looked up.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

'Ah yes... The boy who contains the nine tails... Fascinating.' "My name is Maito Gai. A taijutsu specialist to Konoha."

"Really?! You're a specialist?" Naruto asked in excitement. He had wondered this, but never really thought to ask. Who would have thought he would meet one before he became a ninja?

"Tell me Naruto-kun..." Naruto blinked at Gai. A smile appeared. "You seem a skill taijutsu user."

"Hehe, I'm skilled in ninjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu. But my skills are vastly in my taijutsu. Ninjutsu right behind it with kenjutsu some distance to catch up with."

'I like this kid... He has them same energy I see in that boy Lee. Hmm...' "You interested in sparing?"

"Err... I don't know... I don't really want to hurt you."

"Hurt me huh? Then I'm even more interested. Tell you what, you show me what you've got and I'll do something for you."

"Err... Ok, if you insist." 'This guy's odd now. But then again, I guess I had it coming with the fact I said I'd hurt him...'

"Let's go..." Gai said walking down the path.

"Give me a minute..." Naruto said hopping into the bushes. He then pulled out the training long. "Need to put this back."

Later that day in the hokage tower.

"Man... Gai's late..." One of the jonin muttered as he glanced at the door. "He's normally early but he's even later than you today Kakashi..." Kakashi glanced up from his book.

"True, this is unlike him. Even his training doesn't stop him when we have to meet for this, where is he?"

"Gai will have to find out later... Now we'll go over this year's next genin teams. Let's see first team is..." The hokage and the jonin looked up at the door as Gai entered.

"Gai..." Kakashi blinked. "What happened to you? You look like you've been hit by a cart."

"That is true... Gai what kept you?" Gai smiled.

"I have something I wish to discuss with you after this meeting Hokage-sama. It's important." Hiruzen blinked.

"Err... Very well then... Now let us continue..."

Meanwhile...

"Geez Naruto... Where were you this morning? It's gone passed break..." Shikamaru muttered at the blond.

"Yeah... I met this jonin while I was training this morning... Man he kept going." Naruto sighed as he rested on the desk. "I think I'll just sleep this lesson. If I miss anything important let me know..."

"Tch... If you're sleeping... So am I." Shikamaru said as he leaned back. "Like I'll be your reminder..." He said sleeping.

Iruka sighed as he watched the pair. 'Geez...' He mused palming his face.

XXXXXX

"Naruto did this to you?" Hiruzen asked surprised. To think Gai looked like something that got hit by a runaway horse cart was stunning. But for the cause to be the young blond? He didn't know Naruto was that good. "Are you sure it was Naruto-kun?" Gai nods.

"He matched the description that I've been hearing round the village. This is the first time I really got to see him up close. He is extremely gifted in taijutsu. And his abilities in ninjutsu and kejutsu are just as good. Hokage-sama. I know this may cause you some trouble. But I wish to take Naruto in my team with Lee."

"Now Gai... Can't really change teams now. Not after I balanced them out."

"I understand, but Naruto is far too skilled to be stuck in the academy. You don't know what this boy is capable of... Hokage-sama, please here me out."

'Gai's never been this determined before... And just for even someone like Naruto-kun...' "Okay Gai-kun. What's your idea...?"

Gai smiled. "It's like this..."

Meanwhile it's just after lunch back at the academy.

"Ahh... That was nice, I feel full of energy again..." Naruto sighed happily on a full stomach. Shikamaru sighed as he sat down. Naruto glanced over with a smirk. "Shikamaru..."

"Yeah..."

"Up for a game before class begins?"

"The way we play Naruto, the class will finish long before we do." Naruto grinned.

"That's the point..." With that he unclipped the board. "I'm just wondering... How many times have I won against you since we started playing...?"

"Well... From what I recall... Once, when we first played."

"Ah yeah, I was looking for you and asked for your best resting places. And then offered the idea of a game of Shogi... Hehe, I only won that first game because we were going over the rules of the book and just won... Too bad after that you won from then on." Naruto muttered as he leaned back. "I wonder if I'll ever win again..."

"You winning again, is like you giving up ramen... Never going to happen..." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Hey, ramens a gift from the gods!!" Naruto and Chouji yelled together.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked to Iruka.

"Hai sensei?"

"Come with me. You won't be coming back, so say your goodbyes..." Naruto blinked.

"Heh, what did you do this time? Give the 1st and 2nd hokages moustaches too?"

"Noo.... But I like that idea..." Naruto mussed rubbing his chin. 'I wonder if it's because the old man still hasn't fully got that moustache off. I mean he looks really stupid right now with that small block there. Should get that part shaved away...' Naruto followed Iruka out of the room.  
"Later Shikamaru, Chouji!" Naruto called waving.

"Geez... There goes my fun... Unless Chouji."

"Shikamaru, if Naruto can't win against you. Then I have no chance." Shikamaru sighed.

'Troublesome...'

Naruto glanced to Iruka. "So... What have I done then?" Iruka glanced to Naruto.

"What makes you think you've done anything wrong?" Naruto blinked.

"Well, why would you take me from class? You said I'm not going back?"

"That's true... But this is a good thing." Naruto blinked as they entered the heads office.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Naruto turned to see the hokage sitting at the desk.

"Huh? Oji-san. What you doing here?"

"I'm here Naruto to offer you a proposition."

"What sort?"

"How would you like to become a ninja?"

"Nani?! You really mean it?"

The hokage smiled with a nod. "But hear me out. You will become an official genin and work under a sensei with one other student. But you won't be going on anything but the d-rank missions because of this. When you are finished with missions or training for the day. You will meet Iruka-kun here after classes are over with. And continue your studies. And when it comes to get a third member for your team. You will be tested to properly grade your abilities."

"Hmm..." Naruto mussed crossing his arms. "Be a ninja by day... Study at night... Well, as long as I get to have fun. Sure, I guess we can do this." The hokage smiled.

"So you'll become a ninja?"

"Yeah! I'll become a genin. So what do I do now?"

"First you will have to fill a form in. Then tomorrow, you will meet your sensei, I will give you your location of meeting after you finish your form."

"Gotcha... Who is my sensei?"

"You'll meet him tomorrow."

"Right! So where's the form..." Iruka smiled as he watched Naruto.

'Well done Naruto... You've done well, we were so much alike once, but you've improved in the last year. Heh, you make me proud to be your sensei...'

"Hehe... Yatta! Hey what do you think Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as he grinned with his new headband.

"Suit's you... Make sure you keep it in good condition. Being a ninja will be harder now." Iruka said with a smile.

"Don't worry, they'll need to be really strong to knock this off my head..." Naruto blinked. Iruka blinked.

"What is it?" Naruto turned to the old man.

"Am I done?"

"Hmm... Just need a photo... But I just happen to have one ready to take for you. Stand in front of that wall. Now, smile..."

As soon as the picture was taken, Naruto was out the door and off into the forests around the village.

'Katana, katana, katana...' Naruto mentally chanted as he raced to Goku's place. As he jumped into the opening. "Oji-san! I'm a ninja!" Naruto yelled jumping in the open space. Naruto blinked.

There was no farm... Or cabin. They'd gone!

"What the?" Naruto blinked as he looked about. He saw a not being stuck onto a tree by a bladed weapon. "Hmmm...." Naruto pulled out the tanto and glanced at it. It had one start and the blade was completely white. He turned back to the note.

'Naruto... I already know you've passed. That's why I've gone off for the time being. I will be back someday when I know you're ready to learn kaio-ken. And keep that tanto on you. You'll soon see one day.' Naruto sighed.

"Damn it Oji-san!!! I wanted my katana..." Naruto muttered as his tears fell like a water fall. 'I wanted that blade so much... Now I have to wait...' "No fair...!!!" Naruto's voice echoed out through the forest.

XXXXXX

The sun rose the next morning and Naruto groaned as the sun hit him. 'Damn sun... I was having such a nice dream where I was wielding a katana... Now you've taken it from me...' He grumbled as he looked at the orange orb. 'If it wasn't for the fact I need you to live... I'd blow you up...'

Naruto sighed as he lay back on his bed. He glanced over to his headband, it reflexed the light back at him. Naruto grinned.

"I'm a ninja!" Naruto yelled as he jumped off his bed,

A morning's set of tasks later and Naruto was eating his breakfast. 'I wonder what I'll be doing as a ninja...?' Naruto mused with a gulp.

"Being d-rank the mission's will be easy. Heh, I'm looking forward to showing what my skills are made!" He said as he raised his fork. He blinked. "Wait... Where do I have to go again?" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Oh well, I'll remember soon enough." He said as he continued to eat his breakfast. 'I wonder who my team mate and sensei is?'

He was broke from his musing with a knock at the door. Naruto gulped. "It's open! Come in!" Naruto called.

Like he would have to worry, the second he sense any intent aimed at him. He knock them out the window with a swift kick.

"Hello...?" A voice called out.

"I'm in the kitchen..." Naruto called out as he finished off his food. "Who's there?" Naruto called back.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki right?" The voice called as it got closer.

"Yep! Naruto Uzumaki's the name. The future hokage... And you are?"

Naruto saw a lad about a year maybe above him enter the door way. He wore white formal martial arts clothing with had a long black pony tail. What was even more surprising was that he had back eye and big black eye brows. Which remained him right off as a sort of mini Gai.

'Creepy... Least he doesn't look completely like him...'

The lad eyed Naruto over. 'So he's the best taijutsu user in his year. Naruto Uzumaki...'

"My name is Rock Lee. I'm your team mate."

"Nice to meet you Lee... Ugh, why you here anyway?"

Lee blinked. "Oh yes, Hokage-sama met me after you. He gave me your address and also told me to say, that you should have waited to know where you are to go next time. Seems you were in a hurry for something."

"Yeah I was... Well anyway, where do we go?"

"It's in the middle of town. I know where it is... You ready?"

"Just need to put something on my feet. Then we'll go."

"Right. I'll be outside." With that Lee left.

'Rock Lee... I could hardly sense a presence from him. It's like he has no chakra... He much be skilled at hiding his chakra...' Naruto shrugged and quickly met Lee outside.

"Let get going Naruto-san." With that the pair took off across the roof tops.

"What do you specialise in Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Taijutsu and weapons will be my specialty."

"Really? I'm skilled in taijutsu."

"I know, you're rumoured as someone far beyond even the top genin in konoha. I'm interested to see how good you are." Naruto grinned.

"How about a spar after we meet our sensei..."

"That would be good." Lee said with a smile as they reached the area to meet their sensei.

"So... He's not here?" Naruto muttered as he glanced down to the street a floor or two below.

"We may as well wait then. I wonder if he's Gai-sensei?"

"You know Gai-sensei?"

"Hai, I met him while I was training at the academy... How you meet him?"

"I sorter... Beat the tar out of him." Lee blinked. He chuckled.

"That's funny Naruto... I'm being mean, but Gai-sensei is a jounin. You could be that skilled, you're only rumoured to be as strong as a chunin."

"Well those rumours are false Lee-kun..." Lee and Naruto turned to see Gai behind the young lad.

"Gai-sensei!" Naruto and Lee yelled as Naruto pointed at Gai.

"Gai-sensei, what you doing here?" Naruto asked in surprise. Gai smiled as he crossed his arms.

"I'm your sensei Naruto-kun... I told you I would do something for you..." Naruto blinked a couple of seconds.

"Wait, you're the reason I passed a year early?" Gai grinned giving Naruto the thumbs up.

"It was a task I wasn't about to let the hokage stop me from doing. You're skills are far more than ready to be a ninja... Now then..." Gai started as Lee sat down. "How about we get to know each other. Simple things like likes, hates, hobbies and your dreams."

"Me first Gai-sensei!" Lee called out, Naruto jumped at Lee's sudden increased energy.

"I want to prove I can be a splendid ninja as well, even if I can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu!" Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Wait... You can't do ninjutsu... But I can barely sense your chakra..." Lee blinked at Naruto.

'So... Young Naruto can sense chakra also... You're full of interesting skills Naruto...'

"So you can't use chakra at all...?" Naruto asked. Lee shook his head.

"I was born with under developed coils. So I can't mould chakra... But I'll prove I can become a great ninja in taijutsu."

"You know what, I'll help you, I'll help you become a great taijutsu user." Naruto said rising his fist.

"Really?"

"I'll make this promise; I'll teach you as much as I can." 'Though I am sorry Lee. But I'm not sure Goku-oji-san would be happy me teaching you chi...'

"Good to see you two getting along." Gai spoke up. "Now Naruto, what can you tell us about you?"

"Well, I'm just hoping to improve on what I know. Learning unique jutsu and hopefully master the art of dispelling genjutsu. Which is sort of my weakness. My hobbies are working in my kenjutsu. My dream is to become this village's protector as hokage."

"It's good to know your weakness... It will help to be able to cover for the team mate's disadvantage. Now, I shall go next. And explain what we'll be doing..."

XXXXXX

"Chours... That's d-rank missions..." Naruto muttered as he walked along.

"It would seem so... Who would have thought as a ninja we would be doing people's work..." Lee muttered as the pair walked down the street. Both bummed out with idea that d-rank missions would be simple work people could do.

"Well... I guess we have to face the fact till we have a teammate we have to do this..."

"I guess... So, you up for that spar?" Lee asked with a smile. Naruto nods.

"That might cheer us up... Know anywhere quiet, the last place I sparred in is a war zone..." Lee rubbed his chin.

"I know a place... Come with me..." Lee said as he led Naruto to a training ground. "This place is the one Gai-sensei said we could train at..."

"So this is area 12... Not a bad little area... So, you ready?" Naruto asked as he walked some distance. "Also, you can attack me with anything you want. Weapons as well. I'll just fight with my taijutsu."

"Then I too Naruto-san. Shall do the same..." With that Lee slipped into the academy trained style. Naruto nods.

"Very well..." Naruto said slipping into his trained style by Goku. Lee rushed forward.

"Ha!" Naruto leaned to the right of Lee's punch and pressed his palm to Lee's just and sent him flying. Lee slid to his feet and took a breath.

'No way... He didn't even hit me; just the pressure between us hit me. Amazing... He really is far better than he lets on...' Lee stood with a smile. 'Then I shall find away to get passed that speed and power.'

Naruto smirked. 'He's already gathered how I hit him... And he's coming back. I'm going to enjoy working with you Lee...' Lee rushed forward.

"I'll beat you Naruto!"

"I hope you can Lee!!" Naruto said as he blocked Lee's right elbow. Naruto dropped and swept his right leg out under Lee's feet, letting the boy fall.

'Damn...' Naruto smiled as he continued his spin and thrust another powerful palm at Lee's body and the teen flew back again. Naruto stood as Lee hopped to his feet.

"That's it Lee... I want to see what you've got!" Lee panted as he stood. The lad smiled.

'I'll do just that... To become a ninja of taijutsu alone. I will continue to train till I you will have to hit me, to put me down.'

With that, the pair continued to train till late at night. Meanwhile, Gai watched with a smile.

'These two will do very well. I can see these two doing well in a year's time for the chunin exam... Let your youth push you forward! And I hope to be proud of the ninja you become. That's my duty as your sensei...'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"This is so boring..." Naruto muttered as four to five dogs sat about him. 'My chi seems to calm them so they won't leave me alone...' Naruto mussed with annoyance. Lee watched Naruto's way with the dog.

'He hasn't said a word and yet they are so tame... Then why...' Lee mussed as he was dragged along. 'Am I stuck with one dog that won't sit still?!' "Woah!" Naruto flinched as Lee landed flat on his face.

"Here..." Naruto called and the dog simply walked over. Lee could only blink as the large bull god sat before him. "Good boy..." Lee sweat dropped.

'Damn you Naruto... I shall get the dogs to be as calm as they around you soon enough...!!'

Gai chuckled mentally. 'Lee what Naruto's doing is not of his choice. It's the aura he's giving off that seems to tame the dogs about him... But it's good to see you eager to try...'

The day went by too the next job of painting a fence. Lee smiled as he finished his 10th post. 'Not bad...' "Hey Naruto-san... How many you..." Lee blinked.

Naruto held his hand out to the paint pot and a swirl of wind whipped up and Naruto controlled the wind along the fence. Giving them a fine coat. "Hmm..." Naruto glanced to Lee, about 20 or 30 fence poles away. "You say something..."

"Never mind..." Lee muttered.

And the final mission for their day.

'Now I defiantly know he can't be good at this...' Lee mused as he cut the grass. He glanced to Naruto who was to the far back. Lee grinned, as he watched Naruto stand in the thickest part. 'Like he'll be done before me...'

Naruto closed his eyes and slowly the wind whipped up violently. Lee had to cover his face as the wind blew passed him. The grass around Naruto sliced up and Naruto gathered the cut grass into an orb of wind before tapping his braces together and burnt the grass in that instant.

Lee grunted as he was able to see and blinked. 'N... No way!' Lee stumbled over to the clean cut square around Naruto. Lee glanced about. 'H-he cut the grass... And removed the waste in seconds...' Lee hung his head. 'Is there anything I can at least beat him at?' Gai watched from the side with interest.

'Naruto truly is skilled in the elements. Even more so than jonin... I wonder how this will affect Lee as he continues to improve?'

The day came to an end with the pair sitting at their meeting spot in the village. "You two have done well... Maybe we'll practice on team tactics for you two, or some simple training. What do you say?"

"Sound's cool sensei. What do you think Lee." Lee nods.

"I'm up for that..." Gai smiled.

"Good, now I'm off to train with a run around the village... And should I not complete my run in under an hour. I shall do 100 push ups for every second I'm late." Naruto sweat dropped/

"That's a task and a half. I wonder if he'll do it?" Naruto asked. Lee shrugged.

"I don't know... Well later, Naruto-san." Naruto nods.

"Later..." Lee waved Naruto off then turned to head for the forest.

'I to shall train like you Gai-sensei...' With that Lee left to train on his own.

Later into the night you could find Lee attacking a wooden post. "Ha, ha, ha..." Lee yelled as he kicked at the post.

"I will... Catch up to you... Naruto..." Lee muttered as he kicked out. 'If I can't complete 1000 kicks.... I shall do one thousand punches tomorrow night...'

The next day...

"Hargh!" Naruto blocked a right kick and pushed Lee back. Naruto thrust a palm forward.

"Ha!" Lee was hit by a burst of wind and knocked back. Lee forced his body up right and skidded back. His right leg buckling under his training last night.

'....' Naruto didn't flinch as he noticed the weakness. Lee rushed forward and jumped to the side as he arm thrust forward.

Naruto's arm swung in front of him and he smirked as he held the three kunai. He then jumped up ward and threw them back. Lee dodged left and right. 'He's letting me off; he noticed my weakness and is taking it easy on...' "Naruto...!!" Naruto yelled as he punched at Naruto. The blond blocked.

"Don't show me sympathy... How am I to improve if you..." Naruto blocked Lee's kick with his left palm. "Don't give me your all!!" Lee yelled giving a double back kick. Naruto evaded with ease.

"...." Naruto crouched. Naruto vanished and Lee didn't even know he was hit till he hit the tree 10 meters away. Lee grunted as he began to stand. "You're strong Lee... But if I were to give you my all I would hurt you. I can see you've been training..." Naruto muttered as he looked at Lee's leg. "I don't want to harm you so a point where you can't train..."

"...." Lee sighed.

"You know my skills will out class you. You're not stupid Lee... You also know that even if you got as strong as Gai. I will be farther ahead of you still..."

"Then why do you care what happens?"

"Because you're my team mate. Someone I'll need to back me up. I maybe a good fighter, but should I get into trouble, I'll need your help. That's why I want you to get stronger Lee. So we can help each other..."

"What can I do to help someone who's a genius..." Naruto tilted his head. He chuckled.

"You think I'm a genius... Trust me Lee, I'm no genius."

"But you're so advanced beyond everyone. People like you are geniuses..."

"I was at the bottom of my class till I turned ten. Then I learned from someone. And he taught me the rules of the kame-sennin..." Naruto looked to the sky. "Gai-sensei... Can we call it a day... I know it's early but..." Gai shakes his hand.

"No worries, Naruto-kun. I'll see hokage-sama about some d-rank missions tomorrow and meet you two here... See you two in the morning..." With that Gai took off.

"I best be going Lee... I've got some training to do... I see you later..." With that Naruto walked off.

"Wait, Naruto!" Naruto glanced back.

"Yeah?"

"What is... the kame-sennin rules..." Naruto smiled.

"The way of the kame-sennin is this, move well, study well, play well, eat well and rest well. That is the turtle masters way." With that Naruto walked on. Naruto blinked as Lee walked beside him. Lee glanced to Naruto.

"Then, could you show me that way. If you went by this form of training. Then I shall follow your principle!" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Lee I can't teach you, the style I learn is a mixture of free style martial arts and another. But if you follow what I told you. It will help you in training. I will also recommend 20 kilos of weight. It will help to build up your body strength." Lee nods as he wrote it down a note pad he pulled from nowhere. Naruto sweat dropped more.

"Thank you for your help Naruto-san." Naruto smiled.

"No problem... I best get going. Training is a must for me right now..." Naruto then walked off. Lee stood there till Naruto vanished. He looked at his pad, then to Naruto's direction. He smiled. "I'll make sure to do my best... Thank you."

With that Lee took off.

Day in and out, night in and out. Naruto and Lee worked together, Lee learning his path to improvement by the way Naruto had followed. Naruto continued to improve his way in the art's of the swordsman.

It never bothered Naruto or Lee they couldn't go out and do c-rank missions. Both enjoyed the time they spent as a team and friends. Naruto and Lee would train even alongside Gai on his strange tasks. Both gaining new ways to improve one's self.

Gai took time to watch and help point out finer points to Naruto he himself still missed. It made Naruto glad in away. At least he had a second sensei in taijutsu to not minor points he could work on. And Gai helped Lee continue to improve by showing how much his training meant to him. How he followed his word no matter if his rival Kakashi was there or not to see him to his forfeit.

Half a year had passed. And Naruto had kept to his academy meetings with Iruka-sensei. He was still surprise on the points he still didn't know as a ninja. And today Gai was going to teach Naruto and Lee something new.

"So... What are we learning sensei?" Naruto asked. Lee stood beside his blond companion in green spandex like his sensei with matching bowl hair cut and orange leg weights.

"I've decided to teach you two something separate to each other. I would have taught you this technique that I'd teach Lee Naruto. But I believe you could learn more from using this ninjutsu, this is what I'm going to teach you two. Lee, I'm going to teach you the renge. A powerful taijutsu move just for you." Lee blinked.

"Gai-sensei... While I'm happy you would teach me this taijutsu. You to know Naruto is well more advanced at taijutsu that me. Would it not be best.,,"

"Lee." Naruto spoke out. "It's ok. I don't mind the fact. Besides, you've done well in taijutsu in the months since we became a team. You should learn this technique. I'll be fine with what I get in ninjutsu, it could be very useful." Gai nods at Naruto.

"Indeed it is... Now, I'm sorry to do this to you Naruto. But you ok from learning from a scroll. I must watch Lee and make sure he doesn't hurt himself learning the renge." Naruto gives a salute.

"No problem at all sensei. I'm more than able to learn from a scroll." Gai nods.

"That's good Naruto... Now..." Gai blinked as he looked over the pair. Naruto and Lee blinked and glanced over. Naruto gasped at the figure walking over.

"Yo! Naruto-kun."

"G-g-goku-oji-san... Wh-what you doing here?" Naruto stammered in surprise. He never expected the elderly saiyan to actually appear before his new sensei Gai.

'Oji-san...?' Gai and Lee mussed. Though Gai was more interested.

'According to record... Naruto-kun has no living relatives... Hmm...' He looked over the elderly figure, gauging if he was a threat. 'Could he be the one to have trained young Naruto here?'

"Oji-san... Why you here..." Goku smiled.

"You're training can begin..."

"Really? I'm ready?" Naruto asked in surprise. Goku blinked.

"Haven't you seen your tanto?" Naruto blinked. He shook his head.

"Not for since last week... Why?"

"Well unseal it and see..." Naruto nods and brushed a seal on the upper part of his vest. Naruto stumbled as he saw a large black sheath appear. "Woah!" Naruto yelled as he caught the sheath. He blinked. He didn't have this... Where his tanto...

"Told you to keep that tanto on you. I changed the blade into a tanto. And when you were ready to learn kaio-ken. The seal would break and you would have figured it out soon enough. Guess I was wrong."

Naruto eyed over the weapon. The sheath was a simple black with a gold curve at the bottom of the sheath. The hit was golden circular guard. The grip was black with a white star imprinted on both sides. At the end of the hilt was a small chain with a ball with one star in it.

"First star..." Naruto muttered as he pulled on the sheath and hilt with a click. Naruto looked at the fine white metal that reflected back. A light black reflection from the sharp blade side could be seen. "Sugoi..." Naruto said in awe. Finally he had his katana... Naruto blinked as Goku held out his hand. A black sash with a star pendent was in it.

"To hold on you back. So it can hold your sheath with you unseal it the katana." Naruto grinned.

"Thanks Oji-san!" Naruto said as he quickly strapped it up. Lee joined Naruto to study to the blade while Gai walked up to Naruto.

"So you're the man who trained Naruto...?" Goku chuckled.

"I didn't really do much... He's learned from more skilled people than I. Gai-san. I wish to request taking Naruto away from a few months." Gai raised an eye brow.

"Why do you need to take my student away for so long sir?" Gai asked.

"I'm going to finish Naruto's training. But the art he's going to learn will take time to master. And he can't learn it on and off from his ninja training..." Gai crossed his arms.

"....." He glanced to the genin and then back to Goku. "Then I need to know something then..." With that Gai unleashed a powerful right kick. Goku blocked with his right arm.

The genin blinked and looked at the pair.

Gai and Goku remained eye contact for a small period before he brought his leg down. "Very well... I will let Naruto-kun leave for the time being... But I have to make it reasonable over wise the hokage will question Naruto-kun's disappearance..." Goku nodded.

"Thank you Gai-san... I can see Naruto has a skilled sensei to learn from." Gai smiled.

"I should be thanking you for such a unique student..."

And so Gai set out with his idea. Due to the amount of d-rank missions the team had done in the last 5 to 6 months. Gai was able to convince the hokage of a training mission. But he could only get the maximum of four months. Then he had to be back and stay back.

This gave Gai a good amount of time to teach Lee the renge and the counter parts to it. Plus refine Lee's taijutsu more. Goku had promised Gai he would have Naruto back in four months for the teams return.

And so, as Naruto waved to Gai and Lee as they left down the path to a training area for the two. Goku and Naruto took off with shunkan Ido to a place Naruto would truly master his art of kaio-ken.

Naruto blinked as he found himself staring at a yellow sky. "Where the..." Naruto muttered. He blinked as he found he weighted heavier now. Goku had told him to cancel any weight he had on his seal. As where he was going he wouldn't need it. He could see why. He felt heavier than he did for some time.

"Welcome Naruto..." Naruto blinked and turned to Goku. Beside him was a small blue man with a halo. "My name is Kaio-sama..."

"R-really? You the man who taught Oji-san Kaio-ken?" Kaio-sama nods.

"And I too will teach Naruto the art of kaio-ken... Now, your first job is to chase my monkey bubbles... Bubbles!" Naruto blinked as a monkey with a halo appeared from the house. "Once you catch bubbles we will move on to your next task." Naruto punched his palm.

"This will be easy..." Kaio-sama smiled.

'They always think it does....' And so Naruto's training began. And in the time that passed Naruto was amazed of how hard he had to work to learn the kaio-ken. He didn't know that it would be this hard.

But, four months passed quickly in other world. And it wasn't long before Naruto had to return home. With the knowledge Goku and Kaio-sama had passed on Naruto vowed he wouldn't lose after what he'd been taught.

Naruto returned with high spirits for his last few months. As it wouldn't be long before the pairs first year was over. And they would soon be on track to begin c-rank missions.

It was into late march, only 3 months before the class Naruto was in would get their first chance to become ninja. Naruto was surprised one day when Sakura appeared before him.

"What's this...?" Naruto muttered.

"It's a letter Naruto... Oh well it doesn't matter, I'm having birthday soon, and I thought you would like to come. Seeing as you used to be in our class. And you weren't so annoying during the last year. So what do you say."

Naruto's answer was an instant yes. Though Goku had told Naruto not to be focused on Sakura like that. Naruto still had them, apart from his favourite view in konoha. Sakura was another reason he would protect konoha as its hokage.

Not really material for a hokage to just protect one person. But Naruto knew he would have to protect everyone. But there were reasons he wanted to become hokage. And Sakura Haruno was one of them reasons. Though he would never tell Goku that.

"That good. It's the 28. You know where I live right." Naruto shook his head. Sakura sighed.

"Ok, you know the fountain in the middle of konoha? By the market?" Naruto nods. "I'll meet you there... Make sure you dress nice. I'll see you later." Naruto had a light blush on his face as he waved bye to Sakura.

'Now I just need to make sure I have nothing to do...'

"28th?" Gai muttered as he watched Lee train on the posts. "Well beside me and Lee training together. There's nothing assigned for our team that day."

"Great! Thanks sensei!" Naruto said as he ran off. Now to check Goku.

He found the old man packing at his home that he brought back. "Where you going Oji-san?"

"I'm heading to the land of water for a week... They have a fishing contest and I'm going to come back with the grand prize! Ouh it's going to be a good few hours trying to eat that fish..." Goku said with a dreamy look as he drooled. Naruto sighed. Goku and food. It was something that hadn't changed for this old saiyan in 500 years.

"Ok, take care then... I'll make sure to keep up my training." Naruto said with a grin. Goku smiled.

"Later then... I'll bring back a picture of the fish."

"Will that be before, or after you've eaten it?" Goku rubbed his chin.

"Depends how hungry I am..." Naruto chuckled as Goku walked off.

'Good... Now nothing can go wrong...'

XXXXX

"What?!" Sakura yelped as her mother yelled at her. "I won't let that boy come!"

"B-but what's wrong with having Naruto come? He's not been as bad as he used to be... I thought it would be fair seeing as everyone else from class is coming."

"I don't mind anyone but that child. I don't want him in my house. He's a trouble maker and something that people shouldn't get close too... God knows why he was even allowed to become a ninja last year... The hokage must not be thinking right..." Her mother muttered.

"But he's ok, honest. True he's done some pranks here and there..."

"I won't hear it! If you bring him here I'll ground you till you 16 young lady. And don't even mention it with your father round got it..." Sakura hung her head.

"Yes mom... I'll just let him..."

"No... You won't. You haven't told him where we live right?"

"N-no... I just said I would meet him and take him here."

"Good, leave him there. I don't want to hear you've been near him at all..." Sakura frowned.

'He's not that bad... So why do you hate him...?' Sakura sighed. Her parents were confusing when it came to Naruto Uzumaki...

A few days passed and on a nice day we find Naruto glancing about as he sat by the fountain. A small package beside him. He didn't have anything fancy to wear. So he stuck with his usual outfit.

'Where is she...?' Naruto mussed. 'The dates not wrong... I made sure to remain myself. And this is the only fountain by the market...' Naruto sighed as he kicked the ground a bit. "I'm bored..." He muttered.

Elsewhere Sakura was looking at her party with a smile. Though she would have been happier to have had everyone. And that was the main reason she wasn't. Because right now she knew someone who should have come was sitting to come to a party he's not allowed to go to. And though she was mean. This was something she felt really bad about. She looked at the approaching rain clouds.

'He's probably gone home... I hope... I mean he wouldn't just sit there waiting right? Even if it rained...'

"Something wrong forehead?" Ino asked walking up. "You should be enjoying yourself. Normally you should be showing off the fact you even got Sasuke-kun to come. Hell he never comes to birthdays..." Ino grumbled as she saw Sasuke standing in a corner with his fangirls trying to get his attention.

"I'm just not in the mood... I think it was the cake."

"Really? Tasted fine to me..."

"Really? Guess it's just me then..." Sakura blinked as the rain began to fall. Her mother calling them inside. 'Yeah... He must have gone home. Like he would really sit in the rain...'

Thunder cracked above over the square. Market stalls long gone from the rain. But in it sat one figure. His blond hair hanging over the front as he looked at the floor. A small patch dry from where the rain hadn't hit.

Two wet dots sat at the centre at the top. Tears from a heart broken child. Naruto sat there trying not to cry as the rain fell. His gift sitting at the base of the water fountain, having been thrown in only minutes ago.

'Why... Why did I even bother...' Naruto sniffed as he put a hand to his face. 'I knew it was too good to be true... I'm such an idiot... Naruto put his other hand to his face. Naruto's body shook s he cried. How he have been treated like that? He never did anything wrong to her? Sure he may have been a bit forward... But he hadn't done that in over a year. Then to do this...

Naruto didn't even move when a hand rested on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun... What you doing out here? You'll catch a cold and we have training tomorrow..." Naruto rubbed his eyes with his thumb and glanced to Gai. Lee was beside him, both looked worried to see their companion like this.

"I-it's nothing..." Naruto sniffed. "I just felt like sitting in the rain. That's all..." Gai looked at Naruto's red eyes.

"Naruto... What has saddened you so? Who has hurt you so my young student..." Naruto laid his head against his sensei's chest as he cried. He couldn't hold in. With these two, he knew he couldn't. Gai frowned as he glanced to the water. He knew it may hold his answers some reason.

"Lee... Take Naruto home. He'll catch a cold staying out here... I'll join soon." Lee nods.

"Hai Gai-sensei! Naruto-kun, let's head home! I shall entail you of day with me and sensei to you..." Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Thanks... I could do with some cheering up..." As the pair walked off, Gai glanced to the water.

Sakura blinked as she heard the door. It was late in the afternoon and everyone had gone home. She glanced out her bedroom door to listen so see if was for her. Her mother answered the door.

"Hello... My I help you sir?" Sakura's mother asked Gai. Gai coughed.

"You're Mrs Haruno correct?"

"Yes, something the matter?" Gai handed the soaked package to her. "What's this?"

"This was left at the bottom of the fountain for a girl named Sakura. There aren't many and I assumed she was in Naruto's class." The woman appearance changed.

"Sorry, but no one by that name is here. You must have the wrong address..." She tried to close the door but Gai stopped her. "Excuses me sir. But this is rude to barrage in."

"Then let me tell you this before I go. My student has been sat in the rain for some time. I don't know how long but the fact the patch he sat in was dry must have been an hour or so... I don't know why you would do this to him... But I hope you're happy with yourself..." With that Gai left the package on the floor and left.

"Like I care... Brat deserves it for the time he's been around..." Sakura heard her mother mutter before she threw the package into the bin with a smash.

'Naruto... Oh no...' Sakura didn't know what to think right now... All she could do was know that she left someone to sit in the rain for an hour in hopes of coming to a party he wasn't allowed to come to...'

Naruto missed a day due to a cold and Gai and Lee spent it with him to help him recover. But the next day he was fine thanks to his healing ability and we could now find Naruto and Lee walking from a early training session for lunch before returning to Gai.

"Man... Gai's been putting us through the passes today... It must be because we've fallen behind maybe..." Naruto yawned.

"We have sort of Naruto-kun. We've gone our own ways in training. So it's understandable Gai-sensei wants to make sure we can still work well on par with each other."

"I guess..." Naruto muttered as he looked forward. He came to a stop. Lee blinked. He looked forward and saw a long pink haired girl.

"Um... Hello..." Sakura muttered. Lee replied. But Naruto didn't even look at her. "I want..." She even didn't get to finish as Naruto walked right on by. Lee blinked at Naruto's sudden movement.

"Naruto-kun... That is most un-youthful... I'm terribly sorry... N-Naruto!" Lee called following. Sakura remained where she stood.

'I should have never asked him...'

XXXXXXXXX

Man... I felt really heartbroken there... It really ate me up the way I did that. To do that to poor Naruto... I bet many girls wanted to just be there to say it's all right to the poor blond.

Life can never be all ups. I did this as it's a point that will be connected to the future of this story.

I think it came out rather well. And the reason King kai still has a halo. Was because during the cell saga he decided to stay dead, seeing as Goku was going to be dead as well.

Anyway, I bet you never thought that was what the tanto was for. And man, am I quick. One day and I have a second chapter done. And in the small time I had too! Man I'm really on the ball!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Hya!" Naruto roared as Lee and he drew their fists back. Both collided and then connected kick to kick. Then elbow to elbow. The pair continued to train blows before both sent each other flying back. Lee skidded as Naruto slid to a stop. As the dust at their feet settled, Naruto smiled as he stood straight.

"Not bad... You've really improved since the first spar a year ago..." Lee looked up with a pant. He smiled as he stood.

"But I'm still not to your level... You've hardly even worked up a sweat. Let alone be short of breath..." Naruto nods.

"True, but I've been training really hard for two years to get to the level I am. You'll soon catch up..." Naruto looked to the sky. "I wonder if Gai-sensei has decided yet...?" Lee looked up in thought.

"He has to make sure who he picks will work well with us Naruto-kun. A team needs an area of balance..." Naruto looked to Lee.

"Hopefully someone who can cover for our lack of genjutsu..." Lee nods.

"That would be helpful. After all, your weakness in genjutsu makes it hard for the both of us. If you can't break it. I'm sunk, and it's only because we have Gai-sensei we can even be brought out of it..." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, I really need to work hard on that area... Hmm... I best be heading off. I'm to see Iruka-sensei to give my final grading... Then we meet our teammate in two days time... What you going to be doing?" Naruto asked before he left.

"I'll be doing run's round konoha... Got to build up more stamina... It's hard keeping up to that pace..." Naruto nods.

"Later..." With that Naruto took off into the trees. 'Let's see...' Naruto mused as he jumped across the branches. 'Who is the best choice for the team?'

Meanwhile Gai was looking over the list. The hokage waited for the jonin's choice. "Anyone you see that would meet the demands...?" Hiruzen asked.

"All seem to be the right choice no matter the young lady who joins the team... But I'm going to go with Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hmm..." The third mused. "Kurenai wanted her for her squad... Is there a reason why you wish to have Hinata?"

"Hinata is a member of the Hyuuga clan. Which is a taijutsu clan with the power of the Byakugan. I understand Kurenais squad was tracking..." The hokage nods. "Though Hinata is a good choice, I believe working alongside Lee and Naruto. She would be help to the pair. Not only so the pair could understand that brute force never wins always in a hand to hand battle. But Hinata's bloodline will make up for the pairs genjutsu problem."

"True..." The 3rd mused crossing his hands. "The pair does have a problem with that area of skill... Even with Naruto's improved skills in chakra... He still fails under the genjutsu technique. Maybe she is for the best in your team... But I would like you to talk to Kurenai first. If not, then I believe this young lady would make a good replacement. "Mina Mikon... You know of their clan right..?"

"Yes... I've heard of their fighting style..."

"If you can't convince Kurenai, then Mina will be the next best choice."

"Thank you for your input. I shall return as soon as I can..." With that Gai took off to find Kurenai.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking up to the academy; he could see the newly passed genin. He stopped when he heard a voice. The blond glanced back and grinned.

"Good to see even you can pass Shikamaru..." Shikamaru sighed as he walked up.

"It's too troublesome to repeat another 6 months of boring school work... And by the way, how life as a gennin been for you the past year?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Ok... Because of the fact I was in a two man squad, I couldn't do c-rank missions. But Gai-sensei said in a few months time when the third member of our team is ready. We'll be taking our first mission... Got any idea who you could be teamed up with...?"

"Not a clue... But if anything, it will most likely be with Chouji and Ino. Like our dads were as a team."

"Cool... Well, I've got to go see Iruka-sensei. See you later Shikamaru, we'll play shogi soon."

"Later..."

Naruto entered the class room to find Iruka at his seat. "You sensei..." Iruka looked up with a smile.

"Good to see you here Naruto... You ready to get your final grades?"

"I was born ready..." Naruto said confidently.

So it began with a list of questions... This then followed from task to task. Iruka noting Naruto's only fault still in genjutsu... With his height in nin and genjutsu... And with a good score in target practice. Iruka could finally mark Naruto at second from top or third from top in class.

"So bad with the genjutsu Naruto..."

"Never been my best point... But I'll find away to win." Iruka smiled.

"That's good... You up for ramen? My treat..." Naruto shook his head.

"I'm heading out to train. Got to keep it up. But I'll hold you to that treat sensei! You better count on it!" With that Naruto was gone.

The night slowly went by and Naruto was on his way home with Lee after an intense training session which kept them to late out at night...

This was also the night, Goku knew would happen.

Naruto and Lee blinked as ninja began to rush across roof tops. "What's going on?" Both glanced to each other and followed.

Ninja muttered among themselves as Naruto and Lee stood in the group. The hokage stood facing them with a grim look.

"Some time ago, a ninja broke in to my office and stole the scroll of sealing..." There was a sudden increase of panic.

"Sealing...?" Naruto muttered. Lee glanced over.

"What's that...?"

"This ninja must be found as soon as possible, scout the forest and village. I want he or she found!" With that ninja took off. Naruto and Lee blinked as they took off.

"Scroll of sealing... Never heard of it..." Lee muttered as they raced along the village.

"Me neither..."

"But of course you wouldn't my young students." Both glanced to see Gai jump over. "And it's surprising to find you here."

"You're here to sensei? What's this scroll?" Gai glanced to them as they ran along.

"It's full of forbidden jutsu in the classes of b to s rank. I'm sure you know of one Naruto..." Naruto blinked.

"That was from the scroll..." Gai nods.

"The scroll you're looking for is huge, about the size of you. Now, I want you two to scout the forest till dawn. I'll have Kakashi find you when the sun breaks. If you find him, stay there till help comes."

"We'll be fine sensei..."

"I didn't mean the help was for you... I know you two will be able to stop whoever did this. Good luck!"

"Hai!" Naruto and Lee replied as they took off to the forest.

Naruto and Lee stopped after a short race through. "This is not helping... We can't cover the forest like this..." Naruto nods. He glanced about.

"I think I know where our target is?"

"Really?" Lee asked. Naruto nods with a smirk.

"You forget... My sensing ability... I felt a burst of chakra and its rapid from that direction... Let's go!" With that the pair raced off.

Through ahead.

"Hehe... That was easy; who would have thought stealing the scroll would be that simple? The village has gotten weak in the years to be able to slip up so easily... Now all I have to do is get this scroll..."

Instantly two figures shot passed and the figure received a double punch to the gut. The scroll flipped in the air and landed in the pairs hands.

"Wh-what the..." The ninja muttered stepping up. His body covered by the shadows. "So... It's you... Naruto Uzumaki..." The ninja growled. Naruto scowled.

"Seems you fooled s few people... Mizuki..." The ninja walked into the light with a crazed grin.

"So they send their pet to fight huh? Guess I can't blame them..."

'Pet...' "That punch must have knocked you for a loop. You make it sound like I'm a dog or cat to have the village send out." Mizuki chuckled. Lee frowned and the pair glanced to each other.

"I see... Die!" Mizuki yelled as he threw a shuriken. Lee jumped as Naruto reached his right hand to the upper part of his left arm and the seal glowed.

A whistling noise echoed as Naruto appeared crouched forward. A white bladed katana in his hand. The shuriken split in two behind him.

"What the..." Mizuki stammered. He didn't even see the boy move for that attack. Naruto scowled.

"My hand is stronger than yours Mizuki... Now let's put you down..."

"Yosh Naruto-kun! Show this traitor our team's power of youth!" Lee cheered. Mizuki glanced to Lee and Naruto blinked.

"Shut it you weirdo!" The second large shuriken flew forward at Lee. Lee didn't even move as Naruto appeared between the two. "Impossible!" Mizuki yelled as Naruto leaned inside the shurikens attack line and grasped the inside of the circle; Naruto pulled the shuriken forward and spun, using the momentum to send the shuriken flying back. Mizuki stumbled back at the sudden throw back and didn't even get time to move as a thrust of energy knocked him against the tree. Mizuki panicked as he looked up at the shuriken.

The shuriken stabbed into the tree beside Mizuki's head, his left shoulder trapped just under the blade blades of the star as it stabbed at the base as well. Keeping his arm completely still. Naruto began to walk forward. He let his katana rest on the floor.

"So how does it feel Mizuki...?" Naruto asked. He glanced up with a scowl. "How does it feel to be beaten by a genin?"

"You demon! They are right about you! You are the kyuubi!"

There was a sudden silence. Lee's eyes wide in shook of the statement. Naruto was stunned cold.

With the frozen look Mizuki went to pull the shuriken away. Only for Naruto to growl as throw a kunai. Stabbing the sleeve into the tree.

"What did you say?!" Naruto roared. "What are you talking about? Tell me!" Naruto growled as he aimed his katana up. Mizuki chuckled as he saw the panicked look. The words had seemed to have hit a small dent in the childs armour.

"You want to know? Fine, the reason everyone hates you, the reason they shun you and give you those looks. The reason the secret was made so no one but those old enough to remember could not know is that the day the fourth hokage battled and died to the demon... He sealed the nine tailed fox in side you! You are the kyuubi!"

"That's a lie!" Lee roared. "I won't believe it!" Mizuki laughed loudly and with a hint of madness.

"Why would I lie? I'm a traitor to the village. And as my seconds act, I'll say the s-class secret to the one boy who shouldn't have found out... Well, go on... What do you think of your village now?"

Naruto could only look at the ground. Mizuki chuckled more. "See, you can't deny it... You know it's true. Everyone hates you boy..."

Lee's fist impacted Mizuki in the gut. "You're wrong... Not everyone does... Gai-sensei, myself... I've seen lots of people who like Naruto for who he is... He is not a demon; if he was I would never see emotions only a human can give..." Lee growled. He turned to Naruto. "Naruto knows this as well. I don't care. And Gai-sensei doesn't care if he's got a demon sealed inside him. Because he's not a demon. He is my comrade and friend. Naruto Uzumaki. Am I right, Naruto?" Naruto smiled. Lee was a true friend.

"Yeah... Thanks Lee..." Naruto said facing his green spandex friend.

Out from the trees a kunai flew and hit the ground. The pair jumped away as it exploded. Naruto and Lee scanned the area.

"Well done Mizuki. You've got this far. We'll help you with these brats." Naruto and Lee scanned the tree tops. Naruto scowled.

"Lee... There are several people here. Pass me the scroll and we'll fight back to back." Lee nods as he rests the scroll beside the blond.

"You're ok right? This little thing hasn't thrown you off your game?" Naruto smirked.

"I wouldn't call this thing little. Finding out I'm a jinchurriki. But I guess it's answered some of my unanswered questions. And don't worry. I'm never off my game..." Lee smirked as Naruto rested the scroll on his back and it faded into a seal.

"Good, seeing as were rivals... It wouldn't be good if you were thrown off by a couple of words. Otherwise I would be disappointed in you."

"I would too..." Naruto said as both got into fight stance, several figures now stood between then and Mizuki. They wore fully white ninja suits. Their eyes even masked over.

"To think two boys could give you are hard time... Our master won't be pleased." One ninja spoke to Mizuki.

"So how should we do this Naruto?"

Naruro smirked, "We hit them fast and hard for the encounter. Then we work to knock them out one by one."

"Ok... Went your ready..."

"Ok..." Naruto said sealing his sword. "Time to use a technique I came up with while training with Goku oji-san..." Naruto crossed his arms. "Katto-ken!" Naruto yelled as he swung his arms out. A light green glow could be seen as a whirling noise could be heard.

'Amazing... He's channelling the wind chakra round his arms... But, what can he do with that...?'

"Let's deal with these two brats..." With the ninja rushed forward.

"Lee... Let's scatter them and knock them out one by one!" Naruto yelled as Lee nods and the pair rushed forward.

The ninja drew kunai and Lee jumped. Naruto got into the group. "Ha!" Naruto yelled as he released a burst of wind chakra out. The ninja stumbled and Naruto palmed the ground hitting the ninja in the back with earth blocks. As they hoped up, Lee glided above waiting.

"Konoha... Senpuu!!" Lee yelled as he kicked the group with one spin.

"Agh...!" The ninja grunted. They hit the floor with a thud as Lee landed beside Naruto.

"Not bad..." Naruto said with a smirk. The pair turns their backs to each other and faced the seven weaker ninja. "Let's show them never to mess with konoha shinobi..."

"Yosh!" Lee answered as they attacked. Lee leaned to his right and pushed a punch passed him and kneed up into the attacker's chest. Naruto swatted a kunai aside and swept his foes feet from below.

Lee twisted and threw the attacker into the other and Naruto spun with a right kick as Lee ducked under it and twisted to his side and elbowed the one that came from the right of him. As the ninja grunted Naruto and Lee moved to the other side of each other. Lee rolling over Naruto's back and giving a double wide kick to a pair in the shoulders. Naruto had spun under Lee and kicked with his left leg and sent the other flying into another ninja.

As the ninja crumbled the last skidded to a stop. 'Shit... These two can fight back to back in sync... What chance do I have if I can't even touch them...? And the boy's ninjutsu...' He thought back on the attack.

'He hasn't hit me with his fists yet. But that one time... He released air and used earth... Then...' With that he clamped his palms together. "Katon!"

"Lee... Stay close..." Naruto grunted as he stopped the wind. "And remain calm..."

The ninja unleashed a powerful blaze of fire. Naruto slid his foot round the front of him and a wall curved up. The flames bursting to the sides.

"Katon!" Lee and Naruto glanced back to see another ninja forming seals.

"Fuuton!" Another three spoke.

"Doton...." The last two spoke.

"Shit..." Naruto spoke as the area lit up in white.

A raging inferno expanded from the two's spot. Quickly the fire died leaving smoke.

"Done... Now let's..." The ninja stopped in his speech as he saw a faint glow from the smoke. And instantly an orb of fire appeared swirling round the genin's spot. "What the..."

The wind faded and showed Naruto and Lee standing in a swirling ball of wind. Naruto's wrists smoking from the fire release. The wind died and the pair remained untouched.

"Wh... What is he?" The ninja leader muttered as the ninja stepped back. Naruto formed a half seal.

"You're worst..." Naruto formed a cross seal. "Nightmare! Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Yells of pain could be heard into the night.

"Man... The moon's bright tonight..." Naruto muttered as he and Lee walked through the forest. Anbu having collected the remains of the ninja and Mizuki. Plus the scroll of sealing to return to the hokage.

The pair had decided a quite walk back would give them time to think about the nights events. "Least we know where ready for a c-rank mission." Naruto mussed with a smile. Lee chuckled.

"I agree... We showed were capable to hold our own..." Lee said with a smile. He then glanced over to his teammate.

"Naruto... You know that Mizuki is wrong. I meant it. You're not the kyuubi." Naruto nods.

"I never doubted you meant what you said. You've been my friend for a year. And we have known each other well in that time. Whatever you said and I would believe you. You say you beat Gai-sensei, I would believe you."

"R-really?"

"No... Gai would leave you on the ground without blinking..." Lee hung his head at his friends comment.

"But I trust you Lee. Like I trust Gai-sensei and my friends. I'm just having some time to take this all in... To think he would seal the beast in me... A man I idolize..."

"Hurts a bit right?"

"A little... But I guess I've got no choice but to go on. I can't let this hold me back. I'm going to be hokage and I'll prove to the village I'm no demon." Lee nods.

"I shall help you achieve your dream as I go to achieve mine and become a great ninja in taijutsu alone." Naruto smiled.

"We'll help each other and those around us. That's our duty as ninja of konoha..."

"Yeah... I wonder what Gai-sensei is doing?"

"No doubt looking for us? Or gone to bed with the knowledge we made his proud as his students..."

"..." Lee smiled. "Race you back to the village."

"Lee, I'll leave you in your dust..." Lee smirked.

"Let's see..." With that the pair vanished in the dark and two blurs could be seen racing from branch to branch.

XXXXXXX

"Gai... I'm going to train Hinata..." Kurenai growled as the jonin continued to get her to hand Hinata to his team.

"But Hinata would be a great help to Lee and Naruto. She'd make up for the boys disadvantage... Come on... Were friends right...?" Gai begged over the table.

"Gai, we've never said a word to each other since I became a jonin. Let alone a ninja. What makes you think I'll be buddy, buddy and hand her over?" Gai sighed in defeat. He sat up straight.

"Kurenai... Hinata is gifted in the arts of taijutsu. She would have a lot of help with Lee and Naruto. I understand Hinata has what it takes as a scout ninja with your squad..."

"I know..." Kurenai sighed. "But... It's because of that I don't want her with you."

Gai blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want Hinata as a front line combat type. I don't want her to fight unless she has too..."

"But that is what her clan is gifted for... And she is of the main branch; it's normally the main branch who is the hand to hand type."

"Hinata was more or less disowned by her farther for the fact she couldn't fight. He believed her not worthy of the title of head of the clan. And moved to train her younger sister. He doesn't care what happens to her."

"So you want to mother and make sure she doesn't get hurt... Kurenai, this could be bad thing. By trying to keep her away from improving herself, you are trying to keep her back. I'm not trying to be harsh. But doing this will only do more harm than good..." Kurenai clenched her fist.

"But... I just can't let... I just can't help but feel that if she got hurt... That will only make it worse for her..."

"Kurenai, trust me, Hinata will only improve with the boys to guide her. They won't look down on her for lack of taijutsu. They'll help her improve. They know what it's like to have hard lives. Lee with his lack of chakra has always had him been looked down upon. Naruto was seen as a thing to be feared and hated. Hinata will be on their level. They'll get along fine."

Kurenai stayed quiet for a time. "Can I trust you to make sure she doesn't get put in too deep over her head? She is just a new genin. The two have had a year as ninja."

"I will promise that she will not come to serious harm. But I can't say no harm will come to her. She will have to learn it's not easy as a ninja and will have to grow and improve to stand by the pair's side."

"I guess... But if she get's put into a near death situation. You're going under a powerful genjutsu for a week." Gai smiled.

"So she's under my watch then?"

"She is... But remember my warning..."

"I understand. Don't worry and here is someone who might be best for her place..." With that Gai took off. Kurenai picked up the slip. "Mina... Hmm..."

The day passed slowly and Naruto paid a visit with Lee to see the hokage after interviews. Though the pair did meet the hokage's grandson while the pair was given a mark as c-rank for their work.

The boy was persistent in asking them to show him how they beat 7-8 chunin ninja. Which did help the boy that they won with taijutsu alone. But he vowed to beat Naruto to the title of hokage. He would surpass the blond when he got to his age.

Naruto didn't discourage him. It's good to have a goal and it would help the old man from being bugged by his grandson for the title.

The pair ended the day with a meal at Naruto's favourite Ramen stand and the pair took off to their homes. Eager to meet their new teammate tomorrow...

The morning brought the pair now sitting at their meeting point above the street. Naruto was sitting in his same old battle wear, like he would be changing any time soon. While he sat with his legs crossed and leaned back glancing over to the street below. Lee was busy training. Having tied his legs to the ceiling and doing pull ups. Vowing to reach 1000 before Gai showed up.

He only got to 555 before the door opened and Gai stepped in with a smile. "Good to see you two are here. But I knew you wouldn't be late."

"Hai Gai-sensei..." Lee said making his way down. "We wouldn't want to be late to meet our teammate. And as I have failed my task, I shall do 1000 sit ups. And if..."

"Lee... It's midday... I don't want to hear this stuff so early..." Naruto grunted to the spandex lad. He glanced to Gai. "So... Who may we grace our greetings to?"

"A young lady from your class Naruto."

"I hate to sound rude... But it's not Sakura Haruno... I'm not in a teammate mood for her..."

"You will have to learn that mistakes happen. And no, she is under Kakashi's guidance... Our new comrade... Is this young lady here..." Gai said letting the girl appear from his shadow.

"Hinata?" Naruto spoke in surprise.

"Hinata?" Lee asked.

"H-hi... N-naruto-kun..." Hinata stuttered out. Even having been gone a year. Her crush for the blond had not fallen. And she hoped to do her best as his teammate.

"Hinata Hyuuga will be accompanying us from now on. I want you two to get to know her well... You'll need to know what she can do when it comes to fighting alongside her. Now then. Hinata, we'll go round and introduce ourselves to you. And then will do the same ok?"

"H-hai..." Hinata spoke as she sat down to Naruto's right. Gai coughed to get the three's full attention.

"Naruto, you may start..."

As the day progressed, Gai the team right out on a sparring session. In order to gain Hinata's level of skill. And have the boys know where they can help.

Though Hinata was nervous at first. The pair had got to see she wasn't just a shy girl. And had proved to the pair she was tough. Though when Lee and Naruto went full out in front of Hinata. It both awed and left her feeling she may not be right for the team. They were far above her level.

But Lee and Naruto wouldn't have it. And vowed she would be stronger in the days and months to come. And it started with Naruto getting weights for Hinata. Then moved to Lee helping her continue on in her training beyond her limits. And back to Naruto to show how to combat different styles of fighting.

But though they helped her. She helped them. Where her skills in her doujutsu. Her eyes could spot out the genjutsu where they had fallen. And could easily help them when they were caught.

The days and weeks passed with the team working on team tactics and the group working on d-rank missions...

But now, the boy's wanted more. They had waited a year and wanted to finally get out there. To do a proper c-rank mission. And it was Naruto to get the ball rolling.

"Oji-san! Today that was the last mission you will give me for d-rank..."

"Ouh...? Why is that Naruto-kun?" 'It was bound to happen...'

"We want a c-rank mission!" Lee and Naruto yelled together as the pointed at the old man. "And we won't have anything but that!"

Iruka sighed. "You two... It's been a year. And I don't think Hinata is quiet ready for the task..."

"But Iruka-sensei..." Naruto sighed out. "How can you say that? You've not seen Hinata. She's really good. She's got what it takes to do a c-rank mission with us. Come on; know me and Lee our good. We handled those ninja like seasoned pros. We're ready to go out there."

Iruka sighed.

"I-I agree with Naruto-kun..." Hinata spoke out from behind the pair as she tapped her fingers together. "I'm ready to go out on a c-rank a-also..."

Iruka sighed again. The 3rd smiled. "Iruka-kun... Maybe you should have faith in Hinata. I know you're still rather unsure of them. But I believe they are able to handle a level up in their missions... But I won't stop d-ranks Naruto... They are still part of a genin's duty..."

"Fine..." Naruto grumbled. 'Just wait till the chunin exam this year. I'll earn my rank and good by d-rank bloody cats...'

"You're mission is to guard a bridge builder to his home back in the land of wave. You will then stay till the bridge is complete... You think your team is capable of this Gai?"

"On my word hokage-sama. My team won't fail." The 3rd nods. He the glanced to the door.

"You may come in now..." With that the door to their right opened. An elderly male stepped in. He held a bottle of alcohol on his hand.

"I'm the super bridge builder Tazuna. And I best get the... What's this...?" He muttered looking at the three. "Just some wet behind the ear brats..."

'I've only known him 5 seconds... And I dislike him already...' Naruto mused with a scowl and crossed arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well... There we go, wave mission is a go, And now strikes the end of the training arc and we are into the ninja arc. So I will now put out the ending music.

Also, I think I'm still safe even with the latest back ground on the ninja world. Seeing as I didn't go into detail on the six paths sage.

And don't worry. Naruto will remain the only super strong ninja. I won't be weakening his power or increasing others beyond their norm. I shall do my best!!

And now the ending.

yeah! break! care! break!

Ya bure ka bure omoikkiri  
tobu nda mugen no sora e

jettokiryuu ni nokkari  
doko demo iku yo sokkoo  
mukoumizu tte saikoo  
let's go tip-top! all right?

me mo sameru you na aoi chikyuu  
kakegaenai kono hoshi yuzurenai kara

hajiike tobase kamehameha  
yaba me no kono jidai  
sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara  
yeah! break! care! break! omoikkiri  
yaru nda furu pawaa  
kibou ga ore no buki da kara  
mirai shinjite

taikiken sae nukedashi  
supiido agete joushou  
mahha de ikeba rakushou  
let's go sky-high! all right?

ima nara maniau kono hoshi ni  
ikiru inochi subete o tasuketai kara

takarajima wa koko ni aru  
nakama to iu takara  
riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto  
yeah! break! care! break! arittake  
hikari no ya o hanate  
pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa  
mirai mezasou

hajiike tobase kamehameha  
yaba me no kono jidai  
sekai o mamoru tame umareta kara  
yeah! break! care! break! omoikkiri  
yaru nda furu pawaa  
kibou ga ore no buki da kara  
mirai shinjite

takarajima wa koko ni aru  
nakama to iu takara  
riaru na kiseki da yo deaeta koto  
yeah! break! care! break! arittake  
hikari no ya o hanate  
pinchi wa purasu ni dekiru sa  
mirai mezasou


	16. Chapter 16

fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo  
yoru wo nukeru  
nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo  
hibi wo kezuru

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara  
todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa

iki isoide shiboritotte  
motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he  
ubaitotte tsukandatte  
kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa

dakara haruka Kanata

Chapter 16

"Ahhh…." Naruto yawned with a stretch. "Finally! A real reason to be out the village!" Naruto cheered with his fist in the air. Lee quickly stood beside him in similar stance.

"Yes Naruto-kun! Let's show our foes what the youth of team can do…"

"Yosh!!" Both finished together as they grinned to each other. Tazuna wasn't impressed.

"Are these two nut jobs really going to be guarding me? If so, then I'm going on my own… I have a better chance staying sane this way…" Lee and Naruto hung their heads at their clients words.

"Haha… Fear not Tazuna-san. Young Naruto and Lee here are just a bit excited having not been on a c-rank mission in a year. So do not worry about yourself. They are both capable to handle any threat to your life. And young Hinata here will be guarding you."

"I don't like the idea of being guarded by brats…" Tazuna grumbled as they began to leave.

"Don't worry sir. Though this will give them experience, if something goes wrong I'll be there to handle it. I am a jonin after all…"

"I guess…" The old man sighed as they walked.

As they walked off Naruto glanced behind them to the upper branches. But he didn't move his head so not to draw attentions to the rapid vanish of chakra.

"We've got some unwanted and skilled followers… Be on your guard Lee…" Naruto muttered and Lee nods slightly. Gai didn't do anything as he watched the pair's quick exchange and then made a slight glance to Tazuna. Who seemed both nervous and calm at the same time?

Hinata was completely unaware of what was going on. She was more relaxed with the fact she was doing a c-ranked escort mission with little threat but from bandits. In which she hoped to show her skills of improvement to her teammates and sensei. She didn't spend all that time training with them after their sessions with Gai-sensei for nothing.

In fact… Since she joined the team. The only time was away from the group was when she was at home. Most of the time of her days were spent training with the two's watchful and helpful gaze.

As she had trained she had seen Naruto match her own style with one he called the Gogyou-ken. Which surprised her on how similar they were.

This too had also surprised Naruto. Whereas Hinata's Jyuuken matched Gogyou-ken in similar form. Lee's goken was very close to chi-ken.

Could the styles have festered their way out from the monks to other ninja studying taijutsu and these forms were made by it?

So far earth and water were the only two forms he had seen in their unique style... This also made Naruto wonder if there were more?

But with this knowledge, he could make Hinata's training harder and swifter learning. By using a form to counter the water art.

Fire style fighting was its equal. They are an elemental equal. The Kasai-ken was a swift and twisted form to mould alongside the Goguou-ken. They two like lightning and wind. Are the opposing energies.

Earth had no foe to rebound against. Because earth is solid. The other elements are a form of energy that can fill any space.

If Naruto had been an earth chakra based ninja. He could have mastered the all the other arts with less trouble. But since he has the element of wind. He could only control 4 of five properly.

So Naruto wondered... If there was away to break passed the boundary instead of getting all cold blooded to use the one he can't.

This was a task Naruto was eager to try.

He knew full well that Hinata had the counter form to Lee. But because of Lee's experience and Naruto's notice to this. He was able to show Lee a trick or two in that form without element. And out classed what would be able to counter Lee.

Hinata he had only just begun with her. And even though she was slow to learn. She grasped it well and focused to learn that form. This is why Naruto knew Hinata wouldn't have trouble as a ninja. If she had the will to learn and improve and not give up. She'll keep getting up no matter the foe before her to improve.

The day had slowly gone by with the team and Naruto made no motion to their followers.

There was also another thing Naruto noticed about these forms... They had a bit of lightning within their attack style.

As the team passed a small puddle, Naruto, Lee and Gai were ready for the attack.

The second they passed the puddle swirled and a black clad masked ninja appeared.

Seconds after Gai found himself chained up as the team turned to their trapped sensei.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled. Naruto got between Hinata with Tazuna at her side.

"Hinata step back with Tazuna..."

"Damn it..." Gai grunted. The ninja's smirked.

"One down..." With that Gai was sliced to riboons.

Hinata gasped.

"Gai-sensei!! Damn you!!!" Lee yelled rushing forward.

"Wait Lee!!" Naruto called following.

"Let's get the copy first..." With that they rushed Lee and looped the chain as they ran. "This makes two!!"

As Lee slid to a stop with the chain's round him Lee looked about panicked.

"Now!" The attacker yelled.

Lee smirked as two Naruto's appeared with their swords ready and cut the chains from the gloves.

"Kage bunshin..." One of the ninja muttered. They pulled back as the two stood either side of Lee. One of the Naruto's vanished and Lee turned to face the other.

"Don't underestimate us..." Naruto stated as he pointed his kodachi at one of the two.

"We're not normal genin you can beat..." Lee said as he got into stance.

The two enemies made a moment's glance to each other.

The two rushed, one racing Lee as the other threw kunai at Naruto and made a break for Tazuna.

'Damn it...' Naruto deflected the kunai to protect Lee's back as Lee ducked under the claw strike and gave a powerful punch to the gut.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as Hinata got into stance.

'I won't fail...' "Jyuuken!" Hinata yelled as she strikes. The chunin level ninja pulled his body up as Hinata went low. The sudden movement left Hinata open as the claw came her way.

Blood hit the ground as the ninja grunted from his position. Hinata had her head hung as her jacket was held by Naruto's fist. Naruto's right fist was dug into the ninja's gut and the claw sliced along his left cheek. Blood rolling down the side.

The ninja gasped as he staggered back. Trying incredibly hard to get his breath back as the force of the punch had crushed his lungs under the pressure.

Lee's foe also who was in better shape of breathing, lay gasping for air. The one before Naruto crumbled on his front. Not even able to get a word out.

"You ok, Hinata-san?" Naruto asked as he pulled Hinata back up to her feet. She didn't even look at Naruto for the fact she messed up in her attack and let Naruto get injured.

"Oi, you know your bleeding brat?" Naruto glanced to his cheek.

"Well what do you know..." Naruto muttered as he put his hand to it. "Never noticed it was so close... You ok Lee?"

"I'm fine Naruto-kun... But should we make sure you're fine?"

"A little cut is nothing."

"You two seem very calm... Considering the fact your sensei was sliced to ribbons."

"You mean him?" Naruto asked thumbing over to the jonin who was walking from the forest. Tazuna blinked as he looked at the spot he saw the jonin die. Only to see logs.

'Eh?'

"Good work you three... Lee, Naruto you did well. Hinata, you shouldn't feel bad about what happened... You took on a foe stronger than you and without hesitation. Take this as a learning curve." Hinata nods slowly.

"Gomen Naruto-kun... I'll try better next time." Naruto smiled as he patted Hinata on the shoulder.

"That's what I like to hear! And we'll help you, right Lee?" Lee nods.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun is right! We shall continue to help you round out the fine points still to gain..."

"Arigatou..." With that Naruto turned forward. "Right! Let's go!"

"Wait Naruto-kun. You're cut..." Hinata asked as she was worried about injury. Naruto smiled.

"No need to worry..." Naruto said as he rubbed his cheek with added wind chakra. "I'm a fast healer..." Naruto said as he showed no mark on his cheek. He then removed the blood on his person and haori.

"Not so fast Naruto-kun... We still have to deal with one thing. Right Tazuna-san?" Gai asked. With that he began to question the old man as Lee walked up to Naruto.

"What are the chances they're weapons were poisoned?" Lee muttered to Naruto.

"I'm pretty sure not even the fox would like me to die. I've always been a fast healer because of that. So don't worry about me..."

"That's good..."

With a sigh from Tazuna he gave in and explained the back story.

XXXXX

Naruto sighed as he looked at the roof of mist above and around them. 'Feels like I'm returning to the water temple...' Naruto mused as he kicked his leg a bit as it rested over the side of the boat.

The team was in silence as they travelled. They knew what they had to face now.

After having been told of the man named Gato. A wealthy business man who took over the land and bent under his control with an iron fist for his drug and other illegal running's. Gai gave the team a choice to go on or return to the village.

The chances the mission going higher than b-rank was set before them. Lee and Naruto were up for going. And Hinata not wanting to stop Naruto agreed. Though part of her felt like she wasn't ready for this.

So here they were, sitting in a boat on guard for any threats to Tazuna the bridge builder. Naruto glanced up as the large bridge came into play. He could see the piles and stone workings along the sides and the steel frame on top.

"Looks a bit advanced..." Naruto muttered. "I was expecting something more basic for a long bridge."

"We couldn't take any chances with Gato... We've had to strengthen the bridge after his two assaults on it with explosives. We've increased the strength of the bridge using the buildings he had built... Wave was a peaceful small town... Now it's become a city for Gato's thugs and associates to mess with..."

"Sounds like he was doing a good thing and a bad thing together... Improving the village is a good thing. And sound quiet big..."

"It is... Wave was a small set of three towns. All joined by small bridges among each other were only boats could get in and out. He then moved to the first town in the north. Then moved south east then to my home in the west, the closest place to the main land."

"To he's increased the village's size?"

"Yes... But it's been more to keep his thugs happy to scare and chase people. The town to the east is his personal pay ground. With all his sex and gambling buildings. The west is where he has the least control still. And we still have our numbers over him. This is why we want the bridge built. So we can free ourselves from Gato and live how we want to again."

"Then you have no worries. We'll make sure it happens."

"Shh...." The boats spoke. "There are scouts out... Stay low and quiet..." With that everyone went quiet and watched as a scout boat's shadowed form appeared in the mist and passed them without notice.

"Man... How you got to our village I don't know Tazuna-san..." Naruto muttered as he looked at the old man. "It's like he doesn't even fear the fact you have ninja with you now... Whoever he has working for him must be powerful..." Naruto said with a smile. "And I'm looking forward to it..." He said looking to the sky. Well if the mist would clear he would.

As the boat docked in the middle of a woodland area the team stepped off with Tazuna and watched the boat leave. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw a long set of multiple carts being pulled along.

"Never seen that before..."

"It's Gato's personal tram line. He uses it to transport him men to locations at greater speed. No one uses in fear that his thugs will be there."

"Then we best be going. Should we be encountered next?" Gai stated as they moved. Naruto glanced to the trees as he felt another quick release of chakra.

'Were being followed again...

The team walked in silence, Tazuna's home was on the edging of the city in a small woodland. It was really the only place left that still had vast amount of trees.

Naruto raised his arm as he knew their foes were close. Gai who was behind the blond gets the team to halt. "Problem Naruto-kun?" Gai asked.

"Hinata... Check the area. We have company." Hinata nods and quickly formed her seals.

Naruto smirked as he got his foes attention with that statement and watched as the man jumped in the air behind them and threw his large object.

"Get down!" Naruto called as pulled Hinata with him. Lee and Gai ducked as Gai dragged the old man with him. The blade swung over the waist height and into a tree. A figure landed on the branch.

"Hand over the old man... And I'll let you go..." Gai was the first standing as Lee helped Tazuna. Naruto stepped beside Lee as a blushing Hinata stepped up beside Tazuna.

"So... Gato's hired a thug like you then..." Gai stated as he looked at the ninja on top of the large blade. This was also grabbing Naruto's attention. He could do with a huge kick ass sword like that of his own.

"And you're the strangest looking ninja I've seen... So you must be Maito gai of konoha."

"And you are Zabuza Momochi one of the seven swordsmen." Naruto turned his head to that. "And demon of the mist village."

"Good too see we know each other... Now I'll repeat this again... Hand over the old man..."

"Sorry... But we won't let you... And you'll need to get passed me too..."

"Actually sensei..." Naruto spoke walking forward. "I'll be fighting this guy..." Naruto stated.

"Naruto-kun, while I like your confidence. Zabuza is an s-class nukenin. It would be best if I deal with him."

"True... But I'm not in a place I can lose... He won't even touch me." Naruto said as he summoned out his wikizashi. He pointed it at Zabuza. "I challenge you Zabuza..." Naruto stated as Zabuzas turned to face him.

"Challange? Then you must be wagering something small fry..."

"If you win, you get the old man..." Tazuna argued in the back ground.

"And if I lose?" Zabuza asked. Naruto pointed at the massive sword.

"You tell me where you got such a sword crafted..."

"Fine by me..." With that Zabuza vanished Naruto hilted his head to the water as Zabuza stood on it. His large blade on his back.

"Let's begin... Ninpo-." Naruto was in front of Zabuza with his blade back and ready to strike. Zabuza quickly jumped back as Naruto lashed out. Zabuza skidded to a stop as Naruto stood 3 meters away.

A fine line of blood began to appear on Zabuza's chest. Zabuza growled. He drew his blade. "Cocky brat, I won't be caught out again!" He yelled as he rushed the blond.

Naruto swapped his wikizashi from his right to his left hand and blocked the wide downward cross swing. Naruto lowered his body and let it slide down the blade and into the water. Naruto then jumped up as the blade hit the water and kneed Zabuza in the chin with his left, knocking his feet off the water. Then with a right kick to the chest sent the ninja flying out across the water.

As Zabuza bounced Naruto gripped the large blades handle. 'Hmmm....' Naruto mused as he glanced at the blade.

Zabuza slid to a stop and looked up at the blond. Only to widen his eyes in surprise and jumped to the side as his large blade came spinning at him. It impacted the water and Naruto skidded round and caught the weapon. "This is so cool!" Naruto stated as he held the blade in the air. "I've got to get one of these!" He sheathed his wikizashi and had bit of fun swinging it around.

Now Zabuza was annoyed, not only was he an insane close range fighter. He wasn't even taking him serious and was also playing around with his weapon. That's it! Zabuza formed a set of seals.

"Suiton!" Naruto blinked as he looked up at that the swirling water ring in front of the ninja. "Daibakufu no jutsu!" With that the water rushed at him. Naruto blinked before he stood scratching his head with a grin as the water hit him with an explosion.

At the mainland Tazuna was watching with shock. The boy just stood there like a fool! "If he dies because of your team's stupidity..." Gai didn't say anything as he watched. Lee and Hinata were watching as well.

"Hinata...?" Lee asked.

"He's..." Hinata muttered with her bloodline active.

The water ruptured and was blown away by a powerful burst of wind. Naruto remained standing still scratching his head with a grin.

"Oops... I forgot that you were still there. Ok..." With that he tossed the weapon back. "Let's do this again!" With that he summoned his kodachi.

'What is this kid...? He's not even hurt. And that attack should have hit him. He used no seals nothing. How did he deflect my attack?' Zabuza rested the blade on his shoulder. Naruto remained where he stood on the water his kodachi at the ready.

'What's he got left...?' Around Naruto unaware to all but himself. The air pressure was changing as something rushed in close at high speed. As it passed the pair three wind points in the air pushed against the blond. As it closed in, wind whipped up and deflected the objects into the air.

Naruto's hand blurred and he caught the three as they fell. He held three senbon between his fingers. Naruto glanced to where the attack had come from. Then turned and threw the senbon at the targets location.

'Now...' Zabuza rushed the blond with his back turned. 'Die!' He brought the sword round, ready to slice the blond at the middle. Only to slice through a faded form.

"What!!" A fist connected with his cheek and Zabuza bounced off along the water and crumpled on the surface. The large sword spinning onto the main land closest to them. As Naruto began to drop he heard a yell.

"Hyoton!" The water around Naruto froze as he turned to were the yell came from. "Hyourou no jutsu!" Naruto saw a masked ninja touching the water before ice encased him.

'Now to save Zabuza-sama...' The ninja ran along the water to his master. Behind him the ice began to glow and steam. The masked ninja stopped. 'What's this feeling...'

"Kaio..." The ninja turned to the ice prison. It exploded as masses of energy whipped round the young blond. "Ken!!" Naruto crouched on his spot and rushed forward. His fist connected to the stunned ninja and sent him flying along the water and out of sight. Naruto sighed as his chi dropped to normal and he turned Zabuza over. Zabuza turned into smoke leaving a log. The sword followed.

'Damn... Kawarimi Zabuza at the last second... And summoned the sword to their location... Damn...' Naruto mused as he crossed his arms. 'I hit him too hard to follow... Got to watch that right hook of mine...' With that Naruto sheathed his kodachi and walked back to the main land. His team waiting.

"He got away sensei. Sorry about that." Gai shook his head with a smile.

"No problem Naruto-kun. I have no doubt we'll meet them again. Now then, Tazuna-san. Let's get going shall we?" Tazuna nods after getting over the shock of the blond and they began walking. 'Amazing...' Gai mused. He glanced back to the blond talking to Lee and Hinata. 'He's not even winded...'

"So what was that Naruto-kun? You turned into a high speed fire ball, it was amazing!" Lee said as he tried to get the answer out of Naruto.

"I-I'm interested to Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata stuttered out. She had no idea Naruto was so strong.

"Well... It's called Kaio-ken..." Naruto said as he looked to the sky. "It's in instant power boost for a couple of seconds. But I've had to train my body allot to use it. Otherwise the sudden build of energy would destroy my body.

"So it's a forbidden technique?" Lee asked. Naruto nods.

"Sort of... Right now I can't go higher than one with the time I had. And I'm risking it at ni bai kaio-ken. My body expands too much with the sudden increase, but when I get a chance I'll go and learn more."

"Amazing... It sounds like what I learned. But mine lasts longer than a couple of seconds." Naruto smirked.

"Then we'll have to test that someday..."

"Yosh, I agree Naruto-kun. We shall!"

The team arrived with no trouble and they greeted the family. The daughter of Tazuna, Tsunami. And her son Inari, though he wasn't too keen on the team no matter what Tazuna said.

"So... What shall we do then?" Naruto asked. "With Zabuza and his companion healing. We've got time to prepare." Gai nods.

"We will also have to take into account that with the knowledge Zabuza now has. He won't be alone with just his partner. So this is what I'm going to do first. Hinata and I shall go and begin on chakra control training. As I've not had the chance to begin this with you. Seeing as Naruto-kun here has that ability down to a T. And Lee here can't use chakra." Hinata nods. Gai then turned to Lee.

"Lee, I want you and Naruto to guard Tazuna and I'll join you when I believe Hinata can continue on her own. When I do come, you two shall go and work on weapons training. Naruto-kun, you do know more outside kenjutsu correct?"

"Sort of, I have practiced on the long range area of weapons. But I'm close range if I can help it." Gai nods.

"Then this will be good for the pair of you. Lee can work on both close and long range. And Naruto can work on long range. Now we'll do hourly shifts after the first day between me, Lee and Naruto. Hinata-san, once you have finished you will then join the rotation." Hinata nods.

"Ok, so we'll get a good night's sleep tonight. And begin in the morning." The team nods and goes to their sleeping quarters.

Elsewhere in a building in the middle of a city. Zabuza rested on his bed with his long sword at the side. His young side kick sitting in a chair nursing hi ribs.

The door opened and the pair looked up. Gato, a short black haired man with an even short moustache walked in with two swordsmen. He wasn't pleased.

"So this is what my money gets? A team of ninja that can't beat one boy? You're a disgrace..." Zabuza didn't speak. "What? The kid break your voice box...? Oi! I'm talking to you..." The young ninja moved between Gato who now stood beside Zabuza, crushing his wrist. But the pair made it less threating. Gato scowled at the boy.

"You're making a wrong choice boy..." The two swordsmen moved and tried to attack, only to fine their blade's at their partners throats.

"Move and I'll kill you..." The swordsmen didn't move. But Gato merely grunted.

"Get beack you two..." With that they stepped away and he pulled his arm from the boy. "You get one last chance... If you fail me again..." Gato growled as the chair the young lad had sat on flew out the window and out into the street below. "I'll kill you myself..." With that he left. The door shut and the boy sat down.

"Maybe I should have let you kill him..."

"Wouldn't have worked... His power is above my own..." Zabuza growled, a kunai resting under the covers. "I may have gotten him. But he still would have finished us off before he dealt to his own wound. Probably best you did that. Least I know you're still battle ready."

"I shall recover as fast as I can Zabuza-sama."

"Good... Because next time you're going to kill that lad... That's you mission."

"Hai..."

XXXXXXXXXX

And there we go. My first chapter into the ninja arc. Not bad I say. Now don't start by saying that I weakened the blond... Do you really think as a ninja... Naruto's going to show everything to a foe?

Naruto only needs to meet his foes level of skill.

Also, anyone notice I've mentioned 9 different types of fighting style.

Gogyou-ken: Art of the water fist.  
Chi-ken: Art of the earth fist.  
shippuu-ken: Art of the hurricane fist.  
Senkou dageki-ken: Art of the flash strike fist.  
Kasai-ken: Art of the fire fist.  
Jyuuken: Art of the gentle fist.  
Goken: Art of the strong fist.  
Kaio-ken: Art of the world fist.

The lightning one didn't have a name I noticed. So I gave it one.

Now I was thinking... Zabuza's cleaving sword. I should give Naruto one similar right? After all he wants to master all kinds of swords. So then something twisted up.

Ichigo's shikai is a good choice? I mean it's a large metal blade and with that tap can be a useful long range style.

If I decide to do that, I may drag certain blades from bleach. All of which are just the metal stuff. Nothing special about them but the user using them. For people to use like the way Toshiro's blade looked, that's a good one in either normal or shikai.

This idea is a while away. Seeing as its in part two for that sort of thing. But I think that could be fun.

The idea for the kaioken moment came from a scene in the American intro to dbz.

Let me know what you think.

Also, if you know of a cool idea to use Naruto's elements in wind, water, earth, fire and lightning. Feel free to pass one over. Heh, even I have my limits.

That's all for now... And man, am I rolling the work out or what?!

p.s: Something seems wrong with my files... I shall figure it out and get it back in order... I hope.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Three whirling thuds echoed out in the forest as the shuriken dug into the tree. Lee grinned as he looked at the accurate shot.

"Heads up Lee!" Lee turned to see Naruto spinning a demon shuriken. "Hyargh!" Naruto yelled as he threw it. Lee leaned to the side of it and watched it hit the tree and go on through it. Lee sweat dropped as the tree fell in two. The shuriken dug into the ground with a hiss of smoke.

"Not bad... Look at your feet..." Lee looked down to see the large cut in the ground. He then glanced to the blond who was scratching his head.

"Wind chakra is incredibly useful on weapons. They'll cut through anything... I still need to work on the control..."

"Why you trying this way Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked to the sky.

"So far, I've only been using wind in my close range and using other forms of attack for range. I wanted to see how effective wind would be in a range weapon... Seems I got the right affect. Now to make it battle ready..." Naruto mused as he crossed his arms in thought.

"But isn't it already battle ready?" Naruto shook his head.

"Unlike elements. Solid projectiles are a weaker point of my weapons skills. Mizuki gave me to focus that time. But I still need better practice at throwing on the move. If I make one false step before I throw. I'm as good a toast. Not that they would be able to hit me or anything. But you get the point." Lee nods.

"So where do go from here..."

"I'll just keep practicing... Got nothing else to do for 2 hours. Since I've done my shift and Hinata just finished hers. And your turn will be in an hour... Guess I've got to now figure out how I'm going to plan my training from here..." Naruto then began to walk off.

"We're you going Naruto-kun?" Lee asked. Naruto glanced to Lee with a smirk.

"So personal training I can only do alone..." With that he walked off.

The blond walked through the forest near the house to the sea. It was the only secluded place he knew safe he could go and train. Naruto glanced to the forest and scanned the area for anything abnormal. He was about to take off and train when he felt a presence aimed at him. Naruto turned in the direction of where it was coming from and it vanished.

Some distance away near the house Hinata was a bit panicked. She had just finished at the bridge and wanted to go see Naruto. She had looked for him with her byakugan and found him by the sea. But the thing that shook her was that he looked right in her direction. Like he knew she was watching some how.

Of course after seeing that she stopped looking. And wondered if that was just a luck glance or he really knew she was watching.

"You shouldn't spy on people..." Naruto spoke as he rested on the wall upside down behind the girl. Who right now was too nervous at being caught to look at him. "Any reason you were looking for me?"

"I-I was just wondering if I could join you for training...?" Hinata muttered as she tapped her fingers together.

"Well..." Naruto muttered looking down to the sky. "I was sort of going to be doing some private training by myself..."

"G-gomen for peeking on your training N-Naruto-kun..."

"But if you want to train. I can put mine aside for now..." Hinata blinked.

"R-really?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I have time for teammates..."

Though a little dampened by that, it was still worth spending time with Naruto no matter how he saw it.

Though Naruto may not have been able to get away from his secret training. Helping Hinata was defiantly better right now.

Day in and out. Night in and out. (Deja vu...) Naruto, Hinata and Lee trained round the clock. Spending days out in the forest and returning in all kinds of shape.

Surprisingly Gato hadn't made a move since Zabuza. Tazuna had mentioned about the man named Kaiza, how when he had been able to get the towns to band with him. Gato had sent men out to Tazuna's place and dragged that man to the town centre and killed him for terrorist acts.

It was a couple of days after that Inari had yelled at them after having enough of their carefree look on the events here. Yelling that none of them knew what is was like, how they had the care of their village to keep them safe. Like they had ever had a hard life.

It was Naruto who made it clear to Inari that he should being a cowardly baby. And the boy ran off.

Gai sat with Inari later on that night, explaining to him about the three.

Naruto's for the fact he'd lived his life on his own since he was born. Having had to live with no parents to comfort him.

Lee was the same, no family, having been an orphan since for as long as Lee could remember, having to handle the fact he could only use taijutsu and never meet the standards of a true ninja, but vowed to do everything he could to fight without worry of it.

Hinata, Gai's new student was pretty much orphaned by her father who chose to guide the younger sister than both together, only seeing the pride of the clan. And not his daughters well being.

Each one had it bad. Inari could be said to be luckier than the three. And Gai left them thoughts with the boy.

Days later and Naruto, Gai and Lee stood at the door with Tazuna.

Hinata had gone out and out did it the some nights ago and Naruto had found her and brought her back. She was still recovering and the four would be back later on in the afternoon.

Too bad today, was going to a long one.

The team arrived on the bridge to find the men slaughtered. The only word the last man left could get out was demon...

Slowly, a mist rolled in and Naruto scowled. "Looks like you were wrong Gai-sensei... It's just the two of them..."

"Good senses boy... Seems you haven't lost your touch in the month we've been recovering." The team turn to the pair.

"Zabuza... And his little partner..." Naruto grumbled. "I see you want to try again... Have you gotten any stronger since?" Zabuza chuckled.

"Sadly no... But Haku here will take care of you..." Haku, the ninja beside him nods. Naruto glanced to Lee.

"How should we settle this?" Naruto asked Lee. Haku tilted his head.

'Settle what?'

"Jan-ken-pon!" Naruto and Lee chanted to each other. Haku sweat dropped.

'Rock-paper-scissors...?'

"Jan-ken-pon!"

"Yosh!" Lee cheered as he stepped forward.

"Damn... Fine Lee you have your fun. I'll just sit back and watch." Lee smiled as he got into stance.

"Please forgive our rudeness... But this is how we settle a chance to improve ourselves..." Haku drew three senbon.

"It's foolish to fight me alone..." With that the pair rushed forward. Gai and Naruto watching.

Haku threw his senbon forward and Lee dodged to the left. "Konoha...!" Lee yelled as he got in close. He blocked Haku's right arm with his own left arm. And pressed his right against Haku's shoulder. Lee twisted his body to his left. "Reppuu!" Lee yelled as he turned to face his team and Haku tumbled backwards. Lee glanced back before turning to face Haku.

"Do not underestimate me... Otherwise the next time you do, I won't be as gentle..." Lee stated as Haku stood.

"He may look stupid..." Zabuza grunted to his student. "But he's been trained by a specialist, don't let his look fool you..."

"I got careless... Gomen Zabuza-sama... I won't mess up again." 'He's fast... His body is built for agility... That's why he has so little on him to slow his body movement; I'll use that in my favour...'

"Zabuza-sama... I'll need some advantage..." Zabuza nods and formed seals.

"Lee, get back..." Gai called.

"Suiton: Suriyuudan no jutsu..." Zabuza called as a dragon formed.

The team got ready, only to watch as the dragon soaked the bridge and go back into the water.

"Why did he do that?" Lee asked, unsure why Zabuza would soak the bridge in water.

"Advantage..." Naruto growled to Lee. "Haku's an ice, water and wind type. Be on your guard now. He's got the playing field." Lee nods as he gets into stance. Lee crouched low.

'If he's got the playing field advantage... I may have to use the lotus should he get the advantage... But only on Gai-sensei's command...' Lee rushed forward as Haku sprinted with increased speed on the water. The pair closed in...

Elsewhere, events were turning around the fighting teams...

First, with the resting Hinata. The girl who had awoken by the morning was greeted by Tsunami to see if she was well. Though Hinata was able to move around. It wouldn't be a good thing to start training again till a day later.

She was startled from her rest with a bang and a scream. Hinata quickly stood with a stumble, showing she still needed a bit more time to recover. She began with her byakugan to see what had happened, she gasped.

Swordsmen had broken in and had Tsunami at blade point. Inari was standing there and watching them walk off with his mother.

Hinata quickly got changed and grabbed two kunai, so she was ready to fight a sword fighter.

She had no idea yet if their skills were better or worse than Naruto's. But Naruto had taught her to counter the forms when she saw an attack coming. Lee was really good at this, having trained with Naruto for over a year against a blade.

She rushed out her window and quickly acted as Inari attacked. With fast methods of ninja skills, a substitution distracted the samurai as she put Inari down by her mother's form.

"H-hinata..." Inari stammered out. Hinata smiled.

"Don't worry... I'll protect you. So no need to cry." She saw Inari's eyes widen as he looked behind her.

"You little!" One yelled as they drew they're blades.

Hinata got inside their attack range before they could bring their blades down. For the main factor that her weights were off. And with a powerful jyuuken strike, knocked the men on their backs and out cold from the fact their lungs hand been cleaned of oxygen. With the help of Inari they got them tied up with the rope they used on Tsunami.

Knowing now that with them attacking Tazuna's family,.. Naruto's team will be fighting them at the bridge!

Part of her knew she should stay and protect the family. Knowing Naruto, Gai and Lee. Could handle themselves. Hinata takes off in hopes that she can help them.

Elsewhere a boat was slowly making its way to the bridge. On board were groups of men dressed in strange clothing, parts of their body covered in glowing metal. Behind them in the mist. Gato stood with a smirk.

"Time to deal with unwanted trash..." The men hollered in agreement to their leader.

'Time to show what I'm really made of... Then I'm going to finish taking this town for myself... And then the land outside will follow slowly.'

At the bridge, Lee and Haku were a blurr. Ping's could be picked off as the pair trained strikes in close quarter combat.

Naruto remained calm as he watched. 'Lee's got the edge here... He's faster than Haku's body can match. But it's because of the water Lee's been put on defensive... Haku can use the water to his advantage and move without slipping up... Lee better turn the table soon...'

"Gai-sensei... When is Lee going to give his best...? The water is making his fighter harder yes. But it's only a matter of time before Haku get's in with senbon." Gai didn't move when Naruto finished.

"It's when Haku believes he has his advantage... I will give Lee the order... The moment of surprise is what we need..." Naruto sighed as he looked at the two fights. He then moved his glance to Zabuza.

'Zabuza seems pretty good shape since the round I put him through... But there seems to be mild panic in his form... What could shake a demon of the hidden mist?'

"Argh!" Lee twisted his body and slid back on his left knee and right foot. Senbon were sticking into his left thigh. Lee tries to stand but found his leg shaky. Haku drew more senbon to his right hand.

"I'll make it painless..." Haku spoke as he formed seals one handed. Lee glanced to Gai and smirked.

Naruto moved his thoughts to Haku. There was nothing evil in his aura. Yet he was going to kill Lee? He knew one thing and Lee would come out of this alive... But Haku was a mystery; maybe he can get his answer after this?

"Hyoton!" Haku called as the water rose around Lee. "Sensatsu suishou!" Needles of ice formed and shot at Lee. Haku then realised Lee was smirking, and he vanished in a whirl of water.

'Where...' Haku tensed as Lee skidded behind his left shoulder. Haku turned his head in time to meet full elbow to his mask. The boy flew along the bridge and hit the wall with a thud. Haku growled as his mask cracked. It fell apart showing the males face underneath. Lee remained calm but his left thigh was still twitching. Haku glanced to the leg, then back at Lee's face. He slowly stood. "That's it..." Haku's chakra glowed and Naruto felt the air drop round them. "Hyoton!" Lee rushed forward. Haku jumped out of Lee's attack range and continued to form one handed seals as Lee spun and jumped off the side of the steel frames.

Haku threw senbon and Lee twisted out its path and landed on the ground as Haku formed his last seal.

"Makyou Hyoushou!" Lee blinked as a reflective wall appeared in front of him. Then to the sides. And up above.

Lee was surrounded by mirrors. 'What's this jutsu do?' Lee asked as he glanced about.

Naruto frowned. Lee's sudden energy burst had faded. Was this what he was talking about? The move similar to Kaio-ken?

Lee watched Haku form in the mirror in front of him. "Let' see... You keep up with me now..." Haku's image vanished. Lee blinked and looked to his left arm. A fine cut.

'When did he...?' Lee turned to face Haku and jumped to the middle of the area. 'As long as I can see him... I know where he'll move next.' Lee watched as Haku appeared in multiple mirrors and they glowed. Lee covered his face as he was hit from everywhere.

Lee's yell echoed out and Naruto tensed. 'Lee...' "Right that's it. I'm..." Naruto stopped and Gai blinked as he saw the look in his eyes.

"What is it...?" Naruto scowled as he turned his head to the side and looked back.

"We've got company..." Naruto and Gai turned to face the group of soldiers at the bridge end. Tazuna stood close to Gai and Naruto.

"Gato's personal army..." Tazuna muttered. "I was wondering when he would send them out..." Naruto's scowled deepened into a serious one.

'That energy... It's so evil...' Naruto glanced to Lee's direction. 'Damn... Sorry Lee...' Naruto drew his Kodachi and Wikizashi.

"Sorry sensei... But I'll handle these men..." With that the blond rushed forward. "Save Lee!" Gai turned to Lee's direction, only to face Zabuza.

"Sorry, but you'll have to get by me..." Gai got into stance and scowled.

'Lee... Hold on... Don't go to the second gate unless you've got absolutely no choice...' Gai then jumped back from the large sword.

With Naruto the blond closed the distance on the men. Only for 3 heavy armoured men to step forward. They're backs glowed and instantly three metal spheres jumped from their backs. Naruto skidded to a stop as he looked at them. Like metal dogs of sorts...

'No matter... I'll cut through them!' Naruto's blades glowed and he attacked.

Instantly they attacked Naruto, the first leapt into the air and Naruto leaned to the side and sliced it in two. The blond twisted in his feet and flipped full length backwards. His blades dug into the next two on the floor.

Naruto skidded backwards in a crouch and slid back and stabbed two more in the front and spun and threw his blades backwards at two air born and the blades dug into their backs, then into the walls...

Naruto looked up at the men and a rush of wind swirled round the last two at the far sides and they turned to ribbons.

All this happened in seconds of his first slice. So fast actually. That they all exploded together at once.

Naruto's blades stabbed into the ground at his sides. He stood, gripping each blade.

The men glance to each other and nod. Instantly another wave was sent. They rushed the blond.

'....' They were doing something. Naruto drew his blades out and got into the stance he would fight in taijutsu. His kodachi up at the back and the wikizashi resting low at the front.

Naruto saw a bright a glow to his right and spun to it in shock.

A large explosion whipped up in his spot.

Gai swept Zabuza's feet from under him and Zabuza quickly acted by stabbing his blade into the ground and double kicking Gai back. The jonin blocked and flew back. Gai turned to the explosion. 'Naruto...' He quickly turned to Zabuza and ducked the blade that would have taken his head off.

"Best focus on me... Or you'll die next."

As the smoked cleared Naruto wasn't anywhere to be seen. They thought him for dead only for him to drop in a crouch. His face blackened by smoke. His right arm burnt to the skin. Luckily his wrist bands he saved with wind. Naruto stood and glanced to the fat looking cloth covered male. A large metal tub on his arm. 'What did that do?'

Instantly the tub glowed and its cylinder glowed with fire. Naruto jumped out the way of another blast. As Naruto focus on another man. Naruto saw three more coming his way from the crowd. 'God damn it!' Naruto released a wave of wind and sent it flying back. The men exploded under the blast. One of the three men at the beginning was hit and knocked in to the water. His metal pet's exploding. Naruto then turned to the first one and sheathed his blades. He summoned a demon shuriken from his right shoulder and flipped in the air.

"Eat metal!" Naruto roared and threw it at the fat man. Another bullet flew at him, the shuriken flew passed the object and man. And hit the water.

Well to the untrained eye of course. But as the object exploded in the air. Naruto was saved the view of the male dropping backwards in two clean halves. Naruto touched his seal and it glowed.

He had designed his seals with a secondary seal on projectiles. If they should take no damage they could be resealed from where ever they are and be reused. Naruto flipped and landed.

'No more messing around... Time to cut this group down!' Naruto rushed forward. The metal pets rushed him, but Naruto vanished appeared passed the men who summoned them. They stumbled backwards and exploded in balls of fire. Followed by their pets.

The back groups were nervous. This boy had only taken a blast to his body and whipped out some of their best forces. With no choice, they rushed the blond. Naruto stood and rested his katana on his shoulder.

'I wonder if it's right to kill them...' Naruto questioned as they attacked.

Lee stumbled back, he was exhausted. His foe was too fast and he couldn't get out.

'He's down...' Haku slowly stepped from his mirror. 'With the senbon in place, I'll put him out here...' Haku drew another set of senbon.

"You were a strong foe... But I shall not let Zabuza-sama down..." Instantly something blurred into the mirrors and Haku only had the tap of water to jump back. He grunted and slid onto one need and put a hand on his chest. 'I know I dodged...'

"Hinata-san..." Lee stammered out as he looked at the Hyuuga facing the foe before him.

"You ok Lee? You can stand right?" Hinata asked as her byakugan remained focused on Haku.

"A-a little... My bodies numb..." Lee stumbled on his feet and looked up and watched Haku limp back slowly to a mirror. "Hinata-san. Don't let him get into a mirror!" Haku broke into a run for the closest mirror.

Hinata rushed forward and as Haku got into a mirror Hinata yelled her attack. "Jyuuken!" Hinata's vision was met with a bright light and as the mirror shattered, she was thrown back. She skidded in front of Lee on her side.

"Hinata..." Lee spoke in shock. He looked from her to the mirror. The back to Hinata as she slowly rose. "Yosh Hinata! You broke a mirror..."

"The mirror was made of chakra... So using jyuuken, I can disrupt it. But..." Hinata and Lee watched the mirror rise from the water. "He can still make another... Sorry Lee-san." Lee shook his head with a smile.

"You did far better than I did... But now we're both in trouble."

"I know... Gai-sensei's fighting Zabuza... Naruto's fighting an army. And Tazuna's unguarded... We have to figure out away to win..." Lee nods as they continued to watch Haku. "Got any?"

"Sadly no..." Hinata tensed.

"Here he comes...!!" The area glowed.

Gai jumped and dodged a slash by the sword and skidded back. Hinata and Lee's yells got his attention. Gai stood as Zabuza rested his sword on his shoulder.

"This all you got? For a jonin your skills are for less than the boys..." Gai scowled.

'I have to save Hinata and Lee... Time to get serious...' Gai reached into his pouch and pulled out two poles. Instantly he released one and a metal chain could be seen. Gai spun his nunchaku before holding them out facing Zabuza.

"I wanted my students to improve... But it seems I must step forward and help them before my error becomes permanent!" Gai rushed forward and attacked.

"Man..." Naruto muttered with a light breath. Scattered round him were still barely conscious soldiers. He was sat on ones back with his katana resting in the stone. The ground shook. Naruto sighed. "What next..." Naruto stood and looked as the ground drew vast metal from all the men and almost his sword to a large sphere. It grew arms and legs and stood towering the blond.

"A metal golem?" Naruto watched as it raised its right arm and Naruto jumped out the way of the metal shards it shot.

"To easy!" Naruto roared as he got in close and gave a clean slash at the middle. He smirked and turns to face it. But blinked as it turned to face him and fire with its left. 'I know I hit it...' Naruto blinked.

There was someone inside the golem. 'He's keeping it together...' Naruto lands and brought his arms out to his sides. His katana clattering to the ground.

Two swirling towers of water rose to the sides of the bridge and Naruto attacked with his right arm. The large golem shot forward with its left and its attack was beaten and hit the golem head on.

'Water's liquid formworks as a great defence and attack. His metal shards will only be knocked back... Now to finish this!' Naruto summoned a second blast of water and set it rocketing forward and stumbling the beast.

'I hope no one fully sees this!' Naruto cupped his hands back. "Kamehameha!!!" Naruto roared as he was forced back in step and his beam burst clean through the golem. It fell apart and Naruto sighed with relief.

That vanished as soon as a second one built up from the destroyed one. Naruto sighed.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

Hinata stumbled back and landed on her back. She couldn't move. Her body was now as numb as Lee. But he still had the will to move. But all her will was on staying awake. She couldn't stand.

Lee panted as he looked to Hinata... 'I've got no choice now... We're out of options.'

Haku tensed. 'Their down, no time to waste!' The mirrors glowed and Lee smirked.

'What!' Haku could only blink as Lee had vanished and the girl too.

Slowly, one by one, each mirror shattered. And Lee appeared in the middle, only Haku's and the ones above remained.

'How's he standing like everything is fine? How has his body recovered...' Haku looked to find the girl resting off to the side in surprise that she was there.

"This fight will end here..." Lee stated. Haku scowled.

"What makes you so sure?"

Lee tensed his body. 'Forgive me... Gai-sensei...' Lee's body was instantly by raising chakra.

Naruto blinked as Lee's energy was rocketing. 'What's going on?' Naruto mussed as he ducked and slid down the side of the golems arm before cutting it clean off. 'Where's Lee's energy coming from... This is far more powerful than his first use of it against Haku... What technique is this?' Naruto jumped and summoned fire into his wrist.

"Take this!" Naruto yelled spinning like a top.

Gai's nunchaku snapped against Zabuza's hand and got the blades grip free. Gai spun and kicked Zabuza back with force and the man slammed against the bridge. Gai panted lightly. He kick Zabuza's blade aside. "You're fight is done now Zabuza... You are unarmed and of no state to continue fighting me..." Zabuza growled as he stood.

"Like hell I am!" Zabuza roared attacking. Gai ducked a punch and drove a fist elbow combo to Zabuza's chest and the man stumbled back in pain.

"As we speak, Lee and Naruto have finished off your men..." Gai spoke as a boom could be heard. And an explosion of fire could be seen through the mist. "Give up and you will come to no more harm..."

Lee panted and put his hands to the floor, his body was exhausted. Having taken such punishment then went up to the 3rd gate. All he wanted to do right now was rest. But, he slowly stood, but could only get on his right knee. He had to get to Gai and Lee.

"H-here..." Hinata spoke from Lee's right. Seems she had recovered and rested the taijutsu genin's right arm on her shoulder. "I-I'll help you across..." Lee nods.

"Thanks Hinata-san..." Lee made one last glance to the crater where Haku's body rested. He could be alive or dead right now... But Lee was more focused on Naruto and Gai. And that was where he would head next...

With that they stepped into the clearing mist.

And the strongest foe was yet to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmmm... Can't say here... I'm all over the place. But I think it went well.

Sorry if you wanted more out of Hinata, Lee and Gai's fights... But even I could not put their fight into words. I just did the best I can.

Let me know how you thought of this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Ok... Maybe I went too far to say the hardest was yet to come... Oh well can't complain, he is the strongest of the group. But how will he fair against our blond?

Also sorry for not doing chapter 2 for saiyan reborn and change in tails. If anyone wishes me to get right to it. I'll start it as soon as I do chapter 20! If no one is really wanting it yet... I'll get to it when I begin the sequel to this alongside my minor stories.

Now to begin with the show! Did anyone figure out how the wave arc has been played out as? Anyone...?

Chapter 18

Naruto took like breaths as he stood over the remains of men and the two golems. They had proved to be a foe he had not expected to fight. But it was sure as hell fun! And he got away with not killing too many people. Which was more than he wanted.

He would have begun to move to Gai and his team. But something in the air, made him stay his ground.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Lee had finally been able to see Gai waiting. Gai stood over Zabuza's form, who was gasping on the ground as he regained his breath. Gai glanced to the pair and smiled.

"Good to see your both ok... Lee, how are you feeling?"

"Better than I one before I used my technique... Them senbon really do hurt." Gai smiled with a nod.

"And I'm glad to see you are well Hinata... But what brought you here?"

"Gato's men attacked Tazuna's family. I rushed here should anyone need help."

"But what of my family? Why would you leave them after that?"

"Gato sent two swordsmen sir. I doubt he would send so low a class of men if he wanted them badly. I did check as I made my way here... No one was making their way through the town to your home. They are fine sir."

"That's good... But, if Gato sent men..." Tazuna muttered. Gai nods.

"Naruto-kun must be standing before him..." Zabuza chuckled.

"You can't win against him... He's beyond this world... Even I, a demon of the mist am scared of his power."

"Then we will stop him... Leaf ninja don't back down." Lee stated. Hinata nods. Gai spoke up.

"Though I like your courage Lee. I'm in charge and if the fight get's to hard. You are to leave and go back to Tazuna's house. I will fight on alone."

"But sensei!" Lee pleaded. Gai shook his head.

"I won't hear anything of it. You're recovering from a b to a class jutsu. You're in no shape to fight..."

Back to Naruto who was still some distance from sight in the mist. Naruto stood looking towards the end as it cleared. The air felt weird. It was so foreign... Worse than these guys around him.

"My, my... Aren't you strong boy...? To strong..." The mist was whirled away as a figure became clear. Naruto scowled.

"I'll take my guess... You're Gato?" The man chuckled.

"Good to see you know my name... But who are you boy? I'd like to know yours...?" Gato asked calmly. Naruto tensed his as he crouched his body ready for battle. His alarms were going off a full 360 degrees... Who was this guy?

"Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki." Gato chuckled.

"Good... I'd like to know the name of the next person I might want to employ." Naruto smirked.

"Sorry... No matter what you do will make me join you... I fight for the good. I don't do what you do." Gato frowned.

"Shame... Guess I'll just have to remember the name of a fool..."

Naruto's eyes widen. 'I...' Naruto remained in place as sweat rolled down the side. 'I can't move...'

"Man, you are easy to hold still... Someone who handled my men with such ease... Guess you thought you were not going to be losing... That's where you fail... Psychic powers aren't something one can fight."

"Psychic..." Naruto muttered out. He didn't know such people this strong lived during this time. 'Guess I have to play my trump card... Chakra isn't working.'

Gato raised an eyebrow as the bridge creaked. Naruto's body was lit up with a white aura, like a flame. His body slowly began to move under the pressure.

"Fascinating... To be able to move under my power... Guess I best get this fight started!" Gato shot his arm forward and Naruto felt like he hit a wall before he was thrown backwards at a rocketing speed.

He collided with Lee as he was knocked back. Hinata and Gai stumbled back as Naruto skidded on his side. Lee groaned.

"What hit me...?" Lee asked as he rubbed his head. "N-Naruto-kun?" Lee stammered.

"Sorry Lee... Looks like this fight aren't over..." Naruto stood as moved his body. "Be on your guard..." Naruto spoke as he walked forward. Hinata and Gai turned to see where Naruto had flown from. They saw the mist began to be pushed away and the bridge became clear. Gato stood with a smirk before them.

"Gato..." Zabuza growled. Gato looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"You failed me Zabuza... You are of no use to me..." He brought his arm up and Zabuza felt his body lock. Hinata gasped as Zabuza's body began to rise. Gai turned to Zabuza.

"What on earth...?" Instantly Naruto blurred passed Gai. His katana appeared and flicked from his right to his left hand and he swung the blade from his right.

That was how he planned. But he only got the blade to his right shoulder in his left hand before Gato brought up his right arm and Naruto froze. Naruto growled as his chi flared. Gato smirked and threw Naruto into the wall.

The blond impacted hard and his katana stabbed into the metal steel frame above. Naruto sat there as Gato held up Zabuza.

"I think we'll give them a demonstration of what I can do..." Zabuza didn't even flinch as he knew what was about to happen.

"Weak mind fools are so easy to break down and..." He held Zabuza up in the air and smirked. "Destroy..." He crushed his hand.

Zabuza imploded without even a yell or look of fear. Hinata gasped and stumbled back in fear. To see such an attack... On his own men. Hinata felt ill as the blood and entrails covered the area but Gato remained clean.

"He was always easy to crush... Now, who's next?"

"Me!" Naruto was thrown backwards as he attacked Gato's right side. Naruto was then grasped and thrown into the other wall. Gato smirked.

"Very well... I'll start on you next... Perish!" He brought Naruto above the group.

"Naruto!" Lee growled and readied himself. And sprinted forward. Hinata following.

Gai would have followed, but each one was frozen. Gato smirked.

"I can hold more than one person... Now watch as this boy dies!" He scrunched his hand.

Naruto tensed as he felt the pressure on his body. His muscled roared in pain as he could now push against the crushing force. Gato laughed.

"Try all you want! My power is far..." Gato stopped as Naruto's body began to glow red. "I-Impossible!" In that moment, team Gai was free.

Naruto growled as he continued to push against the barriers.

'This can't be...' Gaot growled. 'My power is absolute! No one can beat it... Even this child should die but at a single thought!'

"Kaio...ken!!" Naruto roared as he released his power in a shockwave, the power dispelling the barrier on him. Gato stumbled back.

"N... No... Curse you, you, you... You demon!" Gato glowed and summoned up the vast amount of metal used and moulded it into a larger monster like beast than the golems!

"Shit..." Naruto growled. The large arm swung at them. "Scatter!" Naruto and Gai vanished with sudden increase of speed and Naruto grabbed Lee and Hinata as Gai tackled Tazuna out the way. Naruto set his friends down. "You ok?" Lee and Hinata nod.

"Naruto!" Gai roared as the blond looked up and a second arm came crashing down on the three.

"Noo!!" Gai yelled. But his panic vanished as the fist began to rise. Naruto had his arms up in the air holding it in place. The ground impacted keeping his friends safe.

"N... Naruto-kun..." Hinata stammered in shock. He had just taken that with no trouble. Naruto grunted with a smile as he held the heavy fist.

"You guys... Go, get some distance back. I need to focus on this guy. You'll only slow me down." Naruto stated. Lee stood and shook his head.

"Were a team Naruto... We need to fight together." Hinata nods.

"Guys..." Naruto grunted as the fist pushed down. "As nice as this is... His fist is really heavy. And unless I get the time to fight round him. We'll all be hurt... So please step back and leave this foe to me... Trust me. You're not on his level..."

The two glanced to each other.

"Naruto..." Lee started.

Naruto began to lower. 'No choice...' Instantly Naruto whipped up wind around him and knocked the two genin back and fired a beam of energy from his hand. Destroying the fist.

"What!" Gato yelled as he looked at his melted fist. Naruto appeared in front of him and punched forward. A barrier blocked the punch at impact. "Argh!!" Gato roared as he swung his arm at the blond and Naruto quickly twisted over. Naruto summoned his katana from its stabbed location and sliced clean through the arm.

Gato began to panic and the face of the demon opened. He grasped the blond with his power. "I won't be beaten!! By a child...!!" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not a child... I'm a warrior... Kaio-ken!!" Naruto yelled as his energy pulsed out and he thrust a powerful wave of energy at the mechanical beast. Naruto then crossed his arms. His main focus on the fight and not the fact his team could see him flying. "This is the end!" Naruto yelled as his chi flared bright red and his tapped the stones together. Naruto began to spin into a violent vortex of fire. He spin into the air and whirled round and down at Gato.

"No!" Gato summoned all his ability on the blond and his beast creaked as the power left it. "I'm beyond you!"

"Got to hell!" Naruto roared as he broke forward. "Kotatsumaki!" Naruto tore through the body of the beast as Gato yelled. He used his power to push him aside... But the blast sent him flying. Gato rolled along the floor as the fire died and Naruto landed in a crouch. Looked up with narrowed eyes as Gato looked up at him. He slowly stepped back as Naruto began to walk forward. His energy glowing off him, giving an evil look to him. He was slight of breath.

"Time to be judged, by the gods for your evil deeds..." Gato scowled.

'I need time to escape... Heh, I know...' Gato brought his arm up as Naruto brought his katana up and rushed the old man.'

Hinata blinked as she felt a pull from her viewing point with Lee and was pulled at rapid speed to Naruto.

Naruto blinked as Hinata's yell passed him and he skidded to a stop with widened eyes. Naruto scowled. "You dirty..." Gato smirked as the young girl panicked from her spot.

"That's right... Don't move. Or she'll die..." Gato summoned a slab of metal and it formed a spear. "Let's play a game..."

"What?"

"You heard me... You have to choices... Come after me... Or save the girl before she dies!!" With that Hinata screamed as she was shot straight up into the sky.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as Hinata was a speck in seconds. Naruto growled. "You..." Gato held the spear in front of him.

"Best hurry! She'll be dead before you can get me and save her!" The spear shot to the sky. Naruto looked up and then to Gato.

"Naruto!!!" Gai roared.

"I got it!!!" Naruto yelled. In slow motion Naruto crouched and his energy flared to life as the ground pulsed.

From the sky a ring of smoke could be seen as Naruto shot to the sky in hot pursuit of Hinata.

Gato laughed as he watched from his speeding boat. "Not to show where you failed to win against me!!!"

Naruto growled at the distance. "I don't need this..." Naruto glowed and red energy appeared. "Kaio-ken!!!" Naruto rocketed the distance between the spear, Hinata and himself.

Gato smirked. He eyed the blond blur and widened his eyes.

Naruto was knocked in the air and shook his head. His looked up fast.

"Super speed!" Gato roared and waved his arm up.

Naruto watched as the spear doubled.

'Damn it...'

XXXXXX

_Goku watched with a smile as Naruto released the energy from his kaio-ken. "Well done Naruto. You've fully mastered Kaio-ken..." Kaio-sama nodded beside Goku._

"_Yes, it is amazing that you were able to master the first level of kaio-ken so well. And in two months... But." Naruto blinked._

"_What?"_

"_Naruto." Goku started. "We have to return in a few days... You will not have time to practice any more on this form yet. So I will warn you not to go to Kaio-ken times two. The energy may kill you..."_

"_But... What if my friends get into danger... I mean I know the chances are slim..."_

"_Then hope you can do it... But please, be careful. You're not ready for kaio-ken times two..."_

XXXXXX

"I've got no choice... It's now or never!!!" Naruto's chi flared. 'I can't stop the spear with wind. It's too fast to block ahead of time! Hang on Hinata! This is going to be close for the both of us!'

"Ni bai!!!" Naruto's voice echoed. His muscled expanded in size till he looked ready to burst. "Kaio-ken!"

Gai from below was panicking. Naruto hadn't moved in seconds and Hinata was...

Instantly a bright red orb rocketed at an amazing speed.

Naruto growled as he closed the gap. He could see Hinata and the distance left.

'No! I'm, I'm not going to make it!!!'

'_Then... Allow me!_' In that minute second. Naruto's body flashed into a red chakra coated body. His hair black and eyes red. Naruto then vanished.

Hinata could only watch as the black spear was about to take her life from so high above the earth... Her last moment were of the sight before her. Least she would see the earth for what it was... As she closed her eyes to not tense for her final moments. She saw something appear in her closing vision.

Naruto turned to normal seconds later and blinked as he had Hinata in his arms.

Gato below growled. "The final move!" He crushed his hand in.

Naruto felt Gato's energy and glance back as time seemed to slow. The spear crumpled in and Naruto watched as it bubbled. The blond turned and held his arm out and at that moment. The black orb exploded.

Gai and Lee watched as a black orb filled the spot the two genin were. Gai's eyes widen. He gripped Lee and ran from their spot.

No sooner had they... Black spears dug into the ground. Gai turned and panted. He then looked up to the genin in worry.

Up above, Hinata blinked. Death was painless...

But it was then she could then see wind whirling round them as black powder blocked their sight. "Y-you ok?" Hinata blinked.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata turned and blinked as Naruto looked warn out. His body was shaking as he held her. And he had red marks to his face. She followed his arm and gasped. A black spear or metal dug into his hand.

"Y-your..." Naruto grunted and clasped his hand shut. The rod snapped and the wind blew the black dust away.

"Take this...!" Naruto roared with his left hand full of chi. "You bastard!!!" Naruto threw it down to Gato's location.

Gato's eyes widen as a yellow orb flew his way. He summoned his power only to fail. "N-no..." The orb hit his boat.

"Noo....." Gato roared as his voice faded in the explosion.

Naruto panted as he felt like he was about to give out. His body ached and he wanted to rest. Naruto's eyes closed and Hinata blinked as they began to fall.

"N-Naruto... Naruto wake up!!" Hinata yelled.

"Oh no..." Gai growled as he saw a black dot fall. "He's run out of stamina!"

Hinata screamed as the ground closed in. "Naruto wake up!!!" Hinata screamed.

Naruto's wind kicked in and the pair was saved by a raging blast of whirling wind. Slowly the pair lowered to the floor and Hinata gasped. Naruto rested fully out cold on his back as the girl cried in the fact they were alive. And how horrible the experience both up and down was.

Meanwhile, deep in Naruto subconscious...

Naruto lay on his back, his face just above dirt brown water. A low growl got Naruto to slowly wake up.

"Where...?" His eyes widen. "Hinata!!" Naruto yelled as he stood quickly and looked around.

"**Relax... You were too tired to continue and passed out. I used the energy of your wind chakra to save you at the final moments before impact... You are both fine.**" Naruto slowly turned to the large gate.

"Why would the nine tail fox help me?" Naruto asked turning to the gate. Red eyes glowed back.

"**My reason is I don't want to die here... And I am here to help you...**"

"Help me? Why would you help me, in fact... Why should want help from you? You attacked my home and I lost my father!" The foxes growled echoed about the room.

"**You still know nothing yet it seems... Very well, I shall leave it to the saiyan to tell you...**" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You know Oji-san?"

"**Back before the time of demons. I controlled the lower world and kept it under control. We were friends... But, our world evolved. And I got turned into this controlling beast... To think, a person like me... To be controlled again, but by lowly humans...**"

Naruto didn't know what to think... This demon and Goku were friends? Then...

"Why did you attack konoha then?"

"**I had no control over it... I was brought their by them cursed eyes... Them red eyes.**"

"Red eyes..." Naruto muttered.

"**You will encounter them I assure you... But I don't wish to be controlled again. The saiyan was trying to help me get free of the beast like mind. One so simple to be controlled by you humans... So I could stop demons from breaking through... It was I who killed the knight at the fire temple... Not your Oji-san...**"

'So he lied not to tell me the truth... And these two... Oh man why do I get the most confusing life?!'

The fox growled. "**Seems time here has given you time to recover... You have been out for a week so I can let it fully recover... Be thankful for me, or you would have died under ni bai kaioken... But before I go... Some parting words...**"

Naruto looked up in wonder. "What?"

"**I will be there to stand when you cannot... I will back you up where others can't reach. I am the one who will help you in the future to come... Now, be gone!**"

A pulse of energy and Naruto found himself waking with a roof over his head. 'I'm at Tazuna's home...' Naruto slowly stood.

To his amazement, he found his objects lying on the floor beside him with a new set of clothing, a note on top.

"Naruto... I made sure to come when no one would disturb you and placed everything out before you. A new set of clothes to replace your damaged ones. When you have time. It would be best to begin training again on kaio-ken... From Goku. Hm..." Naruto smiled as he stood.

His body felt restored and he felt so light without his weighted clothing on. He got dressed and began to task of drawing seals and storing weapons away into the correct seals. The last one was his katana.

Naruto stared at it and felt, for some reason. It seemed unhappy with Naruto... How poor he was in battle with it. Shaking his head at the strange thoughts. He stood and opened the door. He made his way down the hall and down stairs. He looked up at everyone in the lounging area.

"Yo..." Everyone turned to him. And blinked.

"N-Naruto!" Lee stammered out.

"Naruto-kun... Y-you're awake." Hinata said pleased to see her hero awake and walking.

"Naruto-kun. It is good to see you're awake..." Naruto nods to Gai. He sighed as he knew what he ahd to say next.

"I've got to explain my actions at the bridge?" Gai nods.

"Yes... But first you'll recover with some food... Watered nutrients won't do you much good now. Then we'll explain what has happened since the event with Gato. Then you can explain to us what we saw."

Naruto nods. And after a nice breakfast they began.

Since Naruto's passing out. Gato was neither known as alive or dead. His men had also gone into hiding on the northern island.

People had been able to move more freely in their towns, but still nervous about Gato's rise.

A man named, Shotou had begun to take control of the towns and had brought law enforcement to them to protect the town's people.

The bridge was only meters from the bridge and Gai and Lee had helped while Hinata had stayed and tended to Naruto with Tsunami.

Also during the end of the fight. Inari had rallied the town to fight. But it seemed they didn't need to.

Now the town was peaceful and happy and thanks to the acts of team Gai. They could sleep knowing no one would be attacked in their homes.

With the events covered, Naruto wondered if Gato got away and is recovering from his attack. But Naruto didn't mention this and got to his explaining.

He started from his tenth birthday. Explaining how an elderly man name Goku had saved him from death.

Then he explains how the man who knew his father trained him from that day and every day since.

Naruto mentioned of his tales to each one of the 5 element temples without going into detail. Explaining how he got his styles.

He explained of his legendary elemental blood line. One of the five great limits.

He mentioned of his trainings improvement to where he battled something around the level of a 3 tail. How he faced a demon at the fire temple.

Then came the next part. He thought it would be best if he explained the kyuubi.

He never told them of Goku's past, or of what he knew of the past.

He wanted complete trust from Lee and Hinata. Even Gai-sensei. So he told them of facts, the fact that the Kyuubi isn't as bad as everyone thinks... Then about his father...

The room was quiet after Naruto's tale. Each one shocked by this knowledge.

"Well..." Naruto sighed out. "You three know everything... I trust you as my teammates and friends that this will never be mentioned to anyone and kept among us." Gai nods.

"Naruto, though I am having time believing what you have said... I am trying to find away to not believe it... And it is with this fact that I can only assume this is true."

"I wouldn't lie... Not after what you saw." Gai nods.

"Naruto, I shall keep my promise and not tell as soul of what has been passed between the 4 of us."

"Thank you sensei..." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yosh Naruto-kun! You really are as much as a genius as I knew when I met you, but I shall not give up! I will continue to improve and next time. I shall fight by your side and not watch from a distance." Naruto smiled to Lee.

"I knew you wouldn't let this stop you..." Naruto turned to Hinata. "Hinata?"

"I... I never knew you were so strong... Even when I watch..." Hinata mumbled at the end. Naruto blinked as her voice faded at the word strong.

"Hinata... You promise you won't tell a soul of this right?" Hinata looked up and nods.

"Of course Naruto-kun... I-I won't tell anyone. I won't." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks... I was right to trust you..." 'I can see she's honest. The look in her eyes tells me that.'

Hinata blushed. "Th-thankyou Naruto-kun..." She stuttered out as she glanced away a bit.

"So..." Naruto said looking to Gai. "Where from here?"

"We continue the bridges repair. And help anyone who should need it. Once the bridge is complete... We shall go home."

"That's good... After this... With the death of Zabuza and Haku... I could do with a break from it."

"Actually Naruto-kun..." Gai started as the door opened.

"Oh... You're awake..." Naruto looked to the door and blinked.

'You forget one important bit of information...' Naruto raised his hand up and pointed in surprise.

"Haku! What you doing here?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

And there we have chapter 18 which only took 2 hours... That's 2500 words an hour! That's amazing for me! I'm really fast with my inspiration.

Man Haku, I almost forgot about him.

Anyone figure out yet about Gato? If not wait till the sequel. (Spoiler!)

Now I think this went quiet well... I hope. It sort of went how I wanted it with the kaio-ken scene. But when Kyuubi form. (Dubbed name for now.) Came into play I couldn't resist.

Well we almost finish wave and the chunin exam will begin soon.

Please note this story will be quicker in the canon part. Then it will become my own story from there.

I hope you all liked and I hope you will leave more good compliments... I've never seen such a positive hit to my story. It's almost met ki weilding ninja in hits and beat the reviews and words... I really hit the nail on the head with this.

Also, speaking of ki ninja... Who knows... if I'm getting this much better...? I may re take my challenge with a new team of genin. (I'm think Naruto Hinata Lee and Gai of course.) With some secret background to the story. It's all up there in the imagination department of my brain. So give them thanks to their swift effort.

And to those on fanfiction who wait a day for this... Enjoy with the knowledge that my storys get checked by the best before they reach you.

Thanks for ready! Geta....


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So... You survived Lee's renge..." Naruto mussed as he and Haku walked the town. Children playing happily on the street paths as horse and carts were moving around. Haku nods.

"Yes... I was left for days to recover... But I've trained myself over the years to recover myself rapidly with my chakra. Its how I've improved to the feats I can do in both tai and ninjutsu... I just want to be rid of this life now."

"Because Zabuza's gone...?" Naruto muttered out the question. Haku nods,

"When I was told of how Zabuza-sama died... I knew that's how he would go... He would show no fear to how he died... Or give his foe the pleasure of the pain he would receive. Like a demon of the mist should." Naruto nods in agreement... Then, a thought hit him.

"You don't want to be a shinobi do you?" Haku nods to his question. "Then I know somewhere you may find peace with no worry of the world." Haku blinked. Naruto smirked. "Setsu no Mizu."

"What?"

"Setsu no mizu is one of the gosetsu no kouyou. This place is the one place you can live in peace and with your element."

"Mizu... But they killed people with bloodlines... How can I return there and know I'm safe?"

"The temples are hard to find. And the water temple isn't like the land. They see you no different. Plus, Nami-san there can do hyoton as well. You guys would get along I think."

"Th-there's another one...?" Haku glanced away for a second. "Ok, I'll go. This place may not sound so bad then."

"The only problem is you must leave at the age of 50."

"That I don't mind. As long as I can live in peace from more bloodshed." Naruto nods.

"Then I best talk to my team." Naruto then jumped up the sides of the building and ran off. Haku smiled at the thought of meeting another ice user and walked on round the village.

XXXXXXX

"So that's it guys. I'm taking Haku to the land of water to the water temple..." Naruto stated at the end of his plan.

Gai was in thought after his student's explination. "Naruto-kun... How long would this trip take? We only have days before the bridge is complete." Naruto pondered a second.

"If I leave now. It will take me and Haku 3-4 days. Give or take some time to get the guy in. It will then take me a few hours at full running speed to meet you back. I should know. I had to release my full weight on my body to chase that spear. And even with kaio-ken and then ni bai kaioken. I still had trouble to catch up to that insane speed. I will meet at the end of the bridge I hope. If not, I shall meet you on route back to konoha."

Gai pondered a moment. He nods. "Ok Naruto-kun. But if you can't meet your team at konoha in time. Then you shall have to extra training alongside me and Lee." Naruto nods.

"You got it!" With that Naruto raced up stairs. He grabbed his backpack and was out the window with full speed to Haku.

With the boy eagerness to leave the pair were out from the first island and off the bridge away into the forest at full speed, so quick were to two they didn't even pay attention to Tazuna. Or the man in a white robe and hood talking to each other.

The day and nights passed and the two teens raced across the land. Neither stopping in towns or in one place to long as they ran. Naruto had removed his headband to keep a lower cover. They have slowed as they reached the mist by the third morning. Haku was both tired and happy be almost at the temple.

The pair tracked into the mist with no sound from the pair. They reached a lake and Naruto said one sentence to the boy.

"Hold your breath..." With that, Naruto took a breath and walked forward. Haku did as well.

That didn't do him any good as the second he was pulled under he let go of the air he had. But thanks to trained ninja skills he was able not to fully let all that air go and just gasped like a fish out of water when he surfaced.

Haku hacked and coughed behind the blond as Haku had just reached the bank side. Naruto smiled as he saw the monks blinking at the pair.

"G-gohan? Your back?" One monk stammered out. Naruto grinned to them.

"I came to pop by... And bring a friend who wishes to join the temple..." Naruto said as Haku stood behind him. "Naruto looked about him. So where's..."

"Well well... The blond gaki is back." Naruto blinked and then smirked.

"Good to see you two Nami-san..." The older teen walked up. But Naruto could defiantly see a difference in her since he last met. Naruto smiled as he shook hands with Nami. "Good to see your well."

"Same here... And who is the young man behind you? Taking on a student at your age?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, this is Haku. He wants to join the temple. Right Haku?"

As the pair had been talking, Haku could only stare at Nami. His eyes wouldn't leave her. It was like something he couldn't describe...

"Haku... Earth to Haku." Haku blinked then realised he'd been staring. He stumbled back.

"Whoa, my apologies... I was distracted." Haku said with a smile and waved his hands. Naruto and Nami just looked at him funny then turned back to each other.

"He's a bit of a strange guy? You sure he's safe?" Nami muttered to the blond. Naruto nods.

"He's fine. Plus Haku here can use hyoton like you. He worked with Zabuza momochi."

"Demon of the mist? Wonder why he's here now?" One of the monks muttered to each other.

"Well... I guess we'll see what the elder has to say."

"That's cool. I'm sure obaa-san will agree with Haku joining the temple." Naruto blinked as Nami frowned. Naruto raised an eyebrow. But he wasn't about to expect this.

"Koori-sama's dead."

"...D-dead... B-but how?"

"Carelessness from people. See... Normally, after rain falls we have to clean the temple grounds of loose water puddles. Normally it's tallied out who goes when... Someone, forgot to clean a spot and Koori-sama slipped and hit her head on the floor." Nami sighed as she remembered the day.

"She seemed fine. Got up and laughed it off with us... But, as the day slowly went by. She felt a headache and went to bed early. Next morning she wasn't up and someone went to check her... The alert was called out and we tried our best... But she had been dead to long... Her brain had swelled and it killed her in her sleep... Hopefully." Naruto was quiet.

"So... Who's in charge?"

"Rein, is the new elder. He was Koori's friend and make sure to keep everything in flow... Haku-san. If you will follow me, Rein will see if you can join. Naruto-kun, please wait here and I will let you know if he's staying or going." Naruto nods. Haku followed behind Nami and Naruto walked to the edge of the lake and was left in thought.

'Simple things... Can take such strong people away...' Naruto closed his eyes let his mind wonder over the time he spent with the monk elder.

XXXXXX

_Water spiralled round Naruto as he sat cross legged and eyes closed and on top of the water. As it swirled round him and Koori stood some distance her eyes closed and arms cross._

_The water broke and Naruto and Koori sighed. Naruto for the fact he failed to hold his balance. Koori sighed for the fact he just didn't grip it well._

"_I'm..."_

"_It's more focus in the liquid mass. Solid mass is easy to connect with. Liquid requires more chakra to hold its mass and flex it."_

"_I know... But it's so soft to hold it..." Naruto sighed and Koori thought of something._

'_He's not very well adept to chakra control. Water is a fine art... Hm?' Koori got an idea._

_Naruto sighed as he looked at the water. Only to blink as water hit him. "Wh-what the...?" Naruto looked up as Koori crouched and grasped a bubble of water in her palm._

"_Let's try this... You have to form bubbles of water and throw them at me... The more you fail. The more you get wet and more I stay dry. So..." She hit Naruto with another. "Begin!"_

_Naruto put his hand to the water and formed a bubble and it fell apart. He was then soaked again. Koori chuckled. Naruto scowled._

"_I'll get you obaa-san! I will get you!" He jumped away. "Ha you..." He was hit full on._

"_I have two hands you know... Now dodge! Or fight..." She said with a grinned and attacked._

XXXXXX

'If it wasn't for her... I wouldn't have got control of water so well... Or, lost to Nami with the lack of practice...' Naruto mused with a smile. He felt a familiar presence and he turned to see Nami with a smile.

"Haku seems to meet Rein's standards. He also said to say high to Goku from him... So you're going right?" Naruto nods.

"Yeah, I've got to get back to my village. So take care of yourself." With that Naruto turned to the water and jumped in and vanished. Nami smiled.

"Till we meet again..."

Minutes later, people could only blink as a white blur shot by. They could only turn in the direction of the white fire ball. Naruto of course being said white fire ball smiled at the speed he could travel long the ground. Running seems so much faster than flying. Because he can push off the ground for a boost.

He skidded to a stop at the bridge and rushed down the steel bridge and reached the town then Tazuna's.

His team were 5 hours ahead. And in a white light he was off back across the bridge and blazing down the path to the village. Least he knew he wasn't going to be doing insane Gai Lee training.

Naruto met his team halfway and they walked on in high spirits.

The team knew more about their strangely strong blond. And Naruto had formed stronger bonds with his friends and companions.

They arrived in konoha late at night and they went to the hokages office to see the hokage. Gai handed over his report excluding anything that only the team should keep to themselves. He basically left it as Gato had escaped and is unknown of if he's alive or dead.

Haku and Zabuza's death were at the hands of both them and Gato's men. And placed graves in the west of the first town. Zabuza's blade dug above his grave. Haku's beside him.

Naruto's powers had been put in the dark. Naruto had said he didn't want anyone to see or hear it if he can help it.

So when the team had finished with the report of a complete c rank mission. The events of the rank put in the dark by the hokage, believing it would be safe that a team of one jonin and genin. Not only took out a wealthy man named Gato. And then the fact they killed an s-rank shinobi, and a swordsman of the hidden mist by the name of Zabuza momochi.

Anything that pointed their way would be denied unless proven. The team nods and promise not to mention it.

So as the team stood in the light of the hokages building entrence. Gai turned to his team.

"We've all faced and seen allot this mission. We will take a 3 day break to get back to village life... But I will be at our training ground should you wish to come. I will see you in the morning." With that Gai vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well... I'm off to bed... I need to be ready to train with sensei tomorrow. Night Naruto-kun. Hinata-san..." Lee said walking off.

"Later Lee... I best be going too Hinata." Naruto yawned out. "I'll see you tomorrow if you come to training. Later..." Naruto said waving as he walked off.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Naruto glanced to Hinata with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Hinata was looking to the floor. She shook her head and smiled to the blond.

"Thank you for saving me..." Naruto smiled.

"You need to know something Hinata..." Naruto said walking off. Hinata blinked. He glanced to Hinata with a smile.

"Like you, Lee and Gai. Old man hokage and Iruka sensei. Plus the ramen shop owners..." Naruto said walking off. "I will protect all those precious to me..." With that Naruto faded into the night.

Hinata quickly turned and walked off. 'I'm of those precious to Naruto-kun...' A light blush formed as she walked off home.

The next day, all three were there training with Gai.

The days passed since then. And the weeks passed on till about halfway through a day when Gai called an end to training.

"Sorry my students... But I must call training to a close early... I shall see you tomorrow..." Gai then took off.

"Strange... Gai-sensei must be leaving for something important..." Lee muttered. Naruto smirked.

"I think it's that time Lee..." Lee glanced over to Naruto confused. Then his eyes widen.

"You mean?!" Naruto nods. Both high fived.

"Chunin exam!" Both cheered.

"We'll prove how our team has improved... I heard Neji hyuuga didn't passed last time. And I'll finally get to see where I rate up to the top year rookie. And of course.

"Sasuke Uchiha will be there for sure... I finally want to put that snob to ashes. I've been iching for a moment and the chunin exam is that moment... We will take that title of chunin!"

"Yosh!" Lee agrees as the pair grinned. Though Hinata was less excited. But it was the fact her cousin would be there and she knew of the grudge he held to the main branch.

'M-maybe I can change him if we should fight...?'

"Well... with nothing to do... I'll take an early finish... I'm heading for..." Naruto stopped a second. Lee blinked.

"Something wrong?"

"No... Just realised I had to do something now... I best be off..." With that Naruto took off.

'I wonder why...' Naruto mused as he jumped through the forest. 'This feeling... It's so familiar...' Naruto landed on top a roof of a building and looked over the village. 'Where is it...?'

"You little brat! I'll kill you for that!" Naruto blinked, then sighed as he knew that voice. And the one that followed.

"Help!!!"

"Konohamaru..." Naruto muttered. "What in kami's good name. Did you do to that girl...?" The blond took off to help the poor boy.

When he arrived he found Konohamaru held by the neck of his scarf by a boy in black. Next to him was an older blond girl with a large fan. Across from them were Sakura, and two smaller kids about Konohamaru's age.

"Relax Temari.. I'll just deal with this brat before the boss arrives..."

'Temari?' Instantly Goku's conversation with Unido came back to him.

"Say your prayers..." The boy black said with a smirk.

'Naruto help!' Was Konohamarus plea.

"Oi!" Naruto spoke up, stopping the older male. "Put him down..." The older male smirked.

"No thanks... Get lost..."

"I don't think so..." Naruto spoke with Konohamaru under his arm. He stood where he had made his request like nothing had happened.

"Wait... What?" The older male blinked and looked from the boy under Naruto's arm. To the item in his hand. Wait, was it hissing?

The resounding explosion on pink smoke was his answer. And what came from it was a pink pasted black clad male.

"Good isn't it? Sort of one of those moments that needs a laugh. You quite good in pink..." Naruto said with a grin as Temari snickered.

"He's right... Rather fetching Kankuro..." Kankuro growled and reached for his back.

"You!" He yelled putting the object down. He heard more snickering but was focused on the blond. "I'll hurt you for that?" Naruto smirked.

"Really? How you going to do that?" Kankuro blinked as he realised he wasn't holding his weapon. He glanced down and found a large stuffed monkey giving him the finger back to him. "Looking... For this?" Naruto asked as he pulled on some ninja wire and the large white bandaged object rested beside the blond.

'Man... He's good. And quite cute actually...' Temari mused as she watched the blond humiliate her brother.

"So come on then pinky... Got anything else you want to try? Or is this enough..." Kankuro held up his hand at the blond.

"You..." A stone hit his hand and the boy grunted from the hit.

"It's not nice to pick on konoha shinobi..." Naruto glanced up to Sasuke who sat in a branch looking down to the two ninja. "We don't take kindly to strangers..." He growled crushing a rock in his hand.

"So your here..." Naruto started... "What brings you here?"

"None of your business Uzumaki..." Sasuke replied.

"Really? Then the only reason you must be here is to hunt me down? Still annoyed I passed a year ahead?"

"Like I would care... I'm far stronger than you are..."

"Really? From somewhere I heard you were royally steaming... And I mean steaming your head was visible with smoke." Naruto said with a smirk as Sasuke scowled.

"You trying to start something...?" Sasuke growled.

"No... Just annoying you is more fun."

During this, the pink and black clad ninja was getting annoyed. How dare they ignore him!

"Right that's it!" Kankuro growled and both looked to him. "You both die!" He opened his hand but stopped at the next voice.

"Move them fingers... And I'll kill you." Kankuro slowly turned to the boy standing upside down from a branch.

'Oh crap...' Was Kankuro's thought.

'He's good... I didn't sense him.' Sasuke mused.

Naruto made eye contact and the memory from the wind temple came to him. He voiced his thoughts. "We meet each other again. Garra correct?"

"You seem to know me very well... Who may you be?" Garra growled out to Naruto.

"Naruto... And how I know of you... Let's say you weren't the only one to train under Unido..."

Temari was thrown for a loop. Now she remembered. Her brother had muttered about... 'Oh man...'

Both stared each other down. Then Garra started the conversation off.

"I'll kill you..." He growled with a light scowl. Naruto smirked.

A wire shot out and snapped tight against Garra. A young male landed on the fence holding the wire.

A male Naruto remembered from his class stood atop the fence. Dressed in a white shirt with black hakama. Naruto could still see the stitched in symbol of webmaster on his back. The guy was a wizard with wires. He wore black anbu shorts... Or the sort they normally wear. God they don't look anything different to what Sakura wears... But oh well. He finished up with black sandles.

The boy had the pouch full of his knickknack that no doubt have changed in the last year and a half. His holster on his left thigh. And an extra large it would seem, kunai pouch on his right thigh. The boy had gloves on as well.

He was typical height for most their age around the 5,4 mark more or less. With brown spiky hair to almost match his own. And the green eyes that were as bright as grass. His name.

"Kikan Kazehana... Seems you got stuck with these guys..." Naruto said looking to the teen.

"Good to see you too Uzumaki! You seem well. Done anything fun since you've been a ninja?"

"We'll talk later... But I would recommend releasing Garra-san here... He'll kill you if you don't." The wire fell and shot back up into Kikan's hand and he put the loop away.

"Where ever you say... So tell me, what are sand ninja doing here?"

Naruto smirked.

Kikan was someone in the lower area of grades. But it seems with the fine eye to see where his wires go. He's got the fine eye to read his opponents.

"Just what I want to know..." Garra vanished and appeared in front of Temari and Kankuro. He glanced to Naruto as Sasuke and Kikan hopped down in front of Sakura.

"I would like you to return Kankuro's object..."

"Not very polite are you..." Naruto said tossing the tool over Garras head and to Kankuro. Naruto then hopped down and put Konohamaru to the floor. He then dashed behind Sakura. Naruto and Garra remained eye contact before Garra turned to leave.

"I'll kill you when I get the chance..." Naruto didn't move as he merely watched him leave.

Sasuke merely grunted. "He's no threat..." Naruto merely turned and walked past the team.

"I'll see you round Kikan... I hope you continue to improve, you're doing well."

"Woah, woah, woah Uzumaki..." Kikan spoke up. "That's all you are going to say? He basically called you death sentence..."

"I've had it allot Kikan... I'll be going... Konohamaru, let's go. You tell me why your here as we go."

"R-right boss..." Konohamaru called as he and his two friends followed. "That was so cool! How did you replace me with that explosive of yours anyway? That was funny as hell when he was covered in pink paint." Naruto chuckled.

Kikan smirked. "I'm going to enjoy a chance at him one day..." He glanced to Sakua who was frowning. "What's wrong Sakura?"

"Nothing..." 'He didn't even glance to me, well... even Sasuke-kun also.'

"Tch." Sasuke grunted. "He doesn't look any better... I don't know why he was allowed to pass a year ago."

"Maybe because you're to blind to see or that thing you call an ego..." Kikan stretched and walked off. "I'm hungry... Later Sasuke, Sakura..."

'Like you've improved that much Uzumaki Naruto... I'll prove that one day soon.' Sasuke then turned to walk off.

Sakura merely turned to follow only for Sasuke to vanish.

The next day Naruto and Lee and Hinata were sparring in a three for all fight. Anything allowed. But Naruto had toned his skills down to not be too hard on the pair as they scrapped it out.

"I see you three are doing well?" Gai spoke, getting the genin's attention. Naruto grinned as the three stopped their fight.

"And I'm glad to hear well be fighting in the chunin exam." Naruto said with a grin. Gai blinked.

"Really? I didn't say you were... Hinata's still got a year."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "What!" Naruto yelled. Gai laughed as Naruto began to stammer out reasons left right a centre as to why they should fight.

"Relax Naruto-kun... I did request for you all to participate..." Gai then pulled out three sheets of paper. "Sign these and hand them in to the location mentioned on them. Be there then in one week from today. That is when the chunin exam will begin."

Naruto looked at the sheet. "You know if Sasuke's team will be there?" Gai nods.

"As far as I know that I'm sure you all want to know. Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma have all put their teams forward. And even Ryuunosukes team from last year will be joining. So I want you three to make your own choices for this. If you don't wish to come, then you don't have to. I look forward to greeting you when the time comes. Now with this there is nothing you need to do now but prepare for the week to come." Gai gave one final thumbs up before vanishing.

Naruto looked at the sheet. "We'll I'm in."

"Same." Lee said as he put his sheet away.

"I... I'll be there also. I won't let you guys down." Naruto and Lee nod to Hinata.

"So what now then?" Naruto asked.

"All we can do is ready our selves... Also. Let's not show our full strength. Keep our opponents in the dark of how strong we are." Naruto nods.

"Sounds like a plan... Well I'm going to practice my sword arts... I'll see you guys in a week!" With that Naruto walked off.

"I best get going too Hinata-san. Like Naruto-kun I shall continue to improve on my taijutsu with a run around the village. And if I can't do that I shall..." Lee's voice faded as he raced off. Hinata turned to the posts still stood in their training ground.

'I shall not let you down Lee-san. Naruto-kun...'

XXXXXXXXXX

And there we have chapter 19. I think it went well.

Team kakashi:

Kikan kazehana

Sakura haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

Team kurenai

Mina

Kiba

Shino

Team Asuma

Shikamaru

Ino

Choiji

Team Gai

Naruto

Hinata

Lee

And finally Team Ryuunosuke. Who will be making an appearance for the time being as he's had a too long a break.

Neji

Ten-ten.

Mystery fighter. (I'm not saying yet.)

Also I would like to thank diimortal. I hope he came out as well as you hoped. And also to him being the only one to post an oc. Thought if more had then I would have given the three winners.

I will be requesting to have that oc made into a drawn one by matt. I'm hoping he'll get it done swiftly. Thank you for sending the oc and I'll alert you as soon as possible.

And finally before I rush to work. The latest background info for you.

setsu no houka: temple of fire

setsu no mizu: temple of water

setsu no tsuchi: temple of earth

setsu no kaze: temple of wind

setsu no raikou: temple of lightning

gosetsu no kouyou: five temple of elements. (All five combine.)

If anyone if looking for pairings in this send me and them and I'll see if their good enough as long as you give a good enough reason.

Remember. Naruto is not being paired with anyone mentioned in this series.

Kikan can also have one diimortal if you want to.

And anyone is fair game. Send them and a how they get paired up. Thankyou for reading bye!


	20. Chapter 20

*Whimper....* Sorry if you all had to wait again... I died alittle inside when I saw that same thing again. Damn. Guess you's had to wait sometime.

I can only say that I hope you can now enjoy chapter 20. Please note that 21 wasn't done yet. I was trying a chapter ahead to see if it worked. Which it didn't.

Also, I have never been so amazed with everyones reprot to my chapter not coming and then coming up.... To be that good, I'll continue to do my best!

I want to thank all thoughs who pm or reviewed me to let me know of the problem. And I'm sorry for the fact when I put this chapter up to replace 'it worked.' That you had to wait even my. My bad.... Now before I leave you with my work. Please note for future reference. That if you get that same page problem again for my work. You can always go to my devient art account on my profile. It will take you to my main page and you can read the work there.

And to the reviewer know as jade. What is d&d. It made me interested with this sword styles... Let me know as soon as you read this.

Also, reviewers are asking about any improvments to Lee and Hinata? All I can say right now, is that I haven't planned anything. This story is based on Naruto at this point getting stronger. The only improvements that can be for Lee and Hinata are possible fighting style for the pair. And Hinata has speed increase. That is all I can really say. As my story takes a whole other style asoon as I get to my sequal point.

Thankyou for you long wait. And I hope your not disapointed.

Chapter 20

Naruto stood by the tree looking up at the academy. The round for the chunin exam started here. He had no idea what he would face. But hoped he was ready.

"Yosh Naruto-kun!" Lee spoke as he walked up. "You're on time it seems." Naruto nods.

"Thought it would be best to be here 30 minutes before it's meant to start. You seen Gai-sensei?" Lee shook his head.

"He's not been round for our normal training sessions. So I guess we'll see him at the end?" Naruto sighed and leaned on the tree.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Hinata and were set... Haven't seen her around since Gai took off."

"Hm..." Lee nods in agreement. "Hinata hasn't been from her home since. I wonder..."

"Naruto-kun! Lee-san!" Both glance to said Hyuuga running over. She panted as she stopped before the pair. "S-sorry I'm late..." The girl panted.

"Not at tall..." Lee started as Naruto was too busy to listen as he was noticing something. "Naruto-kun and I were in no hurry. So, you ready to go, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nods.

"Yeah, let's get going..." Naruto said as they walked off. As they walked Naruto was in thought.

'She looks exhausted... She tried to cover up the scrapes... What have you been up to Hinata?'

The team made their way up to what they assumed was the third floor. Hinata tapped Naruto on the shoulder and Lee stopped as well.

"Feel it?" Naruto and Lee looked about. They looked back to Hinata. She sighed.

"Genjutsu..." The pair nods to each other.

"We've got time... Let's keep this low profile and see how things go here before time runs out." Naruto nods.

"Let play along... This will be good acting for us in future." With that the team turned to the large group.

"Agh!" A genin was hit back and whimpered as her friends came to help her.

"Teme! Why aren't you letting us through?!" One yelled.

"This exam isn't for the weak... Turn around and go home." One stated.

"Unless you're stronger than us. You won't get through." The other said.

"It's not nice to pick on people you know..." Naruto stated walking up. One smirked.

"Care to make something of it?" Naruto smirked and rushed the lad.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as Lee watched.

"Argh!" Naruto threw a punch and the kid deflected. The pair made eye contact and the kid smirked and kneed Naruto in the chest before kicking the stumbling blond back on his back.

"Ugh..." Naruto grunted as he scowled.

"I heard of you... Naruto Uzumaki... Don't seem impressive."

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah..."

"Tch, picking on losers won't do you any good... We're going to that exam. So drop the phone illsion." Sasuke spoke up.

'Baka...' Naruto grumbled.

People muttered amongst theme sleves. What illusion?

"You noticed it right Sakura? You were no doubt the first too notice it."

"Of course I noticed it. Were on the second floor."

The illusion on the number faded

"So you noticed it, but seeing isn't enough!" The kick with two bandaged weapons on his back roared before going for a kick. Sasuke swung with his own to counter

Instantly Lee was in between the pair and blocking the strikes with his hands.

Hinata blinked. "Lee said..." Naruto sighed and Hinata looked at him.

"He has other reasons for this... Damn that guy..." Naruto palmed his face as he stood.

Sasuke and the kick withdrew their kicks and Sasuke stared blankly at the guy. 'He blocked my kick. That guys got some weird chakra.'

"Lee... You baka..." Naruto grumbled as he walked up. "What did you say last week? Pretend about how strong we are?"

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun but..." Lee turned to Sakura. Naruto sighed.

"No..." Naruto said gripping Lee by the back of his spandex and pulling him away.

"But Naruto-kun! I must give her my request!" Lee yelled as he tried to break free. But all he could do was look stupid waving his arms.

"She's not worth your time... She'll only break your heart." Naruto growled as he walked off.

"Gomen..." Hinata bowed her head to Kakashi's team. She then followed Naruto and Lee.

"Heh. I'm going to enjoy this... He was just acting. His injury was all a joke." Kikan said with a smirk. "He's going to be the one to watch out."

"Please... He's nothing special..." Sasuke said as they walked on. Kikan followed only to blink when he noticed Sakura wasn't following.

"Geez... What's wrong now Sakura?" Sakura looked up and blinked.

"Oh er... Nothing Kikan..." Sakura stammered out. 'I can't help but feel bad about what happened to Naruto... I want to say sorry...' She sighed as she followed the two, a frown on her face. 'But the look he has on me... It's like I don't exist in his field of vision...'

Naruto sighed as he released Lee. "Naruto! That was most un-youthful! Just because she hurt your feelings..."

"Lee..." Naruto spoke seriously. "I don't want to hear her or see her if I can... And I don't want you to be hurt by her either."

"But Naruto..."

"Lee... Ask her next time when I'm nowhere near you... Now come on lets go..." Naruto growled as he walked off. Lee stood.

"Let's get to the right room. I want to be there on time to see who were up against... Right Lee... Lee?" Naruto spoke as he looked back to find Lee gone.

"Ugh... Baka!" Naruto growled as Hinata sighed. Knowing where Lee went. "Guess we'll wait for Lee at the room... Let's go Hinata." Naruto spoke walking off.

"Hai."

'Lee... Why do you have to be stubborn?' Naruto sighed as they walked off.

The pair waited 5 minutes before a bruised crying Lee followed a crying Gai. Naruto palmed his face with a sigh.

"It's the youthful moment with you two..." Naruto growled. "Can't you control yourselves."

"Sorry Naruto-kun, Lee here was breaking one of my rules... And I had to set him straight."

Naruto grumbled to himself. "And you Lee? Please tell you didn't go where I thought you did..."

"Gomen Naruto-kun... But I will not give up!" Lee roared with flames in his eyes.

"Great... Well anyway lover boy... Me and Hinata are ready. Any final advice before we go sensei?" Naruto asked Gai.

"Just do your best!" Gai said giving a thumbs up. "I believe in you three. And I want you to let your youth shine in the exam. I don't want you coming back having not learnt anything from this..." The genin nod to their sensei. "Then you best be off... I'll see you soon..."

With that they passed through the door. As they entered they saw a large group of ninja. All giving them the evil look.

Naruto and Lee moved to find a spot in the crowd and not be bothered as they studied the teams. Hinata closely followed them. As they sat in the middle of the teams. Sasuke's team strolled in.

"I see you gave Sasuke a beating... Guess it's not all bad then." Naruto said with a smile.

Slowly, one by one team Kurenai and team Asuma joined team Kakashi. Though Naruto didn't know whose was who yet.

"This is where a year makes a difference..." Naruto muttered. "We can sit here quietly and they make themselves targets... This way we have less people pointing at us. Lee nods and Hinata merely remains quiet. Her eyes scanning for her cousin.

An older male named Kabuto stepped before the team, and stated that they had made themselves targets. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he pulled out info cards on ninja. First was Lee... Then Garra. Finally. Himself. Sasuke seemed to be interested in the blond since Lee put Sasuke down.

"Lee... What did you say?"

"I said to Sasuke that you were stronger than me. Showing where his arrogance will end up putting him." Naruto turned to the card as Kabuto brought it up.

"Well let's keep whatever he's got in the dark. I don't trust him..." Naruto held his hand up and smirked as the card burst into ribbons. Even surprising Kabuto before sound ninja attacked him. Naruto got a good chance to study the sound team before a loud roar echoed from behind the class.

"All right you maggots! I will not have fighting in my exam... So unless you wish to be greeting my large boot. Sit down and shut up!" The genin went quiet. "My name is Ibiki... And welcome to the first exam. Now, everyone line up and take a number. This will assign your setting for your written test." With that genin got moving.

"Written test..." Naruto muttered. "Lee, Hinata. What you like at it?"

"Bad..." Lee replied.

"I... I think I can do it."

"Then we'll have to help each other to pass. We won't leave one behind if we can help it."

Slowly each one took a seat.

Naruto was seated to the front. Lee and Hinata in the middle rows. Then Ibiki began. Explaining the 10 lives rule. Keep one with a right answer. Lose one with no or wrong answer.

Cheating for 2 and lose five times and you fail.

A team total will get the genin to the next round. The tenth question would be given at the end.

So the exam began and Naruto was in luck, he was able to answer some questions... But then it hit him, they got harder and if it wasn't to training with Gai and Goku. He wouldn't have figured even the basic.

He crossed his hands and rested his face about nose to hand level. 'Right... Let's think. These are beyond many here. Even some of the stuff here I find hard. So even Sasuke and Shino maybe having trouble. Shikamaru's all right with this... So let's think. Naruto merely glanced to the chunin shinobi along the sides. They were there to catch cheaters. One marked on the board.

'Someone's been caught... So why would a test have a 5 live set up? Wouldn't cheating normally get you kicked right out?' Naruto glanced along the rows before looking back at Ibiki. Ibiki glanced about before both eyed each other and he looked on. 'What's your game?'

Naruto tensed as he felt a presence on his back. But he knew it quiet well. 'Hinata... Hm?' Naruto took his pencil.

Hinata blinked as Naruto wrote down something at the base of his sheet. Before cutting it away with chakra. It read.

'Cheat? I see you've got as much trouble as I do. I don't know if you get caught like that but check Lee... I need to know how he's doing. If he's not doing well. Look back to me. I'll think of something.'

Naruto remained calm as he glanced to the window. 'Maybe I do have an idea... But.' Naruto put his hand on his vest gently. 'I need time; I need to focus for it to work.' Hinata's presence appeared.

'Guess Lee's in trouble?' Naruto wrote down. 'Ok I have an idea. Find the answers. If anything, Sakura will have them. That is one thing she is good at this. Once you have your answers remove your name at the top of the sheet. I have a plan but it's going to take some fancy foot work. Look at me again and I'll get to work.'

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. 'If this doesn't work. My training isn't enough...'

10 minutes passed with half an hour to go. Naruto had his plan. It was both cruel and needed to be done. But as shinobi. You can't always be nice.

The second Hinata looked back at him Naruto locked eyes with the window.

In that moment it burst to life with wind rushing in. Both chunin and genin were distracted by the sudden wind.

In that moment. Naruto left an after image. He appeared an instant later with his paper full answered. Naruto smirked.

'Lee's got Hinata's. Hinata has Lee's. And I will have to thank you for this Sakura... You really are someone who can be useful...' Naruto lightly chuckled as he rubbed out Sakura's name.

Meanwhile said girl was panicking. Her paper was blank. She was sure she wrote everything down.

Hinata frowned at Naruto. Maybe he was holding this grudge with the pink haired girl to personal?

She'd have to see if she can sort something out. She didn't like how he acted to her.

Lee was just blinking. He had a sheet full of answers... Where had they come from?

Naruto rested with a smile. A job well done.

Time rolled by and then the final question came. 'Naruto knew he may not get a second chance at this. He even wondered if he'd answer the next question? Or stay a genin the rest of his shinobi life?

"Bull shit!" Naruto blinked and looked round to see Kikan standing. He was breath heavily and then glared at Ibiki. "I won't back down no matter the threat! I will become a great shinobi even if I stay a genin for 100 years!"

Ibiki merely stared at the boy. "I'll ask you again... Do you give up?"

"Like hell I'll back down from you..." Kikan stated with a smirk. "You don't scare me! I vowed I would fight someone in the chunin exam and I'm not going back on my word. So bring on this final answer!" Kikan yelled sitting.

'You've got guts... You remind me of my younger self. Heh. If you're staying through this with your grades. I'm not backing down.'

Ibiki looked over the room. Not many had left. This wasn't what he wanted at all. But the brat's words have stuck them here now. No one was scared to face him. 'Pity... I was hoping to scare more off.'

He then called out if anyone still wished to leave. With a final glance to his chunin, he knocked Naruto off his seat with his next words.

"You all pass."

This of course, didn't leave the blond down too long. He was back up in time to stare blankly at the loud purple haired and very revealing Anko! Who barraged in before the end of the test.

And with her word. Everyone followed Anko from the room. As they got out of course, Hinata dragged Naruto aside. Lee followed.

"What's up Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata sighed. She then looked at Naruto in the eyes.

"Please, stop doing this to Sakura-san." Naruto blinked. He then frowned.

"Why should I? She deserves it for how she treated me that day... I sat in the rain for hours waiting for her."

"I know she hurt your feelings... But you can't hold against her... I mean... A-are you going to be this.. W-with every girl who hurts your feelings?"

"N-no..."

"Then why are you doing this to her? I can see she's sorry. But you don't even spare her a word so she can say something. I... It's not the Naruto I used to know!" Naruto blinked at Hinata.

"The Naruto I knew... He didn't hold truly hate people. He would always treat them the same..."

"Hinata..." Naruto muttered.

"You were different to everyone because you never gave up and when you fell you would always stand. You would smile and keep going... It's why I admired you for so long... I... Don't want to lose what I remember as the true Naruto Uzumaki...!" Hinata stated.

Naruto could only look on sadly. He never knew he had such... To think Hinata of all people... Lee put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hinata-san is right... She knows you best it seems... So maybe, you should hear her request...?" Naruto sighed. But before he could reply.

"You three! Unless it's something I want to be a part of, get you buts with everyone else!" The three quickly scarpered at her yell. Genin snickering at the three.

Hinata remained quiet as they walked. Naruto glanced to her.

'....' Naruto sighed to himself. 'I'll try Hinata... I'll try my best.'

The teams all now stood before a tall mesh fence cutting off a large forest round it. Naruto and Lee glanced to each other. What were they going to be doing here?

"Ok you maggots!" Anko yelled as she stood before the group. "As the second proctor for your next exam. This is where come to called area 44. Or as I love to call it, the forest of death." This sort of sent shivered down peoples back.

"Now, this is what you will do. You will spend five days out in this forest. And work your way to the centre. But, you will each have one of these!" She held up and white and brown scroll. "Either a chi or ten scroll. You will have to fight other teams to get these scrolls. Now this where things get more interesting." She said with a smile.

"There are no rules but three. You can't leave the area till five days are up. You can't look in your scrolls at all while you're out there. You can't pass unless you have all three members of your team." She then glanced to the chunin at her right with paper. She nods and he walked forward.

"Each one takes a sheet. These forms you will need to sign in order for you to participate..."

"Why?" One genin asked as he took a sheet and passed the rest on.

"Because we'll be he reliable to your deaths should something happen. Now you don't have to take this test if you wish. You put your life in your own hands if you do. You have 30 minutes before I call you all in."

Naruto sat in a tree reading his sheet over. Nothing really he should care about. His team will handle this with ease. He glanced down to Lee and Hinata. He then looked to the sky.

True, he had changed a bit... Maybe more with Sakura's little stunt. Hinata was right, he wasn't really himself around that girl. He's just matured in different ways in the past year.

Yes there are things that maybe he should change. But allot has come from seeing the ninja world. Hinata should understand this. Not everyone can stay the same forever... Right?

"You ready?" Naruto glanced to Lee and Hinata. "We're ready to go."

"Right..." Naruto jumped down. "Let's go." He said with a smile.

The team entered the cloaked booth. Naruto was handed the scroll, and slipped away into his haroi.

"Once teams have gathered their scroll. Please follow a chunin to your gate." Anko spoke over everyone through a speaker. As the team stood before their gate, they looked to each other.

"We got a plan?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, but we'll have to wait till were in the forest..." Naruto said as he looked to the gate. "Hinata..." Naruto spoke looking to the hyuuga. He smiled. "Thanks."

"Begin!" The gate opened and the teams took off.

The team moved in silence at an above average speed. Naruto flipped off a top branch and landed on a large one. Hinata and Lee followed.

"So..." Lee spoke. "What's the plan?"

"Elimination." Hinata and Lee blinked.

"What?"

"There are a large number of teams. Some not worth a challenge. We make it harder for us by having the strongest foes."

"That's a good idea..." Lee muttered. "I've been eager for strong foes since this exam began. Yosh! Let's do it!" Hinata nods slowly. Though she didn't really like the idea.

"So... Let's make a noted list. I want these teams through. Garra's. Kiba's. Shikamaru's. Sasuke's." Hinata blinked at Naruto. Then smiled a bit. Naruto smiled back.

"Ok... I want Neji's team... I want to fight last year's top rookie. And you Hinata-san?"

"I have no trouble with who we have. So... What now?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"We start by going from team to team. Dodging those if we can we want in the finals. We get our set. Then move on. We gather a set each time and spread the scroll about. Always have two complete set of scrolls with us."

"Why two sets? And why are we just scattering the rest?" Lee asked.

"Simple, I hate to say this. But we don't know if one of us will be caught and we have to bargain a scroll. And who said they would be easy to get? I'm setting small practical traps."

"Practical?"

"Jokes... They'll get the scroll. But the one who does will be laughed at for some time to come. That's all I'm aiming from that. A good laugh." Lee nods with a grin.

"Jokes it is. So... Where from here?"

"Let's walk."

"Pardon?" Lee asked in surprise.

"Yeah. We won't go looking for them. We'll have them find us. We'll just walk about like were lost, but were just looking for teams. Plus, who often do we as a team just walk about as friends, half our time is consisted of training of missions. We could all do with a nice stroll."

"In a forest where even the plants could kill us?" Lee asked dumbfounded.

"What could be better?"

Lee sighed with a smile as he shrugged. "What have we got to lose... But if we don't find anyone in the first day. We split up." Naruto ponders a minute.

"We'll see how that goes... Right, come on then!" Naruto yelled as he jumped to the ground below. He looked up to his teammates. "Let's enjoy the rest of the day with a quiet walk."

Lee sighed again. "He has a funny way of enjoying a walk in a deadly forest." Lee muttered before jumping. Hinata smiled lightly.

'This could be fun...'

Team walked slowly to the centre. Not really going anywhere or really knowing. No one really seemed to pop out to them, then...

"Argh!!!" The group blink and turn to their right.

"What was that?" Lee asked as he walked forward.

"Help me argh!" Lee didn't even get a chance as a force crashed into him chest first. The face of the runner knocked to face Naruto. The runners arms and legs knocked forward before the pair tumbled over and the kid slid on his face and knees.

"Kikan?!" Naruto blinked in surprise as Kikan quickly turned round. The genin stood over him as he pointed to the forest, his face was pale and his eyes widen.

His words jumbled and stammered as he tried to get what he saw that so terrified the boy. Slowly his eyes began to move up as a shadow hung over the four. A loud his echoed out.

"Snake!" Kikan finally yelled out. The snake attacked and the genin moved. Hinata grasped Kikan and jumped as Naruto flipped aside.

"Agh!" Lee roared as he ducked under the strike and spun on to his hands. A mighty roar echoed as he did a double kick, knocking the snakes head upwards.

"Nice...!" Naruto yelled as he summoned a large shuriken as he skidded back. The blond jumped.

"Demon wind shuriken... Windmill of shadows... Hyargh!" Naruto flipped and threw the shuriken at the snake. It passed by and vanished in a puff of smoke.

The hissing snake merely dropped beside Lee in two parts. Greenish gunk resting on the floor.

The pair returned to the still panicked Kikan. "C-calm down Kikan-san... You'll hyper ventilate or pass out at this rate."

"Man... I never knew snakes could give you such a panic attack." Naruto stated in surprise. Kikan looked to the blond.

"I... I didn't know snakes got so b-big... They were bad when they were only small things... Now..." He took the small container of liquid Hinata had fixed up for him to have. He finished it in one. "I'm... just worried about Sasuke and Sakura now."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"It seemed too planned." Kikan seemed more focused again. "First I'm hit by a wind attack. Then I'm put in front of that. I'm sure they're in trouble." Naruto nods.

"Give me a second..." Naruto then took a great leap to the tops of the trees. He flipped and landed on the very tip, his arms crossed and eyes closed. The wind being the only thing to make any noise.

Slowly time passed and Naruto's eyes open.

He landed beside them team. "Let's go... I sense something strong in the air. We have to get moving fast."

"Right... Can you stand Kikan-san?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. I was just shaken is all." Kikan said standing. Lee glanced to Naruto.

"Were we going...?"

"The one thing I can best describe after everything..." Naruto said as he turned to the forest. "The snakes grounds..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hmmmm... Loved much and wasn't sure for most.

I'm sure I got my ways about it. It was just making sure I made it sound right with Hinata... Did I really catch her true points of how she sees the blond?

I will say sorry to anyone if it did sound back. But two people broke into the imagination for a few hours.

One being a lover of a sexy pervy anko. And the other being the head of the naruhina fan club.

Thankfully security got their in time to stop anymore trouble... Which I guess sort of set out the area with Naruto and hinata back then.

Also... It would seem the head of imagination department... The man being the self proclaimed number one sasuke hater. Is going behind my back and plotting with a reviewer... Damn him...

And I can just kick him out... He's got all the good ideas right now. And what's worse is the second in command is eager to cause more trouble. Seeing as he seems to hate all things uchiha. Even Itachi... (And I like him... T/_\T)

I'll have to try sort something out... Before they get out of hand...

And I hope people enjoyed Kikan's reaction... This came to me this morning. And I had to do it. Sorry diimortal...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Come on!" Kikan yelled as he followed behind the team of genin. "It's been half an hour! If we don't hurry, their..."

"P-please be calm Kikan-san." Hinata spoke.

"Hinata's right." Lee spoke up. "Naruto wouldn't be taking such a pace if they were in trouble."

Naruto who was a couple paces ahead, narrowed his eyes and landed on a branch. Lee, Hinata and Kikan landed on a branch.

"Something wrong?" Lee asked.

"The air... It's foul." Naruto growled.

"I taste nothing." Kikan stated.

"Not that kind of foul..." Naruto stated as he let his senses flow around the area. "It's dark and foul... Something more horrible than normal..." Naruto's eyes widen and he spun on his right foot. His is right hand shot out and an impact hit the side of the tree three times before a figure was rocketed back. The tree fell to the floor below as the figure landed in a crouch.

"My, my... That was impressive..." The ninja hissed out with a smile. Naruto scowled as he saw a glint in the yellow snake like eyes.

Snake...

The ninja stood and looked up at the blond from the side of the tree. The male ninja had white skin and black hair. His headband had a music note on it. Naruto's companions landed on the branch behind him and the ninja smirked.

He unleashed 5 kunai and Naruto grasped the first and deflected each. The ninja smirked.

'Those kunai were not deflectable... Yet, he moved fast enough to do so... Hm...' The ninja pulled his head to the side, letting some hair get cut as the kunai dug into the tree. 'And he's a fast thrower... most likely close combat with an arm like that.'

"Who are you boy?"

"...." Naruto didn't respond as he merely moved to his right. He glanced back and Lee blinked.

"Hinata, find Sasuke's team."

"Wh-why?"

"Yeah, Naruto might need our help right now." Kikan spoke as he was interested to see how this fight would go and be ready to jump in.

"We'll only distract him... Come on!" Lee said taking off to a higher branch. Hinata and Kikan followed. Naruto smiled as he focused on the man.

'Thanks Lee...' Naruto scowled and crouched. He summoned his blade and raised it before the man.

"Who are you? Maybe then I'll tell you who I am..." Naruto stated. The man scowled.

'The look in his eyes... It remains me of that blasted brat. The fourth hokage...' The ninja still held a smirk.

"My name... My dear boy. Is Orochimaru. And now... Your..." Orochimaru flipped backwards down the tree as Naruto impacted it like he had just dropped from the sky to the ground onto his right knee and left foot. It right fist impacting the tree. His kattoken active. Naruto looked up with a glare.

"Orochimaru huh? I've heard something of you... One of the sannin..."

"That would be true... But I grew tired of that poor excuse of a title and took off. Shame I still have it..." Orochimaru looked up and opened his mouth. A snake began to appear. And out of its mouth a sword appeared. "That's a rather interesting technique boy... What's it called?" Naruto stood and slid into battle stance.

"It's known as the kattoken. I made it myself." 'This guy uses a katana... I best see what he's made of before I draw my own...' Naruto rushed forward, his right fist back.

'A frontal attack.' "Pretty poor excuse for a move boy..." Orochimaru swung his blade down as Naruto punched forward. The wind and blade screeched on contact and Naruto smirked. With a push from his right leg. Naruto kneed the blade up. His left pushed Orochimaru back and Naruto swung his left. "Argh!" The attack hit and Naruto blinked as the shirt and skin turned brown. Naruto swore under his breath and pushed back and landed on the side of the tree.

'He's good...' Naruto mused. 'He changed with his clone without me noticing the change in energy. Best be careful. I'm fighting someone on a whole over level...'

Slowly, round Naruto's feet. His wind began to appear and slice the ground round him. He needed to be on his guard. His foe had completely suppressed his presence. Naruto held his blade ready to strike.

Naruto swung and his blade connected with Orochimaru's and the blade rested on the guard as Naruto fully turned. Had the air not moved, he wouldn't sense the attack. Naruto pushed the blade aside and double kicked.

Orochimaru stumbled back. The boy was strong. He hadn't even looked at him before he blocked. His back was fully open. Yet the boy had blocked and made a strong counter over his own strength.

The boy was physically stronger than himself. Outstanding. For someone as young as a genin to be able to force off his own sword strikes.

The boy was worth studying... Maybe, but he would need to see more. Orochimaru jumped back and landed on a tree.

"I must say... You're unique... Like Sasuke-kun..."

"Don't... Put me on his level..." Naruto said with a scowl. Orochimaru chuckled.

"We'll see..." He said forming a set of seals. Instantly the wind picked up and began to rush its way at the blond. Destroying the path it was creating.

Naruto merely stood his ground as the wind passed. Orochimaru didn't bat an eyelid as the blond merely looked at him like he had just been standing in a light breeze. He had been unharmed by that attack.

Orochimaru didn't even make any motion as a snake rose up behind the blond. But only before the snake could strike did he sense an attack from behind. He jumped and flipped sideways from the strike.

'What?' The snake dropped down and the blond went up in smoke. 'Kage bunshin... I didn't even see him move...'

Naruto glanced to the snake that hissed at the blond. A shuriken sliced through its skull and it dropped dead. Naruto then turned his eyes to the snake man.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked. Truth be told, he could handle the way he battled. It was the skills he had that worried him. He could vanish and appear at will. And summon snakes without him noticing... Naruto glanced down to Orochimaru's sword. He had left it stabbed into tree. He grasped the blade.

At that moment he grasped it. It turned into a snake and its fangs dug in before Naruto could register its strike speed. Naruto yelped as he threw the snake away. He could see purple liquid in his puncture marks.

Orochimaru chuckled. The boy had only let his guard down once... And it was going to cost him...

What would kill him first he wondered? Or would he merely go insane...? Orochimaru was interested to find out...

"How's it feel? My snake has the most interesting venom... It's not something that can be removed easily."

Naruto scowled. But now he was worried. His vision seemed to be impaired by this venom. His right hand was shaky also. 'This isn't good...'

He could tell the kyuubi wasn't also in a good mood with this venom. So much for getting passed it quickly. Naruto's vision got worse. He sealed his katana away as he needed to escape. Naruto jumped away and used his wind to guide him. He landed on another branch and his right foot slipped back.

He slid over with his left hooked to the branch with chakra.

"Running so soon?" Orochimaru spoke out. He we fascinated this boy could still make out his surroundings. Even with the venoms rapid affect.

Naruto closed his eyes. 'My visions no good here... I need to escape...' Naruto released a pulse of friction through the air. And then dropped from the branch to the ground far below.

Orochimaru merely stood and watched. 'Is he dead? Pity... He was something unique...' He looked down to the forest floor tens of meters below the branches. And then turned while sinking into the tree.

Naruto panted as he rested against a branch. He was sweating and breathing hard. 'I need to rest...'

'_A wise decision..._' Kyuubi spoke. '_It will give me time to study this and make it immune to you over time... But I need you to fully rest. Meaning you need to sleep..._'

'Problem is... I can't see or focus enough... It's tiring...'

'_More the reason to rest. Right now the poison in your body is slowly weakening your body. It would be killing you. But I'm not planning to let that take me out. Just stay on the branch. Relax... And let your body recover. I will keep up your guard till recognisable energy appears..._'

Naruto slowly rested his back against the tree. 'Ok... I'll hold you too that...' Naruto's breathe shortened and it became calm as he had a light glow of red around his body. And with that Naruto dozed off to recover.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Lee. With their companion Kikan were now watching over Sasuke and Sakura.

When they had found them. Sakura was in a panicked state. Sasuke was comatose. Some sort of tattoo on his neck.

They had moved for a shelter and Kikan was busy setting up wired traps with Lee's help. Hinata was tending to Sasuke and Sakura. By using watered cloth to lower Sasuke's fever. And just let Sakura rest from her ordeal.

But right now, Hinata was worried about her blond teammate. He should be back some time now. But she had yet to spot his chakra when she scouted out every hour or so. She was getting worried and night was soon to come.

Not that Naruto needed worrying about. But something was telling her this wasn't one of those Naruto will be ok moments.

Lee seemed to be also looking out for Naruto. Guess she wasn't the only one worried?

Night feel and Hinata was now worried. Hours had passed with no sign of Naruto. He couldn't be lost, his sense would find them.

"I'm going to look for Naruto..." Hinata spoke as she walked to the entrance.

"Hold up, I'll come with you." Kikan spoke. "Lee, can you watch over Sakura and Sasuke." Lee nods.

"Come back when you can't. I'll go search for him then." Lee spoke and Hinata and Kikan nods.

The pair then takes off into the forest. Hinata's byakugan active to see the way.

"You sure you want to leave your team?" Hinata asked as the pair moved from branch to branch at a steady pace.

"You're team is stronger than mine. Lee will do better protecting them than me... I'm merely just a guy who's good with wires..." Kikan said as they moved in silence.

"I have a question." Kikan spoke up after some time.

"Hm...?" Hinata replied as they moved.

"Wh-what did Naruto back then? All he did was really look at the tree and it exploded. It was like... Well it's not normal ninjutsu."

"I... I can't tell you... Th-that's Naruto-kun choice."

"I see..." Kikan muttered.

The pair landed on branch and Hinata focused out into the forest.

What she was searching for was the glow of Naruto's chakra. Mostly she'd spot a resting team. But not a singular blue one...

Hinata blinked. Blue... Why should she just be focus on the simple charka? Naruto held then kyuubi. If she can't stop the blue then...

Once again she focused out into the forest. Delving deeper and looking for a singular energy. No matter what the colour was. It would most surely be Naruto's.

There it was... A small glimmer of red. Like Naruto's kai-ken. "Let's go!" Hinata called as they hurried.

They raced through the forest and Hinata was the first to land on the branch and skid next to Naruto. She tried calling his name with no response. Kikan frowned and looked to the night sky. It was getting hard to see and they really could check Naruto over in such a place...

"We've got two choices... Find a spot to rest. Or take Naruto to our small camp." Hinata looked to Naruto. She followed the fabric over and saw Naruto's seal still active on the vest.

Naruto had pointed out his weights not long to Hinata when she joined. He had indicated that his body was entirely weighted down by the seal. And the only time it didn't affect the area round him was when he was on his feet.

If he were to leave the ground. Anything could be affected by his weight. His oji-san had pointed this out to him when he had taught the blond how to control his weight seal.

"We can't go anywhere... It's not safe to move Naruto at all."

"Why's that?" Kikan asked. Hinata glanced to the bye.

"It could kill you."

The seal on Naruto gripped his body to the floor and increased the gravity. Nobody would be affected next to him. Or touching him. As long as he had his body to the floor. If one were to carry him without his seal off. They'd get crushed under the gravity.

So Naruto would be staying on the branch till he recovered. Hinata and Kikan would have to watch over him till then. Then Kikan spoke again.

"Why's he glowing red?"

XXXXXX

Through the night Hinata and Kikan watched over the blond in turns. Taking time to rest should they be attacked. And by morning the glow had begun to fade from Naruto's body.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke up first as she nudged Naruto's shoulder. Naruto grunted and clenched his eyes tight. Slowly they opened and the orbs slowly glanced to Hinata's white ones.

"Ugh..." Naruto grunted as he pushed against the tree. Hinata tried to help him up and gasped at the bite mark on his hand.

"Naruto-kun... Wh-what happened?" Naruto slowly stood straight and looked to his hand.

'The bite marks are still visible... Why?' Naruto decided it was best not to ponder. No doubt kyuubi is still healing him. He blinked as he realised Hinata had more than one presence and looked to see Kikan sleeping on the branch. Hinata spoke up.

"We found you recovering. Lee is with Sakura and Sasuke."

"How's Sakura?" Naruto's first question was.

"She was in a mild case of panic. She calmed down and rested once we found a suitable resting spot." Hinata said before walking over to Kikan. She gave him a nudge. "Kikan-san. We need to get moving..."

"Five more minutes mom..." Kikan said rolling to his right and falling from the tree. Naruto and Hinata flinch from the thud as Kikan looked to be in absolute pain. His arms at the sides of the tree with his legs. His head sideways with sheer horror in them.

The cause for such a face. A branch bent up at the worst place for a male.

Naruto had to try hard to suppress any laughed that was breaking through. So bad was it of this sight he was shaking. Hinata was by Kikan's side. Helping the poor injured lad.

10 minutes later they were off. A red faced lad with a grinning blond. And a worried girl. Though both lads were unsteady on their feet.

Kikan from the utter pain. Naruto from the fact he could stop laughing.

When they landed on a branch they stared in shock at the sight. If Naruto had let his senses go. He may have been hastier in their arrival.

Sound ninja stood before the camping grounds. Lee was flat on his back. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were off to the side and Sakura was sat at the centre. Sasuke just passed her.

His body was coated in black marks with were glowing red in pulses. Purple chakra was twisting round him like an inferno.

Naruto, Kikan and Hinata watched. As Sasuke vanished as the sound male attacked. Without any care for those around the Uchiha.

Kikan and Hinata hadn't even seen the blond move as the sound boy blasted the area.

It was only when they saw Naruto resting on the tree side next to them. Sakura resting on his back and Lee being held by his sash. That they only then realised the blond had moved faster than the sound pressure attack and picked up Sakura and Lee and moved out the way of its strike.

Kikan was awed by such a speed. To Hinata she knew Naruto wasn't even doing much effort.

Sakura was confused about where she was at this point. One minute she's looking at Sasuke's back. The next, she's... somewhere above the battle field?

"Sakura... You ok to get off?" She blinked and looked down to see yellow hair. The head turn to the side and blue eyes with whisker marked cheeks glanced to her. He spoke again. "You ok?"

She could only nod dumb founded and slowly stood on the tree with her chakra. Naruto turned to Hinata and Kikan. "Hold him..." Lee was passed to Kikan and Hinata who then proceeded to wake the lad.

Sakura blinked as Naruto vanished before her eyes.

"That's enough Sasuke..." Sakura blinked and looked up. Almost everyone now had their eyes on the pair.

The girl had been knocked out. The male with the pressure attack was lying crumpled with two broken arms. The final was standing scared stiff.

Naruto stood in between the two. Naruto held a tone that showed any attempt to continue will only get him hurt.

Sasuke wasn't about to let the other one go... But now he was focused on Naruto. Lee's words had struck a chord with his beating before the first round. Now with his new power. He smirked at Naruto. He lashed out with a right kick.

Naruto closed his eyes and blocked with his left arm. A sigh came out as Sasuke could only stare.

"That all?" Naruto asked as he gave a dull look to Sasuke. This wasn't what he wanted when he was going to kick his ass. He wanted him sane before be mopped his royal Uchiha backside. It's not fun beating an insane person.

Sasuke's foot dropped and he roared with right punch. Sasuke's face looked up as Naruto's knee thumped against him. Naruto merely in mid hop pushed the Uchiha back with his foot. Not really interested in this fight.

"Done...?" Naruto spoke. Naruto glanced back without turning his head. "Don't move..." The sound ninja froze. He had got the girl on his back and was tending to his male teammate. "I want a word with you and if you leave. It will only be more painful."

Dosu, the sound ninja didn't move. The threat was not for show. He truly meant it.

Sasuke gasped and panted. He growled and form seals and took a breath. 'Katon: Housenka no jutsu.'

Naruto scowled and with a blur of his right and left hand. The fire balls fizzed out and Sasuke could only blink as Naruto held the 8 shuriken between his fingers and thumb.

"Ok... You've had you fun..."

Sasuke growled and rushed forward. Naruto dropped the shuriken. He was going to must his ego to shame with this combo. Naruto ducked under Sasuke left punch and duck his in with enough force to make air born by a foot. A knee contacted the chin as the pair was now in the air and Naruto flipped backward and kicked the Uchiha with his right heel. Sending the lad bouncing back along the floor.

The seal with drew as the Uchiha lay flat on his face, eating dirt in his unconscious state.

Naruto merely turned to the tree and jumped onto the branch. "Is he awake yet...?" Naruto asked as he looked to Hinata.

"No..." Naruto tapped his chin. An idea had formed. He lent beside Lee's head and muttered into his ear.

Lee's eyes snapped open and he was up looking around. "Where is he? I'll tear him..." Lee blinked as he saw Sasuke lying on his front. "Oh..."

"Good to see you back with reality... Well almost with you..." Naruto then turned to the sound ninja. He really had stayed his ground. "Oi you..."

The ninja stared at the blond.

"You've got a scroll right?" The ninja nods. "Put it down and go... I'll let you leave this time... Oh and tell your friend that snake guy. I'll meet him soon enough..."

Dosu didn't question the blonds words as he dropped the scroll and ran. The boy was to strong for him.

"So..." Naruto said looking to Kikan. "What scroll you got?"

"Heven..."

"Same..." Naruto looked to the scroll from his point. "Looks like earth."

"You can have it... To watch you knock Sasuke around like that was worth anything I could give. He really needed to be toned down. But I doubt that will stop. Most likely fuel him to attack you again."

"Uchiha seem to be that way... Ok then..."

"A-actually... Naruto..." Naruto glanced up to Sakura. Who stood behind Kikan, slightly nervous from the fact that the blond had now just been speaking to her. And from what she just witnessed. "We lost our scroll... The ninja that attacked me and Sasuke-kun... Burnt it."

"Oh man... Now what we going to do?"

"Work damn hard for a heaven then... Don't worry..." Naruto said as he held the earth scroll. "We'll get our own..." He said handing it to Kikan. The boy blinked and looked to find the scroll gone.

"Ok... I need to know how you did that." Naruto grinned.

"We'll be going now... If you have trouble. We'll have extra scrolls waiting... After all. I want the best at the tower... Later Kikan... Sakura. Lee, Hinata." The team then took off.

'Maybe I can say I'm sorry after all this exam is over with.' Sakura mussed as she made her way down to Sasuke. Who Ino was fussing over with poor Shikamaru and Chouji being forced to help.

'The best at the tower... And he's expecting us there... I'll take you challenge Uzumaki! Just you wait. No amount of super speed will save you!'

Kikan was giddy. For someone so strong to want him there as a challenge is something he wasn't going to back down from.

"So... How should we do this?" Kikan said as the group looked at Sasuke. "Sliced or roosted Uchiha for breakfast. I'm hungry..."

"I'll help you with your hunger..." Ino growled. "How about a knuckle sandwich? Get back here!" She roared as Kikan messed with the fangirl. Sakura sighed as she got help from Shikamaru and Chouji to move Sasuke aside. A black bruise on his forehead.

"Naruto's improved a lot..." Shikamaru spoke up. "It's scary. Yet he's not like Sasuke... Someone who would stand above the rest and mock them for their lack of skill."

"Yeah... It's weird how he treats everyone equally..." Chouji spoke back. "Well..." Chouji muttered.

"Except Sasuke..." Both the males muttered in agreement. True enough, they didn't really like Sasuke that much either. Not any male in their age group could really. He was arrogant and saw everyone as someone below his class. It was because they were leaf ninja. They had to tolerate the guy.

Least Naruto let an impression on the Uchiha for them to remember for some time.

Sakura didn't argue with them. Though she was annoyed at them. She was too tired to start defending Sasuke after he had gone on a crazed attack and got knocked out by a comrade.

As Sasuke rested. Sakura leaned against the roots as Kikan, with a red bruise on his cheek sat down.

"You ok?" Kikan ask as Sakura sat there in thought.

"Just tired... My hair's a mess and I'm still trying to get through what has passed."

"Yeah... I'm rather stunned by everything... Naruto's power... Sasuke's madness... The fact I let Ino hit me so I at least look like I've done something in the last two days..." Sakura smiled as Kikan rested his arms behind his head. "We've got a long day ahead... We rest to night and move out tomorrow... No offence, but even if Sasuke begs to recover. I want to get to that tower as fast as possible now."

"Is it because of Naruto's challenge to us?"

"More for the fact that some teams must have passed. Less scrolls are out there now. We need to work fast to get to the tower. Otherwise we won't have time to recover be ready for what we face next."

"True... But, I too am exhausted... I may not be as bad as Sasuke... But."

"You feel you'll hold us back... I can't blame you thinking that..." Sakura frowned. "But I believe you'll find away to do it. Were both similar in combat strength, I'm sure we'll pull through." Sakura nods with a smile.

"Thanks... I was a little worried for a while... Thanks for reassuring me..." Sakura blinked as Kikan slept. A snooze bubble hanging from his nose.

Sakura sighed and glanced out. Many of Kikan's traps were still active... And she doubted Kikan was fully asleep.

With some relief she slowly rested herself. A small smile on her face with the knowledge Naruto had forgiven her somewhat.

They had no trouble from there. The team reached the tower two days later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow... I somewhat found that touching in the ending points... Maybe my department is looking for an KikanxSakura pairing? What do you think diimortal?

I found it fun knocking Sasuke about like a tennis ball. I used Gogeta's close combat combo move from budokai. Found it hard to follow from watching.

Naruto needs to learn not all weapons are safe. Orochimaru is a sannin for his skill. Naruto should have been careful.

Yes the wound on Naruto's hand will heal. It's just to show how much work the fox has had to focus on the venom.

If you want any questions I can answer about this chapter. Or future points I'll try answer them. If they focus on particular points I won't answer. As the story will answer it when the time comes.

Thank you for waiting and enjoy!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Naruto, Hinata and Lee all stood in the open white room, now looking up at the board with a meaning they were trying to understand.

It was day five...

No, they didn't take that long to get their scrolls and set them up. They spent 3 days gathering them and then for the last two days. They spent them training.

They searched out teams that were having trouble finding one or two scrolls. And made a wager.

A one on one fight, no killing and the winner would be determined by a set death blow.

This got reactions from all the teams. And they got their fights... But most were not honest and jumped in at the last second.

Course the guys had their cans handed to them and the team removed their scroll for foul play.

The teams they did fight and win fairly left with their scroll.

This was done day and night and now, with some increased experience. They were now ready for the end of their exam. Having gained enough out in the forest of death.

Naruto rolled both scrolls forward and they opened up releasing smoke. And as it exploded a voice rung out.

"It's good to see you're here on time..." The smoke cleared showing Gai. "I was expecting you sooner..."

"We took this time to gain some experience in field combat against teams of other ninja... It was rather fun actually." Naruto said with a grin. Gai merely smiled at the team.

"Well you've made it within the dead line... Follow me..."

The genin team followed their sensei to a large room. Other teams stood in rows and glanced back to see who the stragglers were.

"Yo..." Naruto spoke with wave as his team walked up.

"I was beginning to think you'd got lost getting here..." Kikan said with a smirk. He was at the back of his team's row.

"Don't get too excited... We just spent our time training before we beat you..." Naruto said with a smile.

"We'll see..." Kikan said as he looked to Naruto who now stood at the front of his group. Lee was at the back.

Naruto made a glance to Sasuke who merely had a constant scowl. A black bruise on his forehead. Naruto didn't say anything as he glanced about.

Garra's team with Temari and Kankuro stood at the far end.

Next came the sound team with god knows who names they were.

Then was Kiba, Shino and Mina. Man he remembered her from being some of the few girls. Who weren't absorbed with Sasuke Uchiha.

Then was... Who? Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Lee..." Naruto spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Who's the team there? The fourth along."

"Hm... Well the front one is Neji Hyuuga. Next is Ten-ten... But the last... I don't know who he is."

The last member was a young male with pale skin. He wore black short with a white vest. He wore a black sleeveless jacket on top. He had a pouch at the left side of his waist and the kunai holster on the right thigh. With a single short blade resting on his right shoulder. He had black hair and black eyes. The hair seemed in what Naruto could describe as a Lee style with more spiked edges than squared off.

Next along was Shikamaru's team with Chouji and Ino.

Then it was Naruto with Hinata and Lee.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kikan of course after.

Then was the team with that weird male, Kabuto along with his teammates.

So that was... 8 teams... 24 people through the second round.

The 3rd hokage then spoke up. Telling the true reasons for the exam. Some people more eager to start than over stopped the hokages speech. And that's when a new person stepped forward.

Hayate Gekkou. The judge for the next exam stood before the teams. Explaining some new information to them.

Seeing there was too many genin for the final exam. They were about to begin preliminaries right now. Only 12 would remain if all went right it would seem to Naruto.

The first match...

Chouji Akimichi.

Vs.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto and Chouji remained as everyone began to make their way to the balcony.

Naruto smiled with a glance to his friend. Chouji returned it. Both turned to face each other with serious looks.

'I was hoping to kick Sasuke ass... But a brawl with Chouji will be fun.'

"The first match..." Hayate spoke up between the pair. "Naruto Uzumaki vs. Chouji Akimichi will now... Begin!"

"Show me what you've got Chouji!" Naruto yelled as Chouji nods.

"Here goes! Baika no jutsu!!" Chouji roared forming a seal. "Now... Prepare for my best!" Chouji yelled as he withdrew his body parts. He instantly began to roll. "Nikudan sensha!"

The ball rolled at Naruto at a thunderous rate.

"What's he doing?" Ino asked. "He's just standing there..."

Naruto tucked his body in and crouched. His hand clenched.

'He's going to stand against Chouji's attack?' Were the thoughts are a vast majority of the genin and jonin.

As Chouji hit Naruto's hand thrust forward and a field of energy pulsed from his hands and stopped the boulder in a bounce. Naruto jumped forward and kneed the ball up. Naruto's right leg swung out and a right kick connected and sent the ball flying back at a thundering speed and crashed into the wall.

As the smoke cleared it show Chouji slumped against the wall with his eyes in spirals. 'What hit me...?' Was the semi conscious thought, before Hayate called the match and giving Naruto the win.

Naruto walked up to Chouji. "You ok man?" Naruto spoke as Chouji regained his sense from the kick. He looked up as Naruto held his hand to him.

"Yeah... Ugh... That was a kick..." Chouji grunted as he stood.

"Sorry, still got to be careful of that strength of mine... I hope next time Chouji. When we fight. I won't have such ease next time. Improve, I want to feel that attack next time we face each other." Chouji nods as they shake hands and make their way up to the balcony.

There was some silence from the vast amount of genin.

"Yosh Naruto-kun!" Lee roared. "A must swift finish!"

"Yeah..." Naruto muttered as Chouji returned to his team. He flinched as Ino berated Chouji for not lasting more than three hits from Naruto before losing.

Though that's what everyone saw but Naruto. Three hit's while he only did two. The first one wasn't even contact.

A loud beep echoed and the next match was about to begin.

Kikan kazehana vs. Kiba Inuzuka.

"Easy..." Kiba and Kikan stated at the same time. Both glared at each other and jumped down.

Akamaru barked as he stood beside Kiba.

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Kikan smirked.

"Don't feel bad when I beat you Kiba... Only the best can advance to face Naruto." Kikan stated.

"Heh... Not that I really care about face Naruto... But who said I'm going to lose?!"

Hayate spoke up, getting the pairs attention.

"Begin!"

'I'm make this quick.' Kiba crouched and formed a seal. He didn't even get a word in before he jumped aside as a kunai dug into the wall behind him.

"What the hell! Give me time to prepare!" Kiba yelled pointing at the teen. "I wasn't even ready."

"I want to win... What make you think I'll let you get ready...?" Kikan said as he clenched his right fist.

"Tch fine!" Kiba stated as he formed his seal. "Shikyaku no jutsu!" Kiba crouched and pounced forward. Kikan blinked and jumped at the last second.

'Didn't expect him to be so quick.' "Take..." Kikan drew out four shuriken. "This!" He yelled.

The shuriken spiralled off missing Kiba as he dodged. "That all? Come on, you must have improved somewhat? Ha!" Kiba threw a kunai which sliced under Kikan's right arm. With s flinch he landed with a skid.

"Still a no talent I see..." Kiba stated as he stood to face Kikan. "Not only do you have girly name... You're as weak as your last name states... Come on... Give up."

"Don't make fun of my name..." Kikan growled. He'd though he would be through with being picked on by have a name that meant Mirror windflower. Guess Kiba was still up for name calling.

"Oh yeah...? What you going to do about it?"

Kikan scowled and drew a shuriken. He threw it and it tilt end swung round Kiba's back. Stabbing just behind the large kunai of Kikan's. Kiba smirked.

"Is that..."

"Kiba!" Mina yelled. "Behind you!" Kiba turned to see the large kunai coming his way and pulled to his left.

That was an error. As a steel wire could be felt. Kiba brought his right arm up and braced himself. The kuani dug into the side of Kiba's arm and flow on by to Kikan. The teen caught the kunai as it passed his left shoulder with his right hand.

"Don't... Underestimate my skills..." Kikan stated as he grasped the kunai tight.

'How... How did he do that?' Kiba replied the scene and scowled. How had he been able to pull on the kunai like that? Bah...' Kiba shook his head. "Akamaru..." Kiba called. The puppy nods and Kiba rushed forward. Smoke bombs in hand as he threw them. Kikan glanced about as he was attacked.

"Damn it..." Kikan grunted and got punched from his left.

'I need to find him... Wait...'

Kiba smirked and punched Kikan again. Now was his chance. Kikan turned face on as he looked for him and attacked Kikan. The teen was knocked back as he tried to grasp Kiba at that punch.

Kikan slid out the smoke, only for Akamaru to tackle the boy back in.

'Got him!' Kiba smirked as he landed outside the smoke as Akamaru barked in a happy state.

"Good boy!" Kiba said as he looked at Kikan's boy laying flat on his front. As Akamaru got close, Kikan's hand clasped shut and a small flow of sparks appeared. The shot down a line of loose wires on Akamaru's body and the body yelped before it felt its body move on its own.

Kiba didn't get time to act as the dog bit down. "Argh! Akamaru... Let go!" Kiba yelled.

"Heh... Bet must sting... Being bit by your own dog..." Kiba looked to Kikan as he breathed lightly. His hands holding wire.

"What have you done?"

"Well you see... I have a rather interesting skill. I can use ration and with my skills of wiring. Can control a lone person. Or dog in this case..."

"You... Argh!" Kiba yelled as the dog whimpered. Its teeth still dug into Kiba's hand.

"If you give up. I'll get Akamaru to let go..." Kikan stated. Kiba scowled.

"Like hell... Kiba gripped a kunai and threw with his left. He then glanced down to Akamaru and pulled the wire free as Kikan dodged the kunai. It hit the plate on the glove and landed on the ground as Kikan moved away a he lost control of his technique.

'He loses focus if he's being attacked...' Kiba summarised. "Akamaru... Let's do this!" Kiba stated as he pulled out two food pills. One for Akamaru, who's fur turned red. The other for himself.

"Now!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru jumped on Kiba's back. "Juujin bunshin!" Akamaru went up in smoke and two beastly Kiba's growled as they faced Kikan.

'Here they come...' Kikan grasped his kunai tight and prepared.

Both Kibs'a palmed hands and began to spin.

'What?' Kikan blinked.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba roared as both became spinning tornadoes and attacked Kikan from both sides.

Kikan crouched and jumped back. The two Kiba's bounced from the exploding ground and rushed from Kikan's sides. Kikan jumped and both bounced each other.

'Shit!' Kikan swung his blade out and both spirals spread passed the teen and on his back. Kikan threw his kunai forward to the ground and pushed his hands against the two spirals.

Kikan yelled in pain as he was knocked up into the air and the two Kiba's spun out and skidded to a stop. Kikan bounced on the floor with a thud.

"Heh... He's down. Call the match." Kiba called. Hayate glanced to the boy then back to Kiba.

"D-don't..." Kikan grunted as he slowly pushed himself up. He spat blood to the floor before rubbing his chin. "Don't fall from a first attack..." Kikan stated as he panted. 'I need to finish this... But it's not time yet. I don't think I can at this rate. Curse my low reserves...'

Kikan grunted as he got into taijutsu stance. Kiba smirked.

'We'll finish this with the next strike...' "Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba roared as both spun. "Gatsuuga!"

'Here he comes!' Instantly smoke bombs went off and Kikan cursed out loud as he jumped the first strike. Akamaru and Kiba spiralled down from above. Kikan glanced up. He was air born with no defence.

"Gotcha!" Kiba yelled as both Gatsuuga blasted the ground with an explosion.

"Kikan!" Sakura called out. Naruto blinked at her call.

'What the hell?!' He could only stare dumb founded by that yell.

As the smoke began to clear Kiba and Kiba stood in the centre.

"Heh..." He smirked as he rubbed his chin. His nose twitched and he turned to his left. Kikan had his right fist back and Kiba ducked. The copy didn't see what Kiba had ducked forward and took the blow full on.

Kiba bounced along the floor as the other turned and punched Kikan in the gut. Kikan gasped and stumbled back. Breathing hard from the punch and on his back.

'M-missed...' Kikan grunted to himself as he shockingly stood. He looked to see Kiba checking Akamaru.

"Akamaru..." The dog whimpered. "What's wrong?"

"H-he won't be moving any time soon..." Kikan grunted as he stood. His feet shaky.

"What did you do to Akamaru!" Kikan panted hard.

"I... Released a lightening charge into his body. Freezing the nerves for a time period... I picked it up as I studied ways to use my ration in taijutsu... He won't be moving for a day... Maybe less..."

Kiba scowled. "Damn you! Gatsuuga!" Kikan stumbled back and took the full force into the wall. As the smoke cleared it Kikan was held by Kiba's grasped fist round his collar. Kikan didn't seem to be responding.

"Heh... Got nothing to say now have you? That's for Akamaru..." Kiba shoved Kikan up against the wall and walked off.

The second his back turned Kikan's mouth twitched.

His right hand twitched and a spark appeared and shot long a line. Its thread move up to Kiba's arm and along the fine wire to the back of the neck.

A jolt caused Kiba to stumbled and fall flat on his face. 'What...' Kiba could only blink. His body had stopped moving.

"Finally..." Kikan stated as he sat there. "Got you..."

"What did you...?" Kiba spoke.

"The technique..." Kikan stated as he slowly stood. Only to fall on his hand and knees. "Requires a shock to the face's spinal system... A simple jolt is all that I need to paralyze the body. You made it easy..."

"What?" Kiba spoke. How did he get caught?

"You should watch out in the smoke..." Kiba blinked.

"When you attacked me before Akamaru. I attached a wire to your coat. My gloves magnetized it so it would ring against each other. And because of the thin wire. You didn't bat an eyelid to it..." Kikan took a breath. 'I best get this over with... My body's in serious pain...' He rubbed the blood from his chin and tried to stand.

"When yo attacked with your gatsuuga. You weren't able to see me. So I planted a trap." Kikan smirked.

"When you must me the first time. I had laid out wire to stick to you like a fly try. And because you were head first. I took a shot there." Kikan stated as he picked up the kunai.

"Then when you attacked me from above. I released a full set of wire... Hoping that enough would be coated in that tornado of yours... I knew I couldn't dodge. So I took the hit..." Kikan walked up with the kunai.

"I then waited to a point when I could attack without you noticing. When you attacked above. I threw a kunai with a wire and was able to pull aside from the brunt of the damage. Then I attacked. I knew the real one. But you ducked before I could finish you and hit Akamaru. But I didn't stop there." Kikan panted as he crouched with the kunai in hand.

"I always have a hand full of wire. My gloves as I said. Make them magnetic... I dug a small fish hook to the line of your coat as you punched. And attached the wire to the one on your wrist. Then I just played it out. Letting the wire fall limp to the floor." Kikan held the kunai to Kiba shakily. "You let your guard down to soon... Never underestimate me..."

Hayate took a moment to see if Kiba was going to move. "Kiba is unable to continue... I hereby make Kikan Kazehana the winner..."

Naruto cheered along with his team. Sakura cheered while Sasuke merely huffed.

"That was a feeble show... Just a couple of losers fighting."

Naruto scowled as he heard Sasuke. But no one else seemed to pay attention as they cheered. 'Jerk...'

Kikan sat on his butt and waved. 'Hehe... I'll see you in the finals Naruto... Now...' His eyes rolled back and he lay flat on his back. 'I need... Rest...'

As Kikan and Kiba were carried out the computer beeped again.

"Kikan is rather talented, right Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke.

"Yeah... I never expected him to do so well against a taijutsu level like Kiba's... He's very determined."

"I believe it was your challenge to him... That drove Kikan on." Naruto glanced to Sakura who walked up.

"Really?"

"Kikan knows you're one of the strongest here... He felt like he was worth your time when you said you wanted him in the next round. He said he wasn't going to lose... And he was right..." Sakura said with a smile.

"That's cool... I didn't know I had that much affect..." Naruto said as he glanced to the fight going on while still talking to Sakura.

"Naruto... I... I want to say I'm sorry." Naruto glanced to her.

"Why you sorry?"

"Because... Because I asked you and you couldn't come... I really wanted you too... But my mother..."

Naruto frowned as he leaned on the railing. That answered all his questions... Cause the simplest events would ultimately give his answer. He should have at least begun to put two and two together when he found out about the Kyuubi.

"It's ok... I guess it was going to happen..."

"Why?" But that was all she got out as Zaku, the male sound ninja was lead away and Shino passed to the next round.

"So that's 6 down... 18 to go..." Naruto muttered as the beeping could be heard. He raised an eyebrow. 'This will be interesting...'

Sasuke Uchiha

Vs.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata gulped and glanced to Sasuke who smirked. She was nervous. Sasuke looked to have recovered from what happened in the forest. Even with the bruise still visible.

"Don't worry..." Naruto said as he put his left hand on Hinata's right shoulder. Hinata blinked and looked to the blond.

"You've gotten stronger in the time we've been a team... Show him what you're made off. And be careful... His eyes were red when I last best him..."

"Sharingan..." Gai spoke up. "Be careful Hinata." Hinata nods.

"Yosh! Good luck Hinata! Make it two for two!" Hinata nods with a smile and made her way down.

Sasuke huffed as Hinata stood to face him. "Why must I get the weak ones to fight? Is there no competition here?"

"Say's the guy who I creamed in the forest..."

Sasuke glared hard as Naruto said that. He didn't want to be reminded of that... He was tired from what had happened and was weak. He wasn't going to fail like that again... The he smirked. 'I'll show that fool what I'm made of... I beat his teammate down right from the get go. Let's see what you think then Uzumaki."

Hinata was nervous under Sasuke glare.

"Come on Hinata! Don't look like that! Face him like you faced other in the forest!"

"H-hai!" Hinata replied.

"Great! We know you can do it! Don't let me down!" Naruto roared.

'I... I won't Naruto-kun...' Hinata calmed herself as Hayate spoke.

"Begin!" Sasuke formed seals.

'Katon: Housenka no jutsu!'

Hinata jumped to the side and formed her seals as she rushed forward. "Byakugan!" Hinata called as Sasuke glanced to her. His eyes turned red as he smirked. He deflected Hinata's palm cross the front and kneed Hinata in the chest. Hinata gasped as she skidded back.

Sasuke smirked. His body shuddered and he felt really out of breath. 'What?' Sasuke looked up as Hinata got into stance.

"Jyuuken only needs to graze you to do damage..." '....' Hinata glanced up to Naruto. Her eyes then followed to Neji. 'As much as I don't want to show my skills to Neji...' Hinata undid her vest and Sasuke blinked.

A metal belt? Why was she carrying that? Did she think removing that would help her? Fat chance.

"So you've just going to remove a small amount of weight... Like that will do anything."

'We'll see...'

Naruto and Lee had shown her what weights removed could do. She vowed to follow their example. Now it was time to put everything she learned into action... Not even the Uchiha will be able to match her now...'

She threw the weight aside and it cracked the 9 tiles round the area of its impact. She then got into Hyuuga stance. Then with closed eyes she turned her right palm upside down with the two inner fingers curved and the thumb bent. The index and middle slightly clawed. The left followed the same palm gesture. But the arm bent out and her hand moved more to the middle of her chest. Palm sideways.

'That's not the Hyuuga form...' Neji blinked as he watched the heir use foreign moves to her clan.

Her knees hand also closed the gap. Naruto smirked.

'She's not messing round...' "Go for it!"

Sasuke got into stance and blinked as Hinata covered the ground in three steps. Her left elbow thumped Sasuke in the chest and the Uchiha gasped at the sudden strike. He growled as kicked out with his right.

Hinata rotated and bounced the leg up and over her head as she lowered her body. With her feet she spun round and kicked Sasuke in the back. Sasuke stumbled forward and turned. Only to find the Hyuuga gone.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out as Sasuke turned to find Hinata at his back. A palm strike to his back made Sasuke tumble forward. His body weak. How could she be doing so much damage with a simple palm?

'Sasuke know's nothing of the Hyuuga... He's a goner.' Naruto smirked as Sasuke growled and stumbled forward to his feet. He turned and attacked with a left fist. Hinata leaned to the side and pushed Sasuke's fist out. The teen didn't even get time before Hinata kicked Sasuke in the back and he slid face first along the floor.

"Yatta! Go Hinata!" Lee and Naruto cheered.

"Quickly Hinata! Stop him from getting up!" Naruto called. Hinata watched as Sasuke tried to stand.

Slowly the Hyuuga walked up and looked at the grounded Uchiha... He wasn't even as much a match as she thought. Sasuke hadn't gotten any stronger but in his ninjutsu. And she was fast enough to evade.

With a poke to Sasuke right arm the boy crumpled. Them to his left. "I've numbed the muscles... You can't move them..."

"D-damn it..." Sasuke grunted as he tried to stand on his feet. But he was having trouble moving. Hinata looked to Hayate.

"Do you see any reason Sasuke-san can continue?" Hinata asked as Sasuke grunted, trying to move his blasted arms. He wasn't supposed to be beaten like this!

Hayate watched for several moments. "I call this match. Sasuke Uchiha is unable to continue. Winner Hinata Hyuuga." Kakashi helped Sasuke away as Hinata walked up to her team after collecting her belt.

"Now that was putting that Uchiha in his place Hinata!" Naruto said with a thumb up and a grin. Guess a bit of Gai has got to him.

"Th-thank you N-naruto-kun..." Hinata stuttered out with a blush. Lee cheered beside Hinata.

"Yosh! That was an amazing display of your training Hinata-san. You really put your form into that style..."

"Yes... And it's an insult to the Hyuuga..." Hinata blinked and felt dread as she glanced back to Neji, who was scowling at her.

"And you're Neji Hyuuga, correct?" Naruto asked as he stepped forward.

"I have no deal with you Uzumaki... Hinata is the one I wish to talk to."

"I don't like the tone your useing on my friend. So back off Neji..." Naruto growled. Both glared at each other.

"Know this Hinata... Your father won't be pleased you've used moves outside our clan..." Neji then turned and walked away. Naruto pulled his eye lid down and stuck his tongue out.

"I can see you know..." Neji stated.

"Mike mi mare..." Naruto stated with his tongue messing with his words. The screen beeped and Naruto looked up.

Kankuro

Vs.

Misumi Tsurugi

The fight was a swift one and Naruto got to see what he held that day under them bandages.

Kankuro won by crushing is flexible foe.

That left Lee on his team.

Sakura for Kikan's.

Mina for Kiba's.

Temari and Garra were left in the sand team.

Two left in sound team.

All of neii's were still to go.

Then Kabuto and his teammate.

And Shikamaru and Ino.

5 had passed from the ten. 7 more spaces left. Who would be fighting in the finals?

The screen beeped and Naruto blinked in surprise.

Ino Yamanaka

Vs.

Sakura Haruno.

XXXXXXXXX

And the fights are underway.

Naruto was pretty swift.

Kikan I thought I would have a bit of fun against Kiba. Showing what he's made of. Kikan may have been low in his grades. But he knew his stuff... And that's why he's called a wire master.

I felt we all know Shino vs. Zaku. So a small chat was what was needed.

Then Hinata vs. Sasuke.

Due to my slightly cocky Sasuke. He didn't get his thought together fast enough to remember the fact he had Lee's taijutsu skill. Good thing too...

I wonder if anyone knows the mystery person. Please note he won't be as you know him. I'll explain when I use him at the end of the chapter.

Kankuro vs. 'mr I'll snap you neck with my worm body' was as simple to remember as others.

Next time is Sakura vs. Ino... How will it go?

Now onto other news... I found this really addicting song. It's called triple baka. And I'll put a link on my fanfiction profile. And I'll link it in my deviant art box so other readers can look.

It's funny and plus the other uses brolly. Seriously. Blue with a blue wig is funny shit in this. Take a look!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: (start 15/09/09) Just to see how long I take. (18:41)

Now I'm sure people have figured it out. But the mystery fighter is of course. Sai, but he isn't the same emotionless, funny yet strange person we all know. This Sai, who will we shall have as his name. Has emotion and will be like any normal genin. This is an au Sai who actually lived a normal life as a child.

Also anyone who post to ask me a question. If I don't get it before I finish the chapter and post it on dv first. You'll have to wait to see if I'll answer next time round. And I shall answer them at the end of my chapters.

And to begin!

Chapter 23

"This match is a tie..." Hayate called as Sakura and Ino lay flat on their backs from a double knockout.

"Man... I hate to sound rude. But that took forever to finish." Naruto muttered. "They really didn't put any effort into their fight till the end."

"Still, Sakura-chan and Ino-san put up a great fight." Lee stated.

"Hm... They did show what they could do by the end... Least they didn't tie and not give their all..."

"I guess..." Naruto muttered as Ino and Sakura were rested by the wall by their sensei's. The screen beeped.

Garra

Vs.

Kabuto Yakushi.

"Hayata-san!" Kabuto called out. "I'll forfeit this match."

Naruto gave a small glance to the older male. 'Well he does have into on Garra... Guess he knows he's got no chance.'

"Weakling... I should kill you right now for running away..." Garra spoke out in a monotone voice.

"Garra... Please remain calm..." Garra's jonin sensei spoke. 'We don't want you going out of control.'

"Very well..." Hayate spoke before coughing. "Next match."

Kabuto gave a small glance to the sound jonin before walking off. The sound jonin smiled at Kabuto.

'It would be pointless for you to get involved now... We have what we want to continue the task at hand... Shame for Sasuke-kun... But it seems there are unique brats everywhere...'

The matches then rolled out as followed.

Shikamaru faced off with Kin. The sound ninja lost after not watching the teens shadows well enough.

Following was Temari Vs. Ten-ten. The weapon's user failed to get passed the powerful wind the sand ninja used. Naruto was hoping to fight her in the finals. A chance to see who was the better win user.

Lee, Mina, Neji and his teammate. Kabuto's teammate and the sound ninja left. 3 round's to finish up the rounds.

The screen beeped.

Mina Mikon

Vs.

Yoroi Akado

Mina gulped as the older male smirked.

'This will be easy...' He then jumped down.

"M-maybe I should back down... I don't think I'll get through this one..."

"Nonsense Mina..." Kurenai spoke. She put her hand on Mina's head. "You're strong Mina."

"She's right Mina." Shino spoke. "And both me and Kiba know you're no push over. Don't be afraid to fight will all you've got."

"B-but I'm more medical..."

"Trust me... You'll do fine. Make Kiba happy that his teammates got to the finals."

Mina gulped. "O-okay..." She then made her way down and stood facing Yoroi.

"Go Mina!" Hinata called out.

"Yeah go for it!" Naruto and Lee cheered. If Hinata was going to cheer. The hell they were as well.

"Heh... I'll make this quick." Yoroi stated with a smirk behind his mask.

"Begin!" Hayate called as Yoroi formed his seals. His palm's glowed and he rushed forward.

'He's fast!' Mina threw a set of shuriken and Yoroi jumped to the side and jumped forward. He missed Mina by a margin and the girl skidded back.

'What...' Mina rubbed her wrist. 'His hands... They suck chakra...'

"Seems you noticed... Then you know you're chances are slim." Yoroi rushed forward and Mina quickly dodged his attack.

This was one thing she was good at. She could evade her foe no matter how quickly they moved. She was skilled enough to evade their attacks.

"Are you just going to keep running?" Yoroi asked as Mina skidded back after evading another attack. "One of us will run out sooner or later..."

'Oh god... he's right.' Mina thought a little panicked. 'He's far more aggressive in his attacks, sooner or later one I'll make a mistake and he'll be on top of me.'

Mina was nervous about it, but she knew what had to be done, she had to fight, and at close range.  
While she was trained to do so, and was skilled, her very disposition towards close combat gave her opponents the upper hand every time.  
Mina quickly drew a kunai and held it ready for combat, steadying herself as best she could, ready for Yoroi's hit, deep down, she wasn't ready, but as always, prepared to do her best.

Yoroi smirked and dodged her strikes and grasped her by the right arm. "To easy..." Mina grunted and swung her left at Yoroi's side, but he gripped that as well.

"No... Come on Mina!" Hinata yelled. Other's yelling from the side line.

"Don't give up!"

"Show him you're not a push over!"

Mina felt her energy getting lower. She stood no chance... The only way she could win now...

"Come on Mina!" Mina blinked and looked back. Kiba stood on the stair way. He'd recovered in from Kikan's paralysis.

"Don't give up! Show him you're not a push over!"

'K-kiba-kun...' Mina closed her eyes. "Agh!" She jumped up and kicked forward. Yoroi's eyes shot wide open and he released the girl who was panting on the floor. Yoroi was holding on to what Naruto would now snigger to as, crushed nuts.

"Go Mina! While he's stunned!" Kiba called. Mina took a breath and rushed forward. Putting what she knew from her fighting style to use.

She closed her eyes and punched Yoroi in the face. Dead on was the point. The older male flew back on his back with a thud. Now he was in three kinds of pain.

Private pain. A broken nose and a cracked skull from the fact he flew backwards too quickly.

A low groan echoed out as Hayate stood over the male. Seeing no response come from the genin. Mina was given the win.

The screen beeped and Naruto blinked and glanced to Lee who gulped.

Dosu

Vs.

Sai.

'Then that would mean...' Naruto and Hinata turned to where Lee was looking. 'Neji!'

"I'll pass where they've failed." Dosu muttered as he made his way down.

"Ok! This time! I'll take the win!"

"Easy up now Sai..." Naruto glanced to the jonin. The male looked like Kakashi in style. But had a black jonin jacket. He had loose red hair like Sai. And wore a mask. The male had silver eyes. He wore a long white scarf rapped round the neck with the two ends hanging down his back. And two katana's resting on his back! Naruto wondered if he's got time to teach him later.

"You'll need to be careful. If he's like his teammates. You will need to get passed his sound attacks."

"Yeah, yeah... Don't sorry Ryuunosuke sensei!" Sai spoke making his way down.

Naruto crossed his arms. 'Let's see what this Sai, is like?'

Sai stared at Dosu who returned his gaze. Hayate stood between them. "Begin!"

Sai jumped back some distance. 'I have to be careful... He's deadly when he's close... But I should be safer at a long distance. This will keep me from too much damage.' Sai reached for his blade on his back as his left went for his pouch. 'I need time to prepare... Let's see what you've got Dosu.'

"Don't think that you'll stay out of my range for too long." Dosu stated.

"So there is a distance." 'He's bluffing... Sound has no distance. Don't fool me.'

'My bluff seems to have failed... No matter.' Dosu rushed forward and Sai drew his blade and threw it as he pulled a scroll out.

Dosu blinked and deflected the blade with his arm. Sai rolled the scroll out and he pushed a seal. He looked at Dosu and the male swung. Sai smirked as he became an illusion. The fist swinging right through him.

'What?' Dosu's right ear twitched at a faint noise and jumped to the side as Sai attacked with his blade. "Too..." Dosu spoke as he swung his left fist. "Slow!" Sai jumped back.

'Damn... He's got good hearing. I was hoping the quickly illusion would work longer.'

'Damn...' Ryuunosuke mused. 'He got everything right... The sword and scroll I made as a quick means to fool a foe. The second Sai pressed the seal. His body would be summoned at the sword. And an illusion would appear. Guess he'll need to use another tactic...'

Sai crouched as he felt the sound wave's affect. 'I was stupid to attack so close. I didn't move fast enough.'

'Now to get him while he's down.' Dosu rushed forward. His left fist back. Sai tried to stand but found his body was unfocused with his surroundings. Sai looked up. "Take, that!" Dosu yelled as he punched Sai. His punch hit thin air as the blade clattered to the floor. "What?"

'Who said that he couldn't make a return trip?' Ryuunosuke smirked as Sai rolled his scroll up and pulled out another as Dosu quickly turned to the body.

'Come on...' Sai rolled out another and pulled a brush out from a compartment in the scroll. Dosu attacked.

'Come on...' Sai drew a snake. 'Now! Ninpo:' Sai formed a seal as Dosu flew air born at him.

"Got you!"

"Choujuu Giga!" Instantly the drawing glowed and shot up into the air. It's rapped round Dosu before the male had time register the attack. 'Got him...'

"Ink?" Dosu muttered as the snake tightened... 'Water is a weak form of attack... Even against sound.' Dosu tapped his arm against the floor and a ringing noise echoed over the snake and Dosu. The snake shuddered and exploded. Dosu stood and scowled. How he hated being hit by his own sound. 'I'll get the brat.'

But Sai was busy with his next attack. "Ninpo: Choujuu Giga!" Instantly large drawn tiger's rushed forward in front of Dosu. The boy was hidden behind the three.

'That, won't work!' Dosu swung his arm and the tigers exploded.

"Ha!" Sai roared as he appeared through his ink. His blade connected with Dosu's arm. "Shit..."

"To cocky body..." The sound ninja chuckled as he released a sound wave at the boy. "I can control my sound's direction... This next one should fuck with your balance..." Sai flinched and shuddered. He exploded in ink. "What..." Dosu froze a blade rested at his neck. Sai behind his right, Sai's blade was rested upside down in his left hand. The blade facing the neck.

"I win..." Dosu glanced to the blade. He moved a small bit and found himself held tight. A hiss echoed by his ear as the snake held his left side. Its fangs ready to bite.

"I told you..." Sai spoke with confidence. "I win..."

"Damn..." Dosu muttered.

Hayate nods to himself. Sai had Dosu at blade point. It was either death or forfeit. "I call the match here. Dosu is in danger of death and I call Sai the winner."

The snake let go and the blade lowered. Dosu rubbed his hand. "A clone in the blind spot... I should have been more careful..." Dosu muttered walking off.

Sai smirked as he sheathed his blade and walked over to his scroll. He then made his way up to the balcony.

"Man... He was difficult..." Sai stretched out.

"Good to see you're training has not been wasted Sai... Let's see how you do now Neji... Save the best for last and all..." Ryuunosuke said with a small chuckle as he patted Neji on the head.

"Neji's hand swatted the hand away. This man was the only one who did that to him. Not even threatening death if he did that to Neji. Seemed to stop him. Neji made his way down.

Naruto, who stood behind Hinata watched as Lee was about to burst. The boy was getting really worked up. The excitement might actually kill the taijutsu genin.

"Calm down Lee..." Naruto spoke up. "You're head will explode with all that blood there."

"But Naruto-kun! I finally get t prove myself against the best rookie of my year! I can't help but be excited!" Lee roared.

"That's the stuff Lee!" Gai spoke up. "Make this three for three for the win!" Lee salutes Gai.

"Yosh!" With that he jumped down.

'And so I finally get to prove myself...' Lee said with a smirk. 'Against the best. I wonder how much you've improved Neji.' (22:16/ 16/09/09 20:12)

Neji calmed and got into stance. "Rock Lee... No matter how much you've improved... You are fated to lose." Neji spoke out. Lee smirked more.

"I shall prove to you Neji-san... That hard work will overcome any gifted genius..."

Neji scoffed. "What false hopes."

Hayate glanced between the two. "Begin!"

Lee crouched and rushed forward. Neji smirked and leaned to the left of Lee's right fist. He then thrust a palm forward and a burst of chakra knocked Lee back. Lee skidded back and looked up with a smirk. 'He's as I want... No time wasting. Now, I can put my all in this...'

Neji watched as Lee vanished in a flicker of speed. The second he did Neji jumped up and flipped. His bloodline sparked to life and he scanned the battle field.

"Neji! Behind you baka!" Sai roared as Neji turned to see Lee behind him. His left fist back. Neji pulled forward as Lee punched over his head. But Lee quickly connected with his right knee and hit the Hyuuga in the chest. He then kicked up with his left, knocking Neji skyward as Lee dropped down. Neji grunted and flipped onto the ceiling. His chakra holding him in place.

'He's faster than I anticipated... No matter. I'll be prepared next time.' Lee smirked as Neji jumped down with a flip.

'Neji's not going to let that happen twice... Heh.' Lee Crouched. Neji tensed as Lee ran forward and jumped.

"Konoha... Senpuu!" Lee roared as he swung with a right kick. Neji jumped back out of range and then jumped forward with his right arm back. Lee deflected the palm out to the side and jabbed a right elbow into Neji's chest. Lee then backward kicked Neji in the chin and landed on his feet.

'How...' Neji mused as he stumbled back.

'Am I so fast to react to Neji's movements?' Lee asked himself. He could never read Neji's moves back when they were students... Had training with Naruto and Gai really made that much of a difference?

Unknown to Lee... Or maybe he did have some idea. Fighting with a high speed fighter like Naruto has given his sight more depth into reading attacks. He can see an attack far more clearly from is fighting with the blond than an Uchiha could match.

His eyes had been honed and it was only now, fighting someone like Neji who's hands were swift. That Lee could now see the fruits of his training.

Neji scowled. 'I've got no choice...' "You maybe be fast... But...'

Ryuunosuke watched with a calm look. 'He's going to use it... The move he came up with during the last year after he lost at the last exam...' He closed his eyes. 'Let's see the efforts of your training Neji...'

"Hyuugaryuu:" Neji spoke as he brought his right arm back and left arm down and front. Hinata gasped.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou... A head branch technique..."

Neji rushed forward. "Nishou!" Lee countered with his hands. Neji scowled. "Yonshou!" Lee's eyes flicked left and right as his own hands met Neji's.

"Hachishou! Juurokushou! Sanjuurokushou! Rokujuuyonshou!" Lee and Neji skidded back and Neji panted as he looked to his hands. Then to Lee.

Lee looked at his hands and could only blink. He never knew he could move so fast.

'Lee's got some hidden talent.' Naruto mussed with a smile. 'All that fighting has paid off. He can read near impossible movements. Lee then looked up and smiled as he got into stance again.

'I can see his moves... I can win this... Now!' Lee rushed forward. Neji scowled and rushed forward.

"Jyuuken!" Lee ducked down low, passed Neji's palm. 'No!'

"Argh!" Lee's fist dug in and Neji's eyes widen and he's thrown back by the force.

Neji impacted the wall with a thundering crash. Lee took three breaths as he straightened up. His stance ready for Neji's attack.

The smoke cleared showing Neji's leg first. Then the rest of Neji. Crumpled against the wall. Hayate watched for several moments before nodding.

"Neji Hyuuga is unconscious... The winner of this fight is Rock Lee."

"Yatta! Go Lee!" Naruto roared over the top. Gai gave Lee a thumb up as Lee celebrated in his own way.

Hinata watched slowly as Neji was carried off. She'd go see him soon. But now it was time for the selection.

Naruto semi listened to the 3rds speech. All he knew was that they had a month to prepare for their fights. Now it was time to decide who was fighting who.

Kikan Kazehana was 1, Sai was 2. They would be fighting first.

Next was Hinata Hyuuga with 3. Mina Mikon was 4.

Then it was Shikamaru at five, with Temari on six.

Shino was seven facing number eight, who was Kankuro.

These were in a separate block. Were the winner from their groups would go up to the person in the finals.

The other group. Was.

Naruto Uzumaki with nine. His foe was Lee with ten.

Whoever won would go right into the next fight with Garra at eleven. After that the winner would wait for rounds 7, 8 and 9 before they would fight the winner from that.

As the Hokage gave them his final words. The genin were shown out to the fencing. Naruto and Lee faced each other.

"See you in a month..." Both gave a quick hand shake and took off. Hinata sighed as she watches them leave. She then smiled to Mina who was in an upbeat mood from her fight.

"G-good luck Mina-san..."

"Good luck Hinata." Mina followed beside Kurenai. Hinata sighed and walked to her first point of call. Neji.

Kikan smirked as he was going to make it to the finals. Naruto would be there for sure. He was going to win all three fights! 'Here I come Uzumaki.'

Sai didn't really have any thoughts of how he would prepare. But it seemed he was going to be doing something as Ryuunosuke called him over.

As each genin left for their upcoming round. No one but few knew of what was to come at the chunin exam finals. (22:11/ 17/09/09 20:15)

Naruto sighed as he walked the streets. He had really no idea what to do? He really had no worries to his match coming up. He was going to love fighting hand to hand combat with Lee... This was a month to improve on his other skills.

"Uzumaki-san." Naruto stopped and looked up as Sai dropped down with a crouch. "Sorry for bothering you Naruto. But Ryuunosuke-sensei has requested you join him with me for training."

"Ugh... Not that's a nice thing for your sensei to offer... But we're in the final exam."

"True... But both Gai-sensei and Ryuunosuke-sensei agree that our chances of meeting at the end are slim. But Gai wants you to learn some moves from someone who taught me to use a sword. You can use three types correct?"

"While I don't mind the idea. I didn't expect Gai to say what I used three kinds of swords... It's not nice to have a sensei reveal things about his student."

"My apologies... But Gai-sensei and Ryunosuke-sensei were teammates... They often compare finer points about their students in competition with each other. Unlike how Gai acts to Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto sighed and nods. No point moaning... As long as he doesn't say about the truly important secrets. Naruto looked to Sai. "Let's go then." Sai nods and they take off.

They enter an open field. Ryuunosuke was standing there setting up attack targets. He glanced up to the pair. "Good to see your here... Now, shall we get started on what I'll be teaching you two?"

Elsewhere...

Hizuren sighed as he looked over the document before him. It took a few months, but they finally found out something.

"I see you've finally got what you wanted sensei..." Hiruzen looked up to see one of the only pupils left that still entered konoha.

"Jiraiya-kun... It's good to see you."

"Same to you old man... What's it say?" Jiraiya asked pointing at the sheet of paper.

"Well... A few months ago. Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee. Two second year genin almost. Defeated several chunin and captured Mizuki, who was taking the scroll of secrets.

"I thought I heard something like that? I thought it was just a break in communications."

"Seems even you do not trust your sources."

"This was heard on the fly. It wasn't fully checked into... But I guess it was true I see. But continue..."

"Well, we had the ninja integrated. They all connect to one man and one village. Orochimaru is the leader of the sound village."

"And you've only got this now?"

"Yes... If I knew, I may have gone more into the team's profiles."

"Why would he send a team anyway, if he knew his ninja were caught?"

"I'm not sure... He may not have known. Believing they took their live before they gave Intel on their village."

"What did you get out of them?"

"Sadly not much but that... There had been future plans that would be mentioned when they returned. Once they gathered Mizuki and the scroll. We're preparing with Orochimaru's strike on Uchiha Sasuke with the curse mark. He was also mentioned to have encountered Naruto. But the boy escaped and recovered."

"He was injured." Hiruzen nods.

"Just merely a snake bite... But he got away and recovered."

"I guess that's good. Anything you need me to do?"

"Care to offer me some sneak peeks into your latest novel."

"No..."

"Then could you look into your info and see what you can find about the movements of the hidden sound?"

"On it... Now, I need to know something. Where can I find the lad, Naruto Uzumaki."

"That you will have to deal with his sensei Gai Maito... Sadly the jonin has taken his student Lee off on a secret training session. You will have to find him yourself."

"You could have just said that... Instead of that long explanation."

"I'm just answering your future questions... Now I must get back to work..." Jiraiya nods and takes off out the window.

"I wonder..." Jiraiya mussed as he landed outside the building. "Where the 4th hokages legacy is?"

Naruto sneezed as he stood facing the training dummy.

Ryuunosuke was far better than he thought! Ryuunosuke was a master of both the Ittoryu and also a master of the Nitoryu! Gai really had a strong teammate!

Ryuunosuke was an anbu captain before he took on a team alongside Gai. And was teaching Sai the basic of the ittoryu style.

Naruto was told that the nitoryu will be used by both his wikizashi and kodachi. He would use his katana for the ittoryu.

This is why Naruto was stood facing the training stumps. His katana in hand.

This made Naruto excited. He only knew attack patterns. But techniques are a new thing for him.

If Naruto wanted to improve this month. He got it alright!

Naruto's seal for his Katana was sealed on his right shoulder. His Kodachi on his left waist and his Wikizashi on his right. Naruto had designed the seals to attach the sheath to his arm and seal it away on a whim. As not to slow his strike down. But now he needed the sheath for this technique.

"The Itto-Ryu Iai: Shishi Sonson. The one sword style draws and re-sheath technique: Lino song." Naruto tensed and grasped his blade with his left over his back and in an instant had passed the dummy and skidded to a stop. His blade was resting passed his sheath. The dummy shattered and Naruto sighed.

"That was impressive." Ryuunosuke spoke. "Gai was right about your skills... To get that so close on your first shot. Just need to slow down right now in sheathing that katana. You don't want to hurt yourself. Look at Sai..."

Naruto watched as Sai was performing slow slash set ups. Getting a fine slash and then sheathing his blade.

"You did basic slash, stab and quick draw practice right?" Naruto nods.

"Then follow that form of training again... Don't be so rushed to learn as fast as you can. Sword arts are a fine art. They can't be learned quickly like taijutsu. Swords require time and effort. They don't like to be just worked with no results... They work beside you and with you. Not just to be there when you need them. This is why the best fail to grasp a swords art. If you don't understand your blade. They'll work against you."

"Th-thank you..." 'Man... This guy's deep into his style... I don't think even Goku-oji-san. Would be this deep in anything but his fighting. I best take his words seriously.'

Naruto nods and gets back into practice. He then sheathed his blade and with a quick draw then sheath back.

This is how Naruto continued his day. And as the day's go, he was going to learn more in both one sword style and two sword style.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok! Time set of finish that chapter is! (21:21) I did this to show an average time I get to work on my story.

This way I can show it doesn't even take me a day to get it done. Just the time I have is shit.

Now to explain something. This piece I got from research department when I questioned imagination department.

Lee's gifted speed strikes over Neji. It was stated that if someone like Lee, trained with a speed fighter like Naruto. It would be obvious that Lee would begin to see foes movements at an incredible speed.

That did make sense. Lee has been fighting with a dbz Naruto. So it was possible, Lee would gain his skill without realising it. And what's better is it's better than a sharingan. Lee's can see the movements clear as day. While Uchiha have to follow chakra to see anything.

Learning from two taijutsu users. Has given Lee a powerful gift.

Next Neji. With this new Neji. Background stated that with his fail at the last year's chunin exam. Neji would have accelerated where he didn't because he didn't to the exam. So to come up with the kaiten (Still not shown yet.) And hakke rokujuuyonshou. It's possible he would have done these ready for the next time he fights a strong foe.

Next to explain Mina. She is the oc from Mattmathews. The one who made the naruhina manga on deviant art. (Which is really good.) Mina is paired with Kiba. (Who she'll be paired with on here later on.)

I've been checking with Matt over these days up till now. To see how he thought Mina was on here. He even gave me some helpful insight where she's escaping Yoroi. Between when he yells at her for running around. Till She gets caught. He made the small bit for me. And I hope to make it useful reminder to look back on. Excuse me, just need to put that in. (21:31) Just adding the bit in. (21:33) There... I've just to improve on Mina.

Now... I'm not sure any of you know what Mina looks like at her current age? I doubt I've explained it and I know only me and a few who read matts work will. So I'll post a link to her flash back at her chunin exam on my fanfic page. And link in the box on my deviant chapter for people.

Let's see... What else have I missed out? Oh yeah!

Sai is the next thing I'll explain. Remember, I said he would be a more normal child. And I've gifted him a few skills by Ryuunosuke. The kenjutsu/ fuuinjutsu specialist.

No, he didn't do a Minato move. Just a simple process of illusions and seals. Minato's is far more advanced. Not even Ryuunosuke can match that.

Next I'll move onto Ryuunosuke.

The ittoryu and the nitoryu. If no one's truly figured that. It's taken from one piece. Zoro.

I thought... This would be a good idea. Naruto could use some specific sword techniques. And one pieces Zoro had it! That's all there.

I hope others liked how this has gone. I've enjoyed it. Now to other notes. If people review after I've finished a chapter. You will have to wait till next time for an answer.

Sammy-chan. At the current point. I have no true ideas for many of the pairings. But by the sequel. You can all start asking who you want with who. And I'll tell you if you can or not.

Now to one final notice. This is for people who ask me the question about ssj Lee?

No... Won't do... And cannot do... I have seen the future plans of the story from my planning team. They have no future for a super saiyan Lee. Everything important is set in mushy brain tissue. And that's that.

I will, however offer this. A what if series? This won't be done by me...

I will let you, if you wish. Do a scenario from chapters you've read at this current time. And make a branch from it. It can be as long as you want it. And if you wish, send it to me and it will go in the Naruto's path filler chapters under, what if.

It can go however you like it. Like say, Gato killed Naruto in his mind crushing move. Lee snapped and bam! Super saiyan.

You don't have to worry about spelling. Send it to me and I'll top it up. Please note, if someone does one better, I may or may not replace what's there.

That's all I can really say now. Now to finish with these final notes.

(Finished chapter: 21:48)

(Posted on deviant art 21:51)

(Fanfiction post 18/09/09 18:06)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A presence... A very annoying one at that. Has been following Naruto every morning for the past 5 days.

He didn't know who it was, but it was quickly evaded by a super speed escape. Then it would be the next morning before it showed up again.

But now... Naruto was annoyed. So as he ducked into the alley way. He jumped onto the roof and waited to pounce on his stalker. He was not expecting a white haired man standing on a roof looking where he went. 'Okay... I'm so not going to ask what this is about...' Naruto then turned and took off. If the guy followed him again. He was going to who the old freak his sword collection. Sharp end first.

'Damn...' Jiraiya grunted. The boy seemed too sneaky. He just seemingly vanishes like the wind. Having followed him for the last five days to see where he trained... The boy seemed to escape his scouting.

He maybe a sannin... But to be sensed by a boy a tenth his age... Man, that's a hard whack! To his title.

'Guess I'll not bother... He seems to be doing fine without my need to interrupt. I'll just to what I came here for...' Jiraiya glanced down as two curvy females walked by. This got a jaw dropping, eye popping result and he was off like a dog after a stick. He was a writer after all, had to keep his style going. Less he wanted to lose readers or fans.

Naruto sighed as he reached his training ground. Sai was busy off with Ryuunosuke working on the fine arts of kenjutsu. Naruto was still working on the same technique he was given.

Naruto never realised how hard it was to pull off a simple move like this. He could do the beginning and middle. The ending, where he has to sheath his blade before the attack takes affect was the hard part. He couldn't judge his blades angle well enough.

'Maybe I should move the Katana to a different location... Or ask Ryuunosuke-sensei to show me his one again?'

The day had gone by with a tiring result and with no sensei there to get his question.

Naruto opted a rest on his body. And what better place than the hot springs! Naruto sighed as his muscles relaxed in the hot water and the bubbles from his stress seemed to go away.

He had begun to advance. Getting his sword in alignment. It was a breakthrough for the taijutsu blond. He had begun to get into the art of kenjutsu on a whole new level.

Who know learning an art like that would be so much harder than a simple throw of fist combos?

"Ahh... Man this is so relaxing..." Naruto nods with his eyes closed. It was relaxing.

"After a day of learning new things... One just needs to let the information he's gathered soak in. Ready to dive at the task at hand when the time comes." Naruto nods again. Man, this guy knew his stuff.

"All those ladies were excellent research material." Naruto nods. He blinked. What? Naruto turned and his eyes bounced out his head and back in.

"Haha... Ah... I can't wait to get my work done... But I'll never be done with my time with the ladies..." Jiraiya chuckled in his saked state. Having not even noticed the blond blob in the water's. Only 2 meters away and slowly getting ready to attack said man.

"I wonder what I should write next?" Jiraiya mused. "The idea's come so well that putting them in a straight and well balanced order is the hardest part of writing for me... Let's see... Bed first... Hmmm..." Jiraiya closed his eyes with his arms crossed. How would he proceed with his novel at this point?

A blade rested up against the elderly ninja's neck. Jiraiya, sensing a closing doom. Glanced over his shoulder to a glaring blond lad with whiskers... Like the one he was following today. What a surprise he would see him here?

"Can I help you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Why have you been following me all week?" Naruto simply asked. His blade moving slightly closer to the sage's neck.

"Ah... So you have noticed me boy... And a good question to why I have been following you. But please, drop the sword. I don't work under pressure... I only work under pleasure..." Jraiya said catching the boy off guard and escaping his close call. "Now, why I have been following you..." Jiraiya said giving a thoughtful look. "I wish to train you..."

"Flattering as it is to be offered training by a strange elderly man... I'll decline. I've got my own training set. And learning from you is not on my list."

"Do you not know who I am boy?" Naruto shook his head. Jiraiya smirked.

Naruto was then stupefied by the man's show before he gave his name. Jiraiya of the sannin. Naruto simply said one thing before leaving.

"No thank you..." With that he was off and out the building. He had only finished tying his sash up before the sannin skidded out the door.

"What do you mean no?! Do you know what you're giving up on? A sannin is one of the three great ninja. Do you not know what that means to have a sensei of that level?"

"To be honest... No, but I know a sannin such as yourself, won't be able to help me in my area of training... Well... Maybe that strange snake freak... But as I know from a little background study this week... You're no swordsman." Naruto then vanished in a flicker.

The wind howled and a tumble weed passed the jaw dropped stunned sannin... This was not what he had expected when he was going to train the son of his last student... No, he never expected this. The only thing his brain could compute from that was...

"What?"

The new day came and Naruto had 3 weeks and 2 days to go... And luck would have it. Ryuunosuke was there that morning to great the blond.

"Good to see you're up Naruto... How has your training been going?"

"I think I almost have it down."

"Good... Then you can test it on a set of shadow clones... Care to try moving targets?"

"Ugh... Yeah. Sure, I'll give it ago." Five minutes later, Naruto was set upon by 5 shadow clones. Each one moving faster than the other.

Now Naruto had no trouble with their speed. Heck he could walk rings round them. It was accurately scoring the desired strikes he needed from his attack.

It took multiple attempts before he had done well enough for Ryuunosuke to agree, that though he still had a long way of making it a full on worthy strike of a swordsman. He had a skill set under his belt.

Next came a nitoryu move for the blond to learn. And another damned quick draw sheath move. Known as.

"Nito-ryu Iai: Rashomon. Two sword style draw and resheath technique: Castle gate." Ryuunosuke stated to the blond about the fact that he would need to be very careful. As this one will require his hands to be very steady on the sheath. He stated the power of this attack was stronger than the blond thought. It was strong enough said to cut down the gate Rashoumon. Though the theory was never proven. It has been seen to cut even the strongest gate. Rashoumon is the final gate left to be met against.

Naruto asked a quick demonstration on both the one and double slash draw. Ryuunosuke nodded to his request.

Naruto watched as that very same man, turned large oaks into toothpicks. Naruto was awed by this man's skill with a blade. He will never argue with a show like that if he's showing him a move like that.

And as Naruto began his training once more... We move out to others out on their way to improvement on the chunin exam.

Hinata Hyuuga, from the end of the second round. Had gone to visit her cousin. Though, she was met with hate still. She sat down and tried to talk with him. It was a slow progress, working on the simple questions on his teammates and how impressed she was he had learned the hyuuga art on his own.

Though she was met with some hostility, Neji did talk. Much to his defeated state at the hands of a teen his age, and at the bottom of his class.

Hinata had slowly got through to him, if she did or not. That people like her, Lee and even at one point Naruto. Were all seen and underestimated. They could improve; show that they can become stronger than those who were seen as the best of the best in their age group.

She had left Neji with something to think about and she moved onto her own training.

She asked the hyuuga clan first... Her father, though he was pleased she had got to the finals... It's was an insult to him that she did it outside the hyuuga arts. So he wouldn't help her, if she could go so far as to learn outside of the clan... She wouldn't be allowed to learn what she wanted from inside... It was one or the other. Not both.

Though that had dropped her confidence. Having met Naruto for some advice, which had been more than helpful. He offered a few thoughts and ways to use her clan's art and her slowly improving new form with some ideas of his.

This had been the first day after Naruto had begun his first sword technique. Hinata would come to where he lived and he would work with her on the roof of his apartment. As he lived on the top floor.

Hinata was grateful to her idols help... Even if he had to train himself. He would go out to help her still... She just wished she had the confidence to tell him her feelings...

The training was left under Naruto teachings for much of the month. Later, she would go off on her own to continue.

Mina spent her time working with her teammate Kiba and sensei Kurenai.

Shino, he worked with his father to improve what he could do in the month.

Shikamaru got to work with Chouji and Asuma. Much to his annoyance.

Team sand was unknown. The team couldn't be found... But Naruto did get a guest at his training grounds.

Garra had popped up out of nowhere and had stared the blond down. Ryuunosuke had shown up before it got to tense and Garra left with Naruto knowing he was a jinchurriki. But Naruto did let him go, without say he was the same as he was...

Garra left with a vow to kill the other jinchurriki. In order to prove his existence...

Lee and Gai had worked in secret. Gai giving Lee the fine points of taijutsu as best her could. Preparing him for a taijutsu fighter more advanced in his form that Gai could only hope to meet.

Naruto had shown him that he was stronger than he let on. And it was only when his weights were off that the blond became what he could only say was a flash.

Gai hoped that Naruto and Lee would give a good show. And show that taijutsu is just as strong as any ninjutsu.

Finally, Kikan. He was left to his own doings... As his sensei seemed fit to help his defeated Uchiha's ego.

No matter, he learned what he could do on his own without help. He'll improve on what he could once more. And come up with something amazing! He had some serious competition. And he wasn't going to back down because of it.

And finally, Orochimaru himself was in a spot of a bother.

Having spotted Naruto alive during the eliminations. He had background searched on the blond. He was not happy to find the blond was a jinchurriki. It questioned now his plans, having seen the boy's skill. Would his attack go off without problems...?

If Garra is defeated by the kyuubi container. He would have to make sure he doesn't become this boy's next target. He has to kill Sarutobi and hope to off balance the blond before he finishes his tools.

He'll have ninja track the blond for weaknesses, and use them when the time comes.

Back with our blond ninja... It took 2 weeks before Naruto had finally got the technique down... Now when it came to Ryuunosuke. Practice was the word the blond heard. Continue to refine his two new attacks... Only then after Ryuunosuke believed the blond had finally got it down. He would teach the blond more. And as an incentive, if he did well enough the day before the chunin exam final. He would give him one last move.

That was the right incentive! Naruto got straight to it, determined to get it done!

And so... the last week rolled by. And to give him the edge. His shadow clones became his moving targets...

By the end, Naruto knew, no matter what speed his foe moved. He would hit those dead on.

Ryuunosuke was impressed.

When Gai had said of Naruto's skills with a sword. He wasn't sure if Gai was being a bit too much this time. But after seeing Naruto grasp two simple yet strong techniques so well and so accurate. He'll never question Gai next time he praises his student.

Naruto was a wonder... And Ryuunosuke was eager to see how far this child will go.

The days got closer still and Naruto had found his trackers like a dog finding food. Naruto also had fun with them.

He would drag them all across the village and beyond. Before he would vanish from their sight, senses and area. And be back to continue training for the rest of the day.

He never bothered to talk to this group... As he was annoyed with stalkers now and it's more fun to drag them endlessly about before escaping them.

And finally the day came... The day before Naruto had proved to Ryuunosuke he could handle these new skills he acquired and Ryuunosuke noted to the blond that he will even need to use these as a last resort.

Naruto smiled as he stretched that morning. He was busy taking a quick break before his fight. He had time before he battled Lee... But he wanted to show he was ready even if his fights not till second from last in the first round.

He knew if he battled Lee with everything in his rack of techniques... Lee won't be a match for him. So Naruto's decided an idea that both he and Lee will agree upon.

"H-hello... Naruto-kun..." Naruto glanced back with a smile. He wondered when he'd see her again"

"Good to see you this morning Hinata..." Hinata nods with a smile in agreement. Naruto stood with a stretch. "Let's get going... Lee will be bouncing off the walls to berate us if were late." Hinata giggled and followed behind the blond.

As they arrived they found Sakura wishing Kikan luck and moving the audience seats.

"Good to see your here Kikan... Where's the rest of your team?"

"Well you just saw Sakura leave... Sasuke that jerk with that lame sensei haven't been seen all month... I'm currently not in a good mood with them."

"Maybe you could request a transfer?"

"Yeah... But then Sakura's got to deal with them herself..." Kikan muttered. "Even if she still likes that jerk..." Kikan growled.

Kikan blinked as he saw an eerie smile on the blond face. "What?"

"You like Sakura..." Naruto said in a sing song voice...

"Y-you've got to be kidding me?!" Kikan stammered out. "Why would I? She's a Sasuke-fan girl... Why would I be interested in her?" Kikan stated with his arm crossed and looking anywhere at the blond. Naruto nudged Hinata's shoulder while he wasn't looking.

"Really? Shame... She seems to like you a bit..." Naruto smirked as Kikan glanced to him with his eyes and looked away. "After all, she did cheer you on in the exam..."

"She was only being nice because of my encouragement to her in the forest. Once one's a Sasuke follower... They don't turn back so easily..."

Naruto shrugged. "Oh well.... I tried..." Naruto said as he walked by. "I say give it a shot... Who knows... After what Sasuke did in the forest may have knocked the mantle on her Uchiha being the only male for her picture." Kikan merely scowled.

Kikan wouldn't admit it... But something back then in the forest, no, he should start thinking of false hopes... He'd learned firsthand from them girls... And having seen the result to Naruto back then... They not worth his time.

"Let's just go..." Kikan growled and started walking to the arena. Naruto leaned close to Hinata.

"He'll realise he may be the only one to succeed where I failed with Sakura... I hate to say that, but it's true... You've got to help me ok." Hinata nod's dumb founded.

"W-why are you d-doing this Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed as he looked forward at Kikan's back. "He reminds me of my old self... I could see when he watched Sakura leave..."

"It was the same look you gave her?"

"Yeah..." Naruto muttered out. "My feelings for Sakura have gone... But Kikan may have a chance... We've just got to try right?"

"I-I guess..." Naruto smiled and they walked to the arena. Kikan was waiting.

"What took you two so long?"

"Just a quick teammate to teammate chat before the final rounds... Right?" Naruto asked. Hinata nods.

"I-I won't let you down."

"Same here..."

"And I will not let you both down my comrades!" Both glance to Lee and Gai behind them.

"Good to see you Lee. And thanks with Ryuunosuke, sensei." Naruto said to Gai.

"No problem Naruto-kun. Ryuunosuke was the only one I knew who could help you with your training... Now I wish you three, luck and see you at the end." Gai gave the thumbs up as he left to the stands.

"Let's go..." Kikan called. Hinata then nudged Naruto.

"Hm?" Hinata leaned close.

"Doesn't Lee also like Sakura-san?" Naruto blinked.

'Shit...'

Naruto would think of what to do later... Right now he had an exam to get promoted in!

Naruto blinked as he noticed that a new judge was doing their finals... Wasn't Hayate the judge? Oh well, must have got sick, he wasn't really in a good state during the prelim.

Naruto smiled as Hiruzen spoke before the teams. He frowned slightly...

Something seemed wrong in the air... Something familiar... But what?

Naruto didn't get time to check as Genma, the judge spoke and showed the group again their fights.

Kikan vs. Sai.

Hinata vs. Mina

Shikmaru vs. Temari

Shino vs. Kankuro

Naruto vs. Lee

Winner of round 5 vs. Garra.

Sai and Kikan glance to each other as everyone leaves to the viewing box. Both walk 2 meters apart and face each other down.

"Good luck Sai... Let's show what we can do to gain our title of chunin!" Sai smiled as he reached for his blade.

"Don't hold back... Or you'll miss your chance." Kikan smirked as he reached for his large kunai.

"Same to you..." Genma glance between the pair and raised his right arm.

"The first round of the chunin exam. Kikan vs. Sai will now... Begin!"

Kikan smirked and jumped back as his left arm swung back. Shuriken slid down a clip line attached to his elbow. They flicked in under his hand like a spring released by a ration spike and Kikan let lose three on the ink user.

Sai drew his blade as deflected to his right as he moved left. 'He knows I'm a long range user... Why start this off at long range?'

Kikan flipped and skidded to a stop in a crouch. His eyes danced along the battle field. Taking in the notes of combat advantage... He flicked another shuriken into his hand. A wire wrapped round it. His right moved behind him and he fingered a scroll in his pouch.

Kikan rushed forward as Sai drew his scroll. 'Now...' Sai mussed as he quickly draw with the speed and skill of a refined master. He formed a seal as the large cobra rose from the paper.

"Ninpo: Choujuu giga!" The snake hissed and rushed the ration lad.

Kikan blinked as Sai was lost by the snake. 'Shit!' He jumped up and found Sai had vanished. 'Crap... I only expected Naruto and Lee to be quick... I wasn't expecting Sai to be a fast mover!' Kikan blinked as he felt shade... But he was in the air?

Kikan looked up and saw a bird over head. Kikan realised it now.

The second the snake blocked Kikan's vision. Sai jumped as Kikan realised Sai was out of sight. And summoned a drawn bird in the air.

Kikan glance down at the snake and gripped the shuriken tight and swung his body round and threw the shuriken up. The wire glimmering in the light.

Sai couldn't see that well because of the angle he stood. But, he knew something was coming his way when Kikan turned to him. With a thrust of wings the shuriken was dodged.

Kikan smirked and rotated and pulled on the wire as he faced the waiting snake. The wire on the shuriken

zapped the bird before shuriken shot by Sai and back towards Kikan's hand at a rapid pace.

The wire stopped whirling into Kikan's hand and the wire went slack as it released the speeding shuriken and stab into the snake. Kikan was able to rotate and roll on his landing.

Sai landed with a crouch and faced Kikan. Who was now short of breath from the fact he had to do so much in order to keep this fight going.

Sai looked on seriously. 'Kikan's already short of breath... Guess what I found about him was true... He has a small stamina level.'

Kikan steadied his breath. 'Ok... Let's use that move...' Kikan gripped the scroll tight in his right hand.

XXXXXX

_Half way into the month of training, Kikan had become short of wire and seeked to improve on his tools of trade. What he didn't know was the store he tried was..._

"_Eh? You're Ten-ten right? Sai's teammate?"_

"_Yep, you're that guy who took on Kiba? I see you're up and about?"_

"_Yep! No way was I staying in that place... I'll recover as I prepare for the finals... But I best be going..."_

"_Huh? But you just got here?"_

"_Well, you're Sai's teammate, I'd best find somewhere I can get my stuff without my foe knowing my plans."_

"_Baka... What makes you think like that huh? Sai's training with Ryuunsuke-sensei... Plus, I'm wanting to lose here."_

"_That's a first."_

"_Kikan was peeved that me and Neji got to the finals last time. And he gloated at the fact he was in the final were we failed this time. I want him to lose so that's all even and we will try again to pass as a team."_

"_So... You want me to beat him?"_

"_Of course... I mean true it be good if Sai passed to chunin... But he's a teammate with me and Neji. We should pass together."_

"_Bit selfish..."_

"_Yeah yeah... Now what do you need?"_

"_Wire?"_

"_What sort?"_

"_All kinds?" Kikan stated as he walked up more calmly to the counter. He looked under the desk into the case._

"_Just wire? What else you got?"_

"_Kunai and shuriken..."_

"_Let's see how you go about using them."_

"_What's that got to do with anything?"_

"_Sai is being trained by a kenjutsu and fuuinjutsu specialist... Sai also has a gift with drawing pictures and using them for both attacking and giving him a moment to escape..."_

"_Why you telling me this?"_

"_So you have a good idea of your foe. Sai will check your background... He'll figure you out quickly..."_

"_Right... Ok..."_

_Several minutes later._

"_Ok... You're just basics in other things but your wires... And from what you say that's really good with the stuff you can do."_

"_Ugh... Thanks." Kikan muttered. Girl's don't normally comment on his wire skills... Even his parents never really helped him since he was a shinobi in a civil family._

"_Let's give you some help... This." She rested a long black star with shuriken stacked at one end. "Is a spring release shuriken holster. It will knock shuriken down this shoot to a pocket at the end for you to grasp. It will also react to chakra of any kind. So it's even more reflex able to ninja at long range. So you don't have to reach down and throw."_

"_Cool!!" Kikan said as he marvelled the object._

"_Now... These things aren't cheep you know... This is some of the first of its kind."_

"_Then why show it if I can't afford it?"_

"_It's more for you to borrow... But, I'll let you have it if you can win against Sai."_

"_Really! I-I mean, you really serious about me beating Sai aren't you?"_

"_Sai thinks he's going to win chunin. And made fun a crack at us when we lost, didn't get promoted and failed the prelim. It's payback time."_

"_Okay... What else?"_

"_This... Might be more your uses... Use it when you think Sai has you figured out. It will help in a pinch. Just don't damage it too much."_

"_You got it!"_

XXXXXXXX

'Took some time to master... But, here goes.' Kikan jumped and opened the scroll out to his side. Sai eyed the long seal that was sketched into the drawing. Kikan pressed his right palm flat to the paper. "Kai!" Kikan was engulfed in smoke.

'What's he?' Sai watched as the smoke puffed open and a large curved disk flew his way. He jumped aside and watched as it swung back at him. Sai jumped and flipped back round.

"Time to up the game..." Sai glanced back to where Kikan now stood.

Kikan smirked as he grasped the chain in his right hand. Which was new rapped round his arm. The chain seemed to shrink down without much change up close. But it was circled round Kikan like a snake. It's head looked like a half moon on a chain. Kikan's hand sparked with lightning.

"Sai!" Kikan called. "You may have thought you knew all my moves... But this is my best skill yet. Let;s see if you're ready."

Sai drew his blade as he readied himself. 'Let' see what you've got Kikan...

Kikan had a smirk as he stared at Sai's serious one.

The end was near. Who would win!

XXXXXXX

Find out next time on Naruto's path of chi!!!

Hahaha! What a finish... Sorry if you took you time to reply Diimortal... But you took too long.

Hope you guys enjoyed this and I loved how the end came up. I could sort of here a faint form of Naruto music in the background as it finished the scene... God what was it?

The first round has begun and now I've left myself open for new scenarios.

Right now there's a request going about the idea's department on it either going to be Kikan or Lee to get Sakura's love... Kikan's scenario has been put before the head of the department and me...

I quiet like it... Lee's side is taking time. But it's still chapters away... I think.... (Kikan's looked very close... Lee's party is running short of time.)

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. And I had a bit more Naruhina fun... Please remember! That there is no chosen pairing for Naruto... And as much as I hate it... (T/_\T) It's not Hinata... Or any girl he meet's in this part. Aren't I a stinker!

Naruto is as he is with Hinata because she's a friend and comrade. Plus she's the first female to know his secret about the kyuubi. She get's brownie points from Naruto because that's some serious trust.

Does he know she likes him? No clue yet. If he does, why hasn't he said anything? No clue... The department is not giving me a reason yet. It's untouched and can be left till that time comes.

Kakashi is slightly, aid Uchiha mode for some reason? Don't know how that got passed to department as useable. Someone must be at work here?

Oh well... Kikan doesn't need anything Kakashi has... Plus it aids me more in thinking up ideas.

I will also like to note no one has put anything forward for what if yet... No matter. It's up to you. I'm not doing much change than what has been given to me. It would take something really good to change the idea path.

People still every now and then still comment on my story, were Naruto is to strong... Or seems to have been watered down at points.

Please remember these important things... I try making them clear in the story. Naruto is a dbz fighter. He will own anybody in Naruto... The power is vastly different.

Naruto is being weighed down by gravity. He doesn't take it off unless he needs some serious speed. Like when Hinata was in danger. So when he battled Gato. He was unlike the weight of 15 or so times earth's G. Naruto didn't expect his foe to turn cowardly. He knew he would kick his ass. He's just weakened by his gravity. If he was that bad he wouldn't have been able to save Hinata or crush the giant golem thing.

Plus on that note... No one, and I mean no one has even got a slight clue to it yet.

Put the ideas together.

Soldiers in metal glowing armour...

Glowing mech dogs or something?

Golems with humans in the middle controlling them?

A short man with psychic powers

A large metal monster.

Put these things together and you'll get your answer. If not... You'll find out in the sequel. (Spoiler!)

Well, I'm done here... Oh! And I'll be dropping with my odsts tomorrow. Or today depending on when you get the story. I will try to find time to get my worm to you... As soon as my squad finds a place to camp.

See you soon... If I'm still alive that is...


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Yo! Geta here from the battle field of odst! Woah! Oi! Warn me next time! Sigh Damn... I'll explain as I go, come on!

I hope you're not had to wait too long... (Crouches behind wall) I've made sure to get this chapter off with a bang I hope. Time to finish where the fight left off... Take this! (Sssss Plosh! Tatatatatata....) Sigh man that's done...

Basically I've had some energy built up by this war. And now I hope to give you what you want! Damn phantom... (Crouches out of sight.)

I want to point out that some people don't think it's good with dropping back and taking note on other people in this story... Well tell me my readers... Would you like for me to skip some of the more better scenes...?

Naruto is too strong for any of the ninja. So by backing off on someone that would speed the stories process and make it less interesting. By stepping into other ninja's shoes we get more insight and gives more depth to my story. I personally!!! Think this is good as I can come up with more idea's to get myself ready for the next scene... And it helps with giving me more unique types of skills. Each ninja gives me them... And I love! (Duck's. Boom!)

Improving on the stuff I still lack... Which is a lot, Shit! (Boom!) Take this you teme! Woah!

Sorry about the chat while I fight but I'm still at war and have had a hard time getting this transmitted from the battle field. Shit, running low...

Anyway... to give you some ideas of how imagine Kikan's weapon. Think god of war chin style with Toshiro's shikai add on. With the movement style of Renji's bankai.... Yeah, they come up with a lot in the department. Well that's all, enjoy!!

(Click click.) Fuck... Ugh! (Gripped by neck.)

_Hehehehehe_. (Brute)

(Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, drop!) Gasp, gasp... Oh yeah... Who has who... (Picks up carbine.) Now. (Psht!)

Chapter 25

Sai watched silently as the pair faced each other down. 'Kikan had this up his sleeve? Must be a last resort if he's using it in his exhausted state. What can it do?'

Kikan gripped the chain tight as the chain link glowed with seals. 'Time to put what Ten-ten taught me to use... Here goes!' The chain retracted as the weapon fell limp and withdrew. The chain fading into one link. It stopped and Kikan swung the chain out and in fast rotations.

'That's deadly...' Sai held his blade tight as Kikan began to walk forward. The main chain was held right his right arm and it was glowing half way between the right and the left hand. As it swung to Kikan's left hand, ready to attack. Strangely enough he had his eyes close?

Kikan stopped and both stood only meters apart. Kikan opened his eyes and looked directly into Sai's.

"Run..." Kikan spoke as he released with his left and swung with his right. Sai jumped back and his eyes widened as the chain stretched. The teen flipped back, letting the chain swing across his chest and his flipped to his feet. As Sai did he threw his blade at Kikan.

Kikan jumped and pulled the chain up and lashed out in waves. Each one causing explosions with each strike. Sai evaded each with precise movement. His eyes looking at the static in the craters.

'Electrical bursts... That's pretty hard to pull off...' Sai flipped back and threw three shuriken. Kikan swung the chain round and it formed a circle and a wall of electricity, which stopped the weapons in its tracks.

'So he can form barrier's...' Sai watched as Kikan held up his left and as the static stopped on the chain, the shuriken tapped against his gloves.

'Like a magnet... I've got no chance against him like this... But...' Sai glanced to his blade. 'Why did he not grab my blade?' Sai looked back up as the chain's rattled and he jumped aside. As the smoke cleared the blade had dug underground. Kikan pulled and he crouched on the spot the blade dug in.

'He's not moving... Why... Shit!' Sai jumped back as the ground exploded. Sai looked as his forehead protector was knocked clean off and he skidded to a stop.

The area was silent as the dust settled. The chain drew back and Kikan pulled his arm from the ground. The chain landing into his grasp.

Blood dripped to the floor as the cut on Sai's forehead appeared. Sai flinched as his forehead protector hit him on the head.

"Ugh..." Kikan said blinking. "My bad..." 'Man... That was close...' Kikan scratched the back of his head as Sai picked up the headband. A small cut into the base at halfway. Sai rubbed his forehead and tied his headband on.

Kikan watched as blood began to drip from the headband. He had been so focused on winning... He almost killed a fellow leaf by accident.

Kikan had looked down as he realized how careless he was.

"Kikan..." Kikan looked up to Sai. Sai had a smile. "Don't falter... If this was any other ninja fight... I would..."

"Have killed you..." Sai spoke as he rested his blade at Kikan's neck.

There was a stunnded silence... Kikan didn't move as he tried to register what had just happened.

"Clueless?" Sai spoke. "I'll simply tell you this... Don't get distracted... You should have continued your attack when you caught me off guard by that move. Yet you let me get my bearings... Second, don't look down. And three..." Kikan moved his head up a bit. "Never relax your guard when a foe is talking to you..."

Kikan looked down at the scroll that rested were Sai had stood. Kikan glanced across the ground to see the stab mark of where Sai's blade had landed. It was closer than he thought, how?

Kikan blinked. When he jumped... Kikan looked up as he remembered that small piece that missed his memory. The blade had knocked against the sword and it dug down.

"Damn..." Kikan muttered.

"Drop the shuriken... And forfeit..." Sai spoke as Kikan sighed and released Sai's shuriken,

'So much for this cool stuff being mine... Oh well...' Kikan mussed with a sigh. He raised his arm with a sigh.

"I give..." Genma grinned as he nods.

"Winner, Sai!"

As the crowd applauded Kikan faced Sai.

"I guess I've still got a long way to go..."

"You're a year below... You'll improve... Maybe we'll get to fight again someday..." Sai said holding his hand out. Kikan smiled.

"You bet!" Kikan said shaking. Sai grinned back.

'I would ask you but I doubt you'd say...' Sai mussed as he walked off with a small smile. He glanced up to the corridor. 'Where did your energy come from? You looked tired a bit before that chain... So where...' Sai glanced back with a thumb up. 'Did it come from?' Kikan returned the thumbs up and made his way up to the stands... He may as well watch with his fellow genin in the stands.

Genma turned to the waiting box. "Hinata, Mina. Please make your way down for the next round."

"Hai!" Both called and turned to leave. Naruto sighed as he leaned back against the wall.

"One down..."

"Two to go..." Lee finished as he leaned against the wall as well. "Nervous?"

"At becoming chunin... Not really... but fighting you. I'm excited. For this time we can finally let the gloves off and show what we can do."

"Yosh! That is exactly how I feel Naruto-kun! We shall prove that ninja in taijutsu can prevail over ninja with ninjutsu!" Naruto nods with a smile and glances out to the arena as the crowd cheers on the next pair.

"Let's see how much Hinata has improved..." Lee nods.

"I ugh... Heard her father wasn't impressed..."

"Pft... He sounds like the biggest dickhead in the village... To not be impressed with his daughters work to get the finals... Stupid clans..." Naruto muttered.

Hinata smiled to Mina as she got into stance. Mina got into a tense stance.

"Don't be nervous Mina-san..." Hinata spoke up. "We are here to prove we are worthy of chunin rank. So relax and do your best."

Mina sighed and smiled. "You're right Hinata-san... Let's do our best."

Genma smiled with a nod. "Begin!" He called jumping back. Hinata took off into a forward sprint at Mina and drew her right palm back. "Jyuuken!" Mina jumped back, dodging the palm. As Mina skidded back she jumped back as Hinata was already in front of her.

'Hinata's fast... Did she remove her weights?' Mina jumped out the way again. 'N-no... I saw how fast she was against Sasuke... She's not removed it... She's only got faster with it on...' Mina evaded and Hinata skidded to a stop.

'Mina is good reflexes... To be able to evaded my attacks... And the chakra from it...' Hinata shifted her stance and turned on her limit. 'I shall give you my best style.' Her bloodline came to life.

Slowly she scanned the audience... Neji was with the genin, and she found her father.

Time for her to prove her style she made with Naruto's help and the skills she's made. Will prove her more than capable than any hyuuga level could do.

"Mina." Hinata spoke. "Get ready... You'll be the first to face the technique... One I made during my month of training!" Hinata spoke as her hands began to glow.

XXXXXXX

"_Ha!" Hinata called as she went forward in her combo strikes. Naruto was off to the side practicing his sheath and draw training._

_With her fail to get her father's help. Naruto was a welcoming help for her. And with his knowledge... He was better for her to improve. Unlike her father, though she doesn't like to feel like that a lot. Naruto knew more than Hyuuga could. And he was the only one who could make her stronger._

_Naruto sheathed his blade and glance to Hinata. Her strikes, her form. It was... In the better words to describe it... A blurr. Her form blurred from one strike to the next. This was when her weight was removed._

_She couldn't slide well on her feet when that weight band was on. But with it off... She could very well put even Lee's fists to shame, then to add with her chakra... If she had some kind of attack to go along side..._

"_Hinata!" Naruto just had a brain wave... He had an idea for Hinata._

_Hinata skidded to a stop and glanced over as Naruto walked up. "Hai Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto glanced to the destroyed ground. Her feet movement was incredibly quick. "I have an idea for you."_

"_Wh-what is it?"_

"_Well, with your gift with chakra control. I thought that you could use something to make you attacks more deadly than just the palm strikes. Something... With a bit of edge."_

"_Like what?" Hinata asked nervously. Naruto seemed to really like his idea, which it gave off this whole other look. And only when it came to special abilities. Just something in his aura changes when this happens._

"_Well... It's sort of like..." Naruto scratched his head. Now came the hard part. He'd seen it in an instant. It was there in his mind. He snapped his fingers. "I'll show you." Naruto walked over to the lake and crouched down. His hand skimming the surface._

"_It's sort of like a blade... But put of complete chakra..." Naruto said as he picked up a orb of water. Hinata watched as he flattened the water orb into a disk. Like a shuriken?_

"_See... I use this form for water shuriken. But you will have to use chakra... Now, you need to sharpen this with your chakra... You have that skill with basic while I could do it with wind. Hmm... That's not a bad idea for later... Anyway." Naruto spoke as he held his left arm back to his side and face the wooden pillar._

"_Focus it like a disk and!" Naruto rushed forward and thrust his left arm out. It missed to the side his hand. But the water..._

"_Focus it so it can cut... Then..." Naruto said glancing back to the small chip in the side. "You may be able to cut without then releasing it..." Naruto said standing straight._

_Hinata for the better word of it... Was stunned... Naruto had come up with this on a whim... And though it could do with some tuning... It was... Amazing to put it simply._

"_Course this was just a simple idea based of a shuriken but hand held... You may need to spin it and sharpen its edge. But the idea seems pretty set forward." Hinata nods._

"_It's a really good idea... But... a disk is hard to form... It's most likely because of your wind chakra. That you can do this so well... Even my chakra control will take time."_

"_What about trying with a spinning orb? It could shave and we can work on the cutting disk?"_

"_Yeah... That's a good idea actually."_

_Naruto grinned. "Cool, let's continue shall we."_

"_Hai!"_

XXXXXXXXX

'Here goes...' Hinata's palms pulsed and slowly rings of chakra began to pulse out into a disk

Naruto smile as Lee asked what Hinata was doing. "Something she got down to a level I couldn't... A move we called..."

"Reza-shou!" Hinata spoke as the three fine circles of chakra were connected by a fine line of chakra.

Mina stepped back slowly. 'Reza-shou? I've never heard of that? Is that really a Hyuuga technique? If so... What?'

Hinata rushed forward with a sudden increase in her speed.

'Chakra burst...' Naruto mussed with a smile. Another handy skill thanks to his training when his sensei.

Hinata got up close to the stunned Mina and swung her right arm out. Mina pulled to the right as Hinata's arm moved to the left of her. She jumped back as she dodged.

Hinata skidded to a stop as Mina skidded back. She glanced up and blinks as she felt liquid on her cheek. Mina blinked.

In the moments as she dodged. The chakra had cleanly cut her cheek. She had not fully judged her dodge and now had a good fine cut on her cheek.

'It may only be close range...' Hinata mussed to herself as she focus on Mina. 'But Naruto-kun and I put time into this technique... I won't to save the other for Kikan or Naruto-kun... Sorry Mina-san...'

Mina whipped the blood away. 'Oh man... I can't get close now with that technique... I'm not good at long range and I think Hinata's going to not let me make such an easy escape this time... She clearly wanted to show me what she's capable of... C-can I really compete with her? I-I don't want to use that jutsu on her... And I know she wouldn't hurt me if she saw what it did...' Mina sighed to herself. Being the daughter of a clan of berserkers... It was something she wished she didn't have to be forced to follow.

She could try again in 6 months from then... But the competition... Plus her father...

"Mina-san." Hinata spoke up. Mina looked up and Hinata smiled to her.

"No matter what you're facing... Always do your best. Don't leave this fight feeling you haven't learned something new about yourself from this."

"O-okay..." Mina spoke as she took a breath with a smile. She felt more relaxed. Hinata was right; she wasn't going to improve if she just avoided her fight... What chunin would she be if she did? But what that jutsu active... Mina blinked.

'Her hands... They have stayed completely flat... If she bent them... Could that stop her jutsu? It's worth a shot.' Mina reached for a kunai with her left and shuriken on her right.

"Let's go!" Hinata called as she moved forward.

"Naruto-kun..." Lee spoke up. "I've never said this... But I think you're rubbing off on Hinata-san. She's been far more confident in the past weeks."

"Yeah... I think your right."

It was true... She had begun to get more confident... But was it just Naruto alone? More than likely Lee's energetic energy rubbed off on Hinata also.

Mina jumped back as Hinata moved forward. Hinata's side stepped as a shuriken passed and quickly flipped to the side. Her right palm flexed out and the disk vanished.

'Yes...' Mina knew what to do.

As Hinata landed. She rushed forward and Mina threw her last shuriken. Hinata swung with her left and sliced the shuriken in two before throwing a kunai with her right as she jumped with spin to her left to flick the kunai her way.

Mina side jumped and threw her kunai at the hyuuga. Hinata caught the kunai and glanced back. She smiled as Mina landed.

'She didn't even go all out? Why would she have taken that second chance...? Could it be that she wasn't sure of her own jutsu?' Mina mussed as Hinata tossed the kunai aside. 'If so... Why use it in the first place?'

'Now.' Hinata removed her jacket as she rushed forward. Mina knew what would happen next, but didn't waste time throwing a kunai.

The second the weight's left Hinata's waist was when the kunai got in close. Her hand grasped it and Hinata vanished. Mina froze.

"It's over Mina." Hinata spoke in a serious tone.

She knew what her chances the second Hinata was ready to release the weights on her. She just never expected Hinata to be this fast!

Was this an increase since the second round? Or was this, what she really had but never showed it?

Either way, she was stuck. The kunai was pressed against her in a reverse grip. Nothing she could do now, Hinata had won.

As Hinata and Mina made their way to their areas. Shikamaru was knocked down as Temari flew down.

Knocked you wonder? Well simply because Naruto wasn't about to let his lazy friend back away from a fight. And simply pushed him over.

The next events that followed are as such... Shikamaru out thought Temari and gave up at the end.

Just how Naruto knew how Shikamaru would act. But at least he showed what he could do to become chunin. Even if he gave up.

Kankuro gave up when he was called. "Wuss... Come on Lee!" Naruto called as he jumped down. Lee followed.

Naruto and Lee stood apart from each other with. The crowd calmed down as Naruto and Lee got into stance. Genma stepped forward. "One second." Naruto spoke up. "Lee... This fight will get out of hand I know it... So this is what I propose..." Naruto stated.

"A ten hit count... First one to land ten clean hits wins... You break a guard, the points you have drop by one. And we stay under the weight we have. You got that? This is pure taijutsu at our best."

Lee smiled and nods. "I agree to the terms... But don't think I haven't wasted this month, I've improved a lot."

"Then let's see..." Naruto said as they went quiet. Genma nods as they got ready.

"The 5th round. Naruto vs. Lee... Begin!!" Genma called as he jumped back. Lee rushed forward to start the match off. He jumped and drew his left leg back.

"Konoha senpuu!!" Naruto's right arm blurred up and he blocked the kick. A loud boom echoed out as Lee jumped back. Naruto waved off the kick and as Lee landed on his right Naruto kicked with his right and Lee blocked with his left arm at head height. As Naruto stepped down both drew their fists back. Lee's right to Naruto's right. The pair shock waved and then they took off.

Fist's, kick's and body movement blurred. They looked like to have three heads at one second before they had six arms flying.

People stared in awe as the pair continued to attack.

With a roar, both kneed forward, Lee's left to Naruto's right. The energy between them shock waved out and a large impact crater formed. The pair jumped back and skidded to a stop. No one said a word.

'Naruto-kun... Are you holding back? Or are you so weighed down that this as fast as you can go?'

'Lee's incredible... I never thought it would be this hard to hit him. We're equal... Heh.' Naruto smirked and Lee returned it.

And before everyone's eyes. They vanished.

"What the?" Ino spoke up as she asked the question everyone was thinking. "We're they go?"

To answer her question, the ground to the right of the pair's start point exploded. Naruto appeared on a large shard of rock and jumped to the side as Lee punched. Naruto smirked and flipped, he hit Lee full force with a heel kick to the head and Lee flew down. He landed and looked up.

'One...' He jumped back as Naruto rocketed at the lad with a double kick. Lee jumped back and skidded. He leaned to his right as Naruto kicked at where his chest was. Lee spun on his left and kicked with a broad right kick. Naruto glanced and jumped. Flipping over onto his feet. Right left flew and Lee blocked with his left palm before elbowing Naruto in the chest.

The blond skidded back and flipped out of Lee's sweep kick and put some distance. The pair remained quiet as they took a breath. They smiled and took at each other. The covered the ground between each other and punched forward. They met fist to fist and the ground shattered into a large spider web crater before exploded. The area cloud by dust and sand.

The only sound they could here was the clashes of body to body. As both attacked in the smoke. Lee flew backwards out of the smoke and Naruto appeared behind Lee as they flew. Naruto drew his arms and legs back and sent Lee flying into the air. The blond flipped and jumped with his fist back.

'4 hit's... Now for five!' Naruto threw his right fist.

Lee twisted before Naruto's eyes and caught the blonds fist. He then drew his body forward and kneed Naruto in the face. Naruto's head leaned back in a stunned moment and Lee released Naruto's fist and flipped. A double kick to Naruto's chest sent him flying into the ground with a bang!

Lee landed and waited as the smoke began to clear. He wiped the blood from his chin.

'4 to Naruto's 4... I won't be easy to win against.'

'Lee's good... Time to raise this fight a level!'

Lee stood back into stance and waited. Slowly the smoke began to withdraw. It began to spiral. The ground sparked and with an earth shattering roar. Naruto appeared. The smoke blown away as Naruto was covered in a white aura.

If anyone had icecream or food... It just hit the floor.

"Lee... Forget what I said... The ten points rule applies... Show me what you've got!"

Lee remained quiet as Naruto stood into his white flaming glory. 'Very well...' Lee jumped. As he did he removed his ankle weights.'

Elsewhere Goku stood looking to the sky. "Don't overdo it you two... You still have a village to save. Don't go destroying it..."

Everyone yelled as they covered their ears. Lee and Naruto were tearing the place apart as they attacked.

Naruto never knew Lee was this good. He was incredibly strong. Gai never show him the gates in their fight. Naruto was fighting someone he would only get once... He wasn't about to miss his chance like this!

"Argh!" Both yelled as they kicked in the air. Both jumped back and pushed forward on their left leg. Lee punched with his right and Naruto leaned to Lee's right. He brought his right knee up and Lee forced his body to rotate out of the knee. He flipped and skidded on his feet. Naruto did so to. Both had their backs to each other. But as they both turned they had that look that both knew each other's next move. The met full force, a fist to each other's face. Both flew back and bounced along the ground. Naruto flipped and skidded on all fours. Lee landed on his back.

Dust and smoke covered the area. It looked like a battle field in the great shinobi war. And this was just hand to hand combat.

If this was back in Goku's time. The battle would have most defiantly been less fierce at the tenkaichi budokai.

The fight the pair was doing. Were on terms with Cell's battle field. They had no ground to out of bound. They had an open area to fight in. And that allowed them to go all out on each other.

Lee panted as Naruto smiled.

'The stamina you hold Naruto-kun... I will never meet it with what you've done for training... But I have a will to fight... And I will fight and give my all... We're at 6 for 7. I hold the lead right now... Time to move a step higher. Gai-sensei... I know I'm breaking your rules... But Naruto is the one I wish to test out all I have... I will take all the punishment you can give me for this...'

"Naruto..." Lee spoke out seriously. "The only chance now of you winning will be Kaio-ken... You won't win otherwise..."

Naruto smirked at Lee. "Don't get cocky..." Naruto stated as a fine line of sweat dripped down the side. 'Show me what this gate technique can do... Lee... You and Gai are my only equal...' Naruto watched as Lee's body tensed as a great amount of chakra began to pour off Lee.

"Here it is Naruto... Prepare yourself... This is what my training as given me!! Seimon! Kai!" Lee roared as his skin turned red. Naruto crouched and waited.

'Shoumon...' Lee appeared under Naruto's guard. 'Kai!' Naruto flew back as Lee's right fist connected.

Naruto glanced back and up to the wall. He stopped in midair and Lee was in front of him. Lee spun and kicked with his right like Naruto was a foot ball. Naruto's arm took the impact.

He never knew there was a taijutsu this powerful. He underestimated the gates.

It was time to let the weight go...' Naruto flipped in his high speed flight and slowed it with chi. He landed on the wall side with a crouch and looked up to Lee. Lee hit the wall as Naruto vanished. Lee blinked and watched as Naruto's haori flowed by. He looked up.

Naruto rested in a crouch. Only his black vest remained. But now anyone could see with good eyes. That Naruto was no normal genin now. His body was clearly something you had to really work hard for.

He looked like Gohan in body shape. Least that's what Goku had thought. Naruto had no one to match up with in his build but Goku. But he didn't look like that yet. The wall cracked as Lee jumped back.

Naruto jumped down. Lee stood in his red glory. Naruto stood in his tattered state.

But unlike Lee. Naruto was not breathing lightly. He didn't like moving when his body was this free... He stayed under that gravity, knowing he could move not worrying of moving too fast.

Goku had said he would get used to it... But Naruto didn't get used to it so well... Saiyan's could deal with gravity change quickly. Human's had a harder time.

His body was under 20G. That was his max. He couldn't go any higher at his current age. Unless he wanted to crumple under the weight. 21G, and his body would give way. There was only so much a body could take.

The match had stayed quiet. And it remained quiet. Naruto stood and spoke out to Lee.

"You are gonna be one of the few to fight this Lee... Feel honoured... Your speed in amazing... And I know you have more waiting... So here it is Lee... This... is..." Naruto said as he tucked his body in.

Naruto didn't care... He was going to show his power... But he would never let a soul know how to use it.

His body pulsed as it began to glow red. Like flames were beginning to appear along his body. The ground round him began to pulse with red chi as it sparked the ground with small jolt of electricity.

Naruto was the strongest human in the world... Just a bit more so than Goku's friend Kuririn. Lee and Gai were Naruto's second.

Naruto's body glowed fully red and as he stretched out his arm to his side. He let loose the word that would stick in people's minds for some time. Whenever they hear the name Naruto Uzumaki.

"Kaio...Ken!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This bit was being written as I wrote my story. So the info is fresh for me to type.

Kikan's fight... Was a difficult one. But I'm sure you've all been a bit confused by it... Even I am to some extent...

To try explain some of the points, I've gone to look over the fight and explain it to you.

The chained weapon is unique for its chain seal as I call it. One link is coated with a seal and at the users will can extend it to any length one wishes. But we most also remember. The long the swing, the weaker the attack.

Also, Kikan is still a green genin. His only experience in fighting was Kiba. He was a fast close range foe and he just got through that.

Sai is long range and in a sense. Kikan's equal. Kikan was far more focused in this fight as he wanted to see what he could do against someone like himself. And the fact he could gain the chance of chunin. Kind of made him so focused that he nearly took a leaf ninja's life. Or done serious damage.

I'm sure many in his blade would have stopped and got careless at the moment if you just knew you were close to killing a comrade. That was Kikan's mistake.

Now Sai's blade... In stories... Unless the character has registered it... No one really knows till the last moment in a flash back. Kikan jumping had caused the chains to rattle. And the sound of a blade knocking against the chain would make little difference.

I'm sorry if this fight didn't come out as hoped... I don't know if I could have done better... But I guess Kikan also knew that he couldn't do the same tricks on a foe like Sai as he did to Kiba?

Next is Mina and Hinata's fight.

Mina was hard to do... Seeing as she's a character that Matt knows best... But after showing him the fight. He liked it, which I feel so glad about.

Hinata was... easier... I really think I got a bit more improvement. She has improved under Naruto's watchful eye and suggestions.

And yes... I've noticed connections to rasengan. The ideas have come together by accident. But this leads to new ideas. Also, the chakra thrust. For those who forgot... It was one of the first idea's Naruto ever came up with in the winter under Goku's training.

And I do believe Hinata was indeed a lot faster than she showed Sasuke. Even Sasuke went from zero to speed freak in a month. Hinata is better trained. She'd do better.

Shikamaru and Temari was pretty much the same... Just a different hole. Lol. Kankuro was obvious... He just wants to be ready for when he attacks... Now I finally get to do the fight I've been aiming for!

End of chapter... Jaw dropping... I loved how much of that went!!! And I loved it with the fact I used the music from ssj goku vs freeze on burst limit. Ah, it really felt good and I was so syched!

I can't say more but this.

The hidden gates are the only thing that put Lee and Gai on Naruto's level. Gai never used it on Naruto last time. The hidden gate is the only thing that would force Naruto to use kaio-ken. But it will be 5 times for Lee to match Naruto. (Spoiler!)

And the reason Naruto has gone so far for this fight... We all already know.

Lee and Naruto are the only two to meet each other better in taijutsu combat. They would go full out on one another. As a show of friend ship. To make the over improve.

The finally will come and the war will begin soon enough. I've got some minor plans... And things are taking a turn...

And Lee's outcome is what I'm wondering... What will happen to him?

I can only say I'm looking forward to the fight to come. I'm so going to milk it. So forgive me if I drag it out a tad.

Also Jade... No, I have yet to look at d and d. I've read what you've sent me... and my only result from that was a headache. It may come up in the sequel... Most likely. But not in the beginning.

Also, so thoughts who thought this would be faster.

This first part. Is the back story... Like Goku in db. The second is Naruto's to dbz in away. My final part... Is going to not be like gt... But I have something interesting planned.

Next, I will say that I noticed this is doing so much better than saiyan reborn... I feel really good. I means I'm doing so much better with my work.

If this was in the same chapter line as saiyan reborn. Goku would be looking for tsunade. So you can see how far I'm behind. There is no way this story will finish at 34 like goku's did.

I will also like to ask, that if this chapter didn't agree with your opinion on Lee and Naruto's fight. Please say.

Also, after Lee and Naruto's fight. This will be the last time Naruto goes this far. So I guess it's sort of a final attempt at a really big fight scene.

We won't be seeing kaio-ken again now till Naruto's path to a warrior. (Still working on the fine details of the name.)

Also, I will give my final clue to Gato's connection. Someone guessed pilaf. And I was stunned to see how close they matched.

But anyway. Remember the city I designed over Wave... Connect that and the pieces. If anyone get's this. I'll do something to return for your answer. And it's the first one who get's it.

Good luck and enjoy!

Geta!

Ps: I will take anyone who wishes to challenge me at raging blast. And to check my dv account. As I have raging blast pictures of characters out so far. Bye!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Gate's is the advanced form of kaio-ken... As in it lasts longer. It's not as powerful.

Chapter 26

Naruto's white chi pulsed as his chi spiked. It turned a glorious bright red. "Kaio-ken!!!" Naruto's arms spread out to the sides. Lee tensed his body. His white eyes staring into Naruto's red darkened blue ones. Naruto pushed forward and rocketed forward.

'So fast...' Lee stepped back as Naruto was in front of him. A strong right kick to Lee and he was flying. Naruto took off like a firework.

Lee grunted under the force and prepared for the frontal attack. Naruto stopped and shot to Lee's right and over his head. Lee watched as Naruto drove a left kick to Lee's side. Lee flipped and landed. He jumped back as Naruto landed and rushed forward.

Lee jumped aside, deflecting Naruto's right hook. He then kicked Naruto in the back and the blond bounced along the ground but flipped back to his feet. Naruto's aura faded and then burst back to life.

'His kaio-ken has a limited time limit... Now's my chance to win!' Lee vanished. 'Tomon!' Lee's foot connected with Naruto's chin. And the blond flew up.

It was 9 to 9. The next hit wins!!

Naruto saw Lee appear above and attack with a right drop kick. Naruto vanished and appeared behind Lee and gave a palms clasped together fist drop. Lee glanced round and kicked to counter. The pair shock waved apart and Naruto growled before firing forward. Lee flipped and landed and jumped back.

Naruto hit the ground with both his hands, bouncing at the green clad lad. Lee flipped with a double kick which Naruto jumped. Naruto flipped through the air and landed on his feet as Lee flipped some distance away. Both push of the ground at each other.

Once again, everyone was forced to take cover as they attacked. The shockwave cracked the walls of the arena. The pair faced each other with a serious look. Their fists connected to each other still. Sparks dancing off them.

The ground cracked. And exploded where they stood. Lee swing with a right and Naruto ducked a kick as they dropped. He countered with a right sweep and Lee hoped before flipping and drop kicking. Naruto rolled to his left and put his left palm down. He swung both feet round and took Lee's dropped kick out beneath him. Naruto then turned round with full force. His fist glowing red. It died out as Naruto connected.

A large explosion whipped up and no one could see the outcome.

Slowly the smoke cleared and people looked on in awe.

Naruto's fist shook while he looked down. He looked up at the broken ground before him. It was split apart. It dug up to the arena wall and showed Lee lying with his back in the trench to the wall. His body resting in the impact. Lee hit the ground with a thud and a groan.

Naruto took deep breaths as his body calmed. He had used kaio-ken so many times to keep up.

Genma walked along the trench before looking down at the lad. He looked to Naruto. Who nods.

Ten to nine.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma called.

Naruto walked along the ground as people began to register what they heard.

The ground began to rise as Naruto's chakra got to work. And his haroi fluttered through the wind from the ground to his hand. Naruto crouched down.

"You ok...?" Naruto asked.

"Ugh... If it's ok with you Naruto-kun... I want to sleep this off..." Naruto smiled at Lee's reply. As he stood, he'd make sure to talk to Goku about something to help Lee recover if he can. Naruto turned back to the crowd as he could only hear silence. He looked up.

He knew this would happen... Like with Goku. What they saw no one could figure out and didn't know of. This would only lead them to fear Naruto more. And try force him to show them what he did. So they could use it.

A light clapping could be heard. He glanced about. And saw Hiruzen smiling. He knew Naruto was strong. That's Gai wanted him. But what he's seen was spectacular for his age. Something he'd never seen before. 'Truly spectacular Naruto-kun... You've amazed this old man.'

"Yeah Naruto!" Naruto glanced up to the genin team. Kikan was waving his arm about. "That was amazing! I wish that fight had gone on longer!"

Naruto blinked. The smaller claps began to increase. Slowly the grounds began to fill with full on clapping and cheering.

'Maybe I was wrong...?' Naruto mussed with a smile. 'Maybe I will be excepted?'

"Naruto." Naruto glanced to Genma. "Do you wish to take a small break? Or move onto the next round. You will be fighting Garra next."

"I will go straight on." Naruto replied as Lee was walked off. Genma nods.

'You're not even out of breath... Heh, you'll go far... But we'll see...' Genma looked up to the balcony. Garra nods and appears in a swirl of sand.

"I look forward to killing you. Naruto." Garra stated as the sand swirl. Naruto smiled as he tied his sash up.

"Garra... I will make you see the light." Naruto stated as he got into stance.

'Garra... I've been to that level... I know what I will face. I will defeat you and show you the path I followed...' Naruto changed his stance. 'I will prove you're not alone...!' Naruto's chi flared.

"Begin!" Genma called jumping back.

Garra's sand shot forward and Naruto jumped back and took off to the left. The sand rushing behind him. Naruto glanced back and twisted. He thrust his palms forward and as the sand got in close. It dispersed by a high amount of pressured wind. Naruto then vanished and got behind Garra. His fist connected full on with the sand user and the boy was off.

'Garra's not going to be able to face this boy... He is far stronger than I foresaw... My plan will have to go ahead of time...' Orochimaru, posed as the kazekage acted. He pressed a button on the underside of his wrist.

"Something wrong kazekage? You seem tense."

"Just that I never expect Garra to have a hard time... But this child, I never expected to see in a genin level exam."

"Naruto-kun is unique... Has always been so... Ever since he turned ten..." The hokage muttered to himself in thought.

Kabuto, standing as an anbu glanced to the red light flickering in his mask. 'I guess even a genin can throw a spanner into the works... Now...'

Naruto skidded to a stop as Garra's sand tried to crush him. The sand maybe easy to evade... Much like how he had trained in the room of pain full fast flying balls. But Garra's sand has gotten faster it seems... Good thing Naruto has as well.

'He moved the sand on either his command... Which is faster than its own control. The power of the one tail...' Naruto jumped aside as he evaded another attack of sand and rushed forward. Garra formed a wall of sand and Naruto drew his fist back. The sand burst open with a rush of wind and Naruto flew through the hole and punched Garra in the gut. The ten flew back and impacted the wall.

The sand armour crumpled from the impact. Slowly Garra stumbled forward. He felt something come up into his mouth and he coughed. What was this? He had never felt his before? Was it pain? Slowly he lowered his hand and looked at the red liquid. He had only seen this colour on those he killed.

'Blood... This is... My...' Garra snapped. "Blood!" He yelled out as his sand became crazed. Naruto stepped forward only to blink. A white feather had passed his vision.

"What?" Naruto looked up. Naruto felt odd. "Shit..." 'Genjutsu...'

'_Then allow me.'_ Naruto blinked as he felt the effect vanish.

"The fox...?" Naruto mussed as he touched his stomach.

'_It takes one to break the control on another... If we work together... Genjutsu will be a thing of the past._'

"Thanks..." Naruto looked up as the hokage box exploded. The old man the and kazekage stood atop it.

"Shit the old man. Hang on!"

"**Hold it!**" Naruto froze at that yell... Laced with killing intent. Slowly he turned to Garra. His hand rolling round thick folds. "**Your fight... Is with me!**" He yelled as he body sprouted a long sand arm. Half his face coated in sand. "**Go to him and I'll kill all you care for...**"

"Tch..." Naruto grunted and looked once more to the now purple box. 'Oji-san... Don't go yet...' Naruto turned his attention to the sand child. "Garra... Why do this? Come back from the dark... Being alone only makes you weak... Those you care for make you stronger!"

"**Shut up! ** _No more talk! Agh_" Garra rushed forward and Naruto jumped.

'He's faster.'

'_Of course... Did you not think I was the only one who could increase your powers? The bijuu were not weaker... The sanbi demon you faced and the knight... Are children to us... Garra will not be an easy foe as he transforms..._' Naruto flipped and landed on the edge of the walls.

'Then what should I do?'

'_Though it will be more damaging to the village... Draw the child away. People can't be repaired as easily as walls and buildings. Just look around you..._'

Naruto did. Smoke, Ninja from different villages, giant snakes.

The village was at war. And Naruto had his foe to face. Garra skidded onto the wall. His other arm now coated in sand. A large tail behind him. Only the legs and chest remained.

'_Get to a deserted place. Find little life and fight there. Though it sounds harsh. The deaths of few don't matter to the deaths of many_.'

Naruto took off. Garra grinned with a crazed look. "_Why do you run Uzumaki?! Do you fear me? Do yo fear the power I hold? Only the ones who care for themselves and love only themselves... Are the ones who will stand strong!!_"

Naruto glanced back. He jumped and flipped. He skidded to a stop. People glanced to the pair as the slowly moved to shelter.

"_Why do you stand there? Do you fear the harm that may come to these fools if you try to attack?_"

"No... I stand here because I was hoping you would have attacked me head on... So I could use this chance to get everyone away..." Naruto said as people moved quicker.

Garra smirked. "_Then I shall attack!_" Garra rushed forward. His right arm shot out and Naruto crossed his arms in front of him.

The impact was harder than he expected. And the people's cries as they ran echoed out under the crumbling building. Naruto coughed.

'_I told you... The 9 bijuu... Are far stronger than you think. Don't let yourself be followed by simple human set levels..._'

"Ok..." Naruto grunted as he stood. He glanced about the area. Shinbo rushed by as they mored to deal with the attacking forces. Naruto turned to Garra. He sighed removing his arms from his haori. He let the shirt dangle as he cancelled the gravity seal. He tensed his body. Garra attacked and Naruto ducked the right arm. He got in close and kneed Garra in the chin. As the boy's body left the ground. Naruto followed through with a double kick. The sand child flew back and crashed into the building behind him. Naruto glanced to his hands. 'Time for some fire...'

Garra growled as he stood his body now fully coated in sand. "_Where are you Uzumaki!_"

"Here..." Naruto spoke before behind Garra. His left arm coated in fire. Naruto twisted and backhanded the sand user out the building's side. Naruto jumped forward as Garra bounced. Naruto's right arm whirled with wind and hi punched Garra in the gut. He impacted the house behind and shot on through. The house collapsed from the sudden force. Naruto stood waiting.

Garra rushed forward. And swung down with both arms. Naruto jumped back and Garra landed in a crouch. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

'He's not moving... Why?' Naruto glanced down as the ground cracked. 'Shit!' Naruto side jumped as the ground exploded. Sand arms in the air. Naruto dashed down the alley as the sand dipped back down. Naruto jumped up and flipped onto the roof. Garra landed on the building opposite. Naruto was about to rush forward with the ground round the building exploded. Naruto looked about it.

"_Did you think I could only use the sound I control? I can make as much sand as I want!_" Naruto growled and began to spin. The sand shot at him and it turned to glass as the sand got caught in the raging inferno of fire. Naruto shot out the top and looked down at Garra. He cupped his hands back.

"Kaze!!!" Naruto roared as the wind whirled round him. "hameha!!"

Garra's eyes widen and he jumped back and flipped out off the attack range. Naruto landed on the roof an aura of red appeared and he shot forward. Hitting Garra full in the gut. The sand user hit the ground and the building with a thundering boom. Naruto landed with a light breath. He wasn't expecting a war. If so, he would have recovered.

Naruto's body reacted as the air round him shifted and he evaded the kunai and explosive tags. He landed and looked at the sound and sand ninja. Naruto got into an attack stance.

'Where some distance into the village? Had they got in ready to attack? If so, everyone's in more danger than we thought...' Naruto looked in the direction of the academy. 'I hope their fine...'

Naruto turned back to the ninja as they attacked. Naruto watched as they formed fire seals.

"_Don't interfere!_" Garra roared as a sand arm sent the men flying. Naruto turned to Garra. "_I will fight with Uzumaki alone! Interfere and die!_" Garra still had a crazed smile.

"_You're strong... I want your blood... I'll give you my most powerful form and crush you like an ant!_" Garra roared as sand covered his body in an explosion.

"This chakra..." Naruto spoke to himself as he covered his face. 'It's darker than others before.'

'_I told you... We are above a normal level of demon. Bijuu are uniquely powerful..._' Naruto looked up as his form was coated in shadow. He looked at the large beast before him. He never knew a demon was so big...

The large tail swung and Naruto jumped back as the buildings were wasted before him. Naruto landed in the rubble and looked up in awe of the sight.

"**Hahahaha!! I'm free!!!**" Naruto covered his face as the demon roared. Garra's form rest on the forehead of the demon.

'_Wake the child..._'

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"**Fuuton: Renkuudan!**" Naruto summoned wind to protect him as it collided. But he was clouded by smoke. He jumped to escape and looked behind him.

The area had been totalled. 'I see ok... No more messing around!' Naruto crossed his arms. "I need some speed, I here goes!" Naruto yelled as he summoned chi.

"**Renkuudan!!!**" Naruto shot forward and the wind exploded round him. The shukaku cheered only for Naruto to shot through and land on the demons head. Naruto then rushed forward and kneed the sand user in the chin. Naruto then vanished as sand tried to crush him.

Garra growled as Shukaku roared to being sealed away. Garra looked up as Naruto appeared.

The large tail swung round and collided. Naruto impacted and hit the ground with a boom.

"Die!!!" Garra roared. Naruto's chi flared to life.

"Garra!!" Naruto yelled as he stepped side on. 'I'll finish this now!' Naruto cupped his hands back.

'_Good... His demon level didn't peak when shukaku took over... Finish it now while he's still not fully ready!!!_'

"Ka... me..." Naruto roared as he gathered chi. "Ha... me..."

"Fuuton: Renkuudan!!!" Garra yelled.

"Ha!!!" Naruto roared as the blue beam fired. It sliced through the wind and hit the head of the demon.

"No... This can't be... No!!!" Garra yelled as he vanished in the light.

The beam flickered and faded. The sand fell as Garra's form appeared in the beam. It smoking as the sand crumpled away. He hit the sand below with a thud and Naruto stepped forward to him.

Garra's eyes fell to him. "St-stay a-away from me..." Garra grunted as the sand around him tried to attack.

Naruto didn't even bat an eyelid to it as he walked. He looked at the form that was Garra. His eyes filled with fear.

"I know what it's like..." Naruto spoke. "I know what it was like to hate those around you... To be hated by those around you..."

"Then why... Are you not like me?"

"I was saved from my darkness... That night on my tenth birthday... I was almost killed. I was saved by one man and he kept me on the right path... I have people like him, the hokage, Iruka-sensei and more teammates... I have my fellow classmates and ninja. They kept me from the darkness..." Naruto stepped up beside Garra. "I can be your friend too if you want..." He held his hand out to him. "You just have to accept that you can't do everything on your own... Your friends are there to give you strength. And to help you went your down. Well Garra?" Naruto asked.

Garra looked at the hand. Slowly it rose to grasp the blonds. "Love is what makes people so strong?" Naruto smiled with a nod as he pulled Garra up.

"It is... Those you hold close to your heart. Will always make you stronger." Garra nods and stumbled. Naruto caught him.

"Maybe you should sit... I did give you one hell of an attack." Naruto said helping hum back down.

"Thank you..." Naruto smiled only to yell as he was knocked aside by a blast of wind.

"Garra... You ok Garra?" Temari called. Kankuro stood before the blond with his puppet at the ready. Naruto stood slowly as Kankuro tensed.

"Temari... Kankuro..." Garra spoke up. "Let's go..." Kankuro and Temari glanced to Garra, then to each other.

"I've had enough..." Both glanced to the blond and then took off. Naruto watched them leave. He sighed kicking the sand.

"I hope you see improve Garra... I want to fight you again someday..." He looked to the sky. "Now I've got an old man to help." With that he took off.

Elsewhere...

"Come on!" Kikan called as he and Sakura raced along to the academy.

The enemy forces had gotten in better than expected. They took off to make sure those at the academy were ok.

A kunai hit the wall and Kikan slid to a stop. Sakura skidded behind him. Both turned to the sand ninja. "Shit..." Kikan muttered. "They are too deep in... Konoha's messed up big time."

"Simple genin... This won't take too long..."

"Like hell it will!" Kikan yelled back at the insult. Kikan threw several shuriken in quick release and the ninja jumped away. They quickly threw kunai and Kikan's eyes widen at the tags.

'Shit!' But his fear was calmed as smoke was released. Kikan and Sakura coughed. 'Smoke bombs... Shit, where are they?' Kikan mussed as he stepped forward.

A whirling noise echoed out and large demon shuriken appeared in his site.

Time seemed to freeze. He could easily evade the shuriken... But, Sakura was only a meter behind him and he wasn't sure she could dodge it. If he took it on...

"Argh!!" Sakura gasped as a large shuriken imbedded into the wall beside her. She quickly turned to Kikan. "Kikan?!" Sakura called.

"Get... Out of here..." Kikan grunted out. His breath heavy. Slowly the smoke began to be blown away.

One of the sand ninja chuckled. "Looks like he took it to defend the girl..." The four chuckled as Sakura's eyes widen as it showed Kikan holding is right arm. A large red gash dug out his back. He glanced back with a smile.

"Sakura... Get out of here... I don't want to take another hit like that..." Kikan stated as his left hand glowed red as sparks heated the metal in his glove.

"Ki-Kikan..."

"Get out of here Sakura!" Kikan yelled turning to her. Sakura gasped. Kikan's skin had been melted by the metal gloves at the top. His right arm was limp was she looked through the large cut.

Kikan had at the last second used his right hand to deflect the shuriken's angle and path. But he couldn't move it far enough and it sliced clean through his right torso. Missing the lung just but leaving the right arm useless as it hung by only a small amount of skin.

"Kikan..." Sakura muttered at the sight. Kikan mearly turned to the other ninja.

"Get out of here... I've got one last thing I can use... Then escape." Kikan spoke as he grasped three metal orbs in his hand.

"Kikan..." Sakura could only get that word out. She didn't know what to say to the sight.

"Go!" Kikan yelled as he threw the orbs. "Kai!" The orbs exploded and the ninja jumped back. Both nothing happened. There was no weapon or anything.

"I told you to run! That was your only chance!" Kikan yelled as the ninja rushed forward. Kikan turned back to the four as his foot pressed down. "Fooled yah!" Instantly the ninja fell forward on their fronts.

The ground was covered in wires now full of static. Kikan glanced to Sakura. "I will say this again... Out of here! You're to protect the students with the teachers. We can talk later now go!" Sakura nods slowly and took off. Kikan sighed.

'3.... 2.... 1....' The static vanished. 'That healing used most of my chakra since I recovered... Sorry Sakura... Looks like we won't be talking again...' Kikan drew his large Kunai and held it tight. But his hand was shaky as he was still bleeding. His vision blurred. 'Damn...' The ninja stood and faced him.

"This boy's got nothing... You two go after the girl..." One spoke.

"Like hell!" Kikan yelled as he attacked. He was kneed in the gut and then kicked back against the wall. Kikan panted. His body was shaking as he tried to move. 'Move...'

"Go..." The ninja nod and begin to walk off. The other turned to the wire user and picked Kikan's kunai up.

'Move...' Kikan growled as his left arm twitched. The ninja chuckled as he raised the kunai up.

"Argh!"

'Move damn it!' Kikan's body was covered with static and he glowed.

"What?!" The ninja yelled as light filled his vision.

The two chasing ninja stopped as a sudden lightning blast went off at their comrade's spot. Both glanced to each other. None of them knew ration... They rushed back. They stopped and blinked.

The boy Kikan rested with his hand to the wall still. His body smoking his body limp. Before him lay two sand ninja. Both their body's fried to the bone. Skin charred, hair on end, eyes wide and staring out of the heads. Both were dead.

Both didn't get time to think of what had happened as suddenly black birds began to attack them. And then jonin of konoha took them by surprise. A medic landed by the lad and put a hand to his left wrist. She frowned.

"Is he ok?" One jonin asked as the other checked he corpses.

"I get no pulse... He's..." She stopped as Kikan gasped. His chest slowly rising and lowering. The medic could only blink. "He forced his way back from death..." She turned to the jonin. "Get me a medical team here fast. We can't lose him again!"

"Hai!" The jonin then took off. The medic formed seals and began to heal the wounds.

"Some will you have boy... I wonder what kept you going..." She muttered as she got to work.

Mean while with other parts of konoha. A large snake was in the midst of staring down a large toad. Having just lost a partner under that huge toad. Jiraiya stood atop it.

'Orochimaru made sure to have a strong attack...' He glanced out to the central point of the village. 'The shukaku vanished after that beam of light. The snake hissed and attack. 'Time to deal with this!'

"Sorry!" Naruto roared as he punched the snake up into the ski. He then grasped it by the snake. "I need this thank you!" The blond yelled as he swung the snake like a rope. He then let it rip in the direction of the large purple box. The snake hissing in panic with its eyes watering. Knowing what pain was about to come.

Naruto ran alongside it. He glanced to the snake with a grin and waved. The snake looked to the blond then hit the box. It rippled by the sudden large figure and the snake burst into flames.

As it did. The seal broke at one corner. As it took chakra from on the area closest. Naruto appeared before the fat sound ninja. "Say hello to pain..." Naruto punched the man and the man hit the barrier and roared in pain as he flew back in flames. The box fading along with the loss of their teammate.

Sarutobi watched as the barrier faded. But it was too late. He was in the middle of completion. The two shadow clones removed the 1st and 2nds souls into their own.

"Hokage-sama!" The anbu yelled. Orochimaru growled. His three ninja beside him.

"Sorry Orochimaru-sama... The barrier was broken."

"Hokage-sama... Leave this to us..." The hokage held his arm out.

"No... It won't matter. Leave this to me..." The hokage called. Naruto walked through the forest to the sight.

"Oji-san..." Hiruzen looked to Naruto with a small smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun..." Naruto slowly glanced from the old man to the large white being behind him. Hiruzen blinked. 'He can see the shinigami? Only those who use this jutsu can see it? How is that possible?'

"We must retreat..." Orochimaru hissed. "We are no match for him now... Hehe... Till we meet again Sarutobi-sensei..." Orochimaru chuckled as he took off. His ninja following with his jutsu.

"Hokage-sama..." The anbu in the white cloak spoke. Hiruzen smiled.

"If time had been more in my favour... I wouldn't have to say good bye..." He gasped as his body toppled forward. Naruto skidded beside the old man.

"Oji-san!" Naruto called as he shook his shoulder. "Oji-san!!!" He looked up at the white being. It glanced to Naruto and snarled before it pointed it's blade at the blond. But it didn't go closer as the shinigami vanished.

There was a sad aura in the area. No one did a thing as they bid fair well to the hokage. Naruto's eyes water and he clenched his fist.

'Orochimaru... I will die you blood in my hands...' He growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Woah.... Didn't see this ending... Yet... I will sort of go with the story.

I liked Naruto/Lee and Naruto/Garra/Shukaku fights... I hope it wasn't to poor... I promise I will do better now.

And diimortal... I hope you didn't mind this with Kikan. I'm still wondering on his pairing choice you gave. But things are sliding in motion I can't stop.

I loved my flying snake with air watered eyes move. That was comical. Haha!

I would like to point out. Any fight's now... Besides the possibility of Tsunade. Will be fairly low class to Naruto. Sorry about the village. But as we've seen in the manga... It's not t hard to rebuild.

The moment with Naruto's kamehameha was taken from what I saw of dragon ball burst limit. I'm so going to kick ass!!

If you see anything wrong. Feel free to tell me. Give you points on what you think so far of the work. It will always be taken into careful thought. Since db Naruto crosses are normally quiet hard to do with the level difference.

And Kyuubi's useful. And he'll keep being more useful as time goes by.

Time for the tsunade arc... I wonder what will happen with the two akatsuki... Hm...? Oh, thank you... This just in from the imagination department. One word describes Kisame's outcome.

Painful.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The wind howled by Naruto as he sat quietly looking at the rising sun. Three days had gone by and every morning he would watch the sun rise, over the destroyed village. The damage could be fixed... But the hearts of many couldn't. Naruto couldn't even face the hokage funeral. If he had been faster. He could have saved the old man.

He spent his time alone. Trying to get his aura calmed, from all the pain that was twisting round in his soul.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was like his grandfather. He was the first to except him. He smiled at the time they spent together... And had wished he could have spent more now. Naruto looked at his right palm and clenched his as he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. The one who killed the old man would pay. Orochimaru will die a slow and painful one. Naruto wasn't about to let this go.

Lee was fine. But he had taken some serious damage to his body. But he would recover. Slowly.

Hinata was fine. Having helped protect those in the village with shinobi.

Each one of the rookies who could have had some part in it. Naruto had even gone to see Kikan. Who was in high spirits? Even with his whole side sliced, being put off duty in his shape. He was in high spirits... Naruto could only wonder why?

Naruto stood with a sigh. And slowly made his way down into the village. He needed something to heal his wounds...

"Sever me a large one old man!" Naruto roared as he sat down at the ramen bar. Ramen could his sorrows for now.

"Right away Naruto..." Naruto grinned as he sat there. His thoughts going over what would happen now? Who would become hokage and what would happen to the village in the mean time.

"So it's true, you do eat ramen any time of the day." Naruto froze with shiver. That voice... He glanced back to see the old pervert.

"Oi Ero-sennin. What you want now?" Jiraiya twitched at the name. The ramen girl chuckled as Jiraiya growled.

"Come with me..."

"Sorry, but I have ramen to eat... And touch me and I use my katana to cut you a new hole..." Naruto stated as a hand was going to grasp his shoulder.

Jiraiya sighed and sat on the chair. Ordering some ramen as well.

The pair didn't say anything as the ramen was set down. And both dug in.

"I saw how you handled the large points of the war... I've never seen that before." Naruto didn't reply as he ate. Nothing was going to stop him eating his ramen. This old coot would come last to his ramen. Jiraiya sighed and continued.

"Anyway, I've come to drag you along with me for a long term mission. I'll be searching for a teammate of mine and I've requested you to come along... Now I know we hit it off on a bad start. But I wish to train you as a pupil of mine. Teach you the ways of the toad sage and all. I'll even throw in some power jutsu... So, what do you say?" Jiraiya asked with a smile as he turned back to the blond's chair. Having been talking into his ramen.

All he was greeted with was the same monkey giving the middle finger Naruto had given Kankuro. The ramen girl chuckled and passed the bill to Jiraiya. With an annoyed grumble the old man took off. No little genin evades the great Jiraiya and leave him to pay a food bill.

And after 15 minutes.

"I can't find him anywhere..." Jiraiya muttered in defeat. This was not what he was expecting when he wanted to train his student's son.

"Man... You really do suck." Jiraiya blinked and turned around to see Naruto with his arms crossed.

"For a sannin... You're not very skilled." Jiraiya straightened himself and stared back at the blond. "Even for someone who trained the fourth."

"So you know that then do you?" Naruto nods.

"Of course. After meeting Orochimaru, I did a bit of background on the sannin. I studied a small bit of each and found you trained the fourth hokage."

"Then why do you insist on not being trained by me? You can't really expect me to believe you really know what you're passing up do you?" Naruto nods.

"Course I do... I've studied my skills alongside your background. We don't really match up. I use my sword and fists in combat. I have more in common with Tsunade or Orochimaru. You come under the area of ninjutsu. Why would I want to work in that area when I've got that covered to a good extent?"

"I can show you more things than you can imagine. The toad sage isn't as bad as you think. Come with me on this mission. And I'll prove to you I can help you improve..."

"Nope... I've got to go find Ryuunosuke-sensei. I'm looking to learn sword arts. Not anything else right now. "

'Geez... This kids got a one track mind.' "Tell you what, you don't come with me. I'll convince Ryuunosuke to stop training you."

"You wouldn't..." Naruto growled. He was stepping on a fine line.

"I will if you don't come. Now get yourself packed up. I'll see you at the gate in ten. If not. I'm finding him." With that Jiraiya took off.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me..." Naruto muttered to himself. "This old guy just doesn't know when to quit... He better be worth this hassle... If not... I'm serving him to Gai's turtles..." Naruto growled as he took off home.

Naruto grumbled as he walked up to the gate. Jiraiya stood there waiting by the gate wall. He glanced to Naruto. "Come on... Let's go..." With that they walked off.

"So... When do we begin this training then...?" Naruto grumbled.

"As soon as we get some distance. No point telling you and having you run off back to the village,"

"Tch... Like I would run off... If you're so eager to teach me... I may as well see what's so good." Jiraiya smiled.

"Then on ward!" 'It's best to get you out the village... Even though you may think you've won your right as a normal person in the village... You've only gone and made it harder...'

XXXXX

"_If it's one of the sannin you want. Then I'll find you Tsunade."_

"_Then you shall take a team of anbu with you."_

"_I don't need a team of Anbu... I only require that child Naruto Uzumaki as my companion."_

"_Very well... It will safer knowing he's outside the village walls. Till he's deemed safe."_

"_You don't think he is?" Jiraiya questioned the elders._

"_The boy is strong... But we don't know if it's his or the foxes doing. He is a danger to us if the fox take control. He has defeat a tailed demon with his power. He is unstable."_

"_You elders live in the past... This is something you should be embarrassing. The child will defend this village."_

"_That maybe true... But he is using something no one but himself can explain. And he will not. Till we can confirm he is of no danger to the village around him. We must keep him out as often as possible."_

"_So you'll throw this child out of the village because you fear the newest thing to the village's safety. Because you deem it not safe? You've got to be kidding me..."_

"_Just keep the jinchurriki, Naruto Uzumaki some distance from konoha. So that if he does lose control. The village is not in is attack line. Got that Jiraiya."_

"_Yeah... I got it."_

XXXXX

The pair had travelled for a small number of hours. With the constant words being rung out. "Far enough yet?" With the reply. "No." Then. "Now?" Then... "No."

This was beginning to wear the wire on Jiraiya's nerves... Very, very thin...

"Now?"

"No!!!" Jiraiya yelled as he stopped by the sign post. "I will tell you when you can train."

"This sucks... I got dragged on a mission with you. And what do I get. An old man who has nothing better to do than bug a young boy. You weird or something...?" Jiraiya was beginning to think this boy, Minato's son or not. Wasn't worth his time. But he was stuck with him... What could he do to shut him up?

"Here... This will stop you bugging me... Read this old book of mine. If you say anything before we get there. I won't teach you anything till we find Tsunade." Naruto huffed as he caught the book.

"Whatever..." Naruto muttered as he opened the book. 'The tale of the gusty shinobi...'

With that, Jiraiya was at peace. He wasn't sure what book he had passed over. Could have been an old book he picked up to study others work. In order to see how other writers put their stories into context.

And in amazement. Nothing was silent in all this time. Even when they entered the town. Jiraiya glanced down as Naruto snapped the book shut.

"Enjoy it?"

"Oh yeah... I'm enjoying it." Naruto said with a smile.

"Good... So we'll get a room and rest for the time being. Then we'll move on in the morning."

"What? But you promised me training..."

"I said I would train you if you didn't bug me when we got to the town. You haven't so I will train you soon."

"Rip off..." Naruto huffed. Jiraiya sighed as he glanced up and the lovely woman who winked at him.

'Oh boy!' Jiraiya grinned as he passed the blond the keys. "Go rest in the room. I'll see you later." Naruto growled and huffed as he went to his room. If this old man was getting on his nerves.

Naruto sat in silence in his room for a half an hour or so before his door knocked. Naruto glanced to the door. What he could feel wasn't anyone he knew. He summoned his kodachi and fingered the hilt as he opened the door. He looked up at the two men in black cloaks with red clouds.

"Sorry guys. No body with that clothing here... I think you have the wrong room." Naruto replied. The taller blue skinned male spoke up.

"This is the Kyuubi jinchurriki? Doesn't look like much."

'Shit...' Naruto drew his blade.

The apartment exploded and Naruto sailed through the sky backwards. The two men following. Naruto growled and gripped his blade tight. "Kattoha!" Naruto yelled slashing the air.

"Kisame..." Itachi spoke. Kisame smirked and formed a jutsu. He shot two water bullets forward and they collided with the attacks. The pair skidded onto the roof as Naruto hopped back.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked as he summoned his wikizashi. He grasped both tight and got into stance. "If you have something against me. You picked the wrong foe to fight."

"Kid's cocky... I shave his legs clean off."

"Easy Kisame... Naruto Uzumaki is no ninja you should take on. You've heard the word spread out as much as I did."

Kisame snorted. "Like it's true... Look at him..." Kisame stated pointing his weapon at the blond. "Do you really think this squirt battled a demon form? Threw a giant snake and sent Orochimaru running with his tail between his legs? Fat chance. They only want to pump up their glory by saying their jinchurriki did it... Watch... I'll take him down in one swing."

Itachi would have palmed his face if he was any other person. "You're a fool Kisame."

"Hargh!" Kisame swung his sword.

"You know..." Naruto stated a he pressed the point of his left blade to the large weapon of Kisames. Stopping it. "You really should listen to what people say..." Naruto stated with a sigh. This guy wasn't any stronger than Zabuza. Naruto gripped his right blade and drew it back. Naruto then swung it up, slicing clean through the stunned male who was still trying to figure out what the blond had done to block his swing.

Kisame stumbled back in pain and Naruto stepped forward. The left on Kisame's right knee and as the blond jumped a strong right kick was delivered to Kisame's head. The akatsuki member flew off the roof and into the street below. Screams and yells for help being called. Naruto then turned his kodachi to still silent foe. "You want to follow him? Or would it be easier to walk off now and save you the trouble?"

"It is foolish to underestimate your foe... Especially one like me..." Itachi stated as he looked at the blond. His red eyes or the sharingan appeared before Naruto.

Naruto blinked as he felt his world spin. "This is genjutsu..."

"This is the power of the mangekyou... The strongest genjutsu known." Itachi stated. "Tsukuyomi..."

The pair remained silent for a second. Before Naruto dropped onto his hands and knees. His blades clattering to the ground. His body shaking as he gasped.

"The akatsuki want the Kyuubi... My mission is to bring you in. It was foolish to think you could escape."

"Y-you know what's foolish?" Naruto gasped out.

"What?" Itachi asked. Naruto smirked.

Naruto's body vanished. Itachi didn't move as Naruto appeared behind him. His katana drawn back. "Underestimating the jinchurriki's teamwork..." Naruto swung and Itachi burst into black birds. 'What? Kage bunshin...'

"You're skilled Naruto. I guess the kyuubi knows how the mangekyou works?"

"One who's been controlled by them eyes. Normally knows how to help others get passed it. The kyuubi made my body react like it did. I just played along." Naruto said as he looked at the Uchiha, who stood on a high ledge. "You're eyes won't work on me."

"Nor will you hit me..." Itachi stated.

"I'm game to try..." Naruto said with a grin.

Itachi exploded as a clone of Naruto stabbed Itachi in the back. Three shuriken dug into the clones back and it exploded.

"I told you... You won't hit me..." Naruto smirked as he faced Itachi. This was going to be fun.

"Itachi..." Naruto's smirk frowned at this new voice. He glanced over annoyed to see Sasuke. Who was glaring daggers at the older male?

"Ah... Hello Sasuke..." Itachi spoke glancing to his brother. "But I have no time to play now... I have other things more important to deal with."

"Where the hell were you?" Naruto spoke up to Sasuke. "You haven't been seen in a month. What you being doing all this time? Licking your wounds Hinata delivered to you?"

"Go to hell Naruto... This is my fight." Naruto snorted.

"Go suck on a lemon. This guy's not on your level. He's ten levels beyond you... Now if you excuse me... I have someone to defeat here."

Sasuke growled. Itachi was his business alone. No loser like Naruto was going to stop him. "Get lost! Itachi's will die by my hands alone!" Sasuke yelled throwing several shuriken at the blond. Hoping to be rid of him for the time being.

Naruto sighed as he swung his left arm up and a wall of wind knocked the shuriken up into the air. He then focused his left hand out at the Uchiha lad. "Buzz off..." Naruto said as a force of energy hit the Uchiha into the wall behind him. Before he could move. Several shuriken dug into his shirt and clothing. Pinning him there.

"Now that that's done with... Let's get back to business..."

"Argh!" Kisame yelled with a crazed look. His sword ready to crush the blond. Naruto sighed as the blade hit nothing and was blown back into the air. Naruto then elbow Kisame. And the height to elbow left Kisame's eyes watering. The sword then fell back down leaving the mist ninja seeing stars as the pain to his head appeared.

Kisame thudded to the floor with crossed in his eyes. Naruto sighed. Why were things so troublesome?

"Ok... Now... H-hey?" Naruto glanced about. "Where he go?" Naruto turned back to find Kisame gone. "Or for the love of... Why do the good fighters have to run away? Damn you!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to the sky. As if some deity was messing with his love to test his skills?

"Ugh!" Naruto's right eye twitched and turned to Sasuke. Who was trying to get out of the shuriken stuck position.

"This is all your fault Sasuke... Can't you just think for once and use them brain cells... Is everything you think about got nothing to do but with yourself? Seriously, how did Kakashi ever think you were worth his time as a genin...? You should have been sent off to get your head examined..." Naruto said as he knocked the shuriken down with a single swipe of his wikizashi as he sheathed the blades. "Just go home Sasuke... You are worth no body's time till you think straight." Naruto said walking off.

Sasuke glared holes into the blonds head as his eyes turned red.

The sudden screeching noise and a roar of. "Uzumkai!" Naruto sighed as turned to Sasuke, who had his right arm back. "Don't mock me!" Sasuke yelled attacking. Only for a wall of wind to block the raging lightning attack.

"That's it..." Naruto muttered with annoyed look. "I'm going to knock you into next month!" Naruto yelled as he punched forward. Sasuke spiralled through the air and crashed through the wall. Sasuke lay in rubble, unmoving and barely breathing. Naruto merely scowled. He then turned and vanished like the wind. Leaving the unconscious Uchiha to be found and brought back to the village twelve days later.

Jiraiya had returned to Naruto's room to find the blond sitting in the middle of a destroyed bed and completely destroyed wall. "I'm not paying for that."

"The hell you are... Leaving me to be hunted by a couple of men... Akatsuki or something."

"Ah... So they did follow us...? I guess I should have removed the genjutsu sooner...?" Jiraiya yelped as Naruto stood on his foot.

"So you knew? Right that's it come on were going..." Naruto stated leaving. And when Jiraiya didn't follow. Naruto thumped the sage over the head and dragged his out cold form with him out the town and down the road.

Jiraiya didn't wake till the next morning. And when they entered the next town. Jiraiya wanted to take his time before they left. It was time teach the blond his jutsu. The rasengan.

But of course he needed a reason to show it. So after a day of failing to get the right moment. Jiraiya just showed him as he set a bag of water balloons on the floor. What he got after he showed Naruto wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"That's it? That's the jutsu... That's easy." Jiraiya crossed his arms un amused by the blond.

"This is an, a-rank jutsu. It's not easy."

"Course it is... See..." Naruto said as he held his right hand out. The charka began to spiral and instantly the orb whirled to life. Jiraiya's jaw dropped so quickly and so far. You could only think that he had snake dna in his system.

"Th-that's th-the r-rasengan... H-how?" Jiraiya stammered out as Naruto ended the jutsu. He crossed his arms.

"It happened during the month training..."

XXXXXX

"_God damn it... The theory sounded so much sounder than it is... A spinning sphere..." Naruto growled as he sat eating his ramen. Him and Hinata had been trying to form a sphere of spinning chakra. But was failing. "Why is it not working?" Naruto mussed as he began to eat his ramen._

"_It is harder than we first thought..." Hinata muttered, she was depressed as well. She was hoping this would improve her image in front of her idol._

"_The problem is doesn't spin. And when it does... Its breaks apart... My attack orbs do far better damage..." Naruto growled. Chi was so much easier to form. Why did chakra not work the same way?_

"_Maybe we're going at this wrongly...? Maybe we shouldn't be spinning chakra on way as an orb?"_

"_Then what? How do we..." Naruto blinked as he looked at his ramen. Hinata blinked._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Look... Look here..." Hinata looked over and blinked as she saw Naruto's ramen. This couldn't be right._

_The ramen noodles were spinning clockwise while the Naruto in the ramen were spinning counter and the water was spinning clockwise._

"_Rotating in different directions..." Naruto muttered as he scratched his head. He then looked up to the ramen chief. "Get me a pen and paper!"_

_As it was put before him Naruto began to put his idea's that seemed to come to him like a raging river. Hinata watched. Naruto drew a sphere. Then Hinata blinked as Naruto began to draw curved arrows in different directions. She blinked as she saw where he was going._

"_Single set's of chakra rolling in all angles." Naruto nods._

"_I don't know why... But some reason, it seems like its obvious now... By spiralling chakra in different directions. We grinned. Not cut. This where we were failing."_

"_But... How do we know this is the right idea?" Hinata asked. Naruto smiled as he pointed to his ramen._

"_Water. We'll use water balloons to make them burst. This will be the first step."_

"_Right..." Hinata nods with a smile. Who knew Naruto could think of something like that so quickly._

XXXXXX

"After that... It followed out. It took 3 days to get it down. With Hinata's chakra control knowledge... And some of my own. We were able to quickly pop a set of water balloons. Course we only had a few weeks before the finals.

"I see..." 'Who'd have thought he would come up with the rasengan while making another jutsu.' "So what happened then?"

"Well... We had the idea of popping it. But we needed power. That was when I thought of a more solid form. Hinata thought of a rubber ball. But, we couldn't find any with water. Only air filled rubber balls. This made it harder to focus. This is when it got harder for Hinata and myself. As we had to use more chakra to destroy it."

"It is a rank for a reason... So what happened?"

"Hinata couldn't do it. So she worked on the next idea she thought of."

"That being?"

"Well... Hinata said that we would need to make sure we need to keep the sphere contained and keep it powerful. I could see where she was coming from. The jutsu would be incredibly unstable if the orb isn't contained correctly. So she went with the idea of using air filled balloons that we used for water. We need to make sure the jutsu continues to remain stable and yet pack a punch. This is all while in our spare time. And we knew we couldn't keep spending it trying to focus on the orb. So we decided we push it aside. And move onto the idea we were spinning off it."

"Go on..." Jiraiya asked. This was interesting to hear.

"Well... We had to make a flat stable disk like blade of chakra. We had the idea of the thread of chakra we could spin. We just needed the idea to hold it. As Hinata could only spin it within her fingers. This is where he case of the orb jutsu came in. Hinata is really good with chakra control. Far better than myself. She was able to form a wire of chakra in three disks on her palm. And was able hold it by connecting them with chakra. The chakra would spin like a blade. And would only work if she kept her palm flat. This form isn't as taxing on the chakra when I asked Hinata later on. And it's rather dangerous... And while she worked on that. I worked on the rasengan. Hinata is still working on it."

"So how did you complete it?"

"Well condensing it was the hard part. So I worked from big to small... Forming a larger orb and then shrinking it to make it more powerful. I did this with the help of shadow clones. Gai-sensei pointed out to me when he taught me the jutsu. Of its strengths and weaknesses. True that the jutsu would split my chakra out evenly to each of my clones. But with my levels it won't impact me too much. And that if I made to many clones. It would mentally exhaust me and most likely pass out. This was incredibly helpful what I fully focused on the sword skill. Because while I'm working my body to memories the body positions as my body improves. The clone can help with memorising the chakra control and focus of the jutsu."

"I must say... You have surprised me Naruto." Jiraiya stated. He never knew Naruto would have come up with that jutsu. Then it hit him. The jutsu took his father 3 years to make... But Naruto...

'3 weeks... Outstanding.'

"Good... So you got anything else then. Since Rasengan is no good now..." Jiraiya rubbed his chin.

"Give me some time."

"Great..." Naruto growled. "More waiting..."

"But, because of the fact you've proven your worth as a student to come up with the 4ths own jutsu on your own. We shall move on ahead of time to find Tsunade. Let's go..."

"Woah, woah, woah... Can we rest first? Seriously, it's the end of the day for crying out loud."

"Ok, ok... We'll rest. Then go on. I promise you, I will have a jutsu for you soon for you to learn."

"You better..." Naruto grumbled as they walked into the town again. "Can I choose where to eat?"

"As long as you pay..."

"Oh that sucks..." Naruto grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha, that was an interesting out come... And yes I came up with that whole event with Naruto and Hinata on the spot. But the rasengan idea being known came at the time of the chunin exam.

I hope you've all enjoyed this. And I seriously loved the nut crunching and head bashing scenario with Kisame. Haha.

I hope this story seems sound. And yes, I'm owning Sasuke too much. But seriously, he will remain a emo arrogant jerk. And I'm sort of sticking to the Madara said to Naruto in the manga. Naruto and Sasuke will always fight each other. But in this case Naruto will always win.

I have already received the outcome to Tsunade. I hope it comes out well. And we are slowly getting closer to the end of this story. Also does anyone know which member of the sound four I killed off? I don't think I was clear. But I know who I did. So can you guess?

Till next time my readers!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Naruto's eye twitched at what the old man was going to teach him.

"Summoning?! I waited a whole day so you would tell me something I'm not interested in learning? I can own any summon with a punch. You saw what I did with the snake."

"Now, now Naruto..." Jiraiya said as they walked. "Summoning is a useful technique. Infiltration, or back up for jutsu combinations. And they can take messages to locations without someone interfering." Naruto simply looked bored at the old man's statement.

"And what so great is it about toads? You can't seriously expect me to believe toads are good for me?"

"Some of them are. Don't think they're a useless bunch. Toad summoning was a lost art till I fell in their home. And their abilities maybe something you could look into in future. Trust me, having the summoning jutsu. Using it or not. It's something you could always use as back up."

'I guess...' Naruto mussed as he looked to the sky. 'True to the fact I've already showed what I can do... Maybe summoning isn't a bad idea. After all, Tou-san used summoning and he used chi, so why not?'

"Ok, I guess I shall do the summoning then." Jiraiya grinned and rolled out the scroll.

"Ok, sign the scroll in blood. Then place the summoning palm at the base... The seal's are. I, Inu, Tori, Saru and Hitsuji. Then press your palm to the ground."

"Ok..." Naruto stated as he bit his thumb. He formed the seals and formed chakra into his palm. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Naruto roared as he palmed his hand to the ground. It erupted in smoke and Naruto blinked as he found himself sitting on the head of a toad the size of Jiraiya. Jiraiya grinned.

'He's a gifted ninja like Minato... But now...'

"Oi! Ero-sennin..." Naruto called. "You need a new jutsu. Seems I've completed this one."

"Hold you're, you still know nothing of how it works... You need to know what toads you need to summon. It's all about knowing each one and what sort of toad you need. So this is what you will do. You will think of a toad. How big you want it and summon it. Learn the toad's name and what's good about them. And then ask repeat the process. Kuchiyose is a c-rank level jutsu. But the level of summon can change that rank. Like any jutsu."

"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto said as the toad was dismissed. "So when will I be ready to learn a new jutsu."

"When you are on good terms with ten or more toads. And you know what each one can and can't do for you in combat."

"Oh this will be easy... You better start thinking up what jutsu you'll teach me."

"We'll see..." Jiraiya said waving his hands. He then noticed Naruto had that book he gave him out. Jiraiya shrugged. Silence was golden they say. And he could do with that right now after that talk.

They travelled over the next week in silence for much of their trip. Jiraiya even took time to get to know his student better. True of the fact Naruto didn't tell him how he got so strong. But his skills in each of the levels on ninjutsu interested him. Even the limit... He wasn't sure if Minato or Kushina had one... It was a little hazy there for some reason. In fact a lot about either seemed to be hazy. Like he had lost bits of the history he should be able to remember about them.

He had gathered was a close to mid range fighter. With mild long range skills. And since Naruto was a wind jutsu user. Jiraiya would need to look back into his ninja scrolls to see if he had any left over. Wind was something he was never good with.

It took another week before Jiraiya found where Tsunade was last scene. Seemed she was tiding again. And Naruto seemed have been getting to know the toads. Knowing 3 of the smaller ones like gamakichi. To some of the larger toads. But Naruto bit off more than he could chew when it came to gamabunta.

Luckily their brawl was safely out of sight and the pair finished on good terms. Much to Jiraiya's annoyance at that fact.

Two days later the pair was walking through a small town. It was quiet and had no gambling districts. Tsunade's perfect hiding place. Plus this place had a lot of sake on sale. Even better for her.

Though it was unsure if she was still in the town. But no matter, after a meal. They would find a room and be off after her the next morning. The longer the blond was away from the village the better.

Sadly though, fate seemed to speed up the process as the other blond could be seen from the entrance of the restaurant. 'Hmm... Their bigger...' Jiraiya mussed as he made his way in. He called out as the pair walked over.

"Yo, good to see you here Tsunade. I've been looking for you."

"Well, well, Jiraiya. What brings you out here?" Tsunade eyed the boy that sat beside the sannin. She'd ask later.

Jiraiya ordered a drink and they sat in silence. Naruto took this time to study the two before him.

Tsunade, the blond lady was in a white kimono, which seemed too small to hold the mountainous mounds on her chest. And a blue sash could be seen. Next to her was a short black haired woman. She had a pig resting on her lap and wore black robes. Her black eyes seemed to be glancing between the sannin.

When Jiraiya's sake was put down. Jiraiya spoke. "So... How you doing...?" He asked.

"Same old... And I see you've taken on a new apprentice..." Tsunade responded.

"I really wouldn't say apprentice... He hasn't really taught me much for him to even give him some respect. I'm just a drag along..." Naruto spoke up.

"Yes, he is my apprentice..." Jiraiya answered, ignoring Naruto's comment. "Now to get to why I'm here... I'm sure word has gotten out about the attack to konoha?"

"Yes... I've heard rumours about the attack and events there. But I didn't hear too much into it but that a ninja from konoha defeated the shukaku. I'm guessing you were the one to do it?"

"Maybe..." Jiraiya mussed. Naruto had a small fizzle of smoke appear above his head. But he didn't say anything as he took a drink. "Anyway..." Jiraiya continued. "Hiruzen Sarutobi-sensei is dead. And konoha wants you as the next hokage. Naruto chocked and collapsed on the floor. Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice went to check on him.

"The hokage huh? I decline."

"What!" Naruto yelled making Shizune jump as the blond stared in shock at the old blond. "Why the hell not?"

"Simply because I dislike anything about the hokages. The hokages were fools to take that title. All of them have died, never living a full life. Look at the fourth. He died not long into his position. Then the old fart the 3rd took the title again and died in battle. It's a fools dream. Anyone who clearly wants to live a short life should take it."

"Then I'll live that short life!" Naruto yelled at Tsunade. "I plan on becoming hokage of konohagakure. So such your mouth about the hokage!" Naruto growled. "You left the village before the 4th took his place. You're more a coward turning back on your home. Least the hokages battled to keep it safe." Tsunade glared at the blond.

"Got anything else you want to say to that?" She asked cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah... One last thing, obaa-san. You're not even worth being asked to be the next hokage. Even I could beat you."

"Well then brat..." Tsunade spoke up. "Let's take this out side... I'll teach you a lesson." With that she dragged the blond outside. Jiraiya sighed and followed. Shizune quickly followed behind the sage.

"Ok brat..." Tsunade yelled throwing the blond some distance away. Naruto righted himself and skidded to a stop. "I'm going to show you what you're up against... And I'll shut your cocky mouth at the same time." Naruto smirked as he stood. He smirked.

'I'll show you what you've underestimated...' Naruto said with he watched Tsunade raise one finger.

"This will be all you need to win." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Oh come on..." Naruto yelled. "I'm the one giving a handicap here." Tsunade stumbled at that.

"What?" Tsunade replied. Naruto crossed his arms.

"I was gonna just fight you with my left arm. Now I'll have to fight you no handed." Naruto stated. Tsunade laughed.

"Oh I'm so going to leave you sleeping for a week... But tell me boy. Why do you want to become hokage so badly?"

"To become hokage is my dream. I'm going to protect everyone." Tsunade blinked, but kept up her smirk.

"Well go on then... Attack me." Naruto smiled as he centred his energy. The ground round his feet whipped up a small circle of dust. Jiraiya spoke up.

"You know you asked me if I defeat the shukaku?"

"What's this got to do with anything."

"Well it's just that the person who won. Didn't win with a summoning. He defeated it with his bare hands... And the blond before you. Is just that person."

"What?" Tsunade stammered out. "This brat did that? No way..."

"Then see for yourself."

"Very well..." Tsunade stated.

At that moment, Naruto vanished. He was behind Tsunade in under the blink of an eye. His left foot skidded alongside his right leg and he swung out. His left taking Tsunade's feet from under her.

'So fast...' Tsunade didn't even get time to move as Naruto's right moved forward and flipped the sannin like a clock hand. Naruto in mid hop spun and kicked out with his left. Tsunade flew out along the ground skidding. The sannin flipped and skidded on her feet and legs. 'What was that...?' She mused as Naruto landed in a crouch. Naruto looked up with a smile.

'This brat is dangerous... Nothing can be that fast and strong.' Naruto took off forward with less speed this time and jumped up. He kicked out with his left and Tsunade jumped back as the foot hit the ground. Shattering it. Tsunade flipped some distance back and blinked. This blond really is dangerous. He did that with a normal kick alone. What on earth was he?

Naruto vanished and appeared behind Tsunade in slow flight. "Drink slows the reflexes... Bad time to pick a fight you can't win." Tsunade growled and kicked out. Naruto flipped with a smile and hopped back.

"You lose your one finger... Now I can move to my left hand." Naruto said as he stood side one. He waved his hand at him. Tsunade growled and attacked.

"Is it because you lost people close to you in the war?" Naruto called as he jumped out of the impact crater.

"Or was it because you couldn't save them?" Naruto blocked the right kick with his left. He glanced from the kick to the sannin. "If you live in the past... You will remain in the past. Living on what you used to remember. Not what you should make now." Naruto stated. He then spoke off what he read in some texts he found on Tsunade.

"You're brother died because of difference in war. He was a genin who was too eager for something he should have been more careful about."

"Don't you dare talk of him...!" Naruto leaned to the side of Tsunade's right fist. The ground showed the pressure of the chakra released. Naruto glanced at the hurt and angered look.

"And your fiancé died because it was one of those things. People die simple because they banged their head on the floor by slipping on water. You can't always have everything perfect. There is always something that could remove it." Naruto saw the left fist and caught it in his grasp. He then tugged Tsunade forward with force. He spoke next to her ear.

"People live hard lives every day. So grow up and keep on going. I almost died when I was ten. Do you see me sitting in pity?" With that he drove his left knee into the sannin's gut and watched her fly back. Naruto watched the sannin hit the ground before turning to Jiraiya.

"I'm out of here... Do what you want. If nothing's changed in the week... I'm heading home. With or without the jutsu you want to teach me..." With that Naruto turned round and vanished. Tsunade just lay there. Jiraiya sighed and walked off. No point talking now.

The next day we find an open field completely empty to anyone looking. But...

Naruto skimmed along the ground at high speed as he ran. His clones in full force on his back. Naruto glanced back and vanished as one attacked with an energy sphere. Naruto appeared in the sky flying backwards, he sensed a foe and glanced back and left an image. Naruto appeared behind and kicked with his left. The clone vanished and Naruto was kicked in the gut. He flew down under the force and twisted out of the kicks point of impact. Naruto sensed his next foe.

"Kamehame...." The clone called Naruto turned round with his own.

"Ha!" Both roared and fired the beam. The beams combine and explode and Naruto vanished as the other clone attacked with his sword. Naruto flipped in the air and skidded along the ground and looked up. He summoned his katana and vanished as both his clones attacked with their swords. Naruto skidded to a stop and the katana clicked into the sheath and both clones go up in smoke. Naruto sighed and sat down.

'It feels good to let loose...' Naruto looked to the sky with a smile. It was nice and peaceful. As he lay down and looked to the sky, he wondered what he would do from here. Having shown his power of chi. It made him someone to capture or kill. Konoha would send him on more difficult missions. But it was worth it when he attacked Lee. Nothing would make him change his mind.

He closed his eyes and he saw images that made him frown.

They, they were images he was doing that he had not done yet. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he gasped. 'What...' Naruto looked to the now night sky. 'What was that?' Naruto put a hand to his face.

'Was that, future events to come?' Naruto shook his head. Why would he be given this gift? True to the fact the points were small and had little detail. But what he saw, who he saw. Naruto sighed and looked to the sky. 'Why was I shown this?'

All he got was silence. Naruto summoned his katana and stabbed it in the ground before him. He looked at it, as if this would give him his answer.

The one star ball just reflexes the moon light and Naruto frowned. Nope, no help there. But he really doubted he would have got his answer. As he sheathed his sword, he stood and looked to the sky.

"What are you trying to say...?" Naruto asked.

The morning came and Naruto had seen nothing of the two sannin. Though he had seen Shizune. And did apologies to what he did to Tsunade. When he asked where the slug sannin was. She said she had no idea. Tsunade hadn't been seen since the fight. And Jiraiya was nowhere to be found.

Naruto spent the rest of his time training. He was going to leave when the week was up, either with the old man knowing or not. If Tsunade didn't get on track. This was a waste of time.

But surprisingly, Tsunade stood alongside Jiraiya with Shizune and the pig Ton-ton at the end of the week.

"So... What you doing?" Naruto asked seriously. Tsunade, who seemed like a child having been told off, spoke up.

"I've... I've decided to take the on the title. And I also want to apologies."

"You having nothing to apologise for. I'm the one who got you to fight. Though I was disappointed with your level of skill for a taijutsu sannin."

The image that was on Tsunade, vanished at Naruto's comment. And the angry woman returned. Jiraiya sighed as the pair argued. 'Brat... You're going to be in an early grave at this rate...' He smiled at the pair. 'But at least you convinced her. Though she's far from ready to defend the village.'

The group of five travelled for a few days as they headed back. Jiraiya stating to the blond that he wasn't going to teach him anything. Which of course left Naruto dragging Jiraiya's unconscious form back to konoha for the last day and a half.

When they returned. It took a while for Kakashi and Jiraiya to be checked out. Lee was recovering well from his fight with Naruto. And wasn't feild ready to get back to training. No matter how much the taijutsu genin argued. But at least he was ok to Naruto and Gai.

Then came Kikan. Who was now walking around with a sling for his right arm. Though what Tsunade said, was worse than they had expected.

The damage by the shuriken as easily repairable. But, the damage by the lightening through system when he went off like a fuse. Had fried his chakra nerves on his right torso. She couldn't connected them back up to the arm.

To put it simple. He would never be able to mould chakra in his right arm again. Kikan had taken off out the room at that. Naruto stepped aside as the teen ran off.

Kikan wanted to be a ninja... Was he about to suffer the results of it?

Jiraiya was next. And was then knocked back out by Tsunade for a perverted attack on her chest. He wasn't going to be up for a few days.

Next was Sasuke. Who merely looked dazed at where he was. Naruto didn't bother with Sasuke. He was busy looking for Kikan.

"Damn... Just great. Maybe I should go see Goku-oji-san first. See if he can help Kikan? Then find him..." Naruto mused walking off.

Elsewhere, Kikan stood on a small bridge overlooking the river. It was evening and the sun was setting. His mind going over what had transpired half an hour ago.

XXX

"_I'm sorry Kikan. But I can't repair the damage to your arm."_

_Kikan blinked. "What do you mean? You're a medical legend. My arm shouldn't be no trouble putting back together."_

"_That's not what I meant. I can repair the damaged skin and muscle. But, the energy you released with your ration. Has burned the ends of the cut chakra cords. They can't reattach. I'm sorry Kikan, but you won't be able to use chakra in your right arm anymore."_

_Kikan's eyes closed and then he turned and took off. Naruto didn't say anything as he watched him leave._

XXX

Kikan clenched his fist. He was one of the first in his family to become a ninja. And now... To not even get to jonin before he was like this... He was angry, and to bad that his focus fell on the person to let his anger out on.

"Kikan..." Sakura called walking. "What you doing here?" Kikan merely looked out on the water. "Did you know Naruto brought Tsunade-sama to the village? She's the best medic known in the ninja world. She be able to heal your arm." Kikan's fist clenched.

"No..." Kikan muttered out. "She can't repair my arm. She told me herself." Sakura blinked.

"B-but why?"

"I destroyed the chakra ends... And why..." Kikan growled as he leaned on the bridge.

"Kikan...?" Sakura spoke up.

"It was because of you." Kikan growled. "That I'm like this..."

"B-because o-of me. B-but what did I?" Kikan turned to face her.

"It's because you weren't capable of defending yourself. Ever since we where a team you were the one always in the shadows. Never alongside me or that teme Sasuke. You never improved. Even after the forest of death. Otherwise I could have evaded that shuriken if I called to you and we wouldn't be here now." Kikan looked to his right. "But now look, just because I had to cover for your weakness, I've lost my chance at being a ninja. What can I do with not being able to form ninjutsu huh?"

"K-kikan... I..." Sakura muttered, her eyes being shadowed by her hair.

"What, you're sorry? Sorry doesn't bring back the fact that I lost my right arm... Why don't you just..."

Kikan stopped as he saw water trickle down Sakura's cheeks. Kikan frowned and sighed. What was he doing?

"Sakura... I-I didn't mean to say that. I was just angry. I didn't mean to aim it at you."

"No..." Sakura spoke. "You're right... I haven't improved at anything, unlike you or Sasuke... I'm usless..."

"Hey..." Kikan spoke as he flinched. His right hand holding onto Sakura's left arm. "I didn't mean what I said. It's just that... I did this to myself, because I was determined to protect you... And I needed something focus my anger..."

"It is my fault you're like this..." Sakura said with her head hung still. "If I had been stronger... I wouldn't have let this happen."

"Then I'll help you get stronger. You and I are alike. We are both from families who have never had a ninja till now. I will get stronger. Even with one working arm. And I'll help you get stronger..." Sakura smiled as she glanced away.

"Thank you..."

Kikan smiled... He watched as Sakura looked at him and he couldn't help but blink with the way the light was set. It was like... Someone was setting this up?

The water reflexes the pair below as Sakura grasped Kikan's left with her right hand.

Flower's hit the floor as eyes stared wide.

Lee sighed as he glanced down. He was looking for Sakura. And had hoped to ask her out. He'd spotted her and followed as best he could as he recovered and saw her talking to Kikan on the bridge. He smiled in hope that some nice flowers would help win her over as he asked her out once more.

But he had come to a complete stop. He'd watched Sakura kiss Kikan and he felt destroyed. He let the flowers fall to the ground then turned and limp off. His heart broken. (T/_\T)

Kikan could only blink as Sakura's face became full in his vision. She smiled with a light blush.

"Er... Th-thank you Kikan... Um... I-I best be going..." Sakura stammer off. She had no idea why she did it. But hopefully she could get away before Kikan's brain began to work again.

Kikan blinked as Sakura ran off. "S-sakura!" Kikan called as he moved to follow. But his feet seemed unwilling to move as he yelled and fell flat on the floor in a heap. Time moved by before a weak voice echoed out.

"Ouch..."

Meanwhile Naruto was talking to Goku.

"Come on Oji-san... You must have something for Kikan?" Goku sighed as he looked at the blond.

"I do Naruto. I still grow senzu beans. One will be enough t give him his chakra back to his right arm."

"Cool! Let me have one then." Naruto said with a grin.

"No." Naruto blinked.

"Huh, why not?"

Goku stabbed the shovel in the ground, and then looked to the sky.

"The time is nearing."

"Time is nearing?" Naruto repeated. Goku nods.

"You saw that vision."

"You know of that?" Goku nods. Naruto crossed his arms as he looked down. "What does it mean this vision?"

Goku sighed. "That I won't say. But I will tell you in a few days everything will take a turn. And you will be ready to go on your own."

Naruto stared blankly, what did the elderly saiyan mean?

"You'll see... Come to me again after your next mission. Everything will be answered then." With that Goku turned back to his small garden. Naruto sighed and rested his arms behind his head.

"Ok Oji-san. You better answer everything then... I have some questions I know only you can answer... And I'm sure I'm right." With that Naruto took off. Goku sighed with a smile.

"Yeah Naruto... I'm sure you've begun to see underneath everything now..."

The day passed into the next morning. And Naruto was summoned to the hokage's room. As Naruto made his way there. He met Kikan on the way.

"So... You seem better now." Naruto asked as Kikan seemed deep in thought."

"I bit... Something happened to me yesterday... I'm just trying to get it all in order."

"Well, whatever it was. I have some good news. How would you like your right arm working again." Kikan blinked and looked to the blond.

"What?" Naruto grinned.

"Soon, I will bring you something that reconnects those coils to your arm. But don't say a word. It's the truth, honest..." Kikan felt like he over the moon. He would be able to form ninjutsu. He felt giddy. Even more so with what happened with Sakura.

As they entered the hokage building. They found Shikamaru and Sai standing outside the hokage's office.

"Shikamaru, Sai. You guy's too? You think it's a mission?"

"So soon after the events in konoha? I doubt it... But konoha has taken some damage. They probably want to get out on the field so they can see a team of genin handled am a-rank mission or something. Seriously, if they say that. I'm not doing it." Naruto chuckled.

"Cheer up Shikamaru. Who knows..." Naruto said pushing on the door. "I maybe something completely different. The group blinked as they found Hinata standing in the hokage's office. "Hinata? You too? What's going on Obaa-san?" Naruto questioned.

"Please don't call me that gaki... Now, all of you stand in line..." Naruto noticed the jonin sensei's of their teams there. Gai, Asuma, Kakashi and Ryuunosuke.

"You selected group of 5. Have received points from high ranking officials and ninja among you village and other officials outside the village." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Each one of you has been offered the title of chunin. Please step forward and receive you jacket." Slowly each one stepped forward. Kikan was smiling like a cat had got a tasty fish. But he couldn't put his jacket on. He had received his jacket because of his skills in his long range weapons. And his face thinking tactics.

Sai was next; his skills in the match may have limited to show. But he had shown his skills out in the war with his techniques against the attacking ninja. This was alongside Shikamaru in the war. Who had also shown his tactical skills to be of above any ninja their age.

Hinata was next along. She received it for her show of battle. And skill at a ninja. She also received marks from ninja in the stadium. Where she had been based as she helped protect civilians. Showing she had improved vastly in 6 months under Gai's teachings. And to her surprise. She even got marks from some of the Hyuuga.

Then finally, Naruto. He heard what reasons he was being given the jacket. And he quite frankly didn't like it.

Because of his outrageous power to take down Garra. And throw a giant snake. And even fight like he did. He had been requested to have the title of chunin by the lord of the land. Naruto shook his head and declined.

The others had received better reasons for him to take the title of chunin. His fights had been brawls... What reason would he have received the title for more than just a show of power?

He would take the title when he had proven his worth. Not because they merely saw him a a means to show off.

He left with Kikan in tow as the teams left. There was an unasked question among them as to why Naruto wouldn't receive the title. As he never voiced it out.

And the two teen's left the building. They walked off in one direction together.

"Eh? Not enough reason?" Kikan asked. "You practically own that war on your own. Why did you not accept it?"

"Simple. Would you feel you like you were given something when you felt you didn't do enough to earn it. Or got it for something you did want to gain it for."

"Err..." Kikan tapped his chin as he walked along backwards beside the blond. "I guess... I mean if they said I gained the title of chunin for skills I showed and didn't mention my skills for my wire skills. I would feel rather annoyed they would pass me for skills I'm not an expert in."

"Well for me... I wanted to show off skills I used very little of. But with Lee, it was different. I wanted a good old brawl. And I didn't want to pass to chunin just because I can throw a punch or use an attack that can cut a demons head off. I wanted to prove I can use far more on their level skills... Sigh, guess I failed at that." Naruto muttered. Kikan turned round and walked in step. He blinked when he saw the hospital.

"What we doing here?" Kikan asked as the pair stopped outside.

"We're here to see Sasuke."

"And, why on earth are we here to see that guy?"

"Quite simple. To rub the fact your chunin in his face. And I was offered it."

"That's evil Naruto... Why didn't I think of that?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's it for now... And it seems that things when fast. Mainly because Orochimaru had no reason to find Tsunade. So it was slightly quicker.

I predict either, 29 or 30 will be the end of Naruto's path of chi. Now onto better news.

Sorry to all those SakuraLee fans... But Kikan won this battle. But I felt gutted for Lee... Even I died a little.

Next that I'm planning to go back and do an old fic.

This fic is ki wielding ninja. After reading some ones take on it. I got this buzz. And some new idea's appeared. But it's not going to be team seven.

Naruto, Hinata and Lee are the characters I'll use. But I'm going to twist this story, throw it to my department of all things strange. And pull out a story line from imagination department.

But the fic won't be started on till after the end of both Naruto's path series and Saiyan reborn.

Please don't forget, that alongside these two main fics. I'm doing some minor fics. Can you remember what they are?

Also, I will inform you. That in the second series. It won't fully focus on our blond. But I won't go any more into it. Now I must...

"Open up!"

(Eye twitch.) "Who is it?"

"The SakuLee fan club! Open up Geta!" "Off with his head!"

"Gulp... Broly! Anti fan club plan 2!" (Door brakes down.)

"Hahahaha!!!" Gather's chi into his palm.

"Fan girl's attack!!"

"Broly!!!" Tackles the giant.

"Help!"

"Shit..." Presses finger's to forehead. "You're on your own. Till next time my readers!" Vanishes.


	29. Chapter 29

The night sky covered the city in darkness. Under the scope of a night visor. A group of odst's, scope the city before them.

Before their feet, were bodies of covenant unit's? Ranging from the small teams of grunt and jackal infantry. To a few brute's in each class, leader, hero, spec-op and infantry. And one lone body of a hunter spec-op lay to the side.

The team of four stood about each other. The middle of the team was just walking up. To it's right a large build of an odst, as big as the hunter was crouched, looking over the body of said hunter.

To the front on was busy evaluating the area before them. The final stood scoping the road off from them.

Their battle field was atop a road. Facing down into the town's main centre.

The middle spoke, his voice definitely male. He had the four digi symbol. Geta, tagged on his right shoulder. "Well, what's the result of this group then Broly?"

The large being. With the tag of Lssj on his right shoulder stood. His body amour that of a heavy infantry unit. He removed his helmet, showing spiked blond hair.

"**All the fool's are dead. But, judging by their movement's. They were merely a small defence unit. Heh, foolish hunter. Thought you could take down the might that is Broly? Hahaha...**"

The middle member sighed. As he removed his head piece. His black spiky hair standing up with a lone bang of the middle. "Please remain focused Broly. Just because you could beat the tank in close range combat. Doesn't mean the next won't be the same." Broly glanced to his team leader.

"**Watch your step Gogeta... Or you may get caught in the next blast.**" Gogeta and Broly smirked and Gogeta turned to the middle member.

"What's the statue's Minato. Where they heading?" Gogeta asked.

"They seemed to be moving a lot of unit's. Seems there's more than expected." The frontal member spoke. His right shoulder had Kaze for a tag. His back pack was built for light and medical uses. His vision flickered out. Showing striking blue eyes and blond hair. Gogeta sighed looking on ahead into the dark city.

"They're making a last stand... So..." Gogeta asked glancing across to his last team member. Who was scoping out the road ahead with his vision. His suit built for long range scouting. The tag stitched in matched his name. "What's the road ahead to the main unit of the city look. Goku?"

The male pressed the button on the side of his helmet and the scope rose up. He glanced back as his visor vanished. Showing black locks of hair and black eyes.

"Empty Gogeta... Minato. How long ago did the group pass here?"

"An hour ago..." Minato spoke as he looked on ahead.

"Then they must have just got inside before the defence unit spotted Broly's form. They know where here."

"**You saying it's my fault we got attacked Kakarotto? You're stomach alerted them far faster than my large form.**"

"Easy you two..." Gogeta spoke. He didn't want these two fighting when they had foes to deal with. They had to get this city under control. That's why they were sent. Their team worked as well as any Spartan did. "Don't start going at each other. Focus you rag on each other. At the covenant. Got it?"

Both calmed as Broly put his helmet on and Goku and Minato turned their visor's on. Gogeta sighed. His suit was simple. Light unit set for close range fighting. As he put his helmet on he spoke up.

"We move on from here to the road ahead. Goku, you follow ahead with Minato. You'll scope out the area and relay back to me where each of our target's are." Goku nod's as he cocked his sniper rifle. His auto mag already full, having not fired a shot yet. Minato stood and cocked his shotgun. Before swapping over and loading his battle riffle.

"Broly, you cover the back of us. You're large form will be spotted quickly from here. You keep your self ready for the hunter's of brute's..." Gogeta spoke as Broly loaded the fuel rod gun he had picked up after the lack of rockets in his launcher. And checked the power left in his gravity hammer. Gogeta loaded his auto mag and then reloaded his silenced smg. His visor flickered on and his vision lit up the area around them.

Gogeta glanced to his team. With a nod they took off.

The sound's of battle echoing the dead city. As the team moved to their target.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 29

"Hey Sasuke!" Both Naruto and Kikan chirped. Poking their heads in Sasuke's room. The Uchiha glared at the pair.

"Woah..." Kikan spoke.

"Frosty..." Naruto finished. The pair then walked in. "Guess what?" Naruto spoke with a grin. "We both got offered to become chunin. And here Kikan is in his new chunin jacket." Kikan spun his back to Sasuke. Sasuke merely glared at the pair.

"I on the other hand..." Naruto began. "Declined... They pretty much wanted to give me the title just because of my power... Fat chance I'll take that title for that reason. It's like giving Sasuke the title of chunin by saying... Oh we should help the young Uchiha..." Naruto began in a girly voice. His eyes with stars. His hands clasped together. "After all, helping this child will only help improve the villages image!" Naruto then became normal again. "That is until they realise this poor excuse for an emo is found to be gay... After all." Naruto said looking to Kikan. "Only someone so gay would turn away all the girls on his back. Not that I care... I have it pretty easy. One girl one guy for me... No matter what someone said if I was in a lone clan. But yet..." Naruto said looking back at Sasuke.

"This poor guy doesn't even notice one. Even Sakura... Shame... They'll all be hurt when they find out he's as bent as Orochimaru's snakes." Both laughed as the red sharingan eyes glared on.

"Then to add the fact he's so weak, that his own brother has no interest in him. It must be really hard being all these things. Alone, gay, weak, gay, emo..."

"Gay..." Both spoke together. Naruto was enjoying this. He disliked Sasuke to his very core. Ever since they were in the academy. He and Sasuke never got along. Never even once saw eye to eye. And now, someone at the top of his class. Surpassed by those lesser than the Uchiha? What more could Naruto want to get back at him for? Naruto wanted to goad Sasuke. So he took it one step more. In hopes to get this kid to flip big time.

"Maybe I should go speak with Itachi? After all, he did a big thing to Sasuke here... And I would like to congratulate him. Like the world needs..." Sasuke was off at Naruto like a raging bull. His fist cocked back.

Naruto merely side stepped and tripped the Uchiha, leaving Sasuke to hit his face full on into the wall. Kikan blinked. Both then laughed as Sasuke lay on the floor. Pride and his ego, crushed. The pair was done. If this didn't do anything to sort this teme out... Nothing will. As the pair left Kikan glanced back through the door.

"You really missed out a good thing with Sakura... And now, you're truly, all alone..." Kikan said leaving.

"What was that?" Naruto's voice echoed out.

"I told him he was a loser..." Kikan spoke up.

"Yeah... I think we forgot to say..." The pair's voices died out as Sasuke clenched his fist.

'I... I'm going to kill you... Naruto Uzumaki...' Sasuke mentally growled.

The pair separated and took off to do their own thing. But had planned to meet up later, for they were going to celebrate the rank of chunin amongst the small group.

Which of course... Neither knew about Lee's trouble. So when team Gai stood waiting by the water fountain. Lee gave Kikan the cold shoulder on his arrival with Sakura.

Even Naruto and Hinata blinked when they heard. "Hello Sakura-san..."

The group with Gai settled down to a table. Kikan, Sakura and Naruto one side in order from wall to path. And facing them was Hinata, Lee and Gai.

"Ahh, it makes me happy that young Hinata here has made chunin in her first year of being a ninja. I know that you Lee, Naruto. Have trained her well. Even if you two didn't pass this year. You will have another chance 6 months from now. I hope that when you get that chance. You don't fight each other so soon. We can have your youthful rivalry get out of hand so soon."

Naruto grinned with a chuckle at Gai's antics. Gai then turned to Kikan.

"It's surprised me that you two are joining us, when would it not be best to celebrate with Kakashi?" Kikan huffed.

"Like that guy has time for us. He spent that month with Sasuke... That guy helped me with nothing but how to walk up a tree. Sakura the same. I haven't had one decent word of advice. All I hear from that mask is Sasuke this and Sasuke that. I swear to kami if Kakashi had been a woman, she'd have jumped Sasuke." Naruto had spat water out at that comment. Sadly for Gai and Lee. They were in the firing line.

"Err..." Gai began with a cough. "I shall speak to my youthful rival about this... Well anyway, Lee-kun. You've been rather quiet all day. Why not congratulate Hinata and Kikan at their achievement?" Lee nods.

"Well done Hinata-san." Lee started with a smile. "You earned your rank showing the fruits of mine and Naruto-kun's help." Hinata smiled and thanked Lee, then Naruto. Lee then turned to Kikan. Naruto clearly could tell something was wrong with that smile. There was that very small twitch. That while he may be smiling. Something is pissing off the taijutsu genin.

"Well done for becoming a chunin Kikan." Kikan grinned.

"Hehe, I was hoping to fight you or Naruto in the finals... It's annoyed me now that I can't. I guess I'll have to wait for a chance to become open." Gai smiled as the table began to order their food and drinks. Gai ordering Sake. He hadn't got a chance to celebrate that time Lee had learn the renge. But he could do it now maybe.

"I would also like to give some late congratulations to Lee... Having mastered the renge, I know it's late for that Lee..." Gai said as Lee looked at him. "But now that we've got a reason to celebrate again. I thought I should bring it back up. I had really had hoped to do it 6 months ago... But well, with your and Naruto's training at the time." Lee and Naruto nods.

"Speaking of renge..." Sakura spoke up. She looked to Lee. "I looked into it after the forest of death. And it was connected with a forbidden jutsu connected with the hachimon." Gai nods.

"You've really did some deep searching. Yes, the renge and hachimon are connected. It is said that if you open all 8 gates the ninja would gain powers that would surpass the hokage."

"But, I watched Lee and Naruto fight. If anything, they looked beyond hokage level."

"Haha..." Naruto began. "In some way that's true..." Naruto began as they were handed their drinks. Naruto then began.

"My technique is but multiplier called Kaio-ken. True to the fact it I took on the old man I would win with and without kaio-ken... I don't wish to sound like an ego maniac. But, Oji-san wouldn't be able to handle the power I would throw at him... Lee's skills, I'd say could be very troubling for Oji-san if it was taijutsu alone. Even with Lee's current skills... Since the old man isn't so fast." Naruto mussed as he swirled his drink. "Oji-san was long past his prime. The fourth hokage is my only equal..." Naruto stated. "And he died fighting the fox..."

The table was quiet. No one not really knowing what to say to that.

Gai was the first to make a noise. But it wasn't a good kind. Lee had missed his drink and took a small sip of Gai's sake. "Lee, that's my sake. Not your water." Lee coughed at the foul taste.

"Sorry Gai-sensei... I sshhall watch out nexxxt time..." Lee's voice slurred.

Then, chaos!

Lee had been a genius at the art of the drunken fist. Unknown to any of the team. So when Lee took off like a tornado. Naruto was the first out if his spot.

"Lee! Settle down!" Naruto called. Lee stood in a sloppy stance.

"You settle down... Whoever you are!" Lee roared as he rushed Naruto. He planned his left hand on the table and right kicked Naruto's head.

The blond blocked and received a second kick seconds after and set the blond crashing into the wall.

'For someone still recovering... He can be a powerful drunk...' Naruto mussed as Lee was over him. His right leg up for a drop kick. Naruto blocked with both arms and attacked.

Lee's movement's. His actions in attack and defence. Were unreal to Naruto. He couldn't predict Lee's next action due to Lee's drunken movement. And it didn't take long for Gai and Hinata to help.

Sadly, Hinata was hit first. Lee was took quick and powerful to be stopped by the jyuuken user.

Meanwhile, as Naruto, Gai and Lee brawl the place apart. Kikan was at work. And as Lee got under Naruto's guard and double punched the blond out the front door. Kikan let loose his one armed attack. With a pull of his left and jumped. Lee turned to Kikan and kicked him.

Kikan smirked as the wire's in his hand flickered with ration chakra and wire's snapped up the item's around Lee. Lee ducked and dodged, only to be caught by his foot and pulled down. But flipped over. Only to be crumpled by more.

The scene ended with two injured genin. Even more injured and carried back to the hospital to be repaired. And be taught a lesson by the medic Tsunade.

Naruto had left to tend to his wounds, which were small. "Man... Lee's too good drunk. I'll have to be careful." Naruto mussed as he looked to the sky. It was getting late and he really wasn't in a sleeping mood.

The night was quiet and Naruto felt, from watching from the top of the Hokage Mountain. That something felt wrong. Like everything he saw here was going to come to an end. Naruto once again drew his katana. For some reason. This blade was troubling him. But why. He looked to the moon in the clear night sky and looked back at the one star. The star glowed and Naruto's eyes dulled. He fell back asleep.

As the morning sun rose, Naruto's eyes snapped up and he shot up. His vision blurring and sensitive to the light. But not he knew something was wrong. He grasped his katana and jumped from the monument.

He flipped and landed on the roof of the hokage building with a light tap. He then hurried down stairs to Tsunade's room.

"Oba-san!" Naruto called. Tsunade blinked.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Something's wrong."

"What?"

"I can feel it. I know that something is wrong in konoha." The door opened with two chunin.

"Tsunade-sama. Sasuke Uchiha has fled the village!"

"I see..." Tsunade mussed. She looked to Naruto. "Naruto, you ready to take a leading mission."

"As a genin? Hell yeah. I'll bring Sasuke-teme back. And I won't do it alone. You two..." Naruto said looking at the chunin. "If there's any more information. I'll get it at the gate. I've got to fetch two people I'll need."

"Oh..." Tsunade started. "And who may they be?" Naruto glanced back.

"Two I trust more than my own teammates with my life..." With that, Naruto was off. Tsunade sighed.

"Ok you two, let's hear the rest.

"Hai!"

As the pair explained, Naruto was off. He jumped the largest building and as he landed he and a clone shot off in two directions.

XXXXX

"Oi! Hurry up!" Naruto called as he bang on the front door. He was needing this to be no troublesome matter.

As the door opened a woman with black hair and an annoyed look face Naruto. "It's rude to bang a door and yell like that."

"I'm here for Shikamaru. It's a urgent mission." The woman nods with a sigh and walked back inside.

A minute later. "What do you want Naruto?"

"You're utmost help. Sasuke's fled. I need you and Chouji as my support." Shikamaru nods.

"I'll be ready in 5."

"Make it two Shikamaru. I've already gone to fetch Chouji..." Naruto called.

And three minutes later... The two were racing off to the front gate.

"You still remember how to get Chouji out of bed?"

"I always have a small pack on me just in case. He'll be at the gate hopefully before us..." Naruto said as they moved onward.

"I still can't believe he took off... Do you know how?" Naruto was quite for a couple of seconds.

"I do now..." Naruto said. "Sasuke was collected by sound ninja and knocked out the nurse on guard. Seems we have four ninja to deal with. The one we have to worry about it the white haired one. Sasuke left with no fighting back."

"Well, he is in hospital." Shikamaru started.

"He attacked me after I goaded him. He's more than capable of fighting back. Wounded or not."

"Then what will this mean?" Shikamaru asked as they made the final jump and land at the gate.

"That we have a nuke to drag back. He's no hostage..." They saw Chouji standing ready. "You ready to go Chouji?"

"Yeah, let's get to this." Naruto nods. He stepped forward and turned to the pair.

"This mission is not a simple chase. We won't be sneaky. I want then to know where chasing them as soon as possible."

"Do you even know where they are going?"

"Simple, we have sound ninja. They would be the only one's interested in Sasuke, seeing as Orochimaru marked the teme. So we just rush them. I'll take the lead. I'm bring you two because I know should something dodgy happen. You'll know what to do."

"So you want to go in with no strategy?"

"Well yeah... But I know you won't have that Shikamaru. So I'll explain the plan as we go. You can change it as get closer."

"One last thing Naruto... How do we plan to chase them...?"

"Well, I did pick up something. Heh." Naruto said biting his thumb. "Jiraiya was right, Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Naruto spoke as he palmed the ground. The smoke cleared and a small toad appeared. Its body yellow with black spots. It wore a black face mask with a small black jacket. A tanto at its side. It wasn't very big. About half Naruto's head in size. It had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Uzumaki..." The toad smoke in a deep croaking tone. "What do you require?"

"What the?" Shikamaru questioned. Naruto crouched down and the toad hopped onto his shoulder.

"This is Gamakemuri. He's an experienced scent tracker. Kemuri, we need to track Sasuke." Kemuri nods.

"Got a scent?" Naruto sighed, he didn't have anything. With a quick summon the clone was off.

"He'll catch up. But we head to sound from here. So till then, let's go..." Naruto called turning to the forest. As Shikamaru and Chouji stood beside him. Naruto made once last glance to the village and took off.

As the team travelled. The two teammates of Naruto could only sweat drop at the toad and Naruto as they talked. Naruto asking how the family was and the toad complaining about too many brats and not enough love.

It was hours into the run before they landed in a clearing. Kemuri could pick up five smells. But four took off.

"You think this could be the sound ninja?" Naruto asked. Kemuri grunted.

"It is unclear till you clone get's here. Once Sasuke's scent has been picked up on both an item of his clothing or affections. And this stop. We may continue." Naruto nods and looks up as his clone dropped from the sky.

"Personal delivery for one Gamakemuri." The Naruto clone spoke before handing the cloth over. And the clone vanished with its arms crossed. Naruto blinked as the toad took a whiff.

"Is it me... Or did my clone seem out of character?" The pair nod slowly. Naruto looked to Kemuri. "Well."

"It's here... Now it's time to focus..." With that, Kemuri clasped his webbed palms together and closed his eyes.

To the toad, it was nothing but it's self and the smells in the air. The aura's of the ninja. The sound's of the forest. And the area around the toad faded.

As if sitting motionlessly in darkness. Its body calm and centred as the smells mixed round the toad. Colour's forming from each different scent.

Sasuke's was white while the multitude of other began to fan out. Removing forest and woodland smells. The ninja's smells and his own.

Only down to the most minimal, the strongest alongside Sasuke's. Four colour's remained and he focused on the strongest of the four. The smell passed his nose and he smirked.

Slowly. Everything returned to the toad and he looked to Naruto.

"5 hours ago. Fast movement team. All high level ninja with one carrying a limit. They're heading northwest by about 45 degree's that way..." The toad pointed as the team looked on.

"And how can you be so sure on all that?" Shikamaru asked. It was amazing if he could really tell all that?"

"Kemuri's the best of the best. If Gamabunta rated him five star tracker. He's good in my books."

"We best not waste time. Let's move..." With that they took off. The team travelled at a speedy pace with Shikamaru and Naruto thrown back and forth plans of battle, should the sound ninja get passed Naruto.

The team were closing fast. The escape team had slowed down after a scuffle with leaf ninja. But they had pushed on from there. They were minutes behind. They'd be there in no time. Naruto hit the break as Kemuri spoke up. Naruto stopped on a branch and grasped Shikamaru and Chouji as they shot passed.

"What the hell Naruto?" Shikamaru grunted. "I would have gone slower if I knew you were going to stop like that."

"Sorry..." Naruto spoke. He looked up the tree. "Kemuri had his reason..." Naruto said as he noted the tag. "Kemuri?"

"It's a wide range trap barrier... Their stalling for time... Must have sustained damage."

"Didn't you pick it up?" Naruto asked.

"No... They must have not taken damage but they were weakened by what they did. So they're recovering."

"Ok... Let's go..." Naruto said looking up.

"And how..." Shikamaru blinked as Naruto grasped Chouji and Shikamaru by the arms and took off into the air. "Okay..." Shikamaru spoke.

"Just don't say a word to anyone. You and my team are the only ones who know." Naruto said as he carried the pair. It took a minute before the three touched the trees below and Shikamaru and Chouji were able to get the blood back into them.

"I have one word... Troublesome... I don't want to know where you learnt that... Only you could have told us sooner..." Shikamaru stated as they moved on.

"Yeah... Well I've never really decided to use any of my powers... But going round would take time we don't want to lose... Kemuri?"

"Their very close..."

Naruto jumped and flew through the air in his leap. He landed with a crouch in the open area. Naruto remained quiet. "There not here..." Naruto spoke. Kemuri noted the cloth on the ground.

"Naruto!" Kemuri called in realisation. The area round them glowed and Shikamaru and Chouji were thrown back by the explosion.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru and Chouji called.

"Haha! That fucking brat fell for it!" The two genin looked up to the sound ninja. One was a female with red hair. The next was a six armed black haired dark skinned male. Next on was a grey haired ninja with a lump on his back. And finally the last with a crate on his back with a tall silver haired male.

"Damn..." Shikamaru growled. 'Naruto... You got to confident...'

"That was a little too easy..." The six armed male spoke.

"But that will teach him for killing Jiroubou." The grey haired one spoke.

"Don't think you've got rid of him..." The silver haired male spoke to his team as they heard a whirling noise and the smoke cleared showing a swirling ball of fire.

Slowly the fire vanished and the blond's arms glowed with fire swirling round them. The fire faded of the tips of his fists. He glanced up to the sound ninja.

"You should have run..." Naruto vanished.

Kimimaro sensed Naruto from behind and bones shot out his back, grasping the crate and lashing out at the blond, who evaded at the last second.

"Looks like you're the strongest of the four... I guess the rest are just the drag along."

"Why you teme!" Tayuya growled. Kimimaro sighed.

"You three deal with the child. I shall take Sasuke and get him to Orochimaru." With that Kimimaro jumped up into the trees and the toad spat out a drop of goo to Kimimaro's shoe. Naruto smirked at the three ninja and drew his katana.

"Please tell me you'll last longer than your fat teammate? Or will you last shorter?"

"Why you! Don't underestimate the sound four!" Kidomaru called as he and his comrades transformed into their sealed state two. Sakon and Ukon separating. Sakon and Ukon dashed forward as Kidomaru jumped. Tayuya drew her flute.

Naruto vanished and appeared between the two air born sound ninja. He sheathed the blade with a click and instantly the two ninja faded into particles as the wind turned them to halves of a cell.

"Why you!" Kidomaru yelled as he fired a powerful arrow. With over powering accuracy.

Naruto rotated and caught the arrow by the base of his foot with chakra. Wind swirled round increasing the power. "Back at you spiderman!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the spear back.

Kidomaru couldn't even blink. The spear had drilled the hole through the chest and heart. Kidomaru crumpled to the ground in a heap.

The sound of music rung the air as Naruto landed. His world shifted into a freakish world as his body froze under its power.

Tayuya smirked as Naruto yelled in pain under the genjutsu. She jumped over, and reached for his sword.

A high whistling noise rung, Tayuya frozen in place as Naruto sighed and sheathed his blade with a click. Tayuya's form regressed and she fell backwards in two parts. Her face in a state of shock.

"Bit bloody..." Shikamaru spoke landing on the branch behind him. Naruto glanced back.

"They were connected to Oji-san's death... Only Orochimaru remains as someone left to kill. Kemuri-san?"

"He's a fast ninja. Let's get moving." Naruto nods.

"Let's go Shikamaru, Chouji..." With that they took off into the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I've decided that chapter 30 and 31 will be the end I hope. But they will be longer because of this. I want to get finished before 23 of October. Or the ending will be a while.

Bit of a bloody ending... But Naruto swore death on Orochimaru. Those three were also on Naruto's hit list.

I can't say much more than Naruto's got two fights to go. And finally, I reveal what I've been holding back but hinting throughout the story.

Some have got this right. I will be pointing them out at the end of the story. So no point in guessing. You're time is up.

I was thinking of having Lee spill his guts about Sakura when he was drunk... But the fight went a whole other was.

And yes, I do feel Lee would have been stronger than Naruto drunk. After all, he owned Kimimaro drunk till a sense of pain brought Lee back.


	30. finally! Yatta!

A/N: Ok... So it's not 30 31... It's just thirty... Well it was originally till...

XXXX

_The door burst open and I blink looking as the group from the imagination department walked in up to my desk. "Hello gentlemen. How may I help you?"_

"_Gogeta-san... We can't comply with your plans for 30 and 31... There is not enough to put it out between the two... It fills a perfect final chapter..."_

"_Oh? And I thought you; the self proclaimed 1# Uchiha hater would love this chance?"_

"_I've gotten bored now. Every here has agreed with held on long enough. It's time to end it here. This is the final chapter..." The paper is slid before me and I read it over. "As you can see, we've got plans to begin the next series... But this means full focus. This is your ending with what you requested." I nod looking it over._

"_Saiyan reborn, and my minor work... What will happen to them?" I ask looking up._

"_If anyone requests a chapter for it... Then we will do it. The minor work... That is going to be nothing but something you can do after all this."_

"_Great... So many ideas... I've even got some more..."_

"_We know... We've seen your idea's... But you've got no choice. We want this series to get under way. So you've got to let everything go and focus on the now. Npoc is the best story you've got. Give up on sr and anything else. If you get bored. Type it up for future times."_

"_Sigh... The life of a writer... I was planning on an origanl story..."_

"_Which you can't even seem to get the story's first area out. Right now you're not ready. Get to what your good at. And look for that in future. Your nineteen. You've got years before you can make your first book. Now let's get too it!"_

"_Ok!" I yell in agreement. "Naruto path to a warrior begins November 1__st__. So let's get to it!"_

"_Hai!"_

XXXXX

And there you have it. Now it's time to begin. The final chapter.

Chapter 30

Kimimaro's eyes narrow. The three he could pick up following, were just following him... They're not his comrades... So the blond must have removed the team.

Then why follow? Was the blond unsure of Kimimaro's power? No, he attacked with no worry the first time. And has been noted as an attack first person. So why wait...?

The battle field had to be the answer. Kimimaro could only guess that as the reason. A change in battle field determined winners and losers.

Sasuke was hours away still to awake. So when it came to a fight. He would have to act fast. A bone grew from under Kimimaro's right and left wrist at the sides. Ready to strike the blond down.

Time rolled by, no attack yet. Why did they just follow? It was getting dark, meaning they would only be able to attack clearly at day time... It was strange... So strange of this strategy.

As night fell. He changed directions. But the team followed. One was defiantly the tracker.

Though he was calm. He had some nervousness in his body. It made him feel nervous they're constant following. But he had to remain focused. His body was dead. They didn't know that. All he had to do was make sure Sasuke got to Orochimaru. That was his last task for the man that saved him, and gave him a reason to live.

As day rose into the sky. Kimimaro found himself jumping out into an open field. "Damn..." Naruto appeared in front of him and he swung. Naruto smirked as he left an after image. Naruto was below and a spiral of wind shot the barrel out of Kimimaro's steel bone like grasp. Naruto appeared above and ran up the side up the barrel and kicked it away in his flip.

"Take it and get back!" Naruto called as Chouji jumped. Kimimaro landed and began to turn.

He froze.

'What?'

"Kagemane no jutsu successful..." Shikamaru called as Chouji grasped the barrel and moved away. Naruto landed in a crouch and looked at Kimimaro.

"Let him go Shikamaru... Stay by Chouji..." Shikamaru nods.

"Good luck..." With that he took off. Kimimaro huffed and turned his calm look on the blond.

"Why wait so long to attack? You followed me for hours without a sound..." Naruto smiled as he grasped his katana.

"There was something different about you... That's why I gave us an open battle field. You're the strongest among them and I want to see what you can do..." Naruto said as he drew his katana. He pointed it at the male. "When you're ready..."

Kimimaro's hands rose and he fired out round after round of small nail bullets. Naruto's katana swung and a pulse of wind stopped the nails. They scattered the floor. "Please don't waste with long range efforts. That's one of my skills. Give your best..."

"Very well... I shall give you it..." Kimimaro sprouted a bone out of his shoulder. He grasped it and drew it out. "These bones are as hard as steel. Nothing can break them..." With that he took off at the blond.

"We'll see..." Naruto leaned to Kimimaro's left as Kimimaro swung down with his right. Naruto's blade connecting and deflecting the blade out to Naruto's left. Naruto elbowed with his right rapidly, sending the male skidding back." Kimimaro scowled and moved forward.

"Tsubaki no mai..."

Then it began. Naruto watched with precision as Kimimaro delivered a series of strikes. Naruto blocked the blade on a down strike and kicked forward. But bones grasped round his left foot. Naruto smirked as he spun. Wind grinding away at the bones, pushing them apart.

"Konoha senpuu!" Naruto roared as his foot connected with the males face. Kimimaro flew across the ground and bounced to a stop. Naruto spun and landed. His ankle dripping with blood from the sharp bone. Kimimaro stood and rubbed the blood from his chin. His left wrist convulsed and four bones pronged out. He drew them up and rushed the blond.

Naruto swapped his left held katana to his right. And reached across his body. He drew his wikizashi to meet the long bone. Naruto spun his grasp and blocked the four prongs with a downward held katana.

The pair battled at close range and pushed apart. Naruto twisted his foot and vanished. He appeared behind and swung with his left. Kimimaro caught the blade with his bones, as they shot out his back. Naruto grunted and jumped back and flipped backwards. Two long bones shot out at him. Naruto flipped to his feet and vanished.

'This guy's good... Time to show him what he's up again!'Naruto gravity seal vanished.

Kimimaro saw the ground begin to smoke. Naruto appeared one after the other. In lots of different places. The males eye's glanced about. Seeking the young ninja's true image.

"Katto!" The naruto's vanished and Kimimaro turned to the blond and spun. Naruto's blade connected and his grinned. "Ha!" The pair was engulfed in a blast of smoke.

The sound of clashing rung and Kimimaro was kicked out by a powerful kick. Naruto appeared long aside and kicked with his right. Before vanishing and appearing behind. Naruto gave a powerful kick to the air. Naruto flipped over and his katana flipped into the ground behind him.

Naruto's hands shot out to his sides and he gathered chi. Time to test a new move. The orb's coated his palms and he faced them to the sky. "Argh!" Naruto roared as the two beams fired to the sky. Both spiralling round each other.

"What the..." Kimimaro grunted before flipping aside. The beam passing him.

"You think that's it!" Kimimaro's eyes widen as a high pitched pulsing noise. Naruto's arm hignabove his head as chi formed in a spiralling disk. "Kienzan!"

'Damn...' Kimimaro turned to face the disk. Naruto smirked as the disk spiralled off at the past second and Naruto double kicked Kimimaro in the gut. Sending the male crashing into the ground. Naruto smirked as he flipped and landed.

The smoke settled. "Why do you toy with me...? Why didn't you kill me when I had the chance."

"Simple..." Naruto said looking up. "I won't..."

"What?" Kimimaro questioned. "Why do you not kill me?"

"You may be part of Orochimaru's minions... But you didn't play part in the old man's death. I only planned to kill the four from that day... You were never my target. I will not kill you... You are someone strong... And I want to fight you again."

Kimimaro sighed as his cursemark glowed and spread. "Shame... I plan on dying soon... And I will take you with me for my master Orochimaru!" Kimimaro roared as his body transformed.

Naruto sighed and held his hand out. His katana rose from the ground by rotating wind and shot back at his grasp. "Then I will put you to the ground... But I will not strike you down..." Naruto said as he slid the katana's tip on the ground. Dragging dust up in an arc. His wikizashi shattered and discarded to the ground always from them. Having been shattered by Naruto's kick to Kimimaro's back. Kimimaro rushed forward as he drew his spine out.

"Tessenka no mai: Tsuru!" Naruto ducked and stepped out of the bone whips attack path. Naruto grasped his katana.

"Take this!" Naruto drew his katana blade back and swung as a glow of energy swirled at the tip. An orb of wind shot forward at the male.

Kimimaro jumped, not even looking at the cut ground below as he lashed out. Naruto leaned to the side and grasped the bone. Pulling Kimimaro forward.

"Hana!" Kimimaro roared summoning a long spiralled bone cone. "For Orochimaru-sama!" Naruto gathered chakra round his left arm.

"See sense! Kattoken!" Naruto yelled punching the bone. The bone shattered. "Wake up!" Naruto roared as he punched Kimimaro back. The male skimmed the ground and slid to a stop. His body failing under his will. Naruto stood over him.

"You're life force is fading..."

"My body has already died... Even I... have lost the will to move now..." Kimimaro panted. "I only wanted... To give the one man who saved me from death... A token of my gratitude..."

"It was doomed to fail the second I was your opponent..."

"What will you do now...?"

"Take Sasuke back... I'm sorry... But you will die alone it seems... Even I can't save the dead..." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Then do me one final request..." Kimimaro spoke up as Naruto left. Naruto stopped and glanced back. "Help... Juugo... He..." Kimimaro's voice stopped at that.

Naruto glanced forward and nods. "I will... From one swordsman to another. I will help Juugo... Whoever he maybe..."

As Naruto walked off. Kimimaro's hand twitched slightly.

"Well that seemed easy... And again... Something very different..."Shikamaru said as he and Chouji stepped before Naruto.

"Yeah..." Naruto blinked as he felt killing intent. Instantly the ground exploded in bones.

"**Argh!**" Was the roar of a pure white Kimimaro. Naruto gathered his left arm back.

"Baka!!!" Naruto yelled firing a white beam of energy at the bone wave. The bone's crumpling and fading into nothingness. Kimimaro's body had a smile as he faded into the blast.

Shikamaru and Chouji stood dumbfounded at the display. The large wide smoking trench before them. Naruto bite his lower lip. "You should have stayed down... Baka..." Naruto muttered as he sat down.

"Chouji..." Naruto spoke up. "Put Sasuke's crate in the middle of the area... We wait till he comes out... Then we decide what to do from there..." Chouji nods and walked out to the centre.

"What do you plan on doing?" Shikamaru asked sitting down.

"Sasuke's a weird case... Always seeking power. Now that he's got it..." Shikamaru gave a curious look and Naruto answered. "Otherwise why would he be in the crate, slowly increasing in chakra. Does he go to Orochimaru, or come back."

"Where will this lead then?" Chouji asked walking up.

"If Sasuke goes on... I bring him back beaten..."

"And if he comes back."

"Then I will say I'm sorry for thinking so little of him and we all go back to konoha... But I will still mock him for leaving only for power..."

"And what if neither happens..."

"Guess we'll find out soon..."

The team sat and waited. It wasn't long before the crate smoked and exploded. A figure standing in the smoke.

"Stay here..." With that, Naruto stood and vanished. He appeared the other side of Sasuke. "Sasuke... Bout time you got your useless ass out of there..."

A light chuckle echoed out. "Good to see you've come, Naruto... I was hoping you would."

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke... You fight, I will take you beaten form back to konoha. You can't win..."

"We'll see!" Sasuke roared as he rushed the blond. Naruto deflected the right punch bye pushed out with his right hand. With his arm stretched, Naruto punched forward. Driving the pain home and Sasuke flying back through the air.

The male skidded and glared. The black marking's fading. His sharingan glaring holes. Naruto looked on calmly. "Give up... You can't win Sasuke. I've been beyond you for years... You fight, you will lose... You will gain nothing from fighting me."

"Wrong Naruto..." Sasuke snarled as his cursemark formed completely into second stage. "**I will kill you!!**" Sasuke roared. The two tomes spinning.

Naruto watched as Sasuke rushed him. 'Baka...' Naruto mussed as he moved to the side and flipped back. 'I guess I had some blame... But this is not the way to get stronger...'

"See sense!" Naruto yelled kneeing Sasuke in the chin. The teen stumbled back. Naruto stood straight. He reached into his vest and removed his gravity seal. 'I won't need this any more...' Naruto sliced it in two with wind chakra and let it float away. "You gain strength from those you wish to protect. You gain nothing being alone!" Naruto yelled.

"**Enough!**" Sasuke roared forming a set of seals. 'Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!' Sasuke unleashed a powerful rush of flames. Naruto remained still as the flames whipped round him.

As the flames faded from Sasuke's mouth he watched with a smirk and glanced about. Like the fool would really stand in that fire.

He glanced forward as he heard yelling. And the flames were blown away as sparks of electricity sparked along the floor. Naruto was a glow with white chi as if he was on fire.

"**You...**" Sasuke growled. "**What the heck are you?!**" Naruto looked dead on at Sasuke.

"A warrior..." Naruto vanished. He appeared by Sasuke's form and the boy's curse mark faded. Slowly his eyes rolled back and Naruto caught him in his right arm. "I've trained to become something beyond this world... Even if you did change now... Nothing would change..." Naruto said solemnly. Sasuke was then flung onto his shoulder and he walked to Shikamaru and Chouji.

'It's weird walking without the gravity seal. But I don't need it now...' Naruto looked at his friends and they nodded. With that, they took off into the forest and back to konoha. 'I'm strong enough to protect my friends... But I will continue to improve.'

As they travelled Naruto noted to a new presence. And a medical ops team appeared. "Shikamaru-san. What is the team's current statues...?"

Naruto didn't note to the fact he was the one in charge. And let Shikamaru speak.

"Chouji and myself are unharmed... Naruto?" Naruto glanced back.

"Just hot... But that's from the fact I stood in the centre of Sasuke's fire jutsu."

"And Sasuke?"

"Out cold. Naruto was forced to knock him out as he attacked him." Shikamaru stated. The medical team leader nods.

"Uzumaki... Please place Sasuke-san on the tree branch. We wish to carry him back to sustain less injury." Naruto sighed with a nod.

"Very well..." Naruto landed on a tree and set him down. As the medical team checked him over Naruto hopped on a branch. 'I feel so light... It's like I'm not even walking on ground but air.'

The ninja team followed behind the medics. And as soon as they entered the village. They found some of the rookies waiting. Sakura, Kikan, Lee and Hinata. Even Ino for her teammates.

"Yo..." Naruto said landing.

"You know... I never thought he would go so far..." Kikan said watching Sasuke be carted off.

"Yeah well,.. Anyway, I'm heading to see Oba-chan. I've got to give my report. Shikamaru... Chouji." With that the pair followed.

"Naruto-kun." Lee spoke up.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked looking to Lee.

"You could have been faster..." Naruto smirked at that jab.

"Yeah well... In your current state... I'd be a month ahead of you... on the same mission..." With that the team walked off.

"Why did Naruto choose those two anyway? What's so special about Chouji and Shikamaru, that he wouldn't turn to people like Sai, Neji, Ten-ten or Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Because they were his first friends..." Hinata spoke up. "That's why..."

Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji gave their report before leaving the office. As they did. The two advisors for Tsunade passed them. Naruto glanced to them and then turned back to where he was walking.

As they left the building, Naruto turned to his friends. "I'm going for a walk... I'll see you guys later..." With that Naruto walked off. It was time for his answers.

Meanwhile.

"Homura.... Koharu..." Tsunade spoke as she eyed the two advisors. "What brings you here."

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Both spoke. Homura spoke up.

"He is too dangerous to remain in konoha."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Oh...? And why would he be so? Normally when someone like Naruto appears. You would throw out the red carpet for them."

"He's different Tsunade..." Hokaru spoke. "We belive the Kyuubi has its own influence in the blonds power. And that's why the village council and clans men believe keeping the blond from the village would be wise."

"So what do you mean? Banish him? After he just brought Sasuke back? You've got to be joking..." Tsunade growled.

"You have to see sense. Till the blond is deemed safe." Homura spoke up. "If the kyuubi is doing this and weakens the seal... The Kyuubi will destroy konoha... We can't take that chance... We don't say banishment... More that he leaves for the time being. He will be connected as a ninja of leaf. But not under the title of a working ninja for our village. So anything that happens is his choice. Not ours. It is until the jinchurriki is believed to be of no danger."

"And how long will that take? To just send a child like Naruto out on his own like this..."

"He will understand... He wishes to protect his home. So in doing this. It will keep the ones he cares for safe."

'You rats...' Tsunade sighed as she sat down. The hand was played and she really didn't have a choice. It was a fact that Naruto's power was beyond the current world. So being scared of it was understandable.

'Sorry Gaki..'

XXXXXX

Naruto walked in silence through the forest. His mind coming over all that's happened. And what he's picked up from his time as a ninja.

Small noticeable things had cropped up. And now Naruto needed his answer. And he was sure he was right. And if so... He wished Goku had told him sooner.

Upon entering the area. He found Goku resting on the roof. Looking to the sky. "I know what you're going to ask... But I want to give you something instead."

"Why don't you just answer this then? Ever since you told me I was the hokage's son. I've begun to think on what you said way back. These thing and more have made me wonder."

"To many people's knowledge... Yes. You are the son of the fourth hokage. But, there is more than that." I wondered what you meant. To people's knowledge... And the but, there's more to that." Naruto then moved on.

"Then there was this point... You said you know one other person with the level you used it today. At first, I thought you mean the 4th. You didn't, did you?" Goku remained quiet. Looking to the sky.

"What you said those years ago... Have been making me wonder. And I think, after I made this..." Naruto said as he formed the rasengan. "I figured it all out." Naruto sighed. "I'm the..." Naruto blinked and caught the scroll.

"Open it... Everything will be answered then." Naruto looked at the scroll. His name on it. Naruto sat down and rolled the scroll out. A seal with two palm release circles. "Put both hands on it... And everything will become clear..." Naruto nods and put his hands down.

"Kai!" The seal's glowed and the main seal at the centre glowed and vanished.

To Naruto, there was nothing but darkness... He blinked as he began to fall. But what stunned him was the fact he was falling away from his body. "What the... Hell...!!!" Naruto yelled.

XXXX

"OW!" Was the loud yell that came from behind the hokages desk? "Damn it... I've got to stop leaning back after all that work..." The male voice spoke. Slowly an arm reached up and a male with blond hair appeared behind the desk. "Oh... Man this just kills the back. Sitting like this is a pain..." Minato growled as he pulled his chair up. The door knocked and a young female opened it.

"You ok Hokage-sama?"

"I'm fine... But I'm heading out... Get a break... If someone comes looking for me..."

"I didn't know you left..." She said with a smile and shut the door. Minato smiled.

"Now... Time for some good old ramen!" Minato said turning to the village and vanishing from the room.

The street's continued on as Minato walked the streets. He enjoyed it when it was like this. He could still walk without a care. True sometimes people would come up and greet him. But he liked it when he could just walk the village at a leisurely pace.

"Now... Where is it...?" Minato muttered as he smiled at the ramen stall. He sat down at the counter with a grin. "Hey Teuchi-san... Ready to serve your favourite customer...?" Minato asked with a grin.

"On the way Minato-san." Minato smiled, this was one of the few places he could be called Minato anymore. It was always Hokage-sama to the village.

"Minato-aniki!" Minato jumped out of his wits as Ayame. Teuchi's daughter yelled out in front of him. No matter what training he got from Goku-san. This girl would get so close to him it scared him sometimes.

Ayame laughed at Minato's spooked face. Teuchi chuckled.

"What sort of Hokage is scared of a little girl?"

"She's very skilled at hiding her presence... Must be because you sense no real danger from children. But that's just as deadly." Teuchi nods. He glanced up and smiled as he turned back to his work. "Good day to you too."

"Thank you..." Minato sighed as he found his vision blocked. Only he would know who this is...

"Onee-chan!" Ayame called the woman smiled from behind.

"Hello Kushina..." Minato spoke as the woman sat beside him. The red haired woman smiled.

"Good to see you in a tired mood... nii-san..." Minato smiled. Kushina Namikaze, his sister was the only other alongside him to be trained under Goku. And he was annoyed by the fact she was stronger than him when it came to a fight.

"Paper work is a killer. I can see why the old man was so quick to vanish as I took over. Heh, probably still enjoying that retirement."

"You asked for it... But then again... You've got no choice. You are the strongest ninja known."

"True..." Minato muttered. "I haven't heard word from Uzumaki-san yet... Seems the mission must be longer than expected.

Kushina sighed as she rubbed her palms. The ring shining. "He better be back soon... We were to start planning a date to get married..." Minato smiled.

"Just don't hurt him Kushina... He's a strong man... But you could bend someone like him in two if not careful." A red faced glared was returned.

"Watch your tongue Minato-chan... Or you'll walk with a limp..." Minato chuckled and Kushina smiled as the ramen was placed before the pair.

"Dig in..."

"Itadakimasu!!" Both called as they ate away. Teuchi smiled. He could still see the two children that would come and eat after the academy was over for the day. And then be dragged off by one of their parents for wasting money when they have dinner at home for them. 'Ah... good times.'

The pair blinked for a moment. And frown. Minato sighed. "Sorry, Teuchi-san... I have to go..." Minato said as he put his payment down. "I'll have to get take out later. Sorry..."

"Same..." Kushina said paying. The pair then took off. Teuchi sighed as he picked up the bowls.

"Those two... Only one bowl... So much for a boost in profits today... I can't wait till they each have a kid, they still have the love for ramen in their children."

"It's strange that he would be calling for us..." Kushina muttered as she and Minato jumped the roof tops.

"I know... Goku wouldn't have called unless he had good reason too..." Minato replied as they took off into the forest. It took them minutes before they reached Goku's. The old man stood looking to the sky.

"Goku-san... What's the trouble..." Goku turned to the pair with a sad look.

"Minato... Kushina. In a few weeks... The kyuubi will attack konoha..."

The pair was silent. "What..." Minato asked. He didn't just hear that.

"The kyuubi will be summoned to attack Konoha..."

"B-but how? The Kyuubi is one of the 9 who control the lower worlds. I know some have been cropping up in villages. But not many can summon the kyuubi. Even at his power..." Minato muttered at the end. "Then, who could summon that man."

"Someone I will let you figure out... I'm sorry, but this is your fight. I want you to prepare." Minato and Kushina glanced to each other.

"Goku... If that's true. Can you tell us our chances of survival...?"

"I'm sorry... Neither of you will come out alive... At this current point."

"I... See..." Minato muttered. He glanced to Kushina. "We shall do our best... Don't worry. I'll not let you down... I'm just... Saddened by the fact you had seen such high hopes in us as your replacements..."

"I know..." Goku said as the pair leaved.

Since then, the pair had prepared. Minato had spent some time during is paperwork. To come up with battle plans.

But... A week later... Something unexpected happened.

'Damn...' Minato stared at the paper as he looked up at the team. He closed his eyes and let a tear fall. 'Damn it... Why did it have to be you...?' Minato put the paper down. With the encountered mission with a team of rouge ninja. The team before them had been a search team after Uzumaki's team had yet to return.

They had found the remains of the team... And had found out what had just happened through studying the area. They had all been killed.

Kushina was devastated with the outcome. Minato had not left her side after he found her hours later, trying to take her own life.

He had put suppressors on her and had her watched by a team of anbu.

But now he was in trouble. He was beginning to think it wasn't a good idea like this... He had found away to take the Kyuubi down... But with Kushina... He couldn't leave her like this... He had to think of something...!

The day's rolled by and finally, at the last moment, having heard a comment between drunken mates. Minato had come up with the plan.

The next day he went to see Goku. He requested this.

The day the Kyuubi appeared. He would seal the demon away. But when he did this, instead of dying. He would be regressed to an infant to contain the power. Kushina would follow suit.

The reason for this. A new life. Give Kushina a better one. And Minato would grow up once again to protect the village. But only when Goku believed it time.

Minato straightened out every detail. The changing of people's memories to set a new time line. The set up of how he wanted things to flow. He wanted nothing to mess with this plan till he was old enough to know for sure.

Goku nodded. It sounded sound. It would be a good idea. True to the fact he would have to use shenlong to make sure everything went to plan. But it was do able.

Minato made two scrolls. And with the help of the Yamanaka clan. He created two scrolls with a memory replay to reveal to the two younger selves much of the important parts of who they really are.

Now it came down to the final points. The names... Minato would be named the character in Jiraiya's first book. And Kushina would be named who she was called going to call her first daughter.

And so time came as ninja stood to face the nine tailed fox.

Minato sighed as he formed the seals and a bright lit the sky.

Behind the battle, a large dragon appeared in the air. Its golden form spoke. "**The wish is granted... Fair well...**"

Everything rippled and Minato's form shrunk into the infant form. He lay crying next to the deceased form of his body beside him.

The dragon faded into Goku and he sighed. 'I will see you soon Minato... Or should I say...'

"Naruto..."

XXXXXX

Naruto blinked slowly as his vision returned to him. He stood slowly and looked to the sky. He looked down to the scroll. '....' He looked up and found the area once again empty. A note was hanging off his katana, which was stabbed into the ground before him.

"Naruto... I know you will have a lot of emotions and questions now... But I will tell you this now. When you return... You will begin your own journey. You will learn more out in the world and gain comrades to back you in the fight to come... I will come to you when it is time to give you your final lesson. Put everything you've learned to good use. And also... Think closely... I'm sure you will figure out, who Kushina is..."

"Goku..." Naruto growled clenching his fist. "I'll get you for this old man!" Naruto yelled. "You should have told me that thing to begin with!" Naruto growled as he drew his sword. To have not told him that... Now he felt disturbed and bad for what he'd done. He walked home with his thought of what Goku meant from the rest of the note.

Slowly the blond looked to the sky, and then turned to the village. His mind going over his new information. He entered the village and walked the streets home. When he got home, he didn't expect to see Tsunade sitting in his home.

But that afternoon. He was left stunned. But part of him felt glad about this. He was going to improve and get stronger.

"Naruto... They have given you a week..." Naruto looked to the window. The sun was on the down fall.

"I'll be gone before the sun has set."

"So... Soon?" Naruto nods to Tsunade. He smiled.

"I have a journey ahead... One I plan to learn as much as I can from..." Tsunade nods with a smile and ruffled the blond lad's hair.

"You going alone?"

"Yeah... It's the only way I can do my journey..."

"I'll let Jiraiya know..." With that she left. Naruto sighed and went to his room. "Time to gather the essentials..." With that he pulled out scrolls from under his bed and got to work. His ninja scrolls. Clothing, money, weapons... All he would need sealed into scrolls and then sealed in another with a name under each seal.

He tied a ribbon round and pocketed the scroll. His home looked bare... He smiled, it looked like when he first entered this flat...

XXXXX

_The door creaked open and a 5 year old Naruto blinked. "This place... Is mine?" Naruto asked the 3__rd__. The old man smiled._

"_It is your home from now on... If you ever need something, do not worry about it and come to me... I will do what I can." Naruto looked about as they walked in._

"_Thank you Oji-san... I'll take care of this place." The old man chuckled._

"_Don't worry about keeping it too clean. I'll make sure to keep it up to scratch till you can do it yourself... Now, how about some ramen?"_

"_Okay!!"_

XXXXXX

Naruto smiled and closed the door. "Farewell Hiruzen-oji-san..." Naruto then turned to walk off. His hands in his pockets.

As he entered the streets. It was quiet. Strange for an evening like this. Naruto turned and walked down the path to the gate.

As he walked he blinked as pot hit the ground in front of him. "Gomen!" Naruto looked up to Konohamaru. "Naruto!" Naruto smiled and he jumped up. "What you doing?" Naruto sighed as he looked up.

"I'll be going for a long time..." He said looking at the area before him. The roof top he first spoke to Shikamaru and Chouji...

XXXXXX

_Shikamaru was laying flat on his back and enjoying laying in the sun. His friend Chouji sat next to him eating his chips. As a shadow loomed over, he frowned. He glanced to the blond. He knew this guy..._

"_What do you want...?" Shikamaru asked._

"_You're Shikamaru right?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I was wondering if I could join you guys... It's sort of part of my training?"_

_Shikamaru glanced to the blond. "Training?"_

_Naruto grinned. "Yep!" He chirped with a fist against his chest. "The Kame-sennin teachings. Move well, study well, play well, eat well and rest well."_

"_I like the last one..." Shikamaru mussed. "Fine... take a seat. This here, is my friend Chouji."_

"_Nice to meet you Chouji..." Naruto said with a grin as he sat down._

"_Nice to meet you too Naruto..." Chouji glanced down at the bag. "What you got there?"_

_Naruto glanced down. "Something I went looking for... It's call Shougi."_

"_Shougi?" Shikamaru asked sitting up. "My dad plays that... I hear it's a hard game to play."_

"_You never play it?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru shook his head as he lay back down._

"_It's too troublesome..."_

"_Want to have a go? I brought two books on the game play... But I've got no one to play with..."_

"_Sounds like fun..." Chouji spoke. "I'll play." Naruto nods and both set up the board._

_Shikamaru closed his eyes to rest. But he couldn't when he kept hearing the taps of pieces and the pair's reading of instructions and then game play. Only then to go consult the book._

_After half an hour of getting nowhere... He sat up." Hand me that book..." Naruto and Chouji blink at him and Chouji nods._

"_Here..." Shikamaru looked at the book and then flipped through. After 5 minutes he turned to the blond._

"_Let's go..."_

_And ten minutes later. "Checkmate." Shikamaru blinked and looked at the piece set up. He miss something? "Hehe..." Naruto said grinning. Shikamaru glanced back up. No way was he about to look bad, if his dad heard, having tried to teach him..._

"_Again."_

_And thirty minutes later. "Check... mate." Shikamaru said with a smile. Naruto sighed as he looked at the set up. Then looked to the book._

"_Damn... it... Ok, let's go again..." Naruto said as they set up again._

"_You won't win..." Shikamaru stated._

"_Heh. I won't need the book now. Everything from here on out, is my own style of play."_

_Chouji sat happily with his chips as his friends engaged war on one another._

XXXXXX

Naruto smiled as he waved by to an upset Konohamaru and friends. "Take care... Make sure you improve as much as you can..."

"I will Naruto! No matter what anyone says. We're rivals..." Naruto smiled as he walked down the steps.

Naruto walked on in silence, he reached the fountain. 5 minutes from the gate and found Hinata sitting at the fountain. Naruto smiled.

"Hey Hinata..." Naruto said as the Hyuuga looked up. She gave a sad smile.

"I... I've heard about what they're doing too you... It's not right."

"But they have their reasons... I'm heading for the gate. I'll see you there..." Naruto said walking on. Hinata. She watched Naruto walk off.

"Naruto-kun... I love you..." Hinata spoke up. Naruto stopped in his direction and glanced back.

"Hinata... I'm sorry... I had some idea you did... But I knew it would only cause you harm..." Hinata looked surprised. She saddened afterwards.

"I-I wouldn't care... You're the one I've aimed to surpass... Too become your equal and be at your side... Than behind." Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Hinata... I see you as a good friend... I know you have seen me differently... But my feelings arn't that..."

"I wish they were..." She muttered. She blinked as she found Naruto's hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata... You are one of the few people I've come to care for the most. Lee, Gai-sensei... Shikamaru and Chouji... You're all very close to me..." Hinata blushed and glanced away. "It's going to be hard knowing I can't return your feelings... But they'll pass. You'll find someone." Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes as tears formed in hers.

"But... You're the only one... Your smile... The way you would keep going when you were brought to exhaustion before your tenth birthday... I longed to have that kind of will... You made me stronger..."

Naruto hugged the girl. "Then you know that I will be waiting to see how strong you've become. I'm your friend. So don't let your friends down. They are what make you stronger." Naruto smiled as he stepped back. "Never give up, always keep fighting when you know you have the disadvantage. Even if you're body has to recover for months. If you know you've given you all to do what you did. Then you know how strong you've become... I'll see you at the gate..." Naruto said turning to leave. Hinata watched the blond leave before turning and running off.

The blond sighed as he looked to the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Appare harebare Mirai mezashite yukô _All my friends!_

Saa ima Ore-ra no pawâ  
Yoseatsumerya maji de saikyô sa  
Burenai negai no chikara de sekai o kaero

You know? Donna sugoi yatsu mo  
Moto wa kodomo na no sa  
Tôi yume o miagete dekaku naru  
Osoreru koto naku _Say yes! go! go! go!_

Ikeru toko made _high, high, high_ Tonde yukô  
Genkai wa nai nai  
Appare harebare tsukuridase  
Hikari no sasu _All my world!_

___XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

___Naruto stopped as he looked to the what he was surprised to see was two rows of ninja. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gai, Ryuunosuke and Lee. Even some of the rookies._

_"__I… Didn't expect such a farewell…" Naruto said walking forward._

_"__You may not think it Gaki… But everyone here and thoughts on missions have high respect for you…" Jiraiya stated._

_"__Naruto-kun… Make sure you continue to get stronger. Let you youth"_

_"__Gai Please… No youthful stuff… Be sensible for once…" Ryuunosuke stated. He smirked. "Take care Naruto. I hope to see you within in these walls soon…" Ryuunosuke said as he handed the blond a scroll._

_"__Keep training. If we meet again. I want to see if you've kept to my methods." Naruto nods._

_"__I will…" Naruto stated as he pocketed the scroll. He blinked as Gai hugged the blond. He could only sweat drop with other ninja as Ryuunosuke sighed in annoyance as Gai gave a heartfelt farewell to his young student._

_"__Gai…" Tsunade growled. As the join stood, Tsunade pulled out two scrolls. "Naruto, each one of the ninja here before you. Have given you one Kunai, shuriken and some money for your travels. With you still being classed as a ninja. You can take missions were ever you please. So do me proud. I want to hear you name out there." Naruto blinked at the scrolls, then the ninja._

_"__I… I can't take this…"_

_"__Nonsense…" One jonin spoke up. "We will have none of that Uzumaki!" Another called. "Do the leaf proud!" Naruto smiled as he scracted his head. As he put the scrolls away. He stood before Jiraiya. He put a scroll in the blonds hands._

_"__Keep up your training… The toads will be there when you need it… And watch out for Akatsuki…" Naruto nods._

_"__I'll be fine… Later… Jiraiya-sensei…" Jiraiya blinked. He could have seen Minato flicker in front of the blond. Jiraiya smiled._

_"__Good luck…" Naruto nods and walked forward. He glanced at the ninja left and right. Each one giving their silent good luck. He stopped before Lee._

_"__Take cares Lee… I want to fight you again someday." Lee nods as both shook hands._

_"__I too Naruto-kun. I'm sorry but Hinata didn't come…" Naruto smiled._

_"__She's said goodbye her own way… And I've given her my goodbye… Lee, when we meet again… We'll need a mile wide island for us to fight again…"_

_"__Naruto-kun… I will never be able to truly be your equal… But I will continue and make sure you keep on your toes." Naruto smiled as Lee stood aside._

_"__Goodbye Naruto-kun…" Lee spoke._

_"__Goodbye… Lee-kun…" Naruto said with a smile as he walked to the gate. He looked up. The sun was on it's final point. His chi spiraled round him in a white flame. He turned to his village. He has gained lots of friends in this village. Now it was time to make more…_

_"__Naruto-kun!" Naruto blinked as he saw Hinata. She jumped with her right arm back. "Catch!"_

___Naruto blinked as the object flew to him and he caught it. He looked and smiled. He removed his headband and pocketed the band before he attached a pair of goggles. "I'll keep them in good condition!!" Naruto called. Hinata smiled and Naruto turned to the gate. He crouched and vanished before every one's eyes._

_"__He's gone…" Some ninja muttered to one another. Lee, Hinata and Gai all looked to the air. They could see Naruto gliding through the air as the light rested on his form._

_"__Thank you everyone…" Naruto mussed as tears dropped into the sky. He then vanished like diamond dust particles… And his tale now begins…_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sô moshi hekonda toki wa  
Toriaezu wa waraitobasha ii  
Ikete 'ru Ore-ra ni naru no wa kore kara na no sa

_I know_ Tsuyoi hîrô de mo  
Nayamu hi mo aru darô  
Tsuyosa sore wa katsu koto dake ja nai  
Tachiagaru koto sa _Say yes! go! go! go!_

Yabai bôken _hi, hi, hi_ hajimeyô  
Zenshin de zenshin  
Appare harebare Pikkapikasa  
Mirai no sora _All my world!_

Ikeru toko made _high, high, high_ Tonde yukô  
Genkai wa nai nai  
Appare harebare tsukuridase  
Hikari no sasu _All my world!_  
Hikari no sasu _All my world!_

Hey boys,  
Look for the Dragon Ball  
No pain, No gain  
I believe  
You can be real heroes

Hey boys,  
Look for the Dragon Ball  
You can make it  
I believe  
You can be real heroes

Hikari no sasu _All my world!_

___XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

___Thank you for reading Naruto's path of chi. I hope you enjoyed the ending and I would like to thank everyone one of you. Sadly I can't thank everyone with names… As I have so many who gave their reviews. But as I said. I gave you quiet an ending story. And yes I know I changed the character rolls with Kushina and Minato. But I did it for my story. Sorry if this has annoyed you,_

___And don't worry. He won't be calling himself Minato… He is Naruto Uzumaki and will remain Uzumaki Naruto._

___Now to take a break. I will be enjoying Raging blast so much! Look out for me! Vegetto kaze408 on 360 and goku408 on ps3!_

___Bye!_

___XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Let's set our sights on the brightly shining future, all my friends!

Well, now, our power  
If we gather it up, it'll be the strongest for sure  
Change the world with the power of your unwavering wish

You know? No matter the incredible guy,  
He used to be a kid, too  
Dreaming of far-off dreams, they become huge  
Fearing nothing, Say yes! Go! Go! Go!

Let's fly high, high, high as we can go  
There's no, no limits  
Make it to shine brightly  
The light shines on all my world!

Yes, if you should ever cave in,  
Just push back out with a laugh  
Our becoming awesome starts now

I know that even mighty heroes  
Have days when they worry  
Strength isn't just winning,  
It's standing up for yourself! Say yes! Go! Go! Go!

Let's get started, hi, hi, hi, on a risky adventure  
Pushing forwards with all our might  
Shining brightly with a sparkle,  
The future sky—all my world!

Let's fly high, high, high as we can go  
There's no, no limits  
Make it to shine brightly  
The light shines on all my world!  
The light shines on all my world!

Hey boys,  
Look for the Dragon Balls  
No pain, no gain  
I believe  
You can be real heroes

Hey boys,  
Look for the Dragon Balls  
You can make it  
I believe  
You can be real heroes

The light shines on all my world!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Water dripped from the roof of the cave as cloaked figures stood in the darkness.

"So... The Kyuubi jinchurriki is out of konoha?" One spiky haired figure spoke.

"It would seem he was too powerful to be deemed safe in his home village. He has been allowed to travel as he pleases till they see him safe to return." One large headed figure spoke.

"I see... Itachi, Kisame... You are to follow and bring the jinchurriki, Naruto Uzumaki in to us... That is your mission."

"Good..." Kisame growled. "I have to repay him for his attack on me..."

"Kisame... You attack him again. He will defeat you again... Even I will not have an easy task." Itachi spoke.

"Both of you will defeat and bring in the jinchurriki. This will be the last time we meet for three years... After that we begin the mission. To gather all the bijuu... Till then, everyone is dismissed." With that they all vanished. One figure stood amongst the darkness. A lone red eye glowing.

"You're power will be mine... Juubi..."


End file.
